Sintiéndose en casa REMASTERIZADO
by divertido
Summary: Creo que esta historia se merecía ser escrita con más esfuerzo. ojalá les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Forks"

BELLA´S POV:

Diez años.

Unos miserables…diez-MALDITOS-años, en lo que yo llamaría un paraíso a mi entorno. Odiaba tener que irme. Pero claro, algo como yo no podía quedarse en un lugar por más tiempo que el indicado, no sin levantar sospechas entre la gente.

Bufé y tecleé a velocidad inhumana en mi computadora, las teclas sonaban en protesta por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellas. A este paso tendría que reemplazar la tercera laptop del mes, y ya no estaba para las jodidas coqueterías de los tíos de la tienda Apple.

" _Vamos Bella, no te alteres, sabes cómo reaccionas cada vez que es la hora de partir. Solo cuenta hasta tres"_

Hice lo que mi conciencia aconsejaba y suspiré tendidamente, sin la necesidad de antes llenar mis pulmones con aire. Me separé un poco de la pantalla y miré al vacío con aburrimiento.

Antes de sumirme en mis pensamientos, pensé _que demonios, lo mejor sería presentarme al imaginario ser que me escucharía regodearme en la desdicha de mi penosa existencia._ Reí amargamente. Estaba segura de que, si Dios fuera real, le encantaría presenciar mi tragedia, no por nada él había sido partícipe de la creación de mi especie.

Él, o el diablo. Bah, ¿a quién le importa? Al final el resultado de mi misteriosa procedencia sería el mismo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y tengo diecisiete años, o más bien es la edad que aparentaba. Siendo precisos, tenía unos buenos cien años encima, pero una de las ventajas-o mejor dicho maldiciones-de ser _como yo_ , es que aparento ser joven cuando no lo estoy y parezco una humana común y corriente, cuando en realidad no lo soy. Diablos, era lo último que podría describirme.

Pero mi aspecto no llamaba a sospechar lo contrario. Medía un promedio común de 1.67, mi cabello era largo y castaño, y mi tez pálida, al igual que los de mi tipo. Si podía mencionar algo fuera de lo común, sería el color _especial_ de mis ojos, producto de mi estricta forma de vida.

A la vista humana puede que tuviera un aspecto un tanto…escandaloso. Muy pocas veces lograba pasar desapercibida en lugares públicos, bien sabía que cuando el ojo humano captaba algo fuera de lugar, su atención se detenía en ese algo. Y nosotros, los que usualmente éramos grandes _distracciones,_ por esa misma razónhabíamos desarrollado la habilidad de ser escurridizos y precavidos.

O al menos la mayoría.

Resoplé al ver en mi destartalado librero la copia de Bran Stoker que había conseguido en algún paraje de mi vida. Era una manera muy interesante de representarnos, digo, el monstruo era un romántico, y a la vez un demonio vivo. Una pesadilla andante en las oscuras y solitarias calles de la antigüedad. Un solitario vampiro.

Y como la solitaria vampira que era, estaba aislada del mundo en una humilde casita de un piso, situada en Toronto, Canadá.

Mi escondite era pequeño, y podía llegar a ser asfixiantemente enano. Pero esto no significaba que fuera lo único que pudiera costear, la explicación era simple: lo ostentoso no era lo mío, prefería las cosas que fueran de bajo perfil.

Además, no es como si pudiera darme el lujo de tener una jodida mansión playboy en cada parte que viviera. Vampiro, ¿recuerdan?

Así que, sí. Me encontraba en la limitada sala de estar, en ese incómodo sofá de resortes saltados, buscando lugares en Estados Unidos con los requisitos que necesitaba para vivir, y las condiciones claro, que consistían en general:

Lugares donde no acostumbrase a salir el sol. Al solo vistazo de luz solar sobre mí, bien podrían utilizarme como una bola de discoteca. No, no era un chiste de mal gusto. Aunque si le veían el lado positivo, era mejor que desintegrarse hasta las cenizas.

También debía haber bosques frondosos con animales porque, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Esa era mi fuente de alimento ¿Irónico, no es así?

Después de una traumática experiencia en el primer año de mi nueva _vida_ , busqué formas alternativas de alimentarme sin lastimar lo que alguna vez fui. La idea de los animales me surgió en la desesperación de la sed, una noche perdida en alguna parte de las montañas de Holanda.

Estaba revisando sitios cercanos a Washington cuando la tan maldita y conocida quemazón en la garganta volvía. Gruñí de aborrecimiento, porque mierda… estaba sedienta, tanto que podría beberme un zorrillo.

¡JA! ¡Diablos no! Luego de la última vez dudaba en volver a considerar a esas horrorosas bestias como alimento. Era un hecho, estaba eternamente marcada por esos animales. Tampoco es como si hubiera una manera de olvidarlo, nuestro cerebro estaba diseñado para recordar cada ínfimo detalle de la nueva existencia, hasta los más denigrantes.

" _¡Esto es un asco!"_

Me levanté pateando la alfombra desteñida en el proceso y salté por la ventana ignorando la puerta a un lado de ésta, muy concentrada refunfuñando por mis recuerdos como para utilizarla cual lo haría un humano. La verdad es que yo solo la cruzaba cuando necesitaba sentirme un poco normal.

Mi 'cena' consistió en unos pequeños venados que merodeaban cerca de la choza donde vivía, y media hora más tarde volví a plantar mi trasero en el jodido sofá. Debía encontrar hoy mi elección del próximo búnker donde viviría.

Una hora de búsqueda después, creí haber encontrado algo. El enunciado resaltaba entre todas las otras opciones, tenía que significar algo.

 _Finalmente,_ pensé con alivio.

El lugar se llamaba Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympia, cerca de Seattle, con 3190 habitantes. Fui a las imágenes del satélite, y mostró un hermoso paisaje que no tenía nada qué envidiarle a Toronto.

Sonreí con satisfacción ¡Era justo lo que buscaba! en el fondo me extrañó no haber dado con ese sitio antes, después de todo era uno de los lugares más nublados del país. Y no era la primera vez que vivía en Norteamérica.

Pensé en la posibilidad de seguir buscando. Pero, qué diablos, el pequeño pueblo me dio una buena primera impresión.

 _Entonces está decidido_ , me dije a mí misma. No servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto, a estas alturas de mi existencia… No debí pensarlo dos veces.

Apagué mi laptop para tumbarme boca arriba en el sofá. _Que cómodo_ , pensé sarcástica. Sí, el objeto para ser odiado por mí, ese día, era ese sofá salido del mismísimo basurero.

Cerré los ojos, repasando la cantidad de veces en las que he tenido que borrarme del mapa al cumplir los diez años en cada sitio, y volví a preguntarme, tal vez por millonésima vez ¿A dónde me llevaría todo esto? ¿Qué caso tiene? He estado siguiendo el mismo protocolo durante los últimos cien años, sobreviviendo, y a la vez esperando algún cambio interesante en mi vida. Si es que se le podría llamar _vida_ a esto.

Mi aburrimiento era tal, que me pillaba considerando con frecuencia, y muy seriamente, enterrar mi cabeza bajo tierra. Sí, como los avestruces, en busca de algo entretenido allí abajo.

Bufé, reprochándome por mis ridiculeces. Enredé mis dedos en mi cabello y fruncí el ceño divisando las telarañas invisibles del candelabro que colgaba del techo contra todas las leyes de la gravedad. Joder, estos eran los momentos en los que me daba cuenta que vivía en una pocilga, tal vez debería buscar algo nuevo en Forks, un cambio no me vendría nada mal.

—Bueno… —Musité, buscando el lado positivo de todo esto—. No tengo nada que perder.

Suspiré y con mi rapidez inhumana me moví de mi lugar.

Y tal vez no debí haberlo hecho. Porque hoy, la gravedad tampoco se encontraba de mi lado.

—¡Ugh, mierda! —¡Genial! no habían pasado ni cuatro días desde mi última caída y como una torpe en todo el sentido de la palabra, tropiezo con la estúpida alfombra.

La parte más humillante fue volver a caer en el sofá, el cual se partió en dos.

Gruñí entre los escombros y resortes del susodicho, ¡¿por qué esto solo me sucedía a mí?! ¡Se suponía que los vampiros eran ágiles! pero claro, yo, Isabella Swan, no lograba ni siquiera ser buena en esto. Mamá siempre dijo "la mala hierba nunca muere" y con esa frase me refiero a la torpeza de mi vida humana haciéndose presente en esta otra vida.

De todos modos, odiaba ese mueble.

Volteé a ver el, o lo que quedaba de ese sillón y le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

" _Bien Bella, es definitivo, tu locura y falta de vida social ha hecho que te burlaras de un objeto inanimado"_

Necesitaba salir más, o en el peor de los casos hablar con alguien.

Suspiré, y decidiéndome por olvidar lo que había pasado segundos atrás, me levanté lo más dignamente posible para ir a recoger mis cosas, usando todo mi control para no tirar la alfombra fuera y bañarla en gasolina.

El estrés se había hecho un espacio importante en mi vida diaria. Ya de por si era el peor enemigo de una humana. Yo ya no encajaba en esa especie, pero seguía comportándome como una completa perra cuando el sentimiento se apoderaba de mí.

Con una sola maleta logré guardar todo lo que tenía de vestimenta. Mi ropa era escasa, tal vez porque nunca me gustó andar empaquetada de ella, ¿Qué vampiro lo vería necesario?

Antes de cerrar el bolso me vestí con una remera blanca de manga corta, sudadera verde oscuro, vaqueros ajustados y converses negras. Simple y de bajo perfil.

Terminé de empacar mi pasaporte y demás documentos esenciales, libros, reproductor de música, laptop. Y cuando tuve todo organizado por necesidad, acomodé mis pertenencias en mi tesoro más preciado:

Mi mini Cooper. Puede que sonara algo materialista, pero era un amor que iba más allá de mi control, y yo no era una obsesiva en cuanto al modelo de mi medio de transporte, si por mi fuera me iría corriendo a cualquier parte y llegaría cinco veces más rápido.

Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez me robó el aliento. Era tan único, tenía personalidad y además era pequeño y rápido. Una de las pocas cosas que aun lograban emocionarme era la adrenalina apoderándose libremente de mí cuando me exponía a altas velocidades detrás del volante.

Una razón más para intentar buscar algo nuevo con que divertirme este año, aunque ir a un pueblo aislado totalmente del mundo, con la intención de vivir allí, no era un buen comienzo.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor y memoricé el camino hacia Forks en un santiamén. Acomodé mis lentes de sol y calculé los galones que necesitaría, según lo pensado me esperaban cinco días de viaje. Era una locura si lo pensaba un humano, viajaría desde Canadá hacia el Norte de Estados unidos después de todo, lo que serían dos semanas de viaje en auto, sin contar las paradas para dormir, comer y satisfacer otras necesidades humanas.

Ayudaba en sobremanera el que algo como yo no durmiera ni un poco. No sería un problema. Decidí que haría pequeñas paradas para recargar el tanque y en casos de urgencia cazar algo ameno. Encendí el motor y miré sobre las gafas oscuras mis ojos dorados devolviéndome una mirada llena de expectación por lo que me esperaba en Forks.

—Muéstrame algo bueno, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Algo falta"

EDWARD'S POV:

¡Dios estaba harto! harto de la vida que llevábamos hace numerosas décadas, escondiéndonos de las curiosas miradas de los humanos y huyendo cuando debíamos hacerlo. Si no era porque el tiempo pasaba sin que envejeciéramos, Alice sugería que era hora de partir.

Siempre acontecía la misma rutina: desaparecer, establecernos en un lugar nuevo, inscribirnos repetidamente en institutos o universidades, evitar el contacto humano, no dejarnos ver cuando estuviera soleado, salir a cazar, etcétera, etcétera.

Iba a volverme loco.

Era domingo por la noche y estaba lloviendo. Vaya sorpresa, en Forks no era nada fuera de lo común, ya que era uno de esos pocos lugares donde el invierno era eterno. Nadie podía negar que fuera un paraíso verdoso, para mi disgusto, ni siquiera yo. El lugar era espléndido, la frondosa vegetación nos permitía correr libremente y alimentarnos sin poner en riesgo la raza humana.

Era un alivio no tener que fingir ser normal la mayoría del tiempo. En esos pequeños momentos podía decir que me sentía _feliz._

Esto, por razones complicadas, no se lo hacía saber a mi familia. Desde mi transformación he sido un mal tercio, lo que automáticamente me convirtió en el amargado del grupo, y la oveja negra. Pero a consecuencia de mi período de rebeldía, pude ver la luz que mi tutor, Carlisle, había intentado mostrarme cuando era un descontrolado neófito, sediento de sangre.

Ahora me limitaba a sumirme en mi soledad, y mantenerme en los estándares del vegetarianismo vampírico. Sabía que esto solo me hacía actuar a la defensiva la mayoría del tiempo, mis _hermanos_ aseguraban que la razón yacía en que aún no encontraba a mi compañera.

Algo que yo negaba rotundamente. No me hacía gracia que estuvieran tan al tanto de mis inquietudes.

En este momento estaba satisfactoriamente solo, encerrado en mi estudio, frente a mi piano. Lo miré fijamente y posé mis manos sobre las teclas, devanándome los sesos con tal de pensar en cualquier clase de melodía. Busqué en toda la sala por algo que me diera la más mínima idea, en lo más recóndito de mi imaginación.

Y nada.

Fruncí el ceño frustrado por la vaga cooperación de mi cerebro, no tenía ni un gramo de inspiración y eso provocó que mis ganas de tocar se desvanecieran.

Cerré la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria y me levanté del banco como si al tacto quemara, para darme vueltas por el oscuro estudio. Desde afuera debía verme como un león enjaulado.

Hacía mucho que no componía, la última que había creado fue la nana de Esme, cincuenta años atrás. Sin embargo, el problema se había arraigado de tal modo que en general, tampoco había tocado en el último tiempo.

Consternado, me detuve a preguntarme por qué estaba pasándome esto.

Unas tres horas, con veintisiete minutos y cincuenta segundos debatiéndome por ello…y llegué a la conclusión de que no había nada que me incitase a volver a componer.

" _La sombra de cualquier artista es la musa que lo inspira"_ había escuchado en algún rincón de mi antigua vida.

El tren de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido de súbito. No muy lejos de mi posición podía escuchar fuertes golpes a las paredes, seguido de gritos y gemidos ahogados.

Dejé escapar un gruñido, cerrando mis ojos disgustado, ¿acaso nunca se aburrirían? ¡Parecían malditos conejos!Demonios juraba que a veces leer mentes se volvía una completa tortura, en especial si se vivía con tres parejas que parecían no tener suficiente del otro.

No lograba entender el deseo y la desesperación que leía en cada uno de ellos cuando se trataba de sus compañeros, era ridículo.

Los gruñidos aumentaron de fondo. Que vil y cruel tortura.

Salí asqueado de ahí, y bajé los dos tramos de escaleras hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice teniendo uno de sus _momentos_. Rodé mis ojos y bloqueé sus pensamientos excesivamente acaramelados, afortunadamente no duraron mucho tiempo así, siendo abruptamente sacados de su burbuja por otro de esos golpes que lograron darme escalofríos.

Supuse que Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme, su esposa, trabajando en su jardín. Al no estar unidos entre nosotros por lazos de sangre, eran muy respetuosos con las otras dos parejas. Pero eso no quería decir que no se escabullían cuando alguna se ponía extremadamente cariñosa.

Alice, o _enana,_ como la había apodado Emmett, trató inútilmente de amortiguar el ruido de la planta superior y plantó dos cojines contra sus orejas, haciendo una mueca contrariada.

Sonreí por lo absurdo de su acción. No serviría de nada, una de las características de los de nuestra especie era el sentido agudo de oído, podíamos escuchar a lo largo de veinte kilómetros a distancia.

Todas las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas en vano.

—¿Sabes que eso no funcionará, cierto? —Le apunté burlón.

Ella suspiró resignada. Lanzó los cojines al otro lado de la sala y sonrió con desánimo.

—No perdía nada intentándolo.

Solté una pequeña risa y dirigí mi vista hacia el rubio. Tarareaba intentando ignorar lo que pasaba arriba. Me imaginé que el la debía estar pasando peor que nosotros. Había agarrado un ejemplar de " _El mercader de Venecia",_ luchando porinmiscuirse en su lectura.

—¿Estás emocionado por empezar el instituto nuevamente, hermanito?

Alice cambió su actitud reticente a una completamente curiosa, seguramente ya sabiendo cual sería mi respuesta, pero preguntando de todas maneras.

La observé con hastío. Con el pasar de los años y sin ser familiares de verdad, ella seguía oficializándose como mi hermana. Yo me había cansado de replicárselo, y si eso la hacía feliz, entonces que diablos.

Alice era la persona más cercana que tenía en la familia, dejando de lado a Carlisle. Como yo, había sido 'bendecida' con un don, sin embargo, era distinto de tantas maneras al mío.

Ella podía ver el futuro transcurrir, advirtiendo cada destino de cambiar. Su don, tanto o más que el mío, era muy beneficioso, y a la vez deseado por muchos. Hemos sido vistos como amenazas frecuentemente, pero teniendo un gran aquelarre, nadie se nos había enfrentado, bueno, _casi_ nadie.

—Me mata de emoción —Ironicé ala defensiva, desplomándome en un sillón.

Jasper desvió su atención del libro en sus manos y me escrutó con su mirada dorada y enigmática.

—Te noto más tenso de lo usual Edward, ¿sucede algo?

Refunfuñé por lo bajo provocando que mandara olas de tranquilidad a mi alrededor. Casi olvidaba mencionarlo, nosotros no éramos los únicos con poderes.

Jasper, _Jazz_ como Alice le llamaba melosamente, era capaz de sentir y controlar las emociones de cualquiera. Su don llegaba a ser un alivio para mí, era el único capaz de quitarme la tensión. Aunque había veces que el cooperaba con los demás para sacarme de mis casillas. Podía aumentar mi enfado hasta desquiciarme.

Desde un comienzo supe que él junto a Alice hacían una buena pareja, se complementaban, el podría controlar su eterna hiperactividad mientras ella lo haría animarse. Los envidiaba terriblemente por ello, sus vidas parecían tan sencillas, despejándose mutuamente de sus preocupaciones.

Algunas veces me pillaba a mi mismo pensando en su relación, y no podía evitar sentirme como un monstruo egoísta. Añoraba algo que no sabía que era, pero si que les pertenecía.

—No. —Respondí, saliendo de esos oscuros pensamientos míos—. Tranquilo, estoy aburrido, eso es todo.

Sus expresiones cambiaron al escuchar mis palabras, y dieron paso automáticamente, a dos sonrisas que destilaban malicia.

" _Mierda Edward, en que te metiste"_ pensé en mi fuero interno. Me envaré en mi asiento y les entrecerré los ojos cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron incoherentes. Solo hacían eso cuando no querían que me enterase de lo que planeaban hacer para incomodarme.

—¿Te sientes solo? —Preguntó Jasper, mirándome exultante.

Dejé mi rostro inexpresivo y el sonrió notando mi tensión.

—Tal vez solo sea falta de compañía —Sugirió su pareja subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente. Gruñí.

—No necesito más compañía de la que disfruto, con ustedes tengo suficiente —La pequeña mentira no coló en sus mentes. Sabía exactamente a donde querían llegar. Seguirían insistiendo, para mi mala suerte.

—Vamos Edward, no te hagas el desentendido, sabemos bien que algo sucede contigo.

—Aún no es muy tarde para aceptar la proposición de Tanya —Sugirió la pelinegra apoyando su rostro en sus dos manos con una expresión que simulaba inocencia.

Me tensé en mi asiento. Ellos lo notaron y eso solo los alentó más.

—¿O que me dices de esa nómada? Como era su nombre —Jasper rascó su barbilla fingiendo haber olvidado algo. Como si eso fuera posible.

—¡Chelsea! —Saltó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Es suficiente! —Los corté furibundo, levantándome del sofá para taladrarlos con la mirada.

El par de ingratos solo atinó a carcajearse a costa de mi enfado—. Muy gracioso —Musité agriamente.

—Edward no te enfades, solo fue un chiste.

Alice hizo un puchero lastimero, pero la ignoré. Deseando salir rápidamente de allí fui hacia la puerta frontal, cerrándola a mis espaldas de un sonoro portazo.

Corrí bajo la lluvia sin dejar de insultarlos por lo bajo.

En segundos me encontré dentro de mi prado privado, del cual nadie sabía su existencia. Lo prefería así, era el único lugar en el que podía disfrutar de mí privacidad, sin interrupciones de terceros, logrando así sumergirme del todo en mis pensamientos. A veces me preguntaba si este lugar era el único factor que aportaba a mi inestable cordura.

Cuando estuve en la tranquilidad de este, la lluvia había cesado. Solté un suspiro cargado de pesar. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil al huir de esa manera, pero no podía controlar mi genio cuando me sacaban en cara que estaba solo.

Aunque pensándolo fríamente, tampoco había hecho nada para no estarlo.

Hice una mueca rememorando sus palabras. Tanya era una vampira del clan Denali en Alaska. Era una gran amiga de Carlisle, se conocían desde hace siglos, mucho antes de mi transformación. Cuando la conocí me mostró sin vergüenza sus pensamientos cargados de cierto interés hacia mi, proponiéndome cosas indecorosas. Hasta me sugirió en persona el que intentáramos ser pareja, al día de haber cruzado palabra con ella. Ella no mostraba una pizca de imperfección física, obviamente poseía la belleza que venía con la inmortalidad: alta, curvilínea y cabello rubio con tonos rojizos.

Pero, por más que lo haya intentado-que en realidad no hice con verdadero esfuerzo-no logré sentir nada por ella que no fuera una amistad superficial. Su descaro me resultaba poco atrayente.

Suspiré, sentándome en la mullida hierba, húmeda por la lluvia de la madrugada.

" _¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?"_ Pensé, agitado por la angustia de no saberlo. "¿ _Por qué siento un gran vacío por dentro_?"

Bufé pensativo. Creía tener todo lo necesario para subsistir, unos _padres_ a los que de vez en cuando pedía consejos que solo ellos podrían dar, cuatro amigos que, bien la mayoría de las veces me ponían de un humor de perros, otras veces me divertía y sentía a gusto con ellos. También podía agregar a la lista mi estabilidad financiera para cumplir con los costosos caprichos de los que gustaba.

Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, quería algo más, estaba _necesitado_ de algo más.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Pregunté al cielo.

Me recosté en el césped, sin quitar la vista de la luna en todo su esplendor. Estuve así por lo que parecieron horas, torturándome y pensando en los diagnósticos de mi estado. Ninguno me dejaba completamente satisfecho, y mi frustración aumentó al reparar en el detalle de que nadie en mi familia había mostrado estos signos, que ahora se presentaban en mi-anteriormente-imperturbable persona.

Cuando el amanecer se aproximaba decidí que ya era hora de partir, hoy empezaría el instituto, y para lograr pasar todo el día rodeado de humanos tendría que ir a una expedición de caza breve pero abundante.

Corrí en dirección al río donde se juntaban la mayoría de los animales a beber agua, y pensé que mi suerte había cambiado cuando olfateé sangre felina en el aire.

Sonreí sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo afortunado. Un puma merodeaba por los alrededores y solo eso bastó para mantener mi sed controlada.

Me dirigí a la mansión y me adentré por el balcón de mi habitación para cambiar mi vestimenta. Tardé unos segundos en hacerlo y como aún faltaba media hora para entrar a clases, aproveché el tiempo para sentarme nuevamente en mi piano.

Mis manos fueron a la carrera, creí que, si intentaba permanecer con la mente en blanco, algo saldría de improviso. Pero se quedaron estáticas sobre las teclas sin emanar presión para que saliera sonido alguno.

Arrugué el entrecejo, había quedado estancado como la noche anterior.

Agarré el tabique de mi nariz con el pulgar y el índice bufando, no comprendía que era lo que me bloqueaba y comencé a pensar que se había inventado el concepto 'musa' para molestar a quienquiera que no tuviera una.

Mi ira iba exponencialmente en aumento. Miré con reproche el instrumento, se estaba volviendo un objeto desalentador en mí día a día.

Mis amargos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un torbellino irrumpió en el estudio.

—¡Edward!

Alice.

La miré, levantando una ceja con renuencia, pero ella no se amilanó, por supuesto—. No me mires así, levántate y déjame ver que te pusiste.

Cuando no me moví, apoyó sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

" _te vas a enterar si no me haces caso"_ pensó amenazadora.

Sus ridiculeces me hicieron rodar los ojos y sin discutirle hice lo que me pidió. Analizó concentrada el polo negro de mangas arremangadas hasta los codos con los vaqueros oscuros y las vans negras que había escogido. Toda obra suya, claro.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Te he enseñado bien hermanito.

Le hice una reverencia burlona.

—Gracias, gurú de la moda —Ella rio y me empujó ligeramente. Difícilmente podía seguir enfadado con ella.

—¿Estás listo? —Me fijé en el reloj de la pared, faltaban quince minutos para que empezara el instituto.

Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa, más listo no se podía estar.

—Vamos.

Nos despedimos breve y solamente de Esme, ya que Carlisle había estado de guardia en el hospital desde ayer.

Fuimos hacia el garaje donde Alice y Jasper se subieron conmigo a mi volvo, mientras Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en su monstruoso jeep.

Arranqué el motor después de ellos y los seguí rumbo al instituto de Forks. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la monotonía de este lugar se acabara, y me mostrara algo nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sintiéndose en casa.

Capítulo 3: "¿Un ángel?"

EDWARD'S POV:

Fui el primero en llegar al estacionamiento del instituto. Cuando aparcamos en los espacios que acostumbrábamos a utilizar, muchos de los estudiantes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para admirar nuestros carros, esperando a que saliéramos para inspeccionarnos.

Como lo venían haciendo desde nuestra llegada.

Se escuchaban sus nada sutiles cuchicheos y en mi mente resonaron los pensamientos de adolescentes curiosos. Reí a algunos tan ridículamente chistosos.

" _¡Oh Dios mío son ellos!"_

" _Los Cullen están aquí"_

" _¡Ese auto vale miles de dólares! ¿Acaso venden drogas?"_

" _Acabo de morir"_

El último pensamiento, acompañado de otros subidos de tono salieron a flote cuando vieron a Rosalie bajar con exagerada sensualidad del carro.

Bufé al escucharla regocijarse con la atención, disfrutaba demasiado causar furor entre multitudes de gente con su belleza inhumana, era tan narcisista que me enfermaba. Su ego no necesitaba ser idolatrado, ¡ya estaba por las nubes!

Eché un rápido vistazo a la multitud y miré a mis hermanos, ya sintiéndome aburrido. Los mismos rostros tenían las mismas preocupaciones mundanas de siempre: _"Esa chica esta buena"_ ; _"¿Cómo estará mi maquillaje?"._ Y los de primer año, más asustados que oveja en el matadero: _"Espero poder encajar";_ _"Debo arreglar mi relleno"_ ; _"Ojalá no me golpeen mucho" …_

Etcétera, etcétera. Daban lástima. De cualquier forma, nada de nuestra relación con los humanos iba a cambiar, no congeniábamos con ninguno que no fueran los profesores, ya era bastante esfuerzo pasar el día rodeados de ellos, sería tomar un riesgo innecesario.

Salí del carro y Jasper se plantó a mi lado con Alice colgando de su brazo. El rubio miraba a los humanos con su usual mueca de sufrimiento. Él era el más reciente siendo vegetariano, y aún le costaba mantenerse quieto. Había veces en que lo pillaba imaginando seducir alguna humana para que lo acompañase tras el instituto y beber de su sangre.

Ahí era cuando yo intervenía, para devolverle a la realidad. Le ayudaba siempre que se veía tentado a romper su dieta, evitando así que se sumiera en la miseria si llegaba a defraudar a Carlisle y Alice.

Jasper sabía que Alice se sentía más responsable que nadie por su batalla interna, después de todo había sido su idea unirse a nosotros. Para dejar de beber sangre humana.

Emmett abrazó a su esposa por los hombros y se encaminaron hacia nosotros.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quién más está listo para nuestro 'último' año de escuela?

Emmett hizo comillas en el aire con una sonrisita. Rodé los ojos. Él era el menos sutil de nosotros, siempre se le escapaba alguno que otro comentario sospechoso, pero al menos había alguien que lo mantenía a raya, si saben a quién me refiero.

¡PLAF! Una mano femenina impactó severamente contra su nuca.

—¡Ouch! ¿Osita por qué fue eso? —Preguntó marcando sus hoyuelos con inocencia.

—¡Cierra la boca Emm! —Susurró mordazmente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sí, amor.

No pude evitar reírme junto a los chicos por la relación de sometimiento que tenían esos dos, entre ellos nunca faltaban los insultos-por parte de la rubia-y los ruegos de perdón-por parte de Emmett. Sus discusiones siempre terminaban en reconciliaciones poco decorosas, por algo esos dos eran los más expresivos de toda la casa, no paraban en todo el día, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Me estremecí al recordar un día en el que pasaba cerca del cobertizo del conserje. Desde entonces siempre tomo un atajo para evitar los recuerdos.

Nuestras risas cesaron cuando al mismo tiempo, escuchamos el ruido anormalmente decente de un motor acercándose.

Contemplé la entrada justo a tiempo para presenciar cuando un flamante mini Cooper descapotable plateado entraba en el aparcamiento lo más sigilosamente posible.

El auto era increíble, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, pero era un modelo impecable, y en un pueblo donde solo había autos con el año 2008 como el más reciente, exceptuando los nuestros… bueno, solo podía significar una cosa.

Todos nos volteamos a Alice, esperando una explicación a su silencio. Pero ella parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

—¿Alguien llegó al pueblo? —Exclamó—. Eso es raro —Agregó por lo bajo, pensativa.

La miramos confundidos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Jasper apretando su brazo alrededor de ella, sin despegar su atención del carro.

—Yo...no vi nada —Habló para sí misma, mirando el suelo en shock.

Así no pudo percatarse de mi expresión crispada por la veracidad de su ceguera sobre el misterioso visitante. Alice nunca había fallado una visión, a menos de que estuviéramos en presencia de algún chucho, pero ese no era el caso, habríamos olido uno a kilómetros de distancia.

Un silencio lúgubre reinó en nuestro círculo.

" _¿Cómo es que esto pasó?_ " Pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Vi con detenimiento el Mini, y esperé a escuchar los pensamientos del nuevo. Pero solo había silencio, ni siquiera una respiración se escuchaba al interior del vehículo.

Di un respingo. Y lo intenté de nuevo, pensando que esto era una broma de mal augurio.

Nuevamente mi don no captó nada. Me tensé, esto no era normal.

No habíamos sido los únicos en darse cuenta del nuevo visitante, y sin detenerme a pensar en que es lo que iba mal, busqué en las mentes de los estudiantes información del recién llegado. Tenía que significar algo que Alice no pudo ver al estudiante nuevo y yo no pudiera entrar en sus pensamientos, porque mierda, **esto no era normal.**

" _¿Hay un nuevo?"_

" _No había escuchado nada sobre un nuevo estudiante"_

" _Ah, llegó la chica nueva"_

BINGO.

—Mamá le vendió esa casa que costaba más que dos de los edificios del instituto. Dice que parece de diecisiete años, probablemente dieciocho, y estaba sola. Tal vez sea una huérfana que heredó mucho dinero, o haya sido expulsada y sus padres le mandaron aquí como castigo. No lo sé, es un misterio.

Lauren Mallory graznaba junto a una amiga no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Ella notó que la observaba fijamente y trató de darme una mirada incitante.

" _Edward Cullen es un tipazo, dan ganas de comérselo"._

Me tensé asqueado y evité sus llamadas de atención, esa chica era escalofriante, y su amiga no se quedaba atrás, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Jessica?

" _Oh por dios, ese hombre esta cada año mas guapo"_ pensó la susodicha riéndose cómplice con la otra chica rara. Casi sonrío ante eso, era imposible que cambiara, mi reloj biológico estaba congelado junto a mi corazón.

Desvié mi atención hacia la aclamada chica nueva, quien seguía sin salir de su escondite. Supuse que temía lanzarse al tanque de tiburones que representaban los estudiantes de un pequeño pueblo que no tenían nada nuevo de qué hablar. Y vaya que se encontraban emocionados de tener a alguien nuevo a quien mirar.

Los vidrios del auto eran tintados, no había manera de ver su rostro, eso ya lo daban por perdido. No les quedaba de otra que esperar a su salida estelar, igual que yo.

Noté con rapidez que la ventana del pasajero estaba entre abierta y en una ráfaga de viento aspiré su fragancia.

Me congelé, un olor dulzón y floral, fresas y fresias para ser exactos, entró por mis fosas nasales, inundando mis sentidos. Casi me tambaleé de gusto. Jadeé sin proponérmelo, era intoxicante y a la vez anormal, solo _algo_ podía oler de esa manera.

—Es un vampiro. —Advertí cuando recuperé el habla. Todos me miraron con una mezcla de espanto e incredulidad, y un silencio tenso nos rodeó—. Jasper. —Llamé a velocidad vampírica, necesitaba saber cual era la postura de esa vampira—. Dime lo que siente.

—No sabría decirlo Edward. —Se paró frente a Alice protectoramente—. No logro sentir nada en cuanto a ella —Musitó con sorpresa.

Joder, ¿era una broma?

—¿ _Ella_? —Gruñó Rosalie taladrando con la mirada el Mini.

Me quedé estancado en las palabras de Jasper, Alice no pudo ver su llegada, yo no puedo leer su mente, ¿y ahora me viene con que no puede saber ni siquiera lo que siente? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Intenté avisarles de esta anomalía cuando vi de refilón la puerta del pasajero abriéndose, y muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo:

El olor proveniente del interior del coche me golpeó con más fuerza, mis puños se tensaron y Jasper me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

No tuve tiempo de averiguar qué. Porque todo se volvió una película en cámara lenta.

Y luego la vi a ella.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron por inercia. Nunca me sentí tan desconcertado al ver una imagen femenina. A mi mente vino una melodía de Puccini mientras recordaba antiguas pinturas italianas de ángeles, retratándolos como mujeres hermosas que más bien parecían Diosas.

Pero ella era verdaderamente hermosa, nada digno en comparación a su belleza sencilla. Mis ojos abiertos como platos debían haberse oscurecido por la extraña sed que me embargó. Nunca…me había sentido tan desconcertado, en mis ciento nueve años… Dios mío, había estado rodeado de las mujeres más atrayentes y no había sentido nada parecido.

Ahora su olor me obligaba a reunir fuerzas para guardar las apariencias. había algo de ella que no podía explicar. Estaba… mierda, no tenía palabras.

Cerró el auto y su cabello, del color caoba más intenso que había visto, ondeó con el viento, terminando a mitad de su espalda con suaves ondas.

Era más alta que Alice. Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, su cintura lucía delicada, fácilmente podría rodearla con uno de mis brazos. Tenía un cuello fino que sostenía a la perfección su rostro en forma de corazón, donde descansaban sus labios rosados, debieron haber sido cincelados en piedra por el mismísimo Da Vinci. Era irreal.

Sacudí brevemente la cabeza, deslumbrado y di un paso al frente, pero una mano me detuvo del hombro.

—¿Qué haces tío? —Me susurró Emmett para que solo yo le escuchara. No respondí porque no sabía que decir. No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Desafortunadamente no podía ver sus ojos, estaba usando unos lentes _Rayban_ oscuros que le agregaban un aspecto misterioso, ¿Cómo sería su mirada? ¿sería rojo sangre?

Mis ojos la recorrieron por completo. Parecía tener un estilo simple, llevaba botas de combate y unos vaqueros ajustados que hacían ver sus piernas largas y torneadas.

 _Oh mierda, mal ahí Edward, será mejor que despegues los ojos de allí._

Regresando a mi inspección, una camiseta blanca abrazaba su torso junto a una sudadera café y una tentadora chaqueta de cuero negra. La última le daba un aire de actitud feroz e increíblemente seductor, más de lo que parecía, claro está.

Sonreí al escuchar que no era el único revisando su estilo.

—¡Me encanta su chaqueta! —Exclamó Alice, haciendo que Rose y Emm la miraran con reproche y que Jasper negara con la cabeza.

Su grito hizo que la chica, ese ángel seductor, mirara en nuestra dirección y se detuviera a unos doce pasos de nosotros. Mi pecho se contrajo y bufé ofuscado.

—Bien hecho enana —Dijo Rosalie con ironía.

—¿Que haremos si no es como nosotros? —Preguntó el oso preocupado.

—Saben perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer —Dictaminó su esposa.

Siseé cauteloso, llamando su atención. Le mandé dagas por los ojos al sugerir la salida fácil.

—No lo podemos solucionar de esa manera, Carlisle no lo permitiría.

Toda esta conversación fue dicha entre dientes y a velocidad vampírica, a un volumen que ni la vampira podría escuchar.

—¡Hará que se complique todo! —Susurró pretendiendo sonar amenazadora.

Resoplé, pasándola por alto y volví a mirar a la chica. Se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia desde el principio y aún así se mantuvo inexpresiva, sin dejar de observarnos con detenimiento.

De un momento a otro se había quitado las gafas de sol que llevaba puestos, permitiéndome ver el color de sus auras.

Suspiré tranquilo.

—Es vegetariana —Susurró Emmett sorprendido, pero con un toque de alivio. Noté como cada uno de nosotros se relajaba un poco ante la noticia, sabíamos que el peligro no era tan latente con sus ojos color obsidiana.

Ella se quedó analizándonos a cada uno por un breve momento hasta que sonó la campana.

Por alguna razón que yo ignoraba bajó su mirada a suelo, y dándonos un último vistazo se marchó al edificio principal, dejando a muchos chicos (y algunas chicas) deslumbrados en su camino. Su belleza era tal que hasta algunos profesores se detuvieron para mirarla más de una vez.

La mente de esa chica era un completo misterio para mí, y con su llegada nuestro futuro se había vuelto incierto y difuso, junto a la seguridad de las personas de este pueblo.

Pues, esto hacía mucho más interesante el año.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "un nuevo hogar"

BELLA'S POV:

Había llegado a Seattle sin ningún problema. Podía jactarme con orgullo de entrar limpiamente por inmigración, todo eso gracias a mi identificación, licencia de conducir y pasaporte donde se aseguraba, era originaria de Norteamérica.

Información que era falsa, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo.

Tuve que hacer menos paradas de las que esperaba, éstas únicamente destinadas para llenar el depósito de gasolina. Razón por la cual tan pronto consiguiera un lugar donde vivir, iría a una expedición de caza. Enormemente necesaria.

Mis ojos debían estar negros como el carbón de lo sedienta que me encontraba. Ignoré la irritante plancha caliente que parecía tener pegada al rojo vivo en la garganta, y preferí distraerme admirando la hermosura de los alrededores.

El paisaje era tan hipnotizante que llegué a una nueva conclusión: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Forks. Los bosques parecían interminables, los arboles estaban por doquier, había muchos que parecían perderse en las nubes de lo gigante que eran. Un gran puente coronaba la entrada del pueblo, al cruzarlo se tenía una vista preciosa de la caída de la cascada que esquivaba. Era un paraíso ecológico.

Estuve encantada con mi elección para la próxima década. Sería una lástima el tener que dejar este lugar en un futuro tan cercano para mí.

 _No es como si pudiera evitarlo._ Pensé con adelantado desinterés.

Me adentré en el centro donde mucha gente se paseaba por las pocas calles que había. Logré contar cinco semáforos, y levanté las cejas por la impresión. De veras era un pueblo pequeño.

Me di vueltas por otras calles hasta que encontré una oficina de bienes y raíces. Estacioné el auto al frente y salí con mi chequera en la mano y en la otra mis llaves, pero me detuve cuando vi mi reflejo en una ventana.

Hice una mueca por las profundas ojeras y los inhumanos ojos oscuros que me devolvían la mirada. Esperaba pasar solo por una joven-adulta cansada y no una bestia sedienta de sangre. Peiné mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás y entré, una campanita tintineó haciendo que la única esencia en el lugar saliera de una oficina para recibirme.

Era una mujer, debía estar en sus tempranos cincuenta, rubia y de ojos grises. Al verme se quedó petrificada en el alféizar de la puerta con sus ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

Me removí incómoda al pie de la entrada por la intensidad de su mirada, me veía como si tuviera monos en la cara o hubiera entrado ahí sin pantalones. Ya debía estar acostumbrada a las reacciones humanas, y de este tipo, pero no podía evitar molestarme.

Levanté una ceja y carraspeé luego de un minuto, esta mujer no dio señales de dejar de mirarme fijamente. Si estuviéramos en mi época le tacharían como una persona muy mal educada, lamentablemente los tiempos habían cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.

Logré llamar su atención cuando mi pie se movió contra la loza del suelo, ella dio un respingo y estiró los labios en una sonrisa forzada.

Su identificación en la chaqueta de oficina decía S. Mallory, supuse que era la única que estaba disponible en este momento. Bufé, maldiciendo internamente.

—Buenos días, y bienvenida a Forks, hogar del pino. —Recitó como presentadora de un comercial con un diálogo mal escrito. Un resoplido estuvo a punto de escaparse de mi nariz—. Mi nombre es Susan, ¿Está aquí para buscar alguna propiedad?

 _No será para comprar chocolates,_ pensé sarcástica.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy nueva en el pueblo? —Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. No me había preguntado si quería poner en venta algo, o si venía a pedir indicaciones, había ido directo al grano.

Me miró con un aire de suficiencia y me hizo señas para que entrara a su oficina. Contuve la respiración precavidamente y la seguí al pequeño espacio cargado de su perfume, mi garganta ardió en protesta pero logré mantenerme a raya.

Ella se sentó y me indicó una silla frente a su escritorio para que la acompañara. Le miré sin dar señas de moverme. No le dio mayor importancia.

—Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño niña, es normal ver a cualquiera en la calle y saber su nombre o conocer a sus abuelos. Divisar a un desconocido se ha vuelto tarea fácil. Y a ti querida nunca te había visto por aquí.

 _Será normal para una cotilla._

—Podría ser familiar de alguien —Argumenté, mirándola desafiante. Ella no borró su sonrisita sabihonda.

—Sé que no lo eres.

Mierda, entonces esa mentira no colaría aquí. Tendría que pensar en algo más, todo por culpa de esta humana ¡Agh joder!

" _Vamos Bella, no dejes que te saque de tus casillas"_

Me calmé a mí misma, sin dejar de observarla con expresión inescrutable. Esa perra no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, yo era dos veces mayor que ella y un millón más inteligente.

Asentí pensativa y paseé la mirada alrededor de la oficina. La foto de una chica muy parecida a ella descansaba en su escritorio, debía ser su hija, _una razón más para no arremeter contra ella…_

—Si usted lo dice. —Sonreí malévolamente—. Bueno señora Mallory-

—Señorita —Corrigió tecleando en su ordenador, su tono tenía una pizca de ofensa que logró desconcertarme.

 _Esta mujer esta loca, ¡debe tener cincuenta!_

—Como sea. —Lo pasé por alto—. Ya que parece saber todo por aquí creo que vine al lugar adecuado. Busco una residencia que esté situada lo más cerca posible del bosque, que no sea ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, y con dos niveles. Si no le molesta, tengo muy poco tiempo así que…

Le devolví el favor hablándole condescendientemente y le señalé el número de pisos requeridos con los dedos. Me mandó dagas por los ojos y sin replicar o agregar algo a nuestra "agradable" conversación, fue hacia lo que parecía la bodega para buscar los archivos con las características que pedí.

Suspiré tratando de relajarme y no matar a esa humana, la sed estaba controlando mis acciones y hablando por mi misma.

Aburrida empecé a ver folletos que había en el mostrador, y uno en especial captó mi atención.

—¿Instituto de Forks? —Susurré pensativa.

El pánico me abordó al haber pasado por alto ese grandísimo detalle, ¿que pasaría si esta cotilla le hablara a todo el pueblo de mi llegada? Era una gran probabilidad, y esto haría que sospecharan y se preguntaran por qué no voy al instituto, ya que aparentaba perfectamente los diecisiete años. Ser la única 'adolescente' que no atendía a la escuela del pueblo daría lugar a más cotilleos.

Si quería evitar por todos los medios llamar la atención, tendría que hacerle ver a Mallory que mi intención sí era ir al Instituto. Debía hacer las paces con ella y consultarle.

Resoplé, lloriqueando por lo bajo. Mi suerte daba asco.

Su olor me indicó que venía de vuelta. Rápidamente dejé el folleto en su lugar, un segundo antes de que entrara en la oficina. Me mandó una fugaz mirada de pocos amigos y cuando se sentó al frente de la computadora me dio los archivos que mostraban las casas a la venta.

Abrí las grandes carpetas, pasando una por una, leyendo rápidamente las descripciones y mirando las fotos con ojo crítico. Había unas muy bonitas, otras con aspecto de mansión y unas cuantas cabañas. Ninguna en especial estaba llamando mi completa atención.

Ya comenzaba a desalentarme, hasta que llegué a la última página.

Era una mezcla de casa y cabaña moderna, de color beige con madera oscura y piedra. Sonreí, parecía haber salido de mi cabeza para ser materializada a la vida real, quedé simplemente maravillada con su sencillez.

Miré las imágenes del interior: las paredes eran de un naranja oscuro, con sillones de tela café, una mesita de centro hecha de madera al frente de una pantalla plana pegada a la pared. Una cocina que sería innecesaria, pero le daría un lindo toque minimalista, y en el segundo nivel estaba la habitación de visitas y la principal más un baño incorporado en ambas alcobas.

Era perfecta y para más venía amueblada, lo que me dejaría con tiempo libre. Tenía que ser mía.

—¿Cuál es el presupuesto de la numero veintitrés? —Pregunté sin importarme verdaderamente el precio, la tendría de todas maneras. Como había mencionado antes, que haya vivido en una choza que se caía a pedazos no significaba que no tuviera dinero. Y ahora que empezaba de cero en un lugar nuevo, me daría la libertad de tener algo más decente.

—La casa rodea los trescientos veinte mil dólares señorita…

—Swan —Completé educadamente, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella asintió y prosiguió.

—Pero por mucho que ha costado venderla, el dueño la ha dejado en los trescientos mil dólares.

Asentí para mí misma, el precio era razonable para el caso. Hice como que lo sopesaba por un rato acariciando mi labio con un dedo. Finalmente me encogí de hombros y le respondí.

—Quisiera los papeles para comprarla por favor —Pedí, devolviendo los archivos de muestra. Su mandíbula se descolgó y yo la miré extrañada, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—¿Disculpe, dijo…comprar? —Preguntó en estado de shock, tenía los ojos abiertos exageradamente. ¿Por qué tanto dramatismo? ¿No podía simplemente darme los papeles y evitarnos todo esto?

—Quiero esa casa —Le resumí hablando lentamente. Ella miró a sus lados como si no supiera que hacer en estos casos, llegué a preguntarme si era nueva en su trabajo.

—Uhm, cla-claro, deme un minuto por favor —Tartamudeó. Yo asentí, aún confundida por su actitud.

Se levantó para salir apresuradamente del lugar y escuché como hacía un par de llamadas en la otra habitación.

Tal vez era mal visto en un pueblo tan pequeño y familiar que una recién llegada inmediatamente comprara una de las casas más costosas que había. Raro.

Volvió luego de unos minutos más pálida de lo normal, y tecleó algo en el ordenador, la impresora comenzó a funcionar y sacó los papeles para alargármelos. Los tomé y revisé rápidamente su contenido. Era el contrato de transacción y obtención de propiedad, leí superficialmente el documento y firmé todo aceptando las responsabilidades con el medio ambiente y demás.

Le devolví los papeles y firmó los espacios en blanco que debía rellenar el vendedor de la propiedad, la transacción ya estaba hecha, solo quedaba su parte.

Aproveché que estuviera concentrada en eso para preguntarle mi duda anterior. Miré desinteresadamente los folletos queriendo parecer lo más indiferente que un adolescente podía ser.

—Así que, ¿usted tiene alguna idea si quedan cupos para cuarto año en el instituto?

Levantó la vista para mirarme sospechosamente y le di mi sonrisa más encantadora en un acto de paz. Ella suspiró musitando " _niños"_ por lo bajo y buscó algo en las cajoneras de su escritorio.

—Ahora que lo menciona sí, en efecto, tengo por aquí el numero telefónico del establecimiento para que pueda conseguir un puesto. Mi hija también es senior, las clases empiezan este lunes que viene, creo que llegaste justo a tiempo.

Cuando encontró el papel me lo dio con una sonrisa que no tardé en devolverle.

—Muchas gracias —Le agradecí sinceramente. Mallory no era tan mala después de todo. Un poco perra sí, pero bah.

Cuando terminó me entregó las llaves y cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos. Me miró sorprendida por la frialdad de mi piel. Me ofreció un café y yo sonreí divertida, rechazándolo amablemente. Antes de ir a mi carro me llamó para darme la bienvenida a Forks y un mapa con la ubicación de mi nueva casa.

Prendí el motor con una gran sonrisa y partí a la dirección.

Me di cuenta con satisfacción que estaba casi en el corazón del bosque, justo como había querido. Fui hacia el Este por la avenida principal hasta una desviación de un camino sin ser asfaltado, seguí derecho por él hasta que el cielo desaparecía entre las ramas de los sauces llorones.

Tuve ganas de botear en mi asiento cuando finalmente llegué al término del tramo, donde se encontraba la que sería mi casa.

Estacioné frente a ella y me quedé por lo que parecían horas observándola alucinada, se veía mucho mejor que en las fotografías.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —Musité, soltando una risita.

Sonreí, y sabiendo que no había moros en la costa, saqué velozmente mis pertenencias de la cajuela. Necesité de dos viajes para dejar todo en su correcto orden.

Todo estaba y se veía tal y como lo imaginé.

Fui a la habitación principal para empezar a guardar la poca ropa que traía y mis libros en un pequeño librero que quedó lleno a más no poder. Debía comprar otro, más alguno que otro mueble.

Cuando logré poner mis escasas pertenencias en orden, salté al exterior desde el balcón de mi habitación en busca de animales. Ahora que podía darme la libertad de ser menos _normal_ por estos lados, mis instintos estaban algo alborozados, y ¡mierda! estaba que enloquecía de la sed.

Afortunadamente leí que había gran población de venados más uno que otro oso o puma en Forks, así que en ningún momento tendría problemas de alimentación. En cualquier caso, debía alternar mi caza entre bosques limítrofes a Forks, solo para no afectar la fauna del lugar.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en casa (eso sonaba _genial)_ busqué el papel que la señora Mallory me había dado y llamé de inmediato a la escuela. Saludé cordialmente y pregunté por el cupo. En sí fue fácil entrar, solo tuve que mandar mis calificaciones y mi historial de comportamiento de Canadá por internet.

Al haber concretado mi inscripción le deseé buenas noches a la secretaria y colgué, soltando un suspiro de puro cansancio mental.

—El lunes será un largo día —Susurré alargando adrede la palabra 'largo'.

Conecté el reproductor de música al equipo y me recosté en la gran cama mullida, comenzando a fantasear con qué podría llegar a sorprenderme en este pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "Frustración"

BELLA'S POV:

Había llegado el temido lunes.

El reloj que colgué en la pared norte de mi habitación indicaba las tres de la mañana. Retorcí mis dedos inconscientemente contra el edredón de plumas que había conseguido en mi ida de compras a Seattle durante el fin de semana. También compré un librero nuevo y un sofá para mi cuarto.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Se sentía desquiciante e inevitable, y sucedía cada vez que tenía que ir de una escuela a otra. Era un augurio suponer que seguiría así por un tiempo indefinido, o si así quisiera mi suerte, para siempre.

" _¿Preferirías morir e irte al infierno, o mejor aún, al limbo?"_

Bufé.

Veía las manecillas del reloj pasar realmente rápido, fruncí el ceño y desvié mis ojos al techo. Empezaba a pensar que lo hacía para fastidiarme.

" _Tienes un serio problema con buscarle el odio a los muebles Isabella"_

—Cállate conciencia. —Musité entre dientes—. No necesito que salgas para hacerme retorcer con tus ridículas ideas. Yo discutiendo con objetos, que estupidez.

Lo sopesé por un momento y rodé mis ojos, muy bien, _tal vez_ fuera cierto, pero no contaba el estar peleando conmigo misma ¿cierto?

Decidí que el silencio estaba haciendo mella en mi salud mental, así que me levanté y conecté el reproductor de música subiendo al máximo el volumen para volver a estirarme en la cama. No perdía nada al intentar despejar la tensión tanto de mi cuerpo como de mi dulce cabecita para nada sarcástica y llena de idioteces.

Ya quisiera.

 _Ahora que lo pienso mejor_ … Torcí mi boca pensativa.

Lo único que lograba carcomer la cosa en mi cabeza llamado cerebro, a este punto, era el miedo a no poder resistirme a la sangre de algún humano. Aunque también sería incómodo que algún profesor me hiciera estar parada frente a una clase entera, como muchos habían hecho anteriormente para presentarme-unos sádicos, si me permiten aclarar-para que los estúpidos adolescentes hormonados abusaran de mí con la mirada.

Y ni hablar de los compañeros de laboratorio, tenía que comportarme como el ser más frío e indiferente con tal de que entendieran mi nulo interés en hablar con alguien.

Joder, y la clase de gimnasia. Era fingir ser un blandengue o nada, y eso no iba conmigo. Pero debía evitar llamar la atención.

Una nueva canción sonaba en mi reproductor. Sonreí al reconocer la melodía, me provocaba un sosiego hipnotizante.

 _Oh no, i see (oh no, ya veo)_

 _A spider web is tangled up with me (una tela de araña se enredó conmigo)_

 _And I lost my head (y perdí mi cabeza)_

 _And thought of all the stupid things I've said (y pensé en todas las estupideces que he dicho)_

Estuve raramente inmersa en la letra de la canción. Nunca sucedía. Usualmente no escogía una canción para buscarle el significado, solo me sentaba a disfrutar de las distintas melodías que podían llegar a coexistir en una sola, pero como estaba tratando de matar el tiempo-estúpido reloj-decidí vivirlo. Solo por ahora.

No es que al hacerlo me diera una laguna mental.

Reí de mis estupideces y volví a concentrarme. La canción seguía y el cantante cada vez sonaba más agitado, tal vez arrepentido de haber hecho o dicho algo que lo hiciera hundirse en la miseria que lo llevó a componerla.

Oh, la confusión. Hacía que los humanos cometieran bastantes errores, de los que muchos no tenían perdón. Algunos pueden vivir con ellos, otros dan pase libre a la culpa para que carcoma todo lo bueno que les quede en su interior.

Lo había visto con el pasar de las décadas, pero, _¿qué era yo para opinar sobre eso?_

Ya tenía una idea de la famosa cosa responsable de la melancolía flotando en el ambiente por culpa de la canción. Toda mi vida estuve rodeada de libros que hablaban sobre ello, de sus distintos tipos, con diferentes finales, felices o tristes, y a veces dejado a la deriva. Tenía a tanta gente a su merced, los trae locos de atar, ¡Y, aun así, ellos eran felices, más cálidos y alejaba de ellos la soledad, la tristeza y el frío! De algún modo creaba algo lindo y a la vez doloroso viajando en el mismo tren de la locura.

El culpable: el amor.

Mi ceño se frunció profundamente. Cada vez que pensaba en… _eso_ , me sumía en pensamientos tan profundos que inconscientemente daba luz verde a mi lado pesimista para salir a flote.

Pero qué diablos.

Todos estos años y no lograba explicarme por qué me era tan difícil entender un solo aspecto de _eso._ Me resultaba imposible.Cuando puedo saber de todo y al haber visto de todo…

Pero el amor, aun cuando representaba algo completamente mundano y que se encontraba en cada rincón de los humanos, se me resistía; me complicaba.

Me frustraba.

Yo lo había sentido por mis padres, pero era diferente. El amor tomaba otro significado cuando tu vida te es arrebatada y debes vivir como un forajido. Se volvía escaso, o en mi caso, nulo.

Siempre me fijaba en las personas que parecían padecer de esto: ancianos, recién casados, parejas de adolescentes, ¡vamos! ¡Los niños se demuestran sus sentimientos pegándose chicles en el cabello o tirándose insectos!

Y todos mostraban los mismos síntomas, a pesar de tener diferentes relaciones. Las sonrisas infinitas, el brillo en los ojos, el dolor al estar lejos, aunque sea por segundos, sentir que el tiempo pasa más lento cuando no se han tocado en los últimos minutos. Estoy hablando de algo que convierte a ese alguien en su droga, los vuelve completamente dependientes del otro, y cuando su cuerpo no recibe la dosis diaria, caen en un abismo.

O también puede ser su gravedad, de repente ya no es lo que los mantiene con los pies en la tierra, ahora ese es el trabajo de _esa persona_ , la que se convierte en el centro de su todo.

Una droga, la gravedad, un sol personal, inspiración, quien le da color al mundo. La razón de existir, el responsable de hacerles sentir feliz y cálidos por dentro, el dueño de sus suspiros y sueños. Quien les haga desear ser una mejor persona para merecerlo…

O al menos eso era lo que yo entendía a través de los libros.

Pero yo…no tenía la verdadera respuesta. Parecía un poco lejano obtenerla luego de cien años aislada de ese sentimiento.

Suspiré rodando por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Olviden lo que dije sobre la laguna mental, mi error.

En muchas oportunidades me he preguntado si alguien de nuestra especie, era capaz de sentir amor por alguien más. Nunca había congeniado con otros vampiros de cerca, seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

" _Por favor Bella, hasta los animales son capaces de sentirlo, ¿no has visto a los patos? Reconoce de una buena vez que eres tú la del problema"_

Saluden a mi lado pesimista, hace muy poco que nos vemos.

Las últimas notas de la canción flotaron en mi habitación y el silencio terminó por sacarme de mis pensamientos. Me levanté y apagué el estéreo, un segundo más pensando en eso y terminaría aventándome por el balcón. Claro que no me sucedería nada, y por ello entraría, para hacerlo de nuevo. Oh si, era capaz de hacerlo con tal de barrer esta frustración.

Volví a ver el reloj y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

" _¡Puta madre! ¿Tan profundo caíste en la depresión que pasaste cuatro horas jodiéndote la mente?"_

—Ugh, basta —Gruñí poniéndome en movimiento.

Fui hacia mi guardarropa, teniendo en cuenta el escoger algo para ser lo más invisible posible.

" _Seguro esta vez logras pasar desapercibida, ¡tan llena de optimismo!"_

—¡Ya vete a dormir! No jodas en lo que no te incumbe —Dije sin darme cuenta.

Rodé los ojos una vez más, a este paso si no dejaba de torturarme a mi misma terminaría por perder la razón.

Me enfundé en mi ropa interior negra-muy acorde con mi humor, gracias conciencia-y finalmente decidí llevar algo casual. Cuando estuve lista busqué la estúpida mochila que al parecer se estaba escondiendo de mi.

 _Ahí estás pequeña porquería andrajosa._ Suspiré enfadada y la saqué del baño-no tenía idea de como llegó ahí-para salir por la ventana y tirarla dentro del auto. Quería ir a cazar algo rápido y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para hacerlo.

Olfateé una brisa caminando hacia el sur, hasta que encontré una huella a un kilómetro. Corrí hacia mi objetivo y divisé un venado con grandes cuernos coronando su cabeza, era un macho gigante y majestuoso. Levantó su cabeza de sopetón y la direccionó hacia los arbustos donde me escondía.

Lo ataqué de frente antes de que huyera y encajé mis dientes en su yugular. Murmuré de gusto al sentir el cálido líquido deslizarse por la quemazón en mi garganta hasta lograr disminuirla.

Cuando terminé me aseguré de romperle el cuello para no dejar evidencia de mis dientes, chequeé que mi ropa no se hubiera manchado, y me devolví a casa.

Saqué las llaves del auto de mi bolsillo. Iba a subir en él, cuando me percaté de un insignificante detalle.

—¡Jódeme, esto es- ¡Muy bien Bella! Irás a la escuela en tan solo una playera desmangada cuando probablemente hay menos de dos grados. Estupenda decisión —Refunfuñé.

Fui hecha un bólido a mi habitación, agarrando la primera sudadera que encontré junto a mi chaqueta de cuero. Salté nuevamente por la ventana y prendí el motor de mi bebé un segundo antes de partir.

Suspiré sintiendo por primera vez satisfacción, regocijándome con su suave ronroneo, y me puse en marcha hacia el instituto.

Prendí la radio y sintonicé una sonora al azar. La canción que apareció me sonaba de algún lado.

Subí el volumen hasta que la letra se escuchó fuerte y clara.

 _No sir (no señor)_

 _Well i don't wanna be the blame, not anymore (pues yo no quiero ser la culpable, no mas)_

 _It's your turn (es tu turno)_

 _So take a seat we're settling the final score (así que toma asiento estamos conciliando el puntaje final)_

 _¿And why do we like to hurt, so much?_ _(Y por qué nos gusta herirnos tanto)_

 _I can't decide (no puedo decidir)_

 _You have made it harder just to go on (lo has hecho más dificil para seguir adelante)_

 _And why (y por que)_

 _All the posibilities (todas las posibilidades)_

 _Well i was wrong (pues yo estaba equivocada)_

 _¡That's what you get when you let your heart win!_ _(eso es lo que obtienes por dejar ganar a tu corazón)_

 _Whoa_

 _I drowned out all my sense with (he ahogado todos mis sentidos con)_

 _The sound of it's beating (el sonido del mismo latiendo)_

 _¡That's what you get when you let your heart win!_ _(Eso es lo que obtienes por dejar ganar a tu corazón)_

Genial, simplemente genial, ¿acaso era el día de 'fastidiar a Bella con canciones salidas de corazones rotos'? Sí, eran buenas canciones, pero ¿tenían que sonar justo el día en el que empecé a analizar su letra?

 _¡Esto apesta!_

—Odio mi vida —Mascullé entre dientes.

Me cuidé de no rebasar el límite de velocidad. Forks era tan pequeño que después de cinco minutos de viaje en auto ya recorrías la mitad del pueblo, ¡era ridículamente enano!

Tanto que ubiqué el instituto con increíble facilidad. Era pequeño, debía tener unos trescientos estudiantes como máximo. Eso significaba qué si había alguien nuevo, sería muy fácil identificarlo.

Bueno, mierda. El plan de ser invisible se había ido al retrete.

Entré lo más sigilosa posible al aparcamiento y me estacioné entre dos Chevy para al menos disimular entre tanto auto viejo, ¿es que no podía haber algún modelo del 2010 por aquí?

Joder, no me sorprendí cuando fracasé estrepitosamente. Por supuesto, mi mala suerte se había empeñado en que todos los estudiantes se quedaran mirando mi flamante Mini y empezaran a cuchichear de mi supuesta vida.

Pensé en salir como si nada, utilizando la vieja técnica del adolescente desinteresado. Suspiré y tomé la mochila del asiento contiguo.

Pero cuando iba a subir la ventanilla que llevaba abierta, para salir y cerrar mi auto, algo en el exterior me dejó petrificada en mi lugar. Dejé escapar un siseo.

Una esencia. Era el olor más delicioso que había olfateado en toda mi existencia, jadeé aspirando una bocanada de la exquisita mezcla de pino, llovizna y menta recién cortada.

Me estremecí y sentí mis colmillos sobresalir instintivamente. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y los escondí, bien, eso fue raro, jamás me había sucedido fuera de mis momentos de cacería.

Dilaté mis fosas nasales en una gran inspiración. Ansiosa, traté de dar nuevamente con ella, pero otras intervinieron con el viento colándose por mi ventanilla.

Había otras cuatro esencias.

" _¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡Hay cinco vampiros allí afuera!"_

¡¿NO JODAS SHERLOCK, DE VERAS?!

"¿¡Podrías dejar de discutir contigo misma y ver la jodida situación en la que estás metida!?"

Una vez mas la razón me ha salvado el culo.

 _Muy bien,_ comencé sosteniéndome del volante con el pánico aplastándome.

Lo mandé a volar. Lo que menos podía hacer era entrar en pánico. Estábamos en un lugar público, normalmente no se arriesgarían a mostrarse solo para confrontarme, ¿cierto? Así que mi identidad y mi trasero estaban a salvo. Por ahora.

Aguanté la respiración, e hice lo posible por relajarme, lo empeoraría todo si demostraba miedo.

Me pegué al asiento y bajé un poco más la ventanilla para espiarlos por los retrovisores, sin que ellos tuvieran una clara visión mía.

Los cinco observaban mi auto con curiosidad, uno de ellos les susurró algo que no logré captar, ya que éramos capaces de hablar tonos tan bajos y a velocidades que eran imperceptibles para el oído humano. A veces hasta para nosotros.

Ahora todos se habían tensado. ¡Mierda, se habían dado cuenta!

Miré hacia el frente respirando profundamente, mis pulmones repelieron el innecesario aire que almacenaron, pero mis nervios lo agradecieron.

No lograba asimilar que estaba cerca de otros vampiros que no fueran esos italianos bastardos. Debía pensar rápido, había un alto porcentaje de que no fueran vegetarianos, demonios ¿tratarían de matarme si ven que yo no soy como ellos?

Lo más probable es que sí.

Saqué de un compartimiento mis lentes de sol, me vería ridícula, ¿quién los usa en un día nublado? Pues hoy era el día en el que me importaba un culo parecer estúpida, era para salvar mi pellejo, maldición.

—No sabría decirlo Edward, no logro sentir nada en cuanto a ella.

Salté de mi asiento cuando una voz, demasiado suave para ser la de un humano, provino de ese grupo. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿y como diablos sabían que era una mujer?

¿Tendría un don?

Sacudí mi cabeza sin querer más preocupaciones, lo tenía cubierto, y viendo el lado positivo al menos ya sabía la identidad de uno de ellos, pero ¿quién sería ese tal Edward?

Espié por el espejo. Me pareció que el vampiro rubio fue el que respondió calculador a la pregunta que no había alcanzado a escuchar de parte de _Edward_.

Al mismo tiempo se situó frente a la vampira pequeña de manera protectora.

 _Amigo, no soy tan estúpida como para tratar de atacarlos._

—¿Ella?

El gruñido gutural de la rubia me hizo rodar lo ojos, genial, justo ella debía ser la hostil, que novedad. No me sorprendió pillarla fulminando a mi coche con su mirada.

No te metas con el coche chica.

 _Creo que esa es la señal para hacer acto de presencia._ Decidí finalmente con pesar, oh tío no me molestaría vivir dentro de mi carro, más de una vez lo había considerado, pero sabía que no era posible, o legal.

Resoplé silenciosamente, _ya basta de esto._ Compuse mi máscara de fría indiferencia, y salí de mi escondite, dejando la mochila en el asiento trasero.

Al carajo esa porquería inútil, no tomaría notas de todos modos.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y le puse seguro. Los cuchicheos y exclamaciones aumentaron de volumen, yo escondí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y rodeé mi auto sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Escuché como la respiración de algunos humanos se cortaba y no pude evitar rodar los ojos, no lo notaron por supuesto-gracias una vez más lentes-.

A veces era tan penoso tener que preguntarme si siempre iban a actuar así. Los normales se estaban volviendo más predecibles de lo que ya eran.

Los susurros iban en aumento y algunos silbidos me hicieron rechinar los dientes. _Cerdos,_ pensé con asqueo, _todos son unos cerdos._

—¡Me encanta su chaqueta! —Exclamó una voz de soprano a mis espaldas, distinta a la de los demás. Tuve una idea de donde provenía.

La zona que evitaba mirar a conciencia.

Me di media vuelta, precavida, y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. La vampira pequeña sonreía.

—Bien hecho enana —Siseó entre dientes la rubia, sin dejar de observarme recelosa. Amplié un poco más mi campo visual, y cuando vi sus ojos poco amigables, pude respirar tranquila.

Vegetarianos. No podía creerlo ¡eran como yo!

 _Oh, bueno, si es así es no sé para que necesito estos._

Aliviada, me colgué mis gafas de sol en mi remera. Cuando volví a mirarles fue su turno de quedar sorprendidos, debieron haber supuesto que yo era la bebedora de sangre humana, ¡bueno! no era así. Ahora podíamos vivir en paz, ¿no?

—Es vegetariana —Dijo con un toque de alivio el vampiro gigante, digo, vaya, debía medir alrededor del 1.86. Su cabello era negro, corto y rizado, ¡demonios! Uno de sus brazos era más grande que yo.

Era físicamente intimidante, pero había algo que se lo quitaba. Cuando vi su boca curvada hacia arriba tuve una sospecha de lo que era. Su sonrisa venía acompañada de dos hoyuelos marcados, le daba un toque casi infantil.

A su lado estaba la rubia, ella le llegaba al hombro. Era en pocas palabras despampanante, estoy segura que al verla una modelo le daría pena su apariencia.

Su rostro expelía un marcado aire de superioridad, si no fuera porque estuviera tan amargada podría apostar a que era una inmortal muy hermosa. Y por supuesto, tenía la mirada más fría dirigida hacia mí.

Estaba férreamente agarrada del brazo del gigantón. Mi curiosidad se hizo presente.

 _¿Una pareja? Que interesante._

Mis ojos fueron al siguiente. El chico rubio, con su porte leonino, estaba quieto, mas bien casi listo para atacarme. Tenía cabello largo, pero no excesivamente. Parecía ser de un 1.80, como máximo, pero se veía mucho más alto aún estando frente la chica pequeña.

Tenía que ser la pareja de él por como la sostenía. Debía medir un 1.60, su cabello era negro como el carbón y lo traía corto con cada punta peinada rebeldemente, apuntando con elegancia en diferentes direcciones. Sus facciones eran propias de un hada o una linda duende. Toda su aura indicaba delicadeza.

Al fijarme en el último integrante de ese aquelarre, tuve la necesidad de restregar mis ojos y pestañear dos veces para comprobar que mi mente no estaba jugándome una mala pasada.

Luego de diez décadas evitando al sexo masculino, había dejado de prestarle atención. Aunque siendo sincera, mi vida humana tampoco giró entorno a interesarme por los hombres. Si me hubieran preguntado hace dos días si he llegado a sentir algo por un hombre, yo habría dicho: "¿Cómo, hambre, asqueo o…?"

Hiperventilé internamente. Me asustó el hormigueo que comenzó en la punta de mis dedos y terminó por recorrerme la espalda, hubiera pegado un salto de no ser porque estaba en presencia de _él._

¡Pero, demonios-

" _¡Tienes que estar de joda!"_

Mi mente quedó en blanco, salvo por dos palabras que detuve de salir por mis labios debido al estupor:

Dios. Griego. Sonaba apropiado para describir al quinto vampiro.

No se me habría ocurrido comparar a nadie más con uno, Jesús ¡era muy alto! estaba completamente segura de que medía un 1.87, su cuerpo era delgado pero sus músculos, dándole un aspecto atlético, eran notables a través de su playera negra. Sus mangas arremangadas hasta sus perfectos bíceps.

¿Era capaz de deslumbrarme con la sola visión de sus brazos?

Sus facciones eran rectas y sus pómulos resaltaban con dureza, mostrándolo muy varonil. Su cabello era un desastre y era de un extraño color cobrizo que le daba un aspecto feroz.

Y sus ojos, madre mía, eran alucinantes. Esos orbes pardos me seguían con intensa curiosidad.

Mí atención bajó hasta sus labios, eran delgados y de un color intenso. ¿Serían tan suaves como parecían?

" _Espera, ¿QUE?"_

Oh oh. Así es, yo, Bella Swan, acababa de pensar eso.

Fruncí el ceño, saliendo de golpe de mi burda ensoñación. Llevaba un día en este pueblo y la humedad del aire ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente.

Desvié los ojos hacia abajo, tratando de aclararme. Al poco tiempo sonó la campana, salvándome de dejarme en una posición incómoda frente a ese aquelarre.

Le di un último vistazo al inmortal y me dirigí al edificio central en una nube de emociones. Supuse que allí estaría la oficina principal.

Mi instinto estuvo en lo correcto, afortunadamente. Me presenté con la secretaria y ella me facilitó un mapa del establecimiento junto a mi horario y un certificado de asistencia que debía mostrar a los profesores para devolverlo al final del día.

De camino al edificio donde quedaba la clase de trigonometría, me permití volver a pensar en el aquelarre de vegetarianos, y para que ocultarlo, ese vampiro ocupaba el centro de esos pensamientos _._

 _¡Pero que hombre!_ Exclamó consciencia sin pudor, y cayendo de rodillas.

¿Mencioné que era una dramática?

Pero en este caso no lo era. Todo en él gritaba grandeza: sus ojos, su olor, ¡hasta su cabello!

"No lo olvides, hay una gran probabilidad de que sean peligrosos" me codeó razón.

Asentí para mí misma, aún inmersa en esos ojos pardos.

Di un rápido vistazo al mapa y lo tiré a la basura. No me apetecía fingir que lo necesitaba.

Podía decir por los pasillos casi desiertos que llegaba tarde a clases, sin embargo, caminé sin apuro, la excusa de _"lo siento, me perdí"_ sonaba apropiada para mi caso.

Sonreí, me divertía la idea de que pensaran que era 'una rebelde fugitiva' como había escuchado a unos estudiantes cuchichear de camino a la oficina.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté a un chico, que parecía salido de algún club de ajedrez, caminando a mi lado con urgencia, imaginé que por la hora.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia por el resoplido que se me escapó. Maldije cuando abrió los ojos grandes en mi dirección, sin cerrar la boca. Mordí mi mejilla sin mirarle directamente y seguí mi camino… …hasta que escuché un estruendo, y dejé de escuchar sus pies arrastrándose.

Miré alarmada sobre mi hombro y me encontré con el mismo chico, tirado de espaldas frente a un poste.

Cubrí mi boca con una mano, ahogando las risitas que se escapaban. Pero no pude aguantar mucho más y por el pasillo resonaron mis carcajadas, diablos, era lo más ridículo que había visto en años.

Esto definitivamente entraría en el top diez de las cosas más idiotas que los hombres han hecho por quedarse observándome. Dios, el choque en auto seguía siendo el número uno. Me mataba.

" _OH, DIOS"_

Mi diversión se cortó de golpe cuando volví a sentir el embriagador olor de lluvia y pino. Me volteé con lentitud, y casi me voy de bruces para hacerle compañía al chico, cuando me topé con esa enigmática mirada dorada.

El dueño de ella se mantuvo quieto, con ambas manos colgando a sus lados. Ese cabello rebelde caía sobre su frente. Flexioné mis dedos por las intensas ansias de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros y presentarme, apartar ese mechón de su cabello, y tal vez olfatear su ropa.

Ay, joder.

Abrí mis ojos como platos por las incoherencias que comenzaban a atiborrarse en mi cabeza. Entré en pánico, y sin pensarlo irrumpí en el salón de clases.

Gracias a Dios, solo humanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "El acercamiento"

EDWARD'S POV:

 _SANTA MIERDA._

Estaba impactado.

Fruncí el ceño mientras la veía alejarse del aparcamiento con su andar elegante. Intenté una vez más entrar en su cabeza y bufé con incredulidad al ser una vez más _empujado_ , como si una mano de hierro estuviera bloqueándome el paso.

Algo estaba haciendo a mi don retroceder, y ese algo parecía estar alrededor de esa vampira. Era este campo a prueba de dones lo que nos impedía a Jasper, Alice y a mi, saber algo de _ella_.

La chica era un completo misterio, invisible para nosotros. No sabíamos su nombre, edad, procedencia, o por qué estaba aquí. Nunca nos había pasado, y ciertamente nunca me había pasado a mí.

Estaba…frustrado, nadando en una incertidumbre que no acostumbraba sentir.

" _difícilmente alguna vez sentiste tanta necesidad de saber los pensamientos de alguien"_

 _Puede que sea cierto_ , me dije a mí internamente.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Normalmente escuchaba con indiferencia, tanto a vampiros como de humanos, sabiendo que conseguiría lo que quisiera con solo hurgar en su cabeza. Escuchaba el hall de voces sin hacer esfuerzo.

Mas esto era diferente, ella no era una simple humana, demonios, yo no diría que fuera una simple inmortal, y ahora que la intriga por la vampira castaña me estaba matando, ¡me era negada la entrada a sus pensamientos!

Pero no me rendiría fácilmente.

Fijé mi atención en los demás. Ninguno se había inmutado después de que la chica se refugió en el instituto, pareciéramos estatuas si no fuera por el falso movimiento que hacían nuestros hombros al fingir respirar.

Miré a Alice, ella no era precisamente de las que escondía sus sentimientos, su frustración era evidente, y sus pensamientos iban por el mismo camino que los míos. Ella estaba muy dispuesta a llegar al final de este misterio.

—Edward —Lloriqueó haciendo un puchero. Suspiré.

—Me siento igual que tú —Le hice saber, una de mis manos se adhirió a mi cabello.

—Ustedes explíquenme qué diablos está sucediendo aquí, porque no lo entiendo, ¡¿cómo demonios se les pasó por alto que había una de nosotros aquí!?

Rosalie estaba colérica. Me taladró con la mirada, yo le rodé los ojos, no estando de humor para lidiar con ella.

—Debe haber una razón para que Alice no la haya visto Rose —Jasper la tranquilizó. La rubia emitió un gruñido gutural y Emmett la abrazó.

—Algo de ella nos está bloqueando —Les informé. Ambos se sorprendieron.

—¿Tiene un don? —Preguntó el oso abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

—Si lo tiene, entonces es poderoso. Nunca había visto u oído hablar de algo así, menos haberlo presenciado.

Jasper habló más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Escuché como rememoraba todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Carlisle a cerca de los diferentes dones que existían y el nivel de peligro que tenían, pero nada se le acercaba a esto.

—Juro que no vi nada chicos, he estado pendiente de nuestro futuro. No puedo ver nada claro ahora —Alice masajeó sus sienes haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Emmett, aun sosteniendo a su esposa.

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerles mi idea de esperar unos cuantos días para monitorear sus pasos, Rosalie se alejó de Emm mirándonos incrédula.

—Saben lo que tenemos que hacer. —Susurró alterada—. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella, es peligroso que esté aquí, ¡arruinará todo!

—¿Que parte de 'no es lo correcto' fue la que no entendiste? —Repetí apretando el tabique de mi nariz con impaciencia. La encaré cuando logré calmar mi enfado—. El que estés haciendo una rabieta monumental solo nos está retrasando. Necesitamos pensar, no actuar impulsivamente.

Rose me gruñó y dio un paso adelante muy dispuesta a abofetearme, pero Emmett la detuvo.

—Amor, Edward tiene razón —La rubia lo contempló, herida y enfadada.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó conteniendo su voz. Ya era raro ver a su esposo sin su sonrisa juguetona.

—¿No viste lo mismo que yo? ¡Ella es vegetariana! —Exclamó feliz, extendiendo los brazos como si fuera la mejor noticia. Y lo era—. Lo que significa que tiene nuestro mismo estilo de vida, ¡respeta la vida humana! ¿Que hay de peligroso en eso? Nosotros lo hacemos y nunca nadie de la familia ha dicho que es 'completamente peligroso' —Hizo comillas en el aire con una sonrisa triunfal, sin percatarse de la mirada peligrosa que se estaba ganando.

Vaya. Emmett: uno y Rosalie: cero.

—Apoyo a Edward y a Emmett. —dijo Alice, nuevamente feliz—. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella.

Jasper y Rose eran los únicos con expresiones de desacuerdo—¡Ah, vamos! —Les suplicó. Al no obtener respuesta suspiró, y de la nada un brillo de malicia apareció en su mirada—¿No les da ni un poquito de curiosidad por qué Edward no puede leerla o por qué yo no la vi venir? ¿Jasper? ¿No te llama la atención que no puedas sentir lo que ella siente?

Insinuó, picándole la curiosidad a su esposo que la miraba complicado. El rubio suspiró, negando con la cabeza en derrota.

—Odio decirlo, pero sí. Quisiera saber más de lo que es capaz.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —Gritó la pelinegra entusiasmada y colgándose del brazo de su esposo—. Esto es lo que haremos, el que tenga la oportunidad de acercársele, que lo haga con precaución, trate de ser amable y no asustarla. Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, recuerden, se atrapan mas abejas con miel que con hiel. —Canturreó dando botes—. Cariño, llama a Carlisle y a Esme, ¡suerte chicos!

Y así sin más se fue con Jasper para hablar con nuestros padres.

Rosalie se alejó con grandes zancadas de nosotros, vociferando por lo bajo cosas como "Edward es un imbécil" y "necesito un nuevo esposo". No se molestó en esperar a Emmett.

Lo usual.

—Hermano, yo en tu lugar iría de inmediato a calmar a la fiera si no quieres que le desgarre la garganta a un profesor por hacerle una pregunta —Le advertí riendo. Una vez más me contentaba con no haber aceptado a Rose como mi pareja. La mejor decisión de mi vida.

—Está muy enfadada, ¿uh? Diablos —Frunció el ceño escondiendo sus manos en los pantalones.

Dejé de reírme, y le sonreí dándole ánimos.

—Hiciste lo correcto Emmett. —Puse una mano sobre su hombro, palmeándolo con fuerza—. Lamento que te hayas metido en problemas por eso.

—Nah, está bien, sé cómo hacerle cambiar de actitud, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Subió y bajo las cejas sonriendo pícaramente. Rodé los ojos, ese era el oso que conocía.

—Ya vete de aquí. —Lo empujé cuando comenzó a pensar en sus situaciones íntimas—. No necesito que me muestres eso tío —Me estremecí con una mueca de asco.

—Está bien, te veo al rato.

Caminó hacia su clase de filosofía y se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada— ¡Oh espera, una cosa más!

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, antes de ver lo que tramaba.

—Procura que nadie resbale con tu baba Eddie —Se burló, pegando fuertes risotadas. Me congelé en mi lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me hice el desentendido. Ya sería bastante malo que el lo haya notado, porque si él lo notó, entonces…entonces…

Oh mierda.

 _Genial, ahora todos repararon en como la revisabas de arriba abajo. Excelente Edward._

—Por favor, ¿crees que no me di cuenta como prácticamente estabas comiéndote con la mirada a esa vampira? Tal vez sea el más despistado, pero cuidadito Eddie, tu muy sensual hermano nota este tipo de cosas.

Sonrió engreídamente y dio media vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca para entrar en la cafetería, donde se encontraba su esposa exorcizada.

Resoplé, irritado por mi inhabilidad de ser más discreto en mi escrutinio, sabía que Emmett era ridículo por naturaleza, pero ¿estar comiéndomela con la mirada?

Sí, _tal vez_ haya quedado embelesado con la inmortal, _tal vez_ haya creído que era un ángel caído del cielo. Pero, ¡la gente piensa cosas cuando se es sorprendido de esa manera!

Y nadie podía negar que su belleza era...demonios, debería ir con un anuncio de advertencia.

¿Quién habría imaginado que ella existía?

Yo no. Probablemente era reciente en la inmortalidad, pero sus ojos dorados, y su completo control rodeada de humanos contaban una historia diferente. Si no fuera así, entonces, ¿por qué nos veníamos enterando recién de ella? Conocíamos a todos los vegetarianos, los que no eran más que nuestro aquelarre y el de Denali.

¿Por qué esta nómade no se nos había cruzado antes?

 _Porque era invisible para nosotros._

Desordené mi cabello, confundido por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Miré el reloj de muñeca, llevaba un retraso de veinte minutos para la clase de inglés.

Decidí no pensar más en ella.

En cambio, me dirigí al edificio tres, no me metería en problemas, solo una disculpa, ojos de inocencia junto a una sonrisa encantadora a la profesora, y me dejaría pasar sin problemas.

De camino a mi aula miré desinteresado a un chico enclenque. Parecía no poder caminar más rápido.

" _¡Maldición! Estoy tan atrasado, odio estar atrasado"_

Me adelantó y patinó doblando a la derecha. Rodé los ojos, sin apurar el paso, seguí escuchando su cháchara interna, hasta unos segundos después.

Cortó todo pensamiento coherente. Cuando su mente quedó en blanco, me detuve. Di un paso adelante preocupado, parecía que estaba a punto de tener un derrame cerebral.

Un golpe sordo seguido de peso muerto cayendo me hizo llegar con rapidez a su posición. El chico estaba en el piso, sobre su espalda, e inconsciente.

Pensé en socorrerlo, sin embargo, me sorprendió escuchar su pulso solo un poco acelerado, mas no parecía estar enfermo. Divisé el pilar de concreto a pocos pies de él, y mi frente se alisó en comprensión.

El chico sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente chocó, yéndose de lleno al suelo. Solté una risa silenciosa. Tenía una amplia sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que le habrá hecho desorientarse de esa forma?

Todo se resolvió por sí solo cuando escuché la risa más melódica y cantarina que había entrado por mis oídos, era…dulce, casi empalagosa, como el repiqueteo de campanillas.

Provocó un extraño calor en mi interior, expandiéndose por mi pecho y haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Y algo empezó a formarse dentro de mi cabeza. Dos notas, que se volvieron una estrofa, una estrofa y dos versos. Jesús bendito ¡se me había ocurrido el principio de una melodía, con solo escuchar esa risa femenina!

Alcé las cejas de la impresión, después de muchos años y una vez más, una mujer me había inspirado lo suficiente para crear algo nuevo.

¿Quién era? Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz, la extraña tampoco dijo una sola palabra, pero seguía sintiendo que no conocía a la persona.

Aspiré la brisa que provenía de la ventana abierta en el pasillo. Mis sentidos siendo inundados por el olor a fresias.

 _Ella. ¿Era posible que haya pasado inadvertida por su silenciosa mente?_

El asombro porque mi don había sido inservible, otra vez, me dejó helado.

Mis ojos se movieron con lentitud, del chico en el suelo hacia el frente. Y allí estaba.

¡Claro que tenía que ser ella! No había escuchado a la chica del estacionamiento, y hasta ahora, su risa le daba justicia a su presencia. Podía entender un poco al chico, pobre tío.

Su cabello se agitó con la brisa mientras miraba tras su hombro con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Luché contra la sonrisa que me provocó su diversión.

Diversión que desapareció al notarme. Se dio vuelta precipitadamente para enfrentarme. Quise hablarle, juro que si, pero no salieron las palabras, los nervios me atacaron y ni siquiera pude abrir la boca, en cambio me quedé como un tonto mirándola. Su mirada pensativa, sus labios asimétricos fruncidos y su nariz con una pequeña y adorable arruga… _hombre_.

Ahora que no estaba del otro lado del estacionamiento podía notar cuan profundos eran sus ojos, enmarcados por el largo imposible de sus pestañas, no me había equivocado, entonaban a la perfección su mirada apabullante.

¿Quién no se quedaría embobado al ver tremendo espectáculo de mujer?

No dijo nada, de un momento a otro su expresión cambió a una aterrorizada, y en un pestañeo ya estaba dentro del salón de trigonometría.

Sentí una gran desilusión, la había ahuyentado, demonios.

Al menos no estaba en la misma clase que ella, eso me daba algo de alivio, ¿qué le diría de todas formas? Seguramente me quedaría observándola sin decir nada, como lo había hecho recién, y la haría irse. Tal como lo había hecho ahora.

Pensaría en como _romper el hielo_ \- ¿seguían diciéndolo hoy en día? -en el caso de compartir alguna clase con _fresias_. Aún quedaba una clase antes de almuerzo y dos después de esta.

 _¿Y que le dirías idiota? Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen y tú debes ser la chica nueva de la que tanto escuché y que al mismo tiempo he estado acosando todo este tiempo porque verás, eres la única a la que no puedo leer la mente. También noté que eres vampiro, pues que casualidad porque, ¡yo también! Deberías venir a casa y conocer al resto, solo somos siete, ¡vamos! Confía en mi, no somos peligrosos, ignora a la bola de músculos llamada Emmett y a la rubia exorcizada que tiene de esposa._

Patético.

Finalmente entré a mi salón con treinta minutos de retraso. Golpeé la puerta con suavidad, con la cabeza gacha y mi mejor expresión de arrepentimiento, me excusé diciendo que había tenido una emergencia familiar. Mi 'suave' voz, como escuchaba pensar a adolescentes y no tan adolescentes, más una sonrisa torcida me salvó de la reprimenda y me permitieron ir a mi asiento.

No presté atención en absoluto a la clase, el haber estudiado en institutos por casi cincuenta años, desde que empezamos esta farsa de ir a la escuela y aparentar ser adolescentes normales, me había dado las herramientas para tener un puntaje perfecto sin tener que ofrecer mi activa participación en la escuela.

Lamentablemente esta clase debía sentarme junto a Lauren, y como nunca quería dejar de leer mentes.

" _Ojalá este espécimen de hombre deje su caparazón y me invite al baile de primavera"_

Contra todas mis intenciones evité poner cara de constipado y logré no estremecerme. Dios, ya no podía seguir así, década tras década las adolescentes se volvían más atrevidas. Me ponía algo enfermo que el físico haya transgredido sus intereses y que solo necesitaran de ello para querer meterse en los pantalones de alguien. No me sorprendía que fueran tantos los agresores estos días, cualquier cara bonita podía engatusar a una chica ingenua y hacer de las suyas.

Un vampiro, por ejemplo.

Al escuchar la milagrosa campana salí lo más rápido posible. Evité que esa chica me hablase, o mejor dicho 'coquetease' conmigo.

En el pasillo tuve libertad para negar con la cabeza, justo cuando creía que no podía decepcionarme más con los rituales de cortejo del siglo veintiuno.

Lejanamente me pregunté a qué época pertenecía _fresias_ , ¿los sesenta? o ¿sería de los ochenta? Sonaba más acertado, ella sabía cómo rockear una chaqueta de cuero.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarme esas ideas, porque con un demonio no podía de dejar de pensar en ella. Se estaba volviendo enfermizo. Yo era un maldito enfermo.

Fui hacia mi casillero y saqué mi libro de física, esa clase la compartía con el pelmazo que tenía de hermano. No me molesté en mirar entre la multitud para buscarle. Lo escuché acercarse a su casillero, junto al mío.

—Hola Eddie, ¿cómo te ha ido el primer día?

Sonrió al escucharme gruñir, odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero ya me había cansado de corregirle. Esperaba que así se aburriera, sin embargo, luego de sesenta años conviviendo juntos, el seguía utilizándolo. Mis esperanzas eran vagas.

—Bien. —Respondí secamente. Sonreí con malicia— ¿Y, controlaste a la fiera?

—Sip, ¿quieres las imágenes de la reconciliación?

Hizo una mueca maligna. " _No me pruebes Eddie"_ pensó, muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No gracias, no quiero ser el primero de la historia en vomitar —Me dirigí al salón sin molestarme en esperarlo.

—Como quieras, ¿y tú? ¿has controlado tus babas?

—Eres tan malditamente molesto —Siseé entre dientes. El rio, viéndose ganador de esta ronda.

—Tomaré eso como un no.

La clase pasó lentamente, pero con Emmett al lado, era de todo menos aburrida. Le encantaba hacer pasar malos ratos al profesor, quien a pesar de todo sonreía para sus adentros. El oso a veces era de lo peor, solo quieres estrellar su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, pero también era un buen tipo, aunque con una preocupante afición a la actividad sexual.

Al terminar la tarea que nos impusieron, se nos permitió salir antes. Fuimos directo a la cafetería, allí ya nos esperaba el resto, sentados en la misma mesa de siempre.

Alice fue a la fila y compró cinco bandejas de almuerzo, las trajo equilibradas en sus pequeños brazos. Obviamente no íbamos a ingerir la comida, solo pretendíamos comerla, abriendo los refrescos y fingiendo masticarla.

—Así que ¿alguien ha tenido alguna clase junto a la chica nueva? —Preguntó entusiasmada. Todos la miramos en silencio—¿Eso es un no?

Su tono se volvió desdichado. Sonreí a su dramatismo.

—Tuviera o no una clase con ella, no perdería mi tiempo de ese modo —Refunfuñó Rose con un toque de arrogancia mientras desmigajaba su dona.

—Entonces creo que no te gustará lo que Carlisle ha decidido. Alice, ¿harías los honores?

Le sonreí fríamente, cruzándome de brazos y pegando mi espalda al respaldo de la silla. El solo leer la conversación en la mente de Jasper me había subido los ánimos, pero ya podía predecir lo que se nos venía encima en cuanto a Rosalie.

—Con gusto. —Dijo feliz—. Primero que todo preguntó que es lo que sabíamos, lo que no es mucho. Se sorprendió cuando le hice saber que nuestros dones fueron inútiles, y luego de conversarlo un poco, pidió que nos comportáramos como las personas maduras que somos. —Emmett bufó sabiendo que se refería a él cuando lo dijo—. Fuéramos civilizados, y si no demostraba ser peligrosa...la invitáramos a casa —Finalizó susurrante.

—¿QUE?

La rubia vociferó, haciendo que algunos estudiantes se voltearan para verla, pero estaba impresionada y no les prestó atención, en vez dijo: — ¿Disculpa? Por favor dime que no escuché bien Alice.

—¡Vamos Rose! si logramos saber algo sobre ella tal vez podríamos-

—¡Al diablo con eso! —Interrumpió el entusiasmo de Alice con fuego en la voz— ¿Acaso soy la única aquí con sentido de supervivencia? ¡¿Han perdido la cabeza?! —Exclamó mordazmente, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Fue mi turno de intervenir, su tono se estaba volviendo fuera de control y estaba llamando la curiosidad de los demás.

—Rosalie. —Regañé—. Sabes que la decisión ya está tomada. Solo…piénsalo con la cabeza fría, ¿cuántos como nosotros optan por una vida lejos de herir a la civilización humana?

Clavó su mirada en la mesa como respuesta y yo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente—. Exacto, casi nadie. Si ella está así por su cuenta, ¿cuántos más también? Cualquiera que sigue las mismas normas que nosotros merece una oportunidad, y no podemos desperdiciarla.

La mesa quedó en silencio tan pronto callé. Como el mayor de nosotros cuatro, sabía que tenía cierta autoridad sobre ellos, la cual solo utilizaba en los casos extremos. Rosalie finalmente asintió de mala gana y devolvió su atención a su dona desmigajada.

De pronto un nuevo alboroto llenó la cafetería. Mi oído captó un sutil movimiento y mis ojos se movieron por instinto, justo cuando por la puerta entraba _fresias_.

Sin prestar interés en las miradas que captó fue a sentarse en una mesa vacía para abrir un libro y aislarse de esa manera, frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

 _Así que disfruta de la lectura, ¿que está leyendo?_

Observé con detenimiento la portada del libro y no pude evitar formar una sonrisa, un ejemplar de " _Orgullo y prejuicio"_ descansaba en sus manos.

Una novela clásica. ¿Ella sería de la época de la escritora?

Joder, necesitaba calmarme, me estaba poniendo paranoico el no poder saberlo. Bueno, reconocía que tenía buen gusto en la literatura, ahora lo sabía.

Sentí que mi nuca estaba siendo taladrada y me giré para encontrar a Emmett y Alice sonriendo divertidos. Jasper en cambio, me observaba pensativo. Oh diablos.

" _Muy bien Edward, eres la viva imagen de la cautela"_ pensó Emmett con burla.

Gruñí molesto por ser la razón de su diversión. De a poco la cafetería comenzó a despejarse, y cuando volví la vista a _fresias_ , ella guardó su libro en su bolsa, la que tampoco había notado hasta ahora, y salió, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia nuestra mesa.

Formé una mueca, definitivamente la había asustado.

" _Esa chica tiene un lindo trasero"_

Mi mandíbula se cuadró de rabia y mis puños se tensaron al escuchar semejante falta de respeto. La larva de Mike Newton se había quedado cual estúpido cuando ella pasó a su lado. Ya de por sí entrar en su cabeza era una pérdida de tiempo, pero cuando sus pensamientos sobre _fresias_ se pasaron de la raya, eso gatilló una nueva ira en mí.

Instintivamente mis encías secretaron veneno, el bastardo era un infeliz sin ninguna pizca de respeto hacia las mujeres.

Me levanté de mi asiento, más furioso de lo que me sentí hace mucho tiempo. Ignoré las miradas de sorpresa de mis hermanos, y salí del lugar sin más.

De camino no me contuve de pegarle un empujón con el hombro al idiota que se hacía llamar hombre. Su quejido fue mi recompensa.

" _Estúpido Cullen"_

Sonreí socarrón antes de mirarle sobre mí hombro. La repulsión que debió ver en mi rostro logró que trastabillara hacia atrás, haciéndole chocar con otros estudiantes, él definitivamente me tenía miedo.

Bien, si lo veía otra vez escaneando a _fresias_ de esa forma probablemente lo mataría.

Me congelé por un segundo, y seguí caminando. Carraspeé _, quise decir, a cualquier otra chica._

Resoplé alborozado por esos pensamientos sin sentido.

Mi siguiente clase era biología y ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde. No me molesté en apresurarme, el Señor Banner llegaría con quince minutos de retraso, estaba muy entretenido discutiendo con su esposa sobre una cena en la noche.

Entré al salón y mis pies me dejaron petrificado en el marco de la puerta. Supe en ese instante que mi suerte era controlada por, quizás, no lo sé, Alice o Emmett. ¿Por qué?

Porque yo no era el único vampiro en el salón.

 _Genial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Hola! Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, quise darle más forma a los personajes y más sentido a la historia. Obviamente como esto ya está escrito no debería tardarme mucho en subir cada capítulo. Sin embargo, me disculpo por adelantado en caso de que me quede pegada en alguno mientras lo estoy mejorando/revisando. De verdad quiero que esta historia sobresalga más.**

 **¡Muchos saludos y gracias por leerme!**

 **Megan.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sintiéndose en casa.

Capítulo 7: "Un favor"

BELLA'S POV:

Después de mi famoso encuentro con _cabello loco_ -así es, le llamaría de esa manera por el momento y no lo cambiaría, mi ocurrencia era divertida-entré como alma que llevaba el diablo al aula, y todo quedó repentinamente en silencio.

Oh oh.

 _Dios, por favor, no me digas que interrumpí la clase._

Al igual que en una película de terror, me di la vuelta lentamente para encontrar a todos observándome. Sentí lo mismo que en el estacionamiento, como si un foco gigante estuviera apuntando en mi dirección. Los estudiantes me miraban atónitos y algunos lujuriosos, diablos.

Miré al profesor, genuinamente avergonzada. No parecía muy contento con mi entrada estelar.

—¿Usted es Isabella Swan? —Preguntó con voz amargada.

Asentí cautelosa y no pude evitar recordar mis tiempos como humana. Si fuera alguien normal, sin dudarlo estaría-a causa de la atención-sonrojada de una manera preocupante. Agradecía que eso ya no fuera posible, así pude mantener mi rostro inexpresivo.

El profesor me miró de arriba a abajo y sentí como mis encías se llenaban de ponzoña. Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo lo que no dudaba otros chicos sí.

—Muy bien, solo porque es su primer día aquí se lo perdono, pero si vuelve a retrasarse, por favor no se moleste en tocar la puerta, o entrar como ha hecho recién —Y así sin más apartó la mirada de vuelta al pizarrón con el mismo tono gruñón.

Asentí otra vez, aliviada de no estar en el mismo salón que un pervertido maduro. Después de entregarme el certificado de asistencia firmado, fui a sentarme a una mesa vacía del fondo. Algunos adolescentes no dejaban de mirarme, en ocasiones me imaginaba haciéndoles frente para decirles '¿te molestaría mirar al frente gilipollas?' o algo así. Diablos sería genial, pero, mientras menos contacto tuviera con los humanos, mejor.

Uno en especial no me quitaba el ojo de encima y ya me estaba poniendo de lo nervios, no lo miré en ningún momento por miedo a que lo tomara como una falsa invitación para acercarse a mi, pero lo podía ver perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo sin que él se fijara. El chico era rubio, pálido y de ojos celestes que parecían grises contra luz, tal vez sería guapo a los ojos humanos, pero algo me decía que era un completo patán. Llámenlo sexto sentido de una inmortal.

Involuntariamente mi imaginación voló hacia _cabello loco._ Ya que los vampiros teníamos mucho tiempo libre debido al eterno insomnio y el encierro en los días soleados, _necesitábamos_ buscarnos un pasatiempo, digo, para evitar caer en la locura. El mío era leer y releer los libros que tenía.

Así que llegué a preguntarme si tal vez, a él le gustaría leer clásicos o escuchar buena música. Además, me había fijado que tenía un volvo de última generación, un muy buen carro. Eso debería significar algo, ¿le gustaría la velocidad tanto como a mí?

" _Que lindo es verte curiosa por un vampiro que tal vez sea peligroso"_

—Mierda. —Me quejé en un tono imposible de escuchar para los humanos— ¿Qué haces?

" _Como soy una parte de ti, pero no soy realmente tú, tengo derecho a dar mi opinión. Y mi opinión es que estás bien fregada"_

—¿Y a ti quién-?

"Apoyo a conciencia esta vez, no es nada inteligente estar alrededor de otros cinco desconocidos como tú. Sí, son vegetarianos, pero eso no quita que son demasiados"

—Ellos deben pensar lo mismo de mí —Gruñí mirando por la ventana. No quería que nadie notara el leve movimiento de mis labios al contestarme a mí misma. Prefería que mi locura quedara en secreto, gracias.

"Lo más probable es que sí, pero estas en desventaja"

" _¡Hoy es un buen día para morir! ¡otra vez!"_ cantó mi subconsciente. Joder, era como verme a mi misma en un circo.

—Están olvidando algo —Sonreí petulante por un segundo.

"¡No te puedes defender con eso! ¡No sabes cómo reaccionarán!"

—Vean como me las arreglo, ahora váyanse —Siseé.

" _Oh no_ _¡Alerta roja, MAYDAY!"_

—¿Ahora qué? —Lloriqueé dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

" _¡Disculpa! creí que querrías que te advirtiera del pendejo de la otra mesa. Alguien va a tener compañía"_

¿QUÉ?

"Uy, yo me largo"

" _¡ci vediamo presto!"_

¡No, aguarden! ¿Conciencia?… ¿razón?...mierda. Que cobardes. En momentos así pienso que debería dejar de hablar con estas cosas imaginarias de mi cabeza.

El baboso de la otra mesa, como si nada, se levantó en plena clase y se sentó junto a mí. Volteó su silla para quedar en mi dirección, sonriendo de lado. Analicé su sonrisa con disgusto, más bien parecía una mueca de esfuerzo por verse atractivo.

Le enarqué una ceja interrogativa, ¿que quería este pelmazo?

—Hola. —Dijo con una voz, suponía ser seductora. Que va, parecía que se había tragado un mondadientes —. Me llamo Mike, Mike Newton.

Extendió su mano para saludarme y la bajó dudoso al darse cuenta que no haría contacto físico con él.

Eso no lo detuvo, y siguió intentando—Te vi en el estacionamiento. ¿eres nueva?

Le fruncí el ceño. No me digas Sherlock.

—Ammm, yo, uhm. —Tartamudeó, repentinamente nervioso por mi silencio sepulcral—. So-solo quería decirte que, si necesitas a alguien que te muestre la escuela o los lugares para divertirse, no dudes en llamarme.

Dejó un papel en la mesa y antes de levantarse me guiñó un ojo y se fue a su lugar anterior junto a una chica bajita y rubia, la cual me mandaba dagas por los ojos como si estuviera diciéndome _ese es mi hombre, perra_. Me hubiera gustado leer mentes para saber que diablos pasaba por su cabeza.

Divisé en el desprolijo papel con escritura, digna de un niño de preescolar, el número de su celular.

Bufé en voz baja—. Esto es increíble —Y lo despedacé en millones de pedacitos sobre la mesa. Eso le enseñaría a no acercarse de nuevo, que asco.

Por fin tocó la campana y salí lo más rápido posible del lugar, no quería otro encuentro totalmente indeseado con esa…esa larva.

"Creo que hiciste bien"

" _¿Viste su cara cuando vio como destruías el papel?"_ conciencia estaba revolcándose de la risa.

—Ustedes, perras —Musité yendo al estacionamiento para ir a buscar mi mochila. Me habían facilitado un casillero y realmente no quería estar cargando los libros que los profesores me estaban supliendo. Ya había tenido infortunios anteriormente con otros estudiantes que me seguían a clases o sabían cual me correspondía por el libro que llevaba a mano.

" _¡Hey!"_

"Eso es ofensivo"

" _Totalmente innecesario"_

—Oh, cállense —Refunfuñé abriendo mi auto, saqué mi bolsa, lo cerré y me dirigí al edificio dos.

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo"

" _Lo que diga jefa"_

Bien, mi siguiente clase era historia, al fin, algo más de mi gusto. Sonreí sin pensármelo, yo había vivido importantes momentos históricos, después de todo fui convertida en lo que yo llamaría tiempos difíciles. Uno de ellos fue la primera guerra mundial, en la que no tuve más opción que esconderme en el Amazonas para no ser partícipe de esta.

Luego me había movido por primera vez a Estados Unidos, donde se celebraba la hegemonía ganada en la guerra. Las fiestas burguesas junto al furor que había traído los inventos de la segunda revolución industrial, como los autos y las radios.

Fue un buen ambiente, que cayó junto a la bolsa de valores, genial. Esa fue mi señal para huir de vuelta a Europa, la cual no fue mi mejor decisión. Nunca pensé que se generaría tanta violencia después de lo vivido, no pude volver a mi país así que tuve que contentarme con esconderme en Alemania, donde después de unos años esta se expandió a otros países, y así comenzó la segunda guerra mundial.

Me estremecí de solo rememorar el miedo que tuve a ser descubierta, durante esos años viví mayoritariamente en bosques como una salvaje, alejada de la sociedad.

Recordaba un momento en especial durante ese fatídico periodo.

 _Flashback:_

 _Me encontraba cerca de Austria, y como cualquier otro día había un hedor que transmitía miedo en el aire, los campos de concentración habían aumentado y con eso, la esperanza de los humanos disminuía._

 _Esa noche había salido a buscar mi caza diaria, cuando escuché los llantos de una mujer y de una niña. Mi primera intención era hacer caso omiso y refugiarme en mi cueva. No quise mirar, pero lo hice de todos modos desde lo alto de un pino._

 _Había un grupo de soldados en un pequeño sendero. Nazis. Estaban apuntando a una familia suponía era judía, les gritaban que se identificaran mientras el hombre protegía a su mujer e hija susurrándoles palabras de amor._

 _Gruñí de impotencia, esto no podía seguir así. La imagen me conmovió tanto, no lo podía permitir. Yo hubiera deseado que salvaran a mi familia._

 _Salté de mi escondite y me interpuse entre los tres soldados y la familia, agarré la metralleta del primero con tal fuerza que la partí en dos e hice lo mismo con las otras sin que pudieran hace nada al respecto. Los militares me veían horrorizados, pero uno tuvo las agallas de sacar una navaja y tratar de atacarme._

 _Agarré su mano en el aire y la torcí tras su espalda, hice que soltara un alarido de dolor junto a la navaja._

— _¡Band die augen des madchens !_ _(¡Tápele los ojos a la niña!) —Grité al hombre quien, sin rechistar, hizo lo que le ordené._

 _Agarré la cabeza del soldado entre mis manos y sin esfuerzo le fracturé el cuello, matándolo al instante. Hice lo mismo con los otros dos sin que supieran que fue lo que pasó, no habían sufrido._

 _Me giré a la familia, ellos devolviéndome la mirada aliviados y aterrorizados. Supuse que mi aspecto de salvaje más el espectáculo que presenciaron no era una bonita imagen._

— _Dank fraulein (gracias señorita) —Dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Les sonreí._

— _Es gibt nichts zu danken (no hay nada que agradecer) —Y sin más desaparecí del lugar_.

 _Fin del flashback._

A pesar de haberme arriesgado de esa manera, poniendo al descubierto mi naturaleza, nunca me arrepentí de la buena acción que había hecho. El vivir como un monstruo no significaba que tenía que actuar como uno.

Llegué al aula de historia y para mi descontento interno no volví a toparme con _cabello loco_. Soplé un mechón de mi cabello y entré a clases, al menos la profesora no me hizo presentarme, era un buen comienzo.

Hasta que una vez más sentí muchas miradas curiosas en mí, estuve más observada que antes.

Nuevamente me senté en un asiento de atrás, y gracias a todo lo bueno, nadie se dignó a hacerme compañía. Chicos listos, no tenía ganas de tener otro arrebato. La clase pasó rápidamente ya que la Señorita Tanner solo nos habló de lo que veríamos en el transcurso del año. Suspiré aburrida, sabía todo lo mencionado desde todas las perspectivas habidas por haber.

La campana avisó la hora de almuerzo y me debatí entre ir o no a la cafetería.

" _¿Qué diablos vas hacer allí si no comes de eso?"_

"Podrías leer algo en vez de 'comer'. Así no sospecharían por qué no estas ahí"

—Muy bien, haré lo que dice razón —Musité siguiendo la masa de estudiantes. Mi sed estaba bien controlada, no tenía de que preocuparme.

" _¿Estás segura que no lo haces para ver a ese vampiro?"_

—No exageres, solo quiero conocer el resto de la escuela —Bufé.

" _Sí, claro, la escuela"_

—Cállate —Gemí desesperada. Empujé la puerta que rezaba 'cafetería' y un silencio fue seguido de un estallido de susurros. Ignoré olímpicamente las miradas lascivas de los hombres-y algunas mujeres-y me senté en una mesa alejada y vacía. Saqué el libro que llevaba en mi mochila en caso de emergencia y me dispuse a leerlo.

Estaba relativamente concentrada…hasta que me sentí quemada por alguien observándome. Aspiré la esencia de pino y llovizna no muy lejos de mi ubicación. Escondí mi rostro tras mi cabello para que no reparara en mi expresión de estúpida por su intoxicante aroma, ¿Sería él quien me observaba? ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Di vuelta la página y volví a olfatear precavida. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios al notar que no despegaba su mirada de mí.

 _Espera_ , abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿desde cuando no me molestaba que alguien estuviera mirándome fijamente?

" _Te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que vieras a alguien de tu misma especie"_

—A uno vegetariano sí —Musité sin voz para evitar que su sensible oído lo captara.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto debí volver a clases, así que guardé el libro en mi mochila y fui hacia la que sería mi clase de biología. Al llegar al aula correspondiente todos estaban en sus asientos, menos el profesor.

Divisé solo una mesa vacía, con dos sillas y al frente.

Suspiré de cansancio. Iba a tener que compartir asiento con algún adolescente hormonal o quizás una metiche, quizás ambos, ¡Esto apesta!

Me senté en la silla cercana a la ventana y hojeé el libro sobre la mesa con aburrimiento, tomé un lápiz adyacente a este y me dispuse a grabarle mi nombre con mi suave caligrafía, sonreí pensando que el profesor se sorprendería al ver la elegante cursiva en la primera hoja.

Mi sonrisa se borró y la punta del lápiz se quebró con la presión de mi mano. La impresión que sentí cuando el dueño de la esencia enloquecedora entraba al salón, me dejó de piedra.

Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA.

Me negué a mirarlo, si levantaba la vista solo un poco, quedaría atrapada por la fuerza de su mirada. Fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de que, el único asiento disponible, era el que estaba junto a mí. Oh. Por. Dios.

Esto era a lo que me refería con tener mala suerte.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ¿que demonios harás?"

" _Estar feliz porque podrá olfatear más de cerca al vampiro de cabello loco"_

No podía responder, no podía hacer nada con él tan cerca de mi. Tensé mis puños bajo la mesa y me apegué lo más que pude a la pared.

" _Creo que di en el blanco, se ha convertido en una estatua de mármol"_

Ugh.

"Esto es peligroso, él es peligroso, haz algo, ¡sal de ahí Bella!"

Mordí mi labio sin despegar los ojos de la ventana y me quedé en mi lugar tercamente, confiando ciegamente en que el no intentaría atacarme en un salón lleno de humanos. Claro, no le sería difícil acabar con los testigos en solo segundos, pero había elegido ser vegetariano, lo que sin duda significaba que el no dañaría a estos mortales.

Escuché el chirrido de la silla siendo movida a mi lado y el roce de su ropa al sentarse, aún con la vista clavada en la ventana dejé caer mi cabello sobre mi hombro derecho para crear una pared con éste. Una aspiración a mi lado hizo que un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda, ¿estaba olfateándome?

Un carraspeo interrumpió la algarabía en mi cabeza.

—Hola —Saludó dubitativamente una voz aterciopelada a mi lado. Jadeé de la sorpresa y lentamente me volteé a encararlo, lo último que hubiera pensado es que iba a saludarme, ¿querría también entablar una conversación conmigo?

Analicé su postura relajada, había volteado su silla en mi dirección, pero mantenía su distancia. Su sonrisa amable se extendió y sus ojos pardos brillaban divertidos, haciéndolo ver más atractivo de lo que era, debía ser por la expresión atónita que aun no dejaba mi rostro.

Cerré mi boca y desvié la mirada para reordenar mis pensamientos, su cabello tenía reflejos dorados por la luz fluorescente del salón, demonios, era condenadamente lindo. Cuando me tranquilicé y me dispuse a devolverle el saludo, fui nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el profesor entrando apresuradamente en la clase.

—Siento la demora chicos, tuve un pequeño percance. —El vampiro rio silenciosamente a mi lado, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que se trataba. Lo miré sospechosamente y él dejó de reír—. Ah, ya está aquí señorita… —Tomó el papel que había dejado en su escritorio y lo leyó—. Señorita Swan, bueno, espero que ponga su mejor empeño en mi clase, y si llega a necesitar ayuda es bueno que se haya sentado con el señor Cullen.

 _El señor Cullen._ Ahora sabía su apellido.

Asentí en silencio, él no esperó que dijera algo a cambio y sin más rodeos se volvió al pizarrón para dibujar algo que parecía una célula. Miré a mi acompañante, él me escrutaba curiosamente con sus ojos, me sonrió tímidamente al ser descubierto y esta vez le devolví la sonrisa, no se me escapó el sutil movimiento de sus ojos yendo a mi boca para volver a mi rostro.

Mis nervios estaban volviéndome paranoica.

—Hola —Saludé lo más tranquila posible. La intensidad de su mirada me atrapó, y muy lentamente, su boca se torció con afabilidad, haciendo que un surco apareciera en su mejilla derecha, formando así una natural sonrisa ladeada que logró deslumbrarme.

JO-DEME.

" _Dios bendito"_

Dímelo a mí, ¿donde está razón?

" _Uhm, tal vez quieras decirle algo por mientras. Razón, se encuentra algo inconsciente"_

Genial, justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba. Bueno, era entendible.

Cullen miró sus brazos flectados sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a mirarme.

—Lamento no haber podido presentarme con anterioridad, en un principio estuve tentado a hacerlo, pero no se me dio una buena oportunidad, espero que entienda. —Hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza y sonrió dejándome ver su dentadura. Sin signos de amenaza—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y es un placer conocerla señorita Swan.

 _Edward._ El era Edward, todo este tiempo supe su nombre, y vaya que le quedaba. Ladeé mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, hablaba como todo un caballero de época, no me sorprendería que fuera del siglo pasado. Definitivamente pertenecía a mis tiempos, eso por alguna razón que desconocía, me hizo inusitadamente feliz.

Decidí seguirle el juego y le sonreí. Enarcó una ceja luciendo curioso, y para que decirlo, muy delicioso.

"¡Oh dios!"

Miren quien decidió recuperar el habla.

"Admito que me desvanecí un poco"

" _¿Un poco? ¡Tuve que hacerte respiración boca a boca!"_ conciencia se estremeció.

"De todas formas" gruñó razón "esto es una mala idea, ¡no hables con él!"

Una tragicomedia se originaba en mi cabeza y yo estaba de los nervios en presencia de un atractivo vampiro del siglo XX. Estaba perdida.

—Es un placer también, Edward. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero para mi comodidad preferiría que me llamara Bella.

Le hablé como no hacía hace décadas. Mordí mi labio amortiguando la carcajada que quería dejar salir, eso hubiera llamado la atención del profesor, quien en ese momento estaba explicando el fenómeno de osmosis.

Edward no se molestó en ser tan cuidadoso y rio haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda, el sonido era increíble. Noté como muchas chicas dejaban caer su atención en el hombre a mi lado, fruncí el ceño por la extraña molestia que esto me causó.

El profesor Banner pidió silencio y el cobrizo susurró un 'lo siento' totalmente falso.

—Isabella. —dijo para sí mismo—. _Significa bello in italiano (significa hermosa en italiano) —_ Recitó en un perfecto acento que me llevó a otros tiempos. Me escondí nuevamente tras mi cabello para ocultar mi sonrisa cohibida de él.

—Perdona si la he incomodado —Se disculpó apenado. Joder, ¿se podía ser más caballeroso?

—No uhm, _non ti preoccupare, e solo che nessuno mai ni aveva detto che, grazie (no te preocupes, es solo que nadie nunca me había dicho eso, gracias) —_ Le sonreí tranquilizadora y volvió a plasmar esa sonrisa torcida, rápidamente me estaba volviendo adicta a ella.

— _Se posso permettermi, il nome rende giustizia (si me permite el atrevimiento, el nombre le da justicia) —_ Aseveró, pareciendo inmediatamente arrepentido.Esta vez no pude evitar reír encantada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien cortejándome de manera adecuada, y el que Edward lo hiciera me dio una extraña sensación agradable.

—Gracias, y puedes tutearme Edward —Susurré su nombre provocando pequeñas cosquillas en mis manos, las miré confundida. El fijó su mirada también en ellas y pude notar un gesto de frustración en sus ojos, rápidamente lo limpió y se reacomodó en su silla, la cual estaba más cerca de la mía, ¿en que momento me había movido de la pared?

—¿Así que, italiana? —Preguntó curioso. Asentí lentamente.

—Sí. —Admití carraspeando—. Hace mucho que no hablaba mi idioma —Sonreí un poco melancólica, sin darme cuenta que le estaba contando todo a un extraño. Pero diablos, yo quería hablar con el, no me pregunten por qué.

—¿De dónde vienes recientemente? —Siguió interrogando, lo miré fijamente y él agachó la cabeza—. Perdona, es solo que me pone ansioso…

—¿El qué? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Se encogió de hombros y bufó.

—Nada —Negó con la cabeza, pareciendo estar teniendo una batalla interna. Quise relajar la arruga que se había instalado en su entrecejo.

—Canadá —contesté luego de un largo silencio. Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te aburriste de los castores? —Solté una risa seca. Demonios, sí, había probado la sangre de castor y debo decir que no era sabrosa.

—Además de eso. —Respondí sarcástica, haciendo que riera—. No, mi tiempo allí se acabó, es todo.

Asintió comprensivo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —Susurró sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Bajé la mirada, impresionada por la intensidad de la suya.

El ruido de la campana casi logra sobresaltarme. Me fijé impactada en el reloj del salón, era la clase más rápida que había tenido en el día.

Miré nerviosa a mi acompañante, parecía igual de confundido que yo por el transcurso de la hora. Recogí mis cosas en mi mochila y me levanté de mi silla. Edward me imitó y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos tímidamente, el salón ya se había vaciado.

Comencé a desesperarme, ¿el no me dañaría ahora que podía cierto? Esperaba que no, esperaba no tener que luchar contra él.

—¿Bella? —Pasó una mano por su cabello pareciendo tan complicado como yo. Seguí el movimiento con atención—. Uh, ¿podemos hablar?

Oh no, este era el momento en el que me decía que debía salir del pueblo, digo ¿por qué estarían dispuestos a tener otro vampiro acá? Tal vez les preocupaba el suministro de animales, o no querían tener la sospecha de que fuera a matar algún humano.

—¿Sucede algo? —Traté de parecer calmada, aunque el miedo estuviera carcomiéndome por dentro.

—No, es solo que… —Resopló gruñendo por lo bajo, sonreí un poco, se veía adorable mientras vacilaba, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Te quería pedir un favor —Dijo con la cabeza gacha. Lo miré sorprendida.

—Uhm, bueno… —Dudé que decir a aquello, apoyándome en el mesón—. El que lleve, una hora conociéndote y estés pidiéndome un favor no me deja muy tranquila Cullen —Reí tratando de aligerar el ambiente repentinamente tenso, levantó sus ojos y enarcó una ceja divertido al ser llamado por su apellido. Debía poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, y no ayudó el que imitara mi postura con una sonrisa traviesa. Dios, dame fuerza.

—¿Eso es un no? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, seguí el movimiento de sus músculos tensándose bajo su camiseta. Desvié la vista rápidamente fuera de su persona, no quería trabarme mientras hablara.

—Depende —Susurré, cohibida como nunca. Había estado escaneando su físico todo este rato buscando alguna imperfección. Imposible, si me permiten agregar.

—¿De qué? —Su voz estaba tomando nuevamente ese matiz frustrado. Me preguntaba qué era lo que le sucedía.

—¿De qué se trata? —Fui directamente al grano.

—No quiero que te sientas amenazada o asustada. —Empezó mirando cualquier cosa menos a mi, me tensé y el me miró a los ojos ansioso—. Juro que no es nada malo Isabella.

Dudó un poco antes de continuar— Mi familia y yo, esperábamos que visitaras nuestra residencia, para conocernos, usualmente no vemos muchos vampiros vegetarianos, y estamos muy curiosos respecto a tu…tu inesperada llegada —Terminó escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros.

Eso me dejó completamente descolocada, ¿ellos querían que fuera a su casa?

"¡No! ¡Ni hablar Bella!"

Mordí mi labio y suspiré debatiéndome que decir. Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada porque todo terminara mal, es decir, que intentaran matarme, y por el otro lado, tenía inmensas ganas de aceptar. Era la primera oportunidad que se me daba de congeniar con otros de mi especie, y para más también vegetarianos. Si dijera que no, me arrepentiría para siempre.

Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo último sería pan de cada día en lo que restaba de mi existencia.

—Es entendible que no confíes en mí. —Levanté la mirada del suelo curiosa, sus ojos tomando una postura de resolución—. Pero te doy mi palabra Bella, hablo por mi y los demás cuando afirmo que seremos civilizados, por favor, no nos temas.

Sonrió dudoso, me derretí cuando casi me suplicó que aceptara. Escudriñé sus ojos sin ningún atisbo de mentira, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le creí a alguien.

—Tienes razón, no confío en ustedes. —Generalicé sin dar más detalles. Su sonrisa decayó y me odié por eso—. Pero uhm, acepto la invitación.

Volvió su mirada sorprendido y sus masculinos labios formaron una tenue sonrisa que no dudé en devolverle.

—Gracias. —Respondió. Se despegó de la mesa y miró tras el, escuché que alguien se acercaba al salón. Volvió a mirarme—. Entonces…

—Te veo al salir —Asentí colgando mi mochila en un hombro. Dándome una última mirada, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista tras la puerta.

Mi rostro finalmente formó una mueca de terror cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

" _Has perdiste la razón"_

"¡Sigo aquí! ¡HA IGNORADO SU RAZON!"

Me di un palmazo en la frente, gruñendo por mi estupidez.

¿¡Ahora que se supone que iba hacer!?


	8. Chapter 8

Sintiéndose en casa.

Capítulo 8: "Extraños hablando"

EDWARD'S POV:

En un rincón de mi mente había tenido la esperanza de que ella no fuera tan interesante como aparentaba ser, pero una vez más me he equivocado respecto a la vampira de rizos caoba, y subestimé su forma de ser.

 _Fresias_ era, a su modo particular, fascinante. La realización de este hecho solo hizo que mi curiosidad por ella llegara hasta un punto insoportable.

Isabella Swan, _Bella._ Me gustaba como sonaba, los diferentes nombres que había intentado ponerle no iban con su rostro, pero ahora que sabía su nombre, no habría otro que pudiera resaltar más su exótica belleza europea. No me sorprendería si fuera descendiente de alguna duquesa florentina. Mierda, podría haber sido parte de alcurnias pasadas, aunque lo dudaba, su presencia era de las que no se olvidaban. Ser una figura pública y desaparecer al ser convertida en un vampiro significaba décadas de anuncios y búsquedas, además de un registro de estas.

Solo digo que fácilmente pudo haber sido realidad.

Aún no entendía como es que había encontrado el coraje para hablarle. No logré ver su expresión cuando notó mi presencia en el laboratorio, ya que tan pronto lo pisé ella hizo como si yo no estuviese allí, mirando por la ventana, la mesa, la pizarra expedita de información. Eso sí, su silla se había adherido como un magneto a la pared, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros.

Genial.

No sabría explicar la valentía que se había apoderado de mí cuando ella intentó ignorarme y agitó su cabello en mi rostro, su perfume se coló por todos mis sentidos y tuve que cerrar los ojos y aferrarme a los bordes de mi silla para que mis manos no intentaran apartar esos mechones de cabello que escondían su rostro. No sería halagador que saliera huyendo dos veces el mismo día por mi causa.

Cuando se giró precavidamente para encararme me deleité una vez más con sus ojos obsidiana, la profundidad de ellos los hacía parecer más oscuros que los comunes, me llamaban tremendamente la atención. Ella estaba muy tensa, le sonreí en son de paz, demostrando que era inofensivo, eso pareció relajarla un poco.

Luego de la irrupción del profesor Banner, tuve la oportunidad de escuchar la más dulce de las voces, que más avanzada la conversación tomaría una interesante personalidad. Quedé colgado en ese simple saludo, su acento tenía un desliz muy sutil, que a oídos humanos pasaría desapercibido.

El momento de las presentaciones fue muy esclarecedor. Me avergoncé de haber hablado con labia digna de mi época, ya que suponía que ella era mucho más joven que yo. ¡Cuál fue mi gran sorpresa! cuando no le tomó mucho esfuerzo en presentarse como una dama de fines del siglo XlX.

Me tomó con la guardia baja y no pude evitar reír casi a carcajadas. Mi desventajosa inhabilidad de leer su mente me hacía actuar precipitadamente en público, logré apuntar en mi fuero interno.

Noté de reojo un tic nervioso de su parte, sus dientes aprisionando su lleno labio inferior para controlar su sonrisa. Y por extraño que pareciera, quise volver a verlo.

No pude contenerme en decirle, de manera sutil y en otro lenguaje, que era hermosa. No esperaba que hablara, así que cual fue mi siguiente sorpresa, cuando volvió a responderme, en un acento italiano tan natural, dejándome casi con la boca abierta. No recordaba sentir este nivel de impresión desde mis días como neófito.

Parecía no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos cuando la vi reaccionar cohibidamente, me reprendí a mi mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo y me disculpé apenado.

 _Fresias_ admitió ser oriunda de Italia y sorprendentemente no pareció importarle mi atrevimiento, con un poco más de soltura tuve que atreverme a insistir que su nombre era adecuado, y me brindó un nuevo coro de campanillas en forma de risitas felices, junto a una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba un poco de sus dientes. Me hizo sonreír insosteniblemente.

Hice una lista mental de lo que sabía sobre Bella hasta ahora: su nombre y verdadera nacionalidad, una edad aproximada de quizás 95 años en adelante, y definitivamente había sido convertida muy joven, tal vez a los diecisiete años ¡ah! Y de su último lugar de residencia. Obviamente no había olvidado que poseía un don, pero hasta que no averiguara de qué se trataba, no entraría en más detalles.

De esta lista podía comprobar que teníamos ciertas cosas en común, pero seguía sintiéndome insatisfecho con la limitada información. Intenté unas tres veces durante la clase entrar en su mente, y por más que lo intentaba esa mano de hierro seguía empujándome dos pasos atrás.

Tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche cargado de frustración, había millares de detalles que quería saber del ángel a mi lado y no podía tomar el atajo que suponía mí don.

Enumeré mentalmente los que más me tenían ansioso: el misterioso don, su edad exacta, razones por las cuales eligió ser vegetariana, gustos tanto musicales como literarios, aspectos de su vida humana, deseos que haya cumplido y los que no debido a las circunstancias, familia biológica, esposo… ¿Habría estado casada alguna vez?

El pensar en esa pregunta me hizo sentir enfermo. Pudo haber estado casada, con hijos, no era raro en mis tiempos ver chicas de dieciséis años desposadas. Tal vez al ser convertida tuvo que dejarlos. Ella podría seguir siendo fiel al amor que había jurado a su esposo.

Un sentimiento irreconocible me recorría las venas vacías con tales pensamientos, era una molestia que logró asustarme, el imaginar a Bella humana, con alguien más…

Sacudí apresurado mi cabeza deshaciendo esos absurdos pensamientos. Afortunadamente ella no se había dado cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando mi locura, ya que podía hacer un análisis profundo en tan solo treinta segundos humanos.

 _Estás siendo un completo sicópata._

Gruñí internamente, podía darme algunas libertades con el caso de Bella sin llamarme a mi mismo un sicópata.

 _¿Y tienes el descaro de negarlo?_

Suspiré por lo bajo. Claro que no, era un monstruo obsesivo. Ya me veía capaz de acosar a Isabella hasta que se cansara de mí y decidiera desgarrar mi garganta. Y viéndome incapaz de luchar contra ella, probablemente la dejaría.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando la campana avisó el fin de la clase. Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos volaron al reloj del laboratorio, podría haber jurado que aún quedaba media hora antes de la última clase. Vi la misma perplejidad en Bella, pero se apresuró en ocultarlo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas a velocidad humana. Más pronto de lo que pensaba los estudiantes abandonaron el salón, dejándonos solos.

Cuando ella se levantó yo la imité y su mirada voló a mi presencia. El silencio se hizo tenso, y tuve ganas de tragar grueso, esta era mi única oportunidad para hacer lo que Carlisle había indicado, solo esperaba ser lo más convincente posible. Necesitaba que aceptara.

—¿Bella? —Me observó expectante y mi coraje flaqueó. Rasqué mi cabello en un tic que no había desaparecido con la inmortalidad—. Uh, ¿podemos hablar?

Una sombra de lo que parecía miedo se asomó por sus bellos ojos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco de solo pensar que podría temerme, no la culparía, yo en su lugar habría pensado que al más mínimo acercamiento habría intentado atacar. Ahora sería el momento perfecto, estábamos solos y el humano más cercano estaba a cien pies, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser agresivo. No cuando tenía tantas preguntas que solo ella podría responder, no cuando quería agradarle a _fresias._

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó suavemente, su rostro era inexpresivo pero sus ojos eran un libro abierto. Ella estaba esperando que algo malo sucediera.

—No, es solo que… — _¿Ahora qué?_

Agaché la cabeza y gruñí, con los años mis dotes de persuasión se habían desgastado y ahora no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

Espié hacia arriba y una tenue sonrisita de empatía bailaba en sus labios, al menos le divertía mi inhabilidad para hablar. Demonios, debía pensar en algo y pronto— Te quería pedir un favor —Solté lo primero que se me ocurrió para ganar tiempo. Ella me miró atónita.

 _¿Pedir un favor? UN JODIDO FAVOR. Es lo más estúpido con lo que pudiste haber salido, ¿qué eres, un niño explorador perdido? No, eres un vampiro gilipollas de 109 años que ella acaba de conocer, junto a una familia de otros seis ¡que representan una gran amenaza! No, está bien, tu solo, pídele un favor. Imbécil._

La desesperación estaba haciendo mella en mi consciencia. Sí, no había sido una jugada muy ágil, _pero tampoco era de los que entablaba conversaciones con vampiras desconocidas,_ me defendí mentalmente. Esto era terreno nuevo para mí.

 _Idiota._

¡Cállate! hombre…

 _Cualquiera de tu familia sabría qué decir, menos tú. Tu solo eres un temeroso ermitaño._

Gruñí para mis adentros, estos eran los momentos en los que creía ser el único vampiro que argumentaba consigo mismo. Podría haber otros claro, solo dudaba que existieran. Yo estaba tan mal de la cabeza…

—Uhm, bueno… —Miré con atención el movimiento de sus caderas al recargar su peso en la mesa mientras vacilaba. Desvié los ojos avergonzado por mi poca sutilidad, no me habría sentido exactamente un caballero si me pillaba escaneándola, afortunadamente seguía sopesando mi pregunta—. El que lleve una hora conociéndote y estés pidiéndome un favor no me deja muy tranquila Cullen.

Rio disipando la bruma de tensión con el dulce sonido de su risa. Enarqué una ceja, sorprendido cuando me llamó por mi apellido, ella era repentinamente un ser juguetón y a ratos esa fachada evasiva aparecía. Joder que manera de desear saber lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Eso es un no? —Me crucé de brazos e imité su postura juguetona.

Me puso nervioso su repentina tensión junto a una mirada indescifrable clavada en algún punto fijo en mi. Bajó la vista con ¿vergüenza? Apoyé una de mis manos sobre el frío metal sin dejar de mirarle inquieto, aún no se inmutaba.

—Depende —Finalmente susurró.

—¿De qué? —Pregunté intrigado por el nuevo suspenso que encerraba el salón, me sentía como en una burbuja, aislado de todo lo demás.

—¿De qué se trata? —Dijo, esta vez mirándome directamente. _"nota mental: le gustaba andarse sin rodeos"_ Sin proponérselo, dejaba pequeñas migajas de detalles sobre ella, tal vez podría vivir un rato sin leer su mente.

Solo un rato.

—No quiero que te sientas amenazada, o asustada. —Miré a mi alrededor sin saber que eso le provocaría mayor intranquilidad, parecía estar apunto de saltar por la ventana. La miré con ojos desorbitados y me maldije internamente—. Juro que no es nada malo Isabella.

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y sopesé mis palabras antes de volver a mirarle.

—Mi familia y yo, esperábamos que visitaras nuestra residencia, para conocernos. Usualmente no vemos muchos vampiros vegetarianos, y estamos muy curiosos respecto a tu… — _tu don—._ Tu inesperada llegada —Preferí decir, ya que, si mencionaba su don, ella sabría del mío, y no era el momento adecuado para que ese detalle saliera a la luz.

Se quedó quieta como una estatua y un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió, sus pensamientos parecían ir a mil por segundo, sus ojos yendo y viniendo de mi a sus manos que hace un momento se retorcían.

Un suspiro se le escapó. Sus dientes volvieron a hacer ese gesto, su labio turgente siendo fuertemente presionado por ellos, si hubiera sido posible se habría hecho sangre ahí mismo. Miré hipnotizado ese movimiento, y la curiosidad que me embargó al suponer como sería la superficie de ese labio bajo mis dedos liberándolo de su prisión me dejó clavado en el suelo, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, este día había sido el día de los pensamientos incoherentes. Jasper ya debía estar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediéndome, solo esperaba que no le comentara nada a Alice.

Sí, como si eso fuera posible.

Bella aún se mantenía en silencio, el debate en su cabeza parecía interminable. Sentí que necesitaba un empujón de confianza, así que me llené de valor y me enderecé en mi lugar queriendo parecer seguro a sus ojos, cuando en verdad el misterio que ella representaba lograba amedrentarme un poco.

—Es entendible que no confíes en mí. —Asentí para mi mismo, su cabeza se levantó de sopetón y nuestras miradas se entrelazaron. Continué alentado por ella—. Pero te doy mi palabra Bella, hablo por mi y los demás cuando afirmo que seremos civilizados. Por favor, no nos temas —pedí dándole mi sonrisa más sincera.

Su gesto se suavizó y algo en sus ojos brilló por su ausencia cuando contestó:

—Tienes razón, no confío en ustedes.

Sentí mi boca crisparse, lo primero que pensé fue que lo había arruinado, digo, sabía que con unas cuantas palabras no me ganaría su confianza, pero no creí que iría a negarse. Alice no me dejaría tranquilo y Emmett me sacaría en cara los siguientes cinco siglos que la única vez que había intentado amigarme con una inmortal, ella me había rechazado. La vida me odiaba.

Mas parecía querer agregar algo, pero no estaba completamente seguro.

¿ _No piensa decir nada más? ¡Me esta matando!_

—Pero, acepto su invitación —Susurró, mirándome bajo sus largas pestañas.

Tuve tremendas ganas de exhalar aliviado el aire que contenía innecesariamente en mis pulmones. Le sonreí agradecido y ella me regaló una sonrisa suya. El tener que esperar una respuesta sin saberla con anterioridad, me hizo sentir algo…humano.

—Gracias —Ella no sabía que había un trasfondo en esa simple palabra.

Mi oído captó unos pasos aletargados viniendo en esta dirección, eché una mirada sobre mi hombro y volví a mirarla, ella también lo había escuchado, era el momento de separarnos. Me desanimó un poco tener que esperar otra hora y media antes de encontrarnos.

—Entonces… —Ella se me adelantó.

—Te veo al salir —Afirmó, tomando su mochila en un hombro. Un poco de luz que entró por la ventana destacó unos rizos rojizos de su cabello, parecía un ángel rebelde.

Estuve absurdamente asustado de que desapareciera, bien podría ser producto de mi imaginación siendo alentada por la soledad que me rodeaba.

" _Oh, no seas melodramático, tu imaginación no es tan buena"_

Le di un último vistazo y me obligué-a regañadientes-a dar media y dirigirme a mi última clase, trigonometría. Ya que iba retrasado aproveché a llamar a Alice, se las ingeniaría para contestar en clases.

—¿ _A que debo el honor de escuchar tu dulce voz hermanito? —_ Fue su saludo. Sonreí orgulloso de mi hazaña, no se lo creería.

—Alice, revisa tu vestimenta porque tenemos visitas. —El silencio embargó la línea. Fruncí el ceño— ¿Duende?

— _NO. INVENTES, ¿HABLASTE CON ELLA? —_ Exclamó sorprendida. Alejé el celular de mi oído cerrando un ojo por reflejo, no sé como no había pensado que Alice, siendo Alice, reaccionaría exageradamente. Y demonios, esa mujer parecía haber llevado la nota de Do Mayor a otro nivel.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que haya hablado con ella? solo lo hice —Mascullé ofendido por su falta de fe.

— _¡Por favor Edward! ¿Te tengo que decir mis razones para estar extrañada?_

Formé un mohín.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

— _Eres frio, distante, antisocial, callado, gruñón-_

—¡Alice! ¿Que parte de "no es necesario" fue lo que no entendiste? —Pregunté malhumorado.

A quien engañaba, hasta yo estaba algo impactado por haber sociabilizado.

— _Eso es a lo que me refiero. —_ La escuché musitar. Bufé hastiado—. _Pero bueno_ ¿ _cómo la alcanzaste?_

—No lo hice, solo coincidimos en clases de biología. Hablamos, la invité a casa y aceptó —Simplifiqué el asunto a la vez que entraba en el edificio que me correspondía. Alice no tenía por qué saber de lo que trató nuestra conversación, o de las múltiples veces que nos observábamos, las veces que Bella desviaba su mirada a cualquier otra parte y la cantidad de sonrisas que me había sacado.

Si llegaba a saber que había reído a carcajadas en clase, estaba perdido.

— _¿De verdad fue tan sencillo? —_ Inquirió sospechosamente. Lo pensé un poco, a pesar de todo el suspenso que había implicado el convencerla, si había aceptado fácilmente.

—Sí, creo. —Titubeé al decir—. Pero, hay algo que aun no entiendo. A pesar de haberlo dudado un buen rato…ella aun así contestó con más facilidad de la que pensaba. Yo en su lugar, no lo sé, lo hubiera tenido que pensar por horas, o habría… desaparecido.

Bella no dio señales de hacer nada de eso. Había dos posibles razones: era una suicida, o alguien no muy inteligente, y ninguna de ellas encajaba con lo que había visto en clase de biología. Estaba nuevamente estancado en el misterio.

— _Hmmm… —_ Murmuró pensativa _—. Tiene que ser su don, ella aun no sabe de los nuestros. Pero, aunque no lo sepa, sí sabe que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Eso explicaría su confianza. No sabremos nada que ella no quiera que sepamos._

—Dímelo a mí —Refunfuñé parando frente al salón.

— _¡Oh! ¿Cuál es su nombre? —_ Por el tono de su voz la imaginaba dando botes en su asiento. Sonreí divertido.

—Isabella Swan, es italiana y vino desde Canadá.

—¿ _Cómo sabes todo eso? —_ Preguntó, nuevamente curiosa por lo que había logrado recolectar de _fresias._

—Pues, su nombre significa algo en italiano. —Algo que no le iba a mencionar a Alice—. Yo solo dije unas palabras para mi en ese idioma y ella respondió, le pregunté a cerca de ello y me dijo que hacía mucho que no hablaba su lengua materna.

— _Vaya —_ Alargó la palabra sonando fascinada.

—Lo sé —Sonreí apoyándome en la pared junto a la puerta de aula. 

— _¡Oh, no puedo esperar más Edward! ¡Siento que seremos grandes amigas y cada vez que lo pienso me vuelvo histérica! ¡AHH! —_ Chilló contenidamente _._ Gruñí.

—Alice, por favor, si sigues así me temo que a pesar de lo que soy, sangraré por los oídos. —Supliqué burlón. Otra vez el silencio— ¿Hola? —Pregunté, tal vez la señal estaba flaqueando.

O tal vez no.

— _NO ME LO PUEDO CREER. ESTO ES PEOR QUE CUANDO DESCUBRÍ QUE EMMETT HABIA ENSUCIADO MI VESTIDO GUCCI._

—La verdad es que era muy predecible. Solo él se arriesgaría de esa manera tan estúpida —Le respondí contrariado.

— _¿Qué importa eso? Esta chica debió haberse metido muy dentro de tu piel si la conversación con ella…Jesús, ¡te esta haciendo decir bromas Edward!_

Y yo que creí haber sido sutil.

—Alice, eso no es- —Intenté aclararle, pero ella habló por sobre mi voz.

— _No me vengas con que no es cierto Edward Cullen, quieras o no cuando lleguemos a casa, le construiré un maldito altar, ¡nos vemos después!_

—¡Al-! —La susodicha colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera agregar algo más—. Mierda —Mascullé mirando mal el aparato en mi mano.

Ahora la vampira enana no me dejaría tranquilo, y no sabía que esperar de ella ahora que sabía lo que me había afectado la llegada de Bella. Sería un necio al negarlo, pero no quería caer en su juego, ella venía metiéndome en la cabeza la idea de encontrar una compañera desde que se volvió integrante de nuestra familia, y ahora que había dado cero señas de desinterés hacia _fresias_ , se aprovecharía de ello, y Jasper la ayudaría. Mierda.

Me dispuse a entrar finalmente a clases. Había llegado tremendamente tarde y para mi mala suerte, sería muy mal visto sonreírle coqueto al profesor.

—Ah, Cullen, se dignó a aparecer —Ironizó. Él era por mucho el más amargado de los profesores de este instituto, me hacía algo de gracia.

—Lo siento señor Raymond, tuve un pequeño problema familiar que debía resolver —Ya quisiera verlo intentar hablar con Alice por teléfono, seguramente quedaría sordo _._

—Que no se vuelva a repetir, no quisiera tener que mandar a la oficina del director a uno de mis mejores estudiantes —Repuso sin siquiera mirarme. Asentí sonriendo educadamente y fui a sentarme.

Hice los deberes señalados en el pizarrón con la debida calma que un humano haría, aun así, eso no hizo que la hora avanzara más rápido.

Veinte minutos para que el día terminara. Mi pierna había adquirido un tic nervioso, el reloj del salón estaba avanzando muy lento para mi gusto.

Solo faltaban los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Estaba demás decir que la ansiedad por llegar al estacionamiento y cerciorarme si el Mini Cooper seguía allí, era abrumadora. La emoción se apoderaba de mi voluntad a cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj.

Junto a un coro de ángeles, la campana sonó y salté de mi asiento como alma que llevaba el diablo, haciendo que algunos chicos se asustaran y me miraran extrañados. Los ignoré y troté por los pasillos deseando poder correr a mi velocidad habitual, ya habría llegado.

Crucé la puerta y vi a lo lejos a los chicos frente los autos, esperando por mí. Mientras caminaba aparentando estar sereno frente a ellos mis ojos volaron al otro lado del aparcamiento y suspiré aliviado, el Mini continuaba allí, sin señales de Bella.

—¡Eddie! —Ah, carajo—. Un pajarito me dijo que sacaste tu lado Don Juan y te le acercaste a _Isabella —_ El oso subió y bajó las cejas sugestivamente para después romper en estruendosas carcajadas.

—Alice. —Gruñí mirándola con odio, ella me sonrió angelicalmente. La risa del imbécil que tenía de hermano postizo me enervó la sangre— ¡Emmett cállate! —Rugí callándolo al instante. No por nada era a sus ojos un gruñón, él se empeñaba en mostrarme así.

—Ya va, que mal genio hermanito —Masculló silbando inocentemente. Bufé, rezando porque no se comportara así en presencia de Bella.

—¡Ya quiero hablar con ella! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Alice se colgó del brazo de Jasper con una sonrisita ansiosa, muy ajena a mi molestia. El rubio la sostuvo sonriéndole como un idiota.

Pensé en devolverle a la enana su broma.

—Tú misma lo dijiste duende, no queremos asustarla, así que hagas lo que hagas: No. Menciones. Compras —Separé palabra por palabra seriamente.

Ella sacó su lengua infantilmente y los chicos rieron, a excepción de Rosalie. Parecía a punto de estallar, su boca era una fina línea y miraba un punto fijo en el bosque detrás del instituto. Carlisle se disgustaría al verla tomar esa actitud, pero para mí, su silencio gélido era más bienvenido que sus acostumbrados comentarios tenaces.

Un olor que se estaba volviendo muy conocido para mi hizo acto de presencia. Busqué a la dueña de este y choqué miradas con _fresias._ Se encontraba apoyada de espaldas en el maletero de su auto con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Miraba la escena que Alice brindaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Le sonreí y saludé con un asentamiento de cabeza, Alice se dio cuenta de nuestro intercambio silencioso y se interpuso frente a mí. Agitó su mano frenéticamente mientras le articulaba un _"hola"_ saltando casi en un pie. Bella le devolvió el saludo tímidamente y yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

Definitivamente haríamos que huyera, nadie sería capaz de soportar a un vampiro con síndrome de hiperactividad y otro que actuaba como un niño. Carlisle no ha intentado buscarles cura, yo era un escéptico en creer que algo les haría cambiar.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunté a todos, ellos afirmaron y fueron hacia los autos. Miré a Bella. Ella mordió su labio y después de volver a pensarlo asintió entrando al suyo.

Los demás la imitamos, Alice se sentó junto a mi y Jasper en el asiento trasero, los otros fueron en el Jeep, el cual fue el primero en salir. Le seguí en el volvo y por el retrovisor comprobé que Bella me pisaba los talones.

Nunca había querido llegar a casa tan rápido.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: "los Cullen"

BELLA'S POV:

" _¡¿A Charlie se le olvidó decirte que actuar precipitadamente antes de pensar era cuestión heredable?!"_

—Creo que se le olvidó mencionar ese detalle —Escupí entre dientes con ironía. Recogí el certificado sobre el escritorio del profesor y salí apresurada del salón, donde definitivamente había perdido mi cordura.

"¿Podrías, al menos escucharme? ¡Para eso estoy! No es por nada que me llamo razón"

—Oh dios, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —Argüí abriendo mi casillero, metí unos libros allí y azoté la puerta contra este, apoyando mi espalda en ella para intentar calmarme—. Si eres tan inteligente sabrás que es sarcasmo —Susurré.

" _No es momento de ser una perra sarcástica y desagradable, si te sientes tan solitaria deberías bajar los excesos. Si quieres, al menos trata de agradarles para que, ya sabes, no te descuarticen"_

—Déjame decirte una cosa conciencia, yo soy una persona solitaria; no soy desagradable, solo realista —Repliqué ofendida por mi discusión interna con esas dos malditas arpías.

"¿Entonces estás tan deprimida que decidiste organizar tu suicidio, yendo a casa de cinco vampiros desconocidos?"

Solté un suspiro pesado y sonreí triste. Las únicas personas que me hacían querer sobrevivir ya no se encontraban en este mundo. No tenía nada que perder, solo esta cosa demoniaca llamada inmortalidad.

" _Ah vamos, el plan pesimista ya lo pasamos caminando dignamente, ¿para que volver?"_

"Tiene razón, además, sabes que ellos no querrían verte regodeándote en el pasado"

 _Si no fuera por mí, ellos_ … Mordí mi labio, incapaz de continuar. Eliminé de sopetón esos pensamientos y me limité a caminar por los pasillos desiertos del instituto. Cada vez que pensaba en _ellos_ , un hoyo se hacía paso en medio de mi pecho, me estremecí del solo recuerdo. Esa sensación de vacío que me embargaba…

"Pero tú no estarías aquí ahora"

" _¡anímate! Has tenido oportunidad de viajar a incontables lugares y leer una millonada de libros, además, ese vampiro podría ser tu nuevo objeto de entretención este año, acosadora"_

—¡Yo no lo acoso! —Exclamé en voz baja—. Llegué a parar a un pueblo perdido en el mapa y el estaba aquí, eso es todo —Me defendí doblando por otro pasillo.

" _Como sea, y déjame apuntar el hecho que, este sujeto_ ' _Edward' debe ser más viejo que tú. Tiene el típico nombre de abuelo británico"_

—Creo que es un lindo nombre. —Mascullé infantilmente—. Significa 'guardián'.

"¿Ahora cómo diablos sabes eso?"

—Recuerda esa vez en Irlanda. —Gruñí—. Estaba repleto de Edwards, es un nombre de origen germano —El silencio reinó en mi cabeza. Mierda.

" _Razón, no perdamos el tiempo, el flechazo le llegó muy profundo, me voy de aquí"_

—Te odio —Gemí.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, cada vez que Bella te necesita, ¡te vas!"

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño. Me escondí en una esquina desierta, curiosa por saber hacia dónde iba este lunático tren de pensamiento.

" _No voy a discutir contigo en presencia de ella, necesito mi espacio ¿sabes?_

"Tu espacio y tu espacio, ¿¡que hay de mi espacio!?"

—¿Q-Qué diablos…? —Tartamudeé atónita.

" _Siempre estás estresada, ¿como quieres tenerlo si no te das un respiro?"_

"Porque quiero darle lo mejor pero vivo con una vagabunda ¡que no sabe dar respiración boca a boca!"

" _¿Sabes que? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Nos vemos!_

¡Bien! ¡Yo vigilaré a esta loca suicida!

" _¡Bien!"_

Me sobresalté imaginando un portazo en el fondo de mi cabeza. Uhm, eso fue muy extraño. Aunque, ya no me sorprendían estos ataques de alucinaciones, y presenciar a una pareja de lesbianas con problemas no ha sido lo peor que ha sucedido en mi imaginación. Diablos, ya no me sentía tan asustada por ir a la casa de los Cullen, si formar una relación amistosa con ellos hacía que estas situaciones originadas en mi mente disminuyeran, entonces, ¡bienvenidos sean!

Me encogí de hombros y cuando di con el gimnasio me dirigí a él. Saludé al entrenador, dio la última firma al certificado de asistencia y me tendió un uniforme señalándome el vestidor de chicas. Cuando estuve dentro abrí la bolsa y mis ojos se desorbitaron por inercia.

¿ _Qué demonios? Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡me dieron un jodido pijama!_

Levanté con las dos manos y el ceño fruncido un short rojo, muy pequeño para mi gusto y una remera gris con el logotipo de la escuela, un espartano. Era horrible y algo revelador.

Gruñí disgustada y sin rechistar me enfundé el 'uniforme de gimnasia'. Ordené mis cosas de tal forma que nadie se acercara a ellas y salí del vestidor.

Cuando estuve a la vista de todos, todas las chicas me taladraron con la mirada, despectivas y sorprendidas por mi palidez y demás. Y los chicos, me observaban como el último pedazo de carne en la faz de la tierra-reacción totalmente predecible de su parte-.

El entrenador nos indicó las reglas del voleibol y nos mandó separadas de los hombres a una cancha.

Ahora esto fue completamente aburrido si me preguntan a mí, debía usar la menor cantidad de fuerza para no pulverizar a alguien del equipo contrario o atravesar la pared de concreto que estaba al fondo, la mayoría de las veces fingía perder los saques. Aún así, mi equipo ganó el primer y segundo tiempo.

El equipo oficial del instituto se me acercó con el propósito de reclutarme. Las miré inexpresiva y las rechacé lo más amablemente posible. Con un despido frío les di la espalda rumbo a los vestidores, ignorando sus miradas recelosas.

Lo único que me faltaba era llamar más la atención de esa manera. Joder, un equipo de voleibol, ¡vamos! Todos sabían que esos clubes existían solo para sentirse bien consigo mismo y tener cierta popularidad. Patético, los adolescentes habían caído en un espiral social lamentable.

Me cambié lo más rápido que un humano pudiera y salí del gimnasio. Ya había tocado la última campanada que avisaba a los estudiantes que era hora de volver a casa, todos excepto yo. Para mí, era hora de ir a la residencia de los Cullen.

"Tranquila, no hay apuro, aun tienes que ir a dejar el comprobante a recepción"

—Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer ¿Arreglaron sus problemas maritales? —Musité burlona.

"Ja ja, que graciosa, ya quisiera verte convivir con alguien durante cien años sin tener discusiones"

" _¿Te crees capaz de soportar a una neurótica?"_

"¿O a una perezosa que lo único que sabe hacer es llenar tu cabeza de mierda?

" _¡Eso no es cierto!"_

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir y prestarme algo de apoyo moral? ¡Me dará una crisis de pánico! —Chillé caminando rápido, aun no estaba lista para encontrarme con otro Cullen, o peor, con _cabello loco,_ otra vez _._

"Lo siento" dijeron al unísono.

 _¿Qué demonios hago si es una trampa?_

" _Eso es fácil de responder"_

 _No me refiero a eso,_ rodé los ojos internamente.

Mierda. Me sentí bien al hablar con Edward, es el primero con quien entablo una conversación decente en casi un siglo. Sería agradable tener por primera vez un amigo, pero no quiero llevarme una desilusión en el caso de que todo se vaya al diablo.

"Entonces tal vez, deberías tratar de…confiar"

 _Razón, ¿acabas de decir eso? ¿No estoy escuchando cosas?_

" _Sí"_

Resoplé en silencio. _Sabes de qué habl_ o.

"No es algo que deba tener sentido. Si quieres dar una oportunidad a la idea de tener amistades de tu especie, entonces dale algo de confianza al vampiro de cabello desordenado"

Pero, _¡es una locura!_

" _No tiene que ser al instante, solo inténtalo. Lentamente, no seas cobarde, joder"_

Suspiré confundida, tal vez pueda…hacer eso, pero necesitaría tiempo, paciencia, ¡ah! Y suerte de que no intenten matarme.

Entré en la pequeña recepción donde se encontraba la misma secretaria regordeta y pelirroja con lentes. Me acerqué dubitativa y le sonreí.

—Hola —Levantó sus ojos de unos folios desparramados frente a ella y me sonrió dulcemente.

—Hola querida, ¿vienes a dejar el comprobante? —Asentí—. Muy bien, solo tienes que entregármelo y podrás irte.

Le dejé el papel sobre su escritorio, escribió algo encima de este y lo guardó en una agenda.

—Listo, espero que hayas tenido un día agradable —Sonreí cordial.

—Gracias —Me despedí con una mano saliendo de la oficina y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

" _Si cree que tener un día agradable es ser sorprendida por un gran aquelarre de vampiros y estar jodidamente nerviosa por ir a su casa, ¿entonces como diablos es un mal día?"_

Bufé, nerviosa, y salí al estacionamiento. Caminé con lo que aparentaba ser calma, peiné mi cabello distraída y mis ojos encontraron con facilidad la cabellera cobriza de Edward. Estaba junto a los demás vampiros, al otro lado del aparcamiento frente a sus vehículos y parecía irritado por alguna razón.

Agudicé mi oído, curiosa por la causa de su estado de ánimo. Y me di cuenta, con horror, qué a pesar de tener su boca deformada en una mueca y el ceño fruncido profundamente, seguía viéndose condenadamente hermoso. Rayos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste duende —Farfulló al mismo tiempo que llegué a mi carro. Sonreí divertida por el sobrenombre que le había dado a la pequeña vampira, y me apoyé de espalda a este expectante por lo que diría—. No queremos asustarla, así que hagas lo que hagas: No. Menciones. Compras.

Los otros dos hombres rieron, secundando sus propias carcajadas, la pelinegra le mostró la lengua cual niña pequeña.

Reí quedito y mi atención se posó en la rubia, quien observaba el horizonte con una mirada inescrutable. Oh oh, alguien no estaba feliz con mi visita, mala señal.

" _Parece que no le diste buena espina a la rubia_ "

"Nunca le agradas a las rubias"

Diablos, eso no era nuevo. Sé que podía sonar a un prejuicio, pero era un imán para el odio de las rubiecitas, desde tiempos inmemorables. Sí, ya lo sé, cliché, ¡no era mi culpa! Ellas me miraban y por alguna razón podía sentir que me detestan. Apostaba mi pellejo a que estaba ideando maneras de clavarme una estaca en el culo, ¿entendieron? ¡Estaca! ¡JA!

Mierda, alguien máteme.

Edward finalmente se percató de mí. Su risa se detuvo en seco. Me encontró en tiempo récord, topándose con mi atención puesta en él y su aquelarre.

Sonrió torcido y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto tímidamente. Inclinó su cabeza como la vez anterior, y pensé, bien en su pasado pudo haber sido un caballero norteamericano, de esos que con unas cuantas palabras mezcladas con su voz aterciopelada y su intensa mirada de otro color que no fuera dorado, harían a las damas abanicarse con deslumbre. Suspiré soñadora y me golpeé mentalmente por el descontrol de mis pensamientos.

Afortunadamente, o no, la pelinegra pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi saludo silencioso a Edward y se interpuso a él, agitando la mano enérgicamente en mi dirección. Me sorprendí de su poca sutilidad al ver que daba saltitos y movía sus labios en un 'hola' junto a una gran sonrisa.

Le devolví el saludo menos entusiasta y solté una risita al ver a Edward mirándole con reproche. Rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera ante un caso perdido, era todo un espectáculo el observarlos. Parecían estar muy compenetrados entre ellos, me dio la sospecha de que llevaban un largo tiempo conviviendo juntos.

El cobrizo se volvió a los demás.

—¿Vamos? —Sugirió. Los demás asintieron y obedientemente se acercaron a los autos. Uh, parecía ser el jefe del aquelarre, interesante. Sus ojos buscaron nuevamente los míos como si estuviera esperando también mi respuesta, sabía que estaba escuchando.

Mordí mi labio avergonzada por ser descubierta y para que negarlo, jodidamente nerviosa, pero como ya no podía retractarme, moví mi cabeza afirmativamente como el resto, saqué las llaves y me metí al carro.

Miré atentamente como Edward subía al volvo plateado posicionándose en el asiento conductor junto a la pequeña y al rubio, y el grandote se movía al Jeep con la rubia emputecida. Encendí el motor y esperé a que salieran para no crear la sospecha de lo que estaba por suceder. Fui por la salida paralela a la que ellos habían utilizado, a tiempo para quedar justo detrás del volvo.

Suspiré infundándome valor por séptima vez en el día, no podía arrepentirme, y menos decidir desviarme, lo más probable es que iniciarían una persecución.

"Vamos Bella, nada malo puede suceder cuando confías en ti, lo sabes"

Asentí, más segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin más apreté el acelerador, siguiéndoles el ritmo.

No me había equivocado al suponer que Edward era amante de la velocidad, aún dentro de las angostas calles del centro iba a cien por segundo, cuando el límite era de sesenta. Estuve tentada a retarlo a una carrera, pero no me entusiasmaba la idea de conseguir una multa el primer día que me muestro públicamente. Sería conocida como la chica nueva Y REBELDE del pueblo, no gracias.

Cuando salimos a las afueras, aumentaron la velocidad. Bufé con una sonrisa y los imité. Llegamos a la división de dos caminos sin asfaltar, en vez de doblar a la izquierda, donde se encontraba mi nueva residencia, fuimos por la derecha. ¡por eso no supe de su existencia hasta hoy!

" _Vaya, te has vuelto más obvia de lo que esperaba, eres todo un genio Isabella"_

Gruñí refunfuñando muy por lo bajo, los nervios estaban haciendo mayores estragos en mis pensamientos, técnicamente no era mi culpa el estar perdiendo la facultad de pensar cosas inteligentes.

—¿No habías dicho que una persona sarcástica puede ser desagradable? —Susurré, cuidando que no me escucharan desde sus autos. Su segunda impresión de mi sería la de una loca antisocial con complejo de Jekyll y Hyde.

" _Yo no soy una maldita persona"_

—Touché —Musité quedito.

Después de otros dos minutos al volante entramos a un camino de grava. En todo momento estuvimos rodeados de árboles que, debido a su altura, disminuía la visión del cielo encapotado por las nubes. Seguían el mismo protocolo de aislamiento, obviamente debían estar viviendo de este modo por un largo tiempo, me preguntaba cuanto significaba eso.

Supongo que hoy era el día para conocer esa respuesta.

Nos adentramos cada vez más y más en el bosque, ya empezaba a sentir la paranoia de ser dirigida a una encerrona. Hasta que, al doblar en una curva estrecha, una enorme estructura se abrió paso entre los abetos y los pinos.

Solté una risa incrédula, era realmente impresionante, no era una casa, ¡era una mansión! Podía imaginar que una normal no les daría espacio suficiente para estar cómodos, pero nunca imaginé que fuera de ese tamaño, esperaba algo más… ¿humilde? Me pregunté a mi misma pensando en mi choza en Toronto, esa porquería me hizo pensar que tal vez fui un tanto extremista estos últimos diez años. Oh, que más da.

Analicé con atención el lugar de estadía de los Cullen mientras estacionaba frente a ella. La superficie parecía estar hecha de elegante hormigón, de un color perla muy suave. La pared frontal no era exactamente una pared, mas bien un gran vidrio que dejaba a la vista el interior, mostrando un poco de la sala de estar, la construcción constaba de tres pisos. Era definitivamente, una obra de arte.

Ellos, a diferencia de mi, habían abierto la puerta del garaje y aparcaron sus carros. Noté la insignia de un mercedes negro de última generación dentro de él. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a quién pertenecía ese auto?

Inspiré inconscientemente por la nariz, y como me había temido, me percaté de otras dos esencias desconocidas.

Jadeé aterrada. Eran siete, ¡no cinco! ¡Son demasiados!

" _Retiro lo que dije sobre ser cobarde, ¡desaparece de aquí! ¡Esto ya es estúpidamente suicida!"_

"¡Ya te lo digo, se volvió loca!"

—¡Esto fue tu idea! —Chillé. Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizar mi histeria. No iría a ningún lado, pensé rotundamente, me negaba a mostrarles el menor atisbo de miedo o la vulnerabilidad que no estoy sintiendo, en absoluto.

" _Que convincente"_

"Di miedo una vez más, tal vez así desaparezca de tu vocabulario"

—Cierren el pico y váyanse a molestar a otro lado —Farfullé a punto de perder los estribos. Me fijé en como mis manos estrangulaban el volante de mi bebé, lo solté maldiciendo en voz baja, había llegado la hora.

Me aparté un mechón de cabello de la frente y sin pensarlo dos veces bajé del carro.

Puse mi mejor expresión de póker, al estar rodeada solo por vampiros, no necesitaba la sudadera y la chaqueta que llevaba para aparentar evitar el frío, así que me despojé de las prendas tirándolas en el asiento trasero antes de cerrar con llave. La remera blanca me daría más libertad de movimiento en caso de que necesitara escapar…o atacar.

Esperé a que salieran impaciente, apoyada contra la puerta del pasajero. Me crucé de brazos indignada por la sorpresa de los otros integrantes del aquelarre, ¡merecía saber cuantos jodidos vampiros querrían matarme, maldición!

—¿Disfrutaste del viaje por la gran metrópoli de Forks nueva? —Una voz profunda y burlona me sacó de mi nube negra. Mis ojos fueron de mis converse al vampiro gigante, tenía una sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro. Le levanté una ceja divertida por los hoyuelos que estaban tan marcados en sus mejillas, parecía ser un niño en cuerpo de vampiro.

—No le hagas caso, suele decir solo tonterías —Intercedió una voz de soprano, la vampira pequeña bailoteaba de la mano del chico rubio, el cual me observaba fríamente calculador. Rodé los ojos y le ignoré. Ahora resulta que no solo les doy mala espina a las rubias.

Edward caminó silenciosamente hacia nosotros con la rubia pisándole los talones, hecha una fiera, hasta quedar junto a su pareja. Escruté al cobrizo con la mirada y pareciendo saber lo que estaba a punto de decir, agachó la cabeza en un gesto culpable.

—Hay otros dos de ustedes —Dije acusadora. Edward se removió y con dificultad enfrentó mi mirada. Arqueé una ceja esta vez esperando una explicación.

—Lo siento, yo, ¿lo olvidé? —Sonrió avergonzado, disipando cualquier rastro de enojo que estaba muy dispuesta a dejar caer sobre él, ¡diablos! Era bueno a la hora de deslumbrarme.

—Oh, solo son Carlisle y Esme, no te preocupes, te agradaran —Respondió otra vez la chica de pelo negro sin borrar su animosa sonrisa. Me pregunté si no le dolería el rostro al sonreír tan seguido.

—Si tú lo dices —Musité removiéndome en mi lugar. El silencio que vino después fue un tanto incómodo, el gigante y la pequeña no borraban sus sonrisas de sus rostros-algo que yo no podía entender-mientras sus parejas no dejaban de taladrarme con la mirada, la más fulminante de parte de la rubia, por supuesto.

Intenté no mirar a ninguno por más de un milisegundo, sus posturas eran inofensivas, pero ¿Por cuánto más sería eso?

Edward carraspeó atrayendo mi atención, estaba segura por como me miraba que tal vez se arrepentía de haberme hecho venir hasta aquí. Sonreí con desánimo y me encogí de hombros, no lo culpaba, si yo estuviera en su lugar, también estaría preocupada por los que me importaban.

—Carlisle —Llamó el susodicho sin apartar su vista de mi persona. Mordí mi labio, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, solo su sonrisa tranquilizadora aflojó un poco el nudo en mi estómago.

Mi atención voló a la puerta principal siendo abierta, cuando una mujer de mi estatura, cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón salió de la mansión, sus ojos miel eran dulces cuando se fijaron en mi presencia, logró relajarme la ausencia de hostilidad o frialdad en ellos.

Detrás de ella, venía un hombre alto con cabello rubio y aspecto de estrella de cine. Ambos parecían estar en sus eternos treinta y tantos, ellos debían ser los que aparentaban ser los adultos responsables de cinco adolescentes "normales".

Noté sus manos entrelazadas y fruncí el ceño, entonces eran tres parejas. Miré a Edward y la posibilidad de que el tuviera a alguien, y de que eso haya asaltado mis pensamientos, me dejó de piedra. Un sentimiento desconocido formó una obstrucción en mi garganta, pude reconocer un resquicio de angustia en mi interior. Inconscientemente, busqué alguna otra esencia que me señalara la presencia de otra vampira para confirmar mis sospechas, y para mi sorpresa contuve un suspiro de alivio cuando no obtuve ningún otro aroma.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

"¿Por qué te importa-?"

 _No lo sé_. Me adelanté internamente apartando la mirada del aquelarre entero observándome curiosos, debían pensar que mi turbación se debía a mi obvia desventaja contra ellos. Oh prefería que fuera así.

" _Primer ataque de celos: listo"_

 _No me jodas, maldición consciencia._

"Solo fue curiosidad morbosa, ¡no te extralimites!"

El que respondía al nombre de Carlisle tenía una sonrisa amable, casi apabullante. Ayudó a su pareja a bajar los escalones del pórtico como todo un caballero y se acercaron unos pasos hasta quedar junto a Edward, miraron a los demás con lo que parecía ser advertencia y el grandulón rodó los ojos levantando las manos. Los miré confundida y se volvieron a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Bienvenida. —Dijo el rubio con honestidad, alcé las cejas y él sonrió compareciente—. Soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme —La susodicha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a mi tendiéndome una mano. La miré por un segundo pensando en ignorarla, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no era necesario ser descortés con ella, así que la acepté dándole un suave apretón. Su sonrisa se extendió en su bello rostro y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Mucho gusto —Dijo con voz dulce.

—Igualmente —Susurré soltando su mano.

—Ellos son Emmett y Rosalie —El chico musculoso levantó una mano saludándome con su característica sonrisa socarrona y la rubia, sin dar señales del entusiasmo de su pareja solo estuvo allí parada frígidamente.

Carlisle suspiró y decidió continuar con los demás— Ella es Alice y él es Jasper —El chico rubio dio un asentamiento con la cabeza y la pequeña una sonrisa imposiblemente grande para su rostro de hada.

—Y tengo la impresión de que ya conoces a Edward.

El señalado me sonrió confidencialmente y mi interior hirvió.

—Que si lo conoce —Musitó el chico grande, haciendo que Edward gruñera. No se me pasó por alto el tono pícaro con el que lo había dicho. Lo miré y decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

—Emmett, compórtate —Le pidió Esme autoritariamente, callándolo en el acto.

" _Es tu turno de presentarte genio"_

Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para hacerlo. Miré a todos los presentes y di un paso alejándome de mi auto.

—Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. —Sentía que ya había dicho mi nombre muchas veces en el día—. Agradezco que hayan decidido invitarme a su residencia. Sé que les sorprendió mi llegada, yo también lo estuve cuando me enteré de su presencia. No fue nada premeditado —Me expliqué retorciendo mis manos mientras recargaba mi peso en un pie.

—Lamento las molestias. Lo último que pensé al llegar desde Toronto fue que esto sucedería.

—Permíteme preguntarte Isabella, ¿hace cuánto llegaste a Forks? —Preguntó el locutor del grupo.

—Hace dos días —Un chillido proveniente de Alice llamó mi atención. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos y ella sonrió en disculpa, la inquietud era obvia en su semblante.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? —Abrí los ojos al escuchar la hostilidad que desprendió Rosalie con esa pregunta.

—¿Disculpa? —Fruncí el ceño. Antes de que ella volviera a hablar, Esme la detuvo.

—Lo que Rose quiso decir… —Le corrigió la mujer de rostro amable mirándole con reproche, Emmett sostuvo a la rubia que en esos momentos me miraba iracunda, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? —. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo venir al pueblo? —Dejé de mirar a Rosalie y suspiré, no queriendo entrar en ningún altercado. Aún tenía mucho que preguntarles.

—Estuve diez años en Canadá. —Puse un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y sacudí mi cabeza—. Tuve que buscar otro lugar parecido para trasladarme sin que los humanos sospecharan de algo… anormal. —Terminé de decir con una sonrisa amarga. La curiosidad me picó en ese instante— ¿Hace cuánto ya viven aquí?

—Llegamos a Forks el año pasado. —Dijo Carlisle sonriendo a su pareja—. Pero es la segunda vez que nos instalamos aquí, la primera fue hace ya muchos años, Jasper y Alice no lo conocían, así que hicimos un cambio de aires y nos trasladamos desde Alaska.

—Ustedes… ¿se conocen hace mucho? —Pregunté, haciendo que rieran. Los miré confundida.

—Podría decirse que sí. —Volvió a contestarme—. Fui convertido hace siglos, mi familia se ha ido incorporado desde entonces —Mis ojos se desorbitaron. Santa mierda, ¿había dicho familia?

—Huh. —Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir luego de eso, me recompuse lo mejor que pude por la sorpresa—. Y… ¿siempre han sido vegetarianos?

—No todos —Ahora fue Edward el que habló, con expresión inescrutable y voz de acero. Asentí comprendiendo a qué se debía su reacción.

—No los estoy juzgando —Susurré mirándole. Y volvió a hacerlo, volvió a mirarme como si estuviera intentando descifrar un rompecabezas imposible de hacer. Algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Isabella? —Pidió Alice adelantándose dos pasos para quedar a la derecha de Edward, Jasper la siguió como su sombra sin quitar un ojo de mi, ¿de verdad creería que la atacaría?

—Para eso estoy aquí ¿no? —Le sonreí, queriendo que su novio dejara de mirarme como si tuviera una moto cierra en las manos. En él pude ver un resquicio de sonrisa en su boca ligeramente deformada, miré atentamente la cicatriz cercana a su labio superior, ¿era eso una mordida?

¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

—¡Eres divertida! —Rio campante cortando la línea de mis pensamientos—. Bien, hay algo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, es solo qué nunca antes me había sucedido con alguien de nuestra especie.

—Estas divagando Al —Resopló Edward.

—Cállate y no me interrumpas —Amenazó con ojos entrecerrados.

Suspiró. Y soltó de repente— Sabemos que tienes un don.

"QUE"

" _MIERDA"_

Mis músculos se tensaron y di un paso atrás, atónita.

—¿Cómo-? —La respuesta llegó a mi cabeza en un santiamén y me envaré en mi lugar.

—Porque yo también tengo uno. —Explicó, levantando rápidamente sus manos en mi dirección cuando me vio retroceder nuevamente— ¡no te asustes por favor! No es nada fatal o sádico como otros. —Eso definitivamente no hizo que me relajara—. Es más bien el poder de ver el futuro de las personas. —Alcé las cejas, ¿eso de verdad existía? —. Lo sé, suena a fanfarronería pero es cierto, ¡cruz al cielo! —Hizo el gesto de juramento y amplió sus ojos haciéndome soltar una risita más relajada. Joder, podía escuchar a razón gritándome que esto olía mal, pero no podía evitar querer confiar en ellos.

—Te creo Alice —Asentí. Ella me sonrió y sospeché que tenía ganas de pegar saltitos.

—Gracias. —Carraspeó finamente y continuó—. En fin, como sabrás fui incapaz de verte llegar al pueblo, así que no puedes culparme de gritar cuando dijiste que has estado aquí desde hace dos días, sin que yo lo sospechara, y estoy muy frustrada al respecto. —Se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña e hizo un puchero. Cuando quise hablar ella me detuvo— ¡ni siquiera puedo ver con claridad nuestro futuro cuando estas cerca! —Apuntó a los demás—. Y ni hablar de cuando solo quiero ver el tuyo porque, pff… —Me apuntó moviendo sus manos—. Ahí sí que estoy ciega, ¡ciega! Nada concreto, no señor.

La miré sorprendida por la rapidez con la que habló. Respiró hondo como si de verdad necesitara rellenar sus pulmones con aire y sonrió relajada volteándose a los demás, algunos la miraban con sonrisas divertidas, otros con hastío. Edward la observaba un poco irritado, sonreí a ello.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —Preguntó.

—Bien amor —Habló por primera vez su pareja besando su mano con ternura.

—Gracias Jazz —Le sonrió amorosa. Vi curiosa el intercambio, ¿así actuaba una pareja inmortal? Era extraño, parecían…humanos.

—Siempre tan sutil Alice —El cobrizo rodó sus ojos causando que ella le fulminara con la mirada, luego sonrió maliciosa y el borró su sonrisa burlesca al instante.

—Oh, es tu turno entonces hermanito, ¿por qué no me muestras como hacerlo mejor? —Él abrió y cerró la boca y me miró ¿temeroso? Fruncí el ceño. Emmett le pegó un empujón haciendo que trastabillara hacia adelante y le gruñera.

—Anda, cuéntale tío —Emmett dijo a la defensiva, pero con una sonrisa que le quitaba seriedad.

—¿Contarme qué? —Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora todos miraban a Edward, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Se pasó una mano por su cabello broncíneo, un gesto que dejaba en claro su nerviosismo, y dio un paso hacia adelante. Mi cuerpo respondió a su cercanía y me quedé varada hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi alcance, escruté sus ojos miel yendo inquietos de mi mirada a sus pies.

—Bella —Dios, mi nombre sonó tan bien viniendo de el, su voz de terciopelo acariciando letra por letra. Dejé a raya los escalofríos que bajaron por mi espalda, él me afectaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

—También poseo un don. —Levanté las cejas impactada al notar que decía la verdad, y esperé a que continuara. Parecía complicado hablando del tema, y tenía una leve idea de por qué, Alice no era la única frustrada con mi don—. Puedo…leer mentes.

" _Oh, esto es muy bueno para ser cierto"_

El rictus en mis labios estaba siendo presionado por la sonrisa altanera que estaba muy ansiosa por mostrar, pero lo retuve con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Asentí lentamente asimilando las nuevas e interesantes noticias y cruzándome de brazos le miré con ironía. El me miró confundido por mi cambio de actitud.

—¿En serio? —Frunció el ceño, la pregunta pareció molestarlo.

—Claro que hablo en serio —La frustración se filtró por sus palabras, causándome más diversión.

—Está bien, estoy pensando en un número del uno al setenta, dilo en voz alta —Edward se congeló ante mi sonrisa retadora.

 _65, 65, 65._ Repetí mentalmente sabiendo ya de por medio que sería en vano.

Su rostro se deformó completamente, como si le hubiera dicho que había abollado su carro. Carlisle y Esme lo miraban con intriga, mientras que los demás parecían estar a punto de perder los estribos.

—Si Edward, ¿en que número está pensando? ¡Me muero por escuchar la respuesta! —Emmett hinchó sus mejillas al borde de romper en carcajadas. Edward seguía mirándome con sorpresa, yo seguía con mi sonrisita de petulancia.

—Yo… —Cerró los ojos agarrándose el tabique de la nariz con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la tenía hecha un puño tembloroso—. Bueno, ¡eso es a lo que quiero llegar, no puedo leer TU mente! —Explotó bufando y pateando una piedra.

Todos rieron a mandíbula batiente, ¡hasta Rosalie! Mordí mi labio soltando un par de risitas, se veía exquisito enfadado. Nos dio la espalda refunfuñando por lo bajo, Esme sonreía negando con la cabeza y Carlisle fruncía el ceño pensativo.

—Me lo imaginé —Dije con desinterés. Se giró en un borrón y abrió los ojos repentinamente negros por su arranque de nervios.

—Esto es obra tuya. —Dijo acusadoramente plantándose frente a mí— ¿Qué clase de don es? ¿Por qué eres invisible para los nuestros? ¿Puedes evadir todos? —Le sonreí una vez más, ¿de verdad pensaría que sería así de fácil? Bajo su atenta mirada, observé por sobre su hombro a los demás presentes. Todos permanecían con sus semblantes entretenidos o en otras palabras pacíficos, mi instinto no estaba advirtiéndome de nada amenazador, y por como habían reaccionado a mi pequeña broma, parecían estar a gusto con mi presencia. Bueno, la mayoría.

Volví la mirada a él, tenía que estirar un poco el cuello para tenerlo frente a frente. Fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza de estatura, su quijada cuadrada estaba fuertemente encajada por la tensión obvia en toda su expresión, su nariz angulosa con sus narinas dilatadas por los bufidos que salían cada tanto de ella, sus pobladas cejas fruncidas y sus ojos airados observándome como un halcón.

Estaba provocándome algo desconocido que no supe descifrar, porque mierda, _el no debería mirarme así_ , pensé mientras una sonrisa más traviesa se cruzaba por mi rostro, en respuesta entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha. Yo solo quería divertirme un poco más a costa suya, solo por el hecho de no haber mencionado la existencia de Carlisle y Esme, es todo.

Ya sabiendo que Alice y Edward eran los únicos poseedores de dones, rebajé el mío hasta el punto de cubrir los suyos de la manera necesaria. Mis ojos viajaron al bosque tras nosotros fingiendo estar distraída, un bufido me hizo volverme al cobrizo que aun esperaba respuestas de mi parte.

—Creo que voy a pasar —Respondí con sencillez, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran más en irritación. Sin decir nada más di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi carro, sacudiendo a propósito mi cabello en su rostro.

El cual una vez más me miraba desde arriba, su cuerpo creando una pared entre la puerta del pasajero y yo. Lo miré atónita y sofoqué la sonrisita divertida de mis labios.

—Permiso —Le pedí lo más serena posible.

—¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente? —Insistió sin hacer amago de moverse.

—No tengo ni idea —Me escrutó con la mirada profundamente y se envaró en un movimiento elegante con una sonrisita suficiente. Me tensé en mi lugar por su cambio de actitud.

—Estás mintiendo —¡Rayos! Sabía que debí haber tomado clases de actuación cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—No conseguirás tu respuesta intentando leer mi rostro, _Edward_ —Me defendí levantando mi barbilla testaruda. Sus puños se tensaron a sus lados mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada, sus iris volvían a oscurecerse, dándole un aspecto casi peligroso. Me sorprendí cuando esa mirada no logró amedrentarme como hubiera pensado. No, en cambio, sentí como mi estomago cosquilleaba, como si hubiera burbujas dentro de él.

Mi semblante se descolocó por un segundo y eso pareció distraerlo.

—¡Ponte de rodillas a suplicarle! ¡Siempre funciona!

—¡Cállate pedazo de idiota! —Gritó encolerizado, llevando su atención al vampiro grandulón.

—Bella. —No había notado que Alice estaba a mi lado hasta que escuché su voz de campanillas tan cerca. Ella me miraba con su característica sonrisita—. Disfruto tanto como los demás ver a mi hermanito enfadado —Reí cuando el susodicho resopló.

—Enana maquiavélica —Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos sin dar señales de moverse. Alice lo ignoró.

—Pero de verdad, de verdad, tengo tanta curiosidad que no cabe dentro de mi, por favor dime ¿por qué no puedo ver tu futuro? Prometemos ser discretos a ello —Juntó sus manos haciendo un puchero y para rematar puso ojos de cachorrito empapado.

Estuve a punto de denegarle esa posibilidad lo más amable que me fuera posible, después de todo no era su culpa tener la necesidad de saberlo. Pero algo muy extraño me detuvo de hacerlo, repentinamente, tuve unas incontrolables ganas de _decírselo_.

La miré horrorizada, su expresión se había vuelto exponencialmente adorable, ¿acaso también tenía el don de controlar mis emociones?

Edward soltó una risita ocultándola bajo una tos falsa, no le presté mayor atención, me debatí internamente sobre que hacer.

Hasta que, con un suspiro derrotado, fruncí el ceño. Diablos, no pude soportarlo más, tenía que decirle después de todo, ¡solo así viviríamos en paz!

—Yo…oh que demonios, esta bien Alice, tú ganas —Rodé los ojos soplando un mechón de mi cabello que caía en mi frente.

—¿Me das tu palabra? —Asentí disconforme con la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Exclamó un gran '¡sí!' al cielo, vi sus ganas de lanzarse a mis brazos y retrocedí precavida. Me sonrió avergonzada y se recompuso dando saltitos en su lugar.

Era alarmante su faceta manipuladora.

—¡Bien hecho Jasper! —Felicitó de la nada, lanzándole un beso al rubio. Miré confundida el intercambio, Jasper me sonrió y bajó la mirada, Alice le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

—Tiene el don de controlar las emociones de la gente o simplemente saber lo que sienten, pero eso es otra historia para otro día.

"¡Un momento!"

—¡QUE! —Exclamé lanzando dagas por los ojos a la pareja. Edward volvió a toser y le gruñí, sonrió torcidamente y se encogió de hombros— ¿Cuántos más de ustedes-?

—Solo nosotros tres —Respondió el rubio por adelantado. La risa de Emmett resonó de fondo aumentando mi humillación.

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando Alice volvió a interrumpirme.

—¡Me diste tu palabra! no puedes retractarte —La pequeña vampira me apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

Bufé, hastiada ¿Cómo se me había pasado por alto el don de Jasper? Había estado tan inmersa en mi histeria que olvidé la sospecha de sus palabras en el estacionamiento. " _No logro sentir nada en cuanto a ella"_

Por más que odiaba que me hayan tendido esa trampa no iba hacer falta de mi palabra, era lo único que me quedaba de valor. Vaya tanda de manipuladores.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, pasé por lo mismo al conocerla. —Dijo Edward en un murmullo a mi lado—. Es su forma de ser —Explicó pareciendo sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Suspiré girándome hacia los demás.

—¿Quieren saberlo? Bien. —Alcé los brazos cansada por el interrogatorio que se me vendría encima—. Pero necesitamos ir a un lugar mas despejado, tienen una hermosa casa y sería una lástima hacer un hoyo en la pared.

—Deberíamos ir al claro entonces, porque definitivamente no quiero ver eso –Susurró Esme tirando de Carlisle hacia el bosque.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos ir a un lugar despejado? —Preguntó Rosalie nuevamente hostil. La miré sin amilanarme con su pose retadora.

—Para una demostración —Sin darles la oportunidad de volver a preguntar, me sumergí dentro del follaje de árboles y corrí rápidamente.

Sentí como siete pares de pies seguían mi rastro, y mientras buscaba con mis sentidos el famoso claro no tuve tiempo de fijarme en el vampiro que había alcanzado mis pasos.

—Hola —Dijo como si nada. Lo miré sorprendida. Su cabello cobrizo se movía agraciado por la velocidad con la que nos movíamos y sus ojos no se apartaron de mí en ningún segundo. Sus piernas, aun con mi visión vampírica, eran un borrón indistinguible.

—¡Dios, eres rápido! —¿Qué rayos? ¡Le llevaba una ventaja de treinta pies!

—Lo sé, fue fácil alcanzarte —Sonrió arrogantemente. Oh, el no acababa de decir eso.

Entrecerrándole los ojos, comencé a mover las piernas lo más rápido que pude, logrando dejarlo atrás. Su rostro fue todo un poema, no pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

Los demás se desviaron a la izquierda, los imité estando más adelantada que ellos y finalmente di con el claro. Me sorprendí con la enormidad de este, era un gran óvalo de césped rodeado de árboles.

Noté sus esencias esparcidas por el lugar, claro que ellos ya habían estado allí.

Me giré sobre mis pies cuando Edward salió de entre los arbustos. Le sonreí suficiente y decidí molestarlo un poco.

—Así que, ¿fue fácil alcanzarme esta vez? —Pregunté mirando mis uñas con desinterés.

—Para nada. —Rio negando con su cabeza, arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que su boca se torcía en una de sus sonrisas. Joder, su boca—. Pero te puedo asegurar que no te la pondré tan fácil la próxima vez —Bufé, aunque en mi interior bulló una inusitada felicidad, ¿esperaría verme otra vez?

—Sí, como no —Dije con ironía fingida. Su sonrisa se extendió.

—Vaya Eddie, encontraste a alguien que te patea el culo corriendo, ¡al fin! —Gritó Emmett sonriendo burlón.

—¿Eddie? —Repetí divertida. Un ruido gutural salió del pecho del cobrizo.

—Déjalo en paz, es capaz de estrellarte contra la montaña con el humor que lleva —Dijo Jasper llegando de la mano con Alice. Noté un acento sureño en el rubio, muy propio de los texanos.

Miré a los demás teniendo una ligera idea de que parte de Norteamérica provenían algunos. Jasper era obvio, Emmett actuaba como un hombre de los Apalaches, Alice y Rosalie parecían ser del Norte, bien podrían ser de Washington o Nueva York. Esme, Carlisle y Edward eran un misterio.

—No me llames así Emmett, o tu consola de juegos sufrirá las consecuencias —Salí de mi análisis lingüístico cuando el gigantón jadeó al ver la sonrisa malévola de Edward junto a su amenaza. Reí por el dramatismo que mostró.

—¿Podrían dejar sus estupideces para más tarde? ¿Y tú que esperas para _demostrarnos_ tu milagroso don? —Todo rastro de risa abandonó mi rostro cuando Rosalie se situó frente a mi con una ceja alzada.

Le mandé un siseo de advertencia, esta chica se estaba saliendo de los límites de lo inapropiado.

 _Ella no quiere hablarme con ese tonecillo de prepotencia._

—Está bien _Rosalie. —_ Dije su nombre en tono de burla. Sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente—. Ya que pareces ansiosa por conocer mi don, tu serás mi ayudante.

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo haré? —Levantó su barbilla retadora. Me encogí de hombros.

—No es tan difícil lo que tienes que hacer, no deberías tener ninguna complicación. —Me situé en el centro del claro y me giré nuevamente para enfrentarlos—. Solo atácame.

—¿QUE? —Exclamó junto a Edward. El me miraba preocupado, pero ella tenía una sonrisa irónica en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Quieres que te ataque? —Repitió mis palabras. Sonreí y ladeé mi cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Resopló pareciendo no creer lo que escuchaba—. Está bien, se lo pediré a alguien más —Frunció el ceño.

—No te tengo miedo —Se adelantó un paso. Emmett hizo el amago de sostenerla, pero con una mirada de hielo ella lo detuvo haciéndolo retroceder con un mohín.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Pregunté levantando una ceja. Ella gruñó y para el gusto mío se agachó hasta quedar en posición ofensiva.

—Bella, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de mostrarnos tu don —Edward se adelantó pareciendo muy nervioso. Supuse que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la integrante de su _familia_. Me sentí mal, el debía creer que yo sí era capaz de hacerle daño a Rosalie, tenía razón pero, no puedo negar que me dejó un gusto amargo en la boca.

—Está bien, no la lastimaré —Le aseguré mirándole fijamente. Me observó con sorpresa y soltó una risa seca.

—No es ella quien me preocupa —El murmullo fantasmal me tomó con la guarda baja. Le miré confundida, pero él ya me había dado la espalda, clavando sus ojos en alguna parte del bosque.

Suspiré, pasando por alto el comentario.

—Muy bien Rosalie, cuando yo cuente hasta tres, sáltame encima.

Cerré mis ojos relajando cada músculo de mi cuerpo, planté mis pies en la línea invisible que había trazado en mi mente, chequé que todo estuviera en orden y me aseguré de que no se arrepintiera.

—¿Lista?

—¡Hace horas! —Exclamó con un tono de aburrimiento. Sonreí, ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la oportunidad de _atacarme_.

—Uno… —Empuñé mis manos—. Dos... —Mis hombros se tensaron.

El silencio se volvió denso, podía sentir la inquietud de los demás espectadores, escuchaba un par de pies ir y venir. Tenía una idea de quien era el que no podía mantenerse quieto.

Mordí mi labio pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no esperé más.

—Tres... —Susurré.

El aire de una carrera llegando a mi posición chocó con mi rostro y me alborotó el cabello.

—¡ROSE ESPERA!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: "Poder"

EDWARD'S POV:

—Esto es obra tuya —Exclamé acusadoramente. Me acerqué a ella molesto, la castaña me mandó una sonrisita con ojos destilando diversión, eso solo hizo que mi irritación fuera en aumento. Estaba siendo obtusa adrede y eso por alguna razón no me daba buena espina, ¿acaso querría burlarse de mi?

Por la postura que había tomado al conocer mi don y mi incapacidad de utilizarlo en ella, apostaba a ello— ¿Qué clase de don es? —Me detuve a escasos centímetros de su rostro angelical—. ¿Por qué eres invisible para los nuestros? ¿Puedes evadir todos? —La bombardeé pregunta tras pregunta sin obtener respuesta alguna, ya comenzaba a cabrearme.

Se quedó allí mirándome con una expresión de aburrimiento que me coló muy dentro de los nervios, algo pareció llamar su atención detrás de mí, y por un segundo sus ojos se suavizaron con algo que parecía, ¿alivio?

Volvió a encarar mi mirada, qué por el reflejo de sus pozos dorados, no era nada gentil. Intenté relajar mi mandíbula y bufé inhalando profundamente, logrando que su esencia se colara en el aire. Los tendones de mi espalda dejaron de flexionarse como por arte de magia, y me embargó la sorpresa, ¿desde cuando las fresias tenían ese efecto tranquilizador en mí?

Recuperé la compostura sin romper nuestras miradas, no pareció notarlo. En otro momento me hubiera hecho gracia tener que agachar un poco mi cabeza para mirarla fijamente, pero la frustración que ella avivaba dentro de mi era mucho mayor.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el viento hizo que uno de sus bucles castaños se escapara del resto de su cabello peinado tras su oreja para volar sobre su frente, y estuve muy tentado a enrollarlo entre mis dedos para calcular la suavidad que parecía tener. Demonios.

Me distrajo de cometer tal estupidez el repentino movimiento de sus labios llenos curvándose hacia arriba, en la sonrisa más burlona que había cruzado su bello rostro. Mis ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas, algo nuevo estaba cruzando su mente y yo era el imbécil que aun no lograba descifrarlo.

Su atención viajó al interior del bosque sin hacer amago de hablar y resoplé agotado por el eterno silencio que Bella alargaba cada vez más. Eso pareció recordarle que aun esperaba respuestas. Sus ojos se mantuvieron inexpresivos por unos breves segundos, hasta que estallaron de diversión cuando dijo:

—Creo que voy a pasar —Mis ojos se desorbitaron y vi rojo, no había titubeado y ciertamente su resolución no desaparecería si la dejaba sacarme de mis casillas. Cerré mis manos cuando al darse media vuelta "accidentalmente" esparció su largo cabello por mi rostro.

Observé en cámara lenta como parecía dirigirse a su carro, ¿acaso creería que podía irse, así como así?

Volteé rápidamente para que Alice interviniera, pero como los demás integrantes de mi _adorada_ familia, que hasta ahora no habían dicho palabra, hacía sus mayores esfuerzos para que no escuchara sus risitas silenciosas.

 _Es todo,_ pensé rodando los ojos. En menos de un segundo estuve frente a la puerta del Mini, bloqueándole el paso. Bella abrió la boca sorprendida por mi acción y seguido de eso la tensó como si estuviera conteniéndose de soltar una carcajada, yo reprimí un gruñido.

—Permiso —Dijo sin amilanarse, obviamente no hice caso a su pedido. Ante eso se envaró y en el proceso estiró su playera sin mangas hasta mostrar un poco de la piel de su vientre. Me congelé cuando un repentino latigazo azotó mi interior y rápidamente despegué mis ojos de su cuerpo delicadamente curvilíneo. Dios.

" _Edward no la hostigues, solo lograrás disgustarla y necesitamos saber más de ella"_ pensó Carlisle preocupado.

" _No estás acostumbrado a recibir un no como respuesta cariño"_ vi de reojo aEsme negar con la cabeza. Los ignoré, una parte de mi estaba muy consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente? —Pregunté una vez más. Mi tono fue pausado en comparación a la primera vez.

No sé por qué creí que eso me daría una respuesta distinta.

—No tengo ni idea —Capté un cambio en su expresión, su ceja derecha sufrió un leve despliegue hacia arriba. Se había delatado a sí misma.

—Estas mintiendo —Ella se tensó, y sonreí con arrogancia cuando logré fastidiarla un poco, ya no me sentí tan desaventajado, ahora sabía cuando era que mentía, y eso me ayudaría en el futuro. Esperaba que hubiera una nueva oportunidad para poner en práctica ese conocimiento, claro.

—No conseguirás tu respuesta intentando leer mi rostro, _Edward_ —Su tono fue dictaminante, y tuve ganas de arrancarme el cabello como un loco. Ahora tenía que agregar a la lista que padecía de un serio caso de terquedad.

Su mentón se alzó desafiante para demostrar que tan cabezota podía ser. Bella me devolvía las dagas que le mandaba con mis ojos, su nariz respingona se arrugó un milisegundo, parecía un gatito erizado. Algo muy parecido a la ternura me envolvió al verla hacer ese gesto.

Ella hizo un mohín de la nada, dejándome aun más confundido en esos eternos cuatro segundos, ¿Qué jodidos?

—¡Ponte de rodillas a suplicarle! ¡Siempre funciona!

—¡Cállate pedazo de idiota! —Grité perdiendo la poca calma que había logrado recolectar, mandé una mirada envenenada al cabeza de músculo que se hacía llamar mi hermano y levantó las manos asustado.

" _Lo que la abstinencia le hace a la gente"_

Estuve a punto de estrellarlo contra un árbol cuando Alice decidió hablar y de paso salvar su culo.

—Bella. —En un segundo estuvo a su flanco derecho, la susodicha la miró con curiosidad y ella le sonrió amigable—. Disfruto tanto como los demás ver a mi hermanito enfadado —Fruncí el ceño y un resoplido se me escapó. Vaya ayuda Alice.

—Enana maquiavélica —Murmuré malhumorado. Un grito mental cortó la retalía de blasfemias que corrieron por mi cabeza.

" _¡Cállate Edward! Jazz hará que reaccione, Dios, eres un tonto"_ pensó sin cambiar su expresión. La miré sin entender como haría que eso funcionara, y volvió hablarme por sus pensamientos " _Ella no sospecha de su don, con suerte solo estará regulando los nuestros, no perdemos nada con intentarlo"_

Clavé mis ojos en su esposo, Jasper parecía arrepentido y levantó los dos brazos dejándolos caer en un gesto derrotado.

" _Sabes que no puedo decirle que no"_ agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Débil.

—Pero de verdad, de verdad tengo tanta curiosidad que no cabe dentro de mí. Por favor dime ¿por qué no puedo ver tu futuro? —Puso su famosa expresión manipuladora, patentada exclusivamente por ella—. Prometemos ser discretos a ello —Agregó antes de que pudiera objetar.

Sacó su labio tembloroso, con las manos entrelazadas y mirada de cordero degollado, Bella hizo amago de responderle, pero las oleadas de sensibilidad que Jasper mandó al ambiente la hicieron detenerse. Escondí una risita detrás de una tos fingida al ver que Bella abría sus ojos con horror sin poder despegarlos de la mirada de Alice, estaba teniendo éxito.

Abrió y cerró su boca, era obvio que no sabía que hacer. Ya estaba, casi lo conseguía.

—Yo… —Suspiró y sus cejas se juntaron—. Oh que demonios. —Rodó sus ojos rindiéndose. _Voilá_ —. Está bien Alice, tú ganas —Sopló el mechón de su cabello con el que había fantaseado anteriormente, viéndose muy frustrada consigo misma. La compadecía.

—¿Me das tu palabra? —Alice se aseguró de hacerla jurar, por último, no es que eso hiciera gran diferencia, pero ella tenía la sospecha de que Bella era de las que mantenían una promesa. Yo concordaba con ella.

Bella asintió de mala gana provocando que el duendecillo expresara su emoción gritando un "¡Sí!" al cielo. Alice tenía lo que Alice quería. Bella dio dos pasos atrás cuando comenzó a botear, supuse que había previsto sus ganas de abrazarla. Buena decisión.

—¡Bien hecho amor! —Chilló la enana soplándole un beso a Jasper quién clavó la mirada en sus pies para ocultar su sonrisa. Bella miró ese intercambio aturdida y Alice se congeló por un milisegundo.

" _Ups"_ pensó alarmada. Rodé mis ojos cuando hizo un gesto de quitarle polvo al asunto con su mano mientras sonreía inocente.

—Tiene el don de controlar las emociones de la gente o simplemente saber lo que sienten, pero eso es otra historia para otro día —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, causando que la castaña la mirara ahora estupefacta.

—¡QUE! —Exclamó al segundo, pasando su mirada furiosa de Alice a mí, volví a esconder una carcajada tras mi tos y un bajo gruñido salió de su pecho. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, me lo estaba pasando en grande, además, su enfado era inofensivo, me lo decían sus ojos sin ningún vistazo rojo—. ¿Cuántos más de ustedes-?

—Solo nosotros tres —La interrumpió Jasper. Bella se vio más malhumorada cuando Emmett rompió en risotadas, abrió la boca en dirección a Alice y ella alcanzó a callarle antes de que replicara.

—¡Me diste tu palabra! —La apuntó con una sonrisa triunfadora—. No puedes retractarte —Dijo muy pagada de sí misma. En respuesta la castaña bufó con hastío y sentí empatía por ella, porque sí, la primera vez con Alice era un golpe a la dignidad.

 _Amigo, eso suena horrible._

Sonreí y sacudí esos estúpidos pensamientos. Inconscientemente di un paso hasta estar junto a su izquierda y carraspeé.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, pasé por lo mismo al conocerla. —Murmuré, ella me miró con ironía, solo pude levantar mis manos—. Es su forma de ser —Me defendí, rememorando el día que conocí a Alice.

 _*Flashback de hace cincuenta años*_

 _Era el año 1962 y nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra, precisamente Londres. Unos pocos autos transitaban en los caminos de piedra mientras el cielo encapotado por un tono grisáceo dejaba caer las primeras gotas de una lluvia torrencial, que va, yo estaba aburrido recorriendo las calles desiertas por el helado clima, donde hace unas horas estaba lleno de comerciantes independientes tratando de vender periódicos y relojes de imitación._

 _Al pasar cerca de una tienda de música vislumbré una imagen de Los Beatles tamaño real, la nueva banda nacida en Liverpool había ascendido rápidamente en el mundo del entretenimiento. Reí secamente, me ajusté mi sombrero y el cuello de mi abrigo ante la mirada curiosa del dueño de dicha tienda._

 _Seguí andando hasta llegar a un parque que daba una vista preciosa al rio Támesis, me senté en una banca cerca de un gran roble y me relajé con el silencio acompañado de la lluvia que caía sin tregua sobre mí._

 _Respiré hondo, percatándome al segundo de un olor peculiar mezclado con el olor a césped húmedo, algo que hizo a mis sentidos alarmarse._

— _¡Hola!_

— _¡Ah! —Salté de la banca cuando repentinamente, una chica se descolgó como un murciélago de una rama del árbol, sonriéndome ampliamente. Fruncí el ceño estudiándola rápidamente, era muy pequeña, tenía cabello negro, corto y rebelde, y sus ojos, eran de un rojo intenso._

 _Me envaré en mi posición, era una vampira bebedora de sangre humana._

 _Siseé intentando parecer amenazador, pero para mi desconcierto comenzó a reír y, la rama de la que colgaba tembló imprevisiblemente, dejándose ver un chico rubio en la misma posición que la chica, y al igual que ella, era dueño de unos ojos escarlata._

 _La chica saltó ágilmente quedando parada en sus dos pies con el chico pisándole los talones, parecían ser pareja por la obvia cercanía que tenían._

— _Soy Alice. —Extendió su mano a modo de saludo, y frunció el ceño al ver que no se la aceptaba. La miré con desconfianza—. Edward, no seas tímido, no muerdo, bueno no a otros como yo, pero, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —Entrecerré los ojos, ¿cómo demonios sabía quién era?_

— _¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? —Pregunté dando un paso en su dirección. Ya habiendo oscurecido, el vampiro pudo tensarse a la defensiva sin provocar sospecha, ubicándose protectoramente frente a la vampira llamada Alice._

— _Está bien Jasper, no es peligroso —Le tranquilizó sin mostrar duda en sus palabras, la observé confundido por la confianza que me tenía. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí._

— _Si tú lo dices Ali —Susurró, volviendo a su postura civilizada._

— _Nadie me lo dijo. Lo sé porque lo vi —Dijo ella a modo de respuesta._

— _¿Lo viste? —Repetí sin entender nada, entonces decidí leer sus pensamientos. No estaban allí para causar problemas, pero tampoco sabía que se traían entre manos. Sus mentes eran…confusas._

— _Puedo ver el futuro —Reí al escuchar tal disparate, pero ella no dio señales de bromear, ¿habría algún manicomio de vampiros del que no me haya enterado?_

— _No me digas. —Respondí sarcástico. Ellos me miraban con una intensidad que me cabreó, no tenía ganas de ser objeto de burla de estos dos neófitos—. En ese caso, pruébalo —Eso hizo a la pelinegra sonreír, y el tío llamado Jasper le sonrió cálidamente. Hice una mueca._

— _Bien, en unos días comprarás el piano que viste en la mente del vendedor de lavadoras, ya que necesita el dinero extra, pero tendrás que dejarlo en una bodega por miedo a que sea profanado por-_

 _Un grito ahogado se me escapó cortando su discurso, ¿Cómo es qué supo eso? —. Así es Edward, sé que tú puedes leer mentes —Me apuntó comenzando a saltar. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido._

— _¿QUE? —Exclamé sin poder creérmelo. Ella rodó los ojos exasperadamente._

— _¿Eres sordo o qué? —Refunfuñó posando sus manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas. Boqueé como pez fuera del agua y gruñí, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla._

— _¿Por qué acudiste a mí? —Jasper tosió y yo mordí el interior de mi mejilla—. Bien, ¿por qué_ _ **acudieron**_ _a mí? —repetí incluyéndolo, asintió satisfecho. "Esta pareja es de locos"_

— _Porque sabemos que clase de vampiro eres, y también que tienes a alguien que te instruyó en tu modo de vida. —La miré con interés a la sola mención de Carlisle—. Tuve una visión donde nosotros… —Se apuntó ella misma con el chico, quien tomó su mano—. ¡somos parte de la familia Cullen! —Concluyó feliz. Di un paso hacia atrás y negué con la cabeza frenéticamente._

— _¡Estás loca! —Fue lo único que pude decir. Ella me miró petulante._

— _Está bien, si no me crees, tendré que mostrártelo —Y me abrió camino a su mente, donde vi claramente una escena, como si fuera una película muda, de ella riendo junto a Rosalie y Esme mientras el chico rubio y Emmett eran regañados por Carlisle, me vi a mi mismo recargado en la pared refunfuñando y bufando por lo bajo._

 _Me quedé frío y sin habla, ¿que clase de brujería era esta?_

 _Aparentemente, una igual a la mía._

— _E-Eso no prueba nada. —Me negué a creerlo—. Ustedes pueden ser unos embusteros, nos siguieron, estudiaron, ¡es falso! —Les di la espalda y miré sobre mi hombro cuando ella suspiró. Miró a su pareja y el asintió en su conversación silenciosa. Ella se acercó dos pasos a mi ¿Ahora qué?_

— _Por favor Edward, ¿podemos ir contigo? No haremos nada malo, lo juro, solo queremos ser como ustedes, no nos gusta hacer lo que hacemos, intentamos dejar la sangre humana pero necesitamos supervisión, ¿por favor? —Suplicó alargando sus últimas palabras, acompañadas de enormes ojos y un conmovedor puchero. Sentí lástima por ellos, quise aceptar pero no tenía sentido, serían una carga._

 _Si es que era posible, Alice abrió un poco más sus ojos, convirtiéndose en la viva imagen de la ternura. Chasqueé la lengua y sacudí mi cabeza repetidas veces, y finalmente, solté un suspiro desistiendo de mi resistencia. Me agarré del tabique de mi nariz con irritación y me negué a mirarles, cuando dije entre dientes:_

— _¿Se mantendrán en silencio por lo que resta de mi existencia? —Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Alice saltando de arriba abajo, bailando a mi alrededor, vitoreando y riendo._

— _¡Sí! Oh no, mejor, no te prometo nada —Le entrecerré los ojos, a punto de discutirle, cuando Jasper volvió a carraspear. Una repentina calma me embargó y lo miré confundido._

— _¿Esto es obra tuya? —El asintió y apunté a su pareja— ¿Y puedes calmarla a ella? —Gruñí haciéndole reír._

— _No hago milagros. —Suspiré y el palmeó mi hombro—. Yo que tu no me molestaría, una vez que se plantea algo, no lo deja ir fácilmente —Explicó con un marcado acento sureño, entendiendo mi reticencia al entusiasmo de Alice._

 _Resoplé estresado y sin dar más lucha, me dirigí a nuestra residencia, sintiendo sus ligeros pasos a mis espaldas._

 _Fue la caminata mas larga de mi vida, no hubo ningún solo segundo en el que no escuchara la voz de Alice, diciendo cosas como "Ya quiero conocer a Carlisle"; "Vas adorar a Esme amor, es un encanto"; "Emmett parece alguien interesante"; "Rosalie será alguien difícil de roer, pero nada es imposible". Sin embargo la cereza del pastel fue…_

" _Edward será mi hermanito favorito para molestar Jazz, ¡va a ser tan divertido!" Rodé los ojos, necesitaría toda la paciencia del mundo para soportarles en las siguientes décadas._

 _Cuando llegamos, Carlisle fue quien abrió la puerta, y al verme acompañado, me miró interrogante. Finalmente exploté._

— _No me mires así, me siguieron hasta acá sin importar cuanto los ahuyentaba. Estos son Jasper y Alice, felicidades, ahora son tu responsabilidad —Me excusé como si le estuviera dando un perro callejero. Lo esquivé e intenté escaparme a mi habitación cuando la voz de campanillas de Alice volvió a resonar por la estancia._

— _¡Hey, eso es ofensivo! además no es como si te hubiéramos obligado a traernos, Jasper solo tuvo que manipular tus emociones, ¡eso fue todo! —Chilló sonriente._

 _Un segundo pasó antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras._

— _¿QUE?_

 _*Fin flashback*_

Recordaba las pocas ganas que tuve de salir de casa los siguientes días por miedo a terminar adoptando un gato. Pero, así es como he pasado los últimos cincuenta años, con Alice como mi continuo dolor de cabeza y Jasper, su antídoto. Al menos había llegado el paquete completo al mismo tiempo.

El suspiro exasperado de Bella me trajo de vuelta al presente, cuando la vi ella fruncía el ceño adorablemente. Nos dio la espalda y dio un paso hacia el bosque para después enfrentarnos otra vez, miré curioso su bailecito inquieto.

—¿Quieren saberlo? Bien. —Alzó sus brazos exasperada por alguna razón, sonreí divertido—. Pero necesitamos ir a un lugar más despejado, tienen una hermosa casa y sería una lástima hacer un hoyo en la pared —Apuntó nuestra casa y el orgullo más grande de Esme. Su mente se exaltó con la sola mención de su posible destrucción.

—Deberíamos ir al claro entonces, porque definitivamente no quiero ver eso —Dijo para sí misma tomando la mano de Carlisle para dirigirse a dicho lugar.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos ir a un lugar despejado? —Reclamó Rosalie sosteniendo a Emmett, reacia a dejarlo seguir a Bella. Leí en sus pensamientos las inverosímiles sospechas de sus intenciones. Le mandé una mirada de advertencia pero estaba muy ocupada fulminándole con la mirada, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Bella se la sostuvo indiferente a su hostilidad. Debía reconocer, que era valiente.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás sin ninguna expresión facial que me indicara que es lo que estaría pensando.

—Para una demostración —El viento golpeó mi rostro cuando de un momento a otro había desaparecido, su olor perdiéndose entre los abetos y pinos del bosque.

 _¿Demostración?_

Siendo el primero en reaccionar a su ausencia, corrí con la ansiedad a más no poder siguiendo la huella de _fresias_. La dueña de esa esencia, por su propio bien, no debería ser tan misteriosa. Yo no lidiaba bien con el misterio, pero creo que ella ya lo sabía.

Detrás de mi podía escuchar las pisadas apresuradas de los demás, acompañados de sus pensamientos. Las exclamaciones sonaron dentro de mi cabeza.

" _Esta chica es divertida, ¡hace enojar a Eddie!"_

" _¡TENEMOS que ir al centro comercial!"_

" _La chiquilla esa me esta sacando de quicio"_

" _Es una chica adorable, se preocupó por mi casa"_

" _Debería empezar a tener un registro de estos datos, ¿cuántos otros dones existirán? se están volviendo infinitos"_

" _Maldición, Alice esta muy confiada de ella, tendré que subir su dosis de calma"_

No era necesario aclarar quien pensaba qué.

Cuando divisé su figura moviéndose a toda velocidad, los pensamientos de mi familia quedaron en segundo plano. Su cabello castaño se meneaba salvaje detrás de ella, y su pequeña cintura junto a su contoneo, gatillaron algo extraño en mí, el veneno se acumuló en mi boca y pude sentir como mis colmillos rozaban mi lengua ponzoñosa.

Sin proponérmelo mis piernas se movieron a mayor velocidad hasta el punto en que la igualé. Fruncí el ceño y guardé mis colmillos, de paso tragué el exceso de ponzoña ¿qué había sido eso?

Preferí pasarlo por alto, al igual que todo lo fuera de lo normal del día.

—Hola.

Bella se volteó en un pestañeo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron de la impresión cuando me notó a su lado, me deleité mirando sus labios separándose para formar una pequeña O.

—¡Dios, eres rápido! —Exclamó levantando sus cejas para acompañar sus palabras. Sonreí socarrón.

—Lo sé, fue fácil alcanzarte —Me jacté engreídamente, causando la impresión deseada. Sus ojos se volvieron pequeñas rendijas pardas, yo sonreí ampliamente, divertido por molestarle, ella había pasado los últimos veinte minutos haciendo de mi vida un suplicio, le hacía falta un poco de su propia medicina.

Además, si quería ganarme su confianza, el primer paso era generar lazos de amistad para que esta surgiera, ¿y qué mejor manera que provocándola?

Honestamente era la única vía por la que se me ocurría comenzar. Era un asco en cuanto a situaciones sociales.

Bella, teniendo esa capacidad de sorprenderme a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, no se quedó impune a mi pequeño desafío. Sus piernas, que se movían a una velocidad promedio de vampira, se volvieron exponencialmente más veloces, tanto ¡que logró rebasarme! ¡No lo podía creer!

Miré con asombro su tentadora figura alejarse de mi por una considerable ventaja, no me molesté en cambiar la expresión de estúpido que de seguro tenía plasmada. Echó una ojeada sobre su hombro y se rió a costa mía antes de girar por otro sendero.

Sacudí la cabeza aturdido, me había dejado sin palabras, ¿como alguien podía llegar a ser tan impredecible? Fruncí el ceño pero una tenue sonrisa traicionera se me escapó. Bella era una caja de sorpresas, me agradaba.

En parte. También me frustraba en demasía.

Puse todo mi empeño para ir más rápido, pero ya era imposible alcanzarla con el nuevo ritmo que había tomado. Bufé aún sin recuperarme de mi asombro por las habilidades de esa castaña y me contenté con seguirle la huella en dirección al claro.

Salí del bosque hacia dicho lugar, divisándola al instante, estaba de espaldas a mí inspeccionando el amplio terreno que tenía para su cometido. Tan pronto estuve a unos pasos de ella se volteó, cambiando su expresión concentrada por una altanera.

—Así que, ¿fue fácil alcanzarme esta vez? —Inquirió puliendo sus uñas en su playera, su voz cargada de suficiencia. Tenía la leve impresión de que era de esas personas que no aceptaban la derrota.

Dos podíamos jugar a ese juego.

—Para nada. —Solté una risita al hablar, arqueé una ceja y la miré de pies a cabeza, su hermosura me dejó mudo un rato—. Pero te puedo asegurar que la próxima vez no te la pondré tan fácil —Me observó con sorpresa por unos segundos y esquivó mi mirada bufando y paseando sus ojos por sus alrededores.

—Sí, como no —Respondió sarcásticamente, pero con una ligera curva en sus labios. Sonreí abiertamente, abrí la boca para seguir por el mismo camino cuando una estruendosa voz me detuvo.

" _¡Aaaaaaww, que monos son!"_ los pensamientos de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza y me incitaron a meterla en una caja. No tuve tiempo de mirarle con cara de pocos amigos pues Emmett decidió unírsele en su empeño por ponerme de mal humor.

—Vaya Eddie, encontraste a alguien que te patea el culo corriendo, ¡al fin! —Gruñí, ¿quién, además de Alice, podía ser tan melodramático?

—¿Eddie? —Repitió la castaña con diversión. Siseé al gigantón advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se atreviera a soltar lo que pensaba.

Una ola de calma me hizo desistir de los pensamientos asesinos hacia ese par desesperante.

—Déjalo en paz, es capaz de estrellarte contra la montaña con el humor que lleva —Le avisó Jasper, de paso dándole un ligero sacudón a Alice, ella rodó los ojos y Emmett se encogió de hombros.

" _No quisiera que Bella presenciara una de sus ridículas peleas, por favor Edward"_ Pensó Carlisle casi con súplica. Asentí con la cabeza gacha y volví a mirar a Bella, mordía su labio a punto de reír, eso era una buena señal.

 _Lo siento Carlisle, pero su risa es más apetecible._

—No me llames así Emmett, o tu consola de juegos sufrirá las consecuencias —Le amenacé provocándole un jadeo, sonreí con malicia, Carlisle negó con la cabeza y suspiró, pero la dulce risita de Bella disipó cualquier rastro de culpa que me haya podido transmitir.

—¿Podrían dejar sus estupideces para más tarde? ¿Y tú que esperas para _demostrarnos_ tu milagroso don? —Rosalie bloqueó mi campo de visión plantándose frente a Bella, y estaba que echaba humo por los oídos. En su mente iracunda pude ver el rostro pasmado de Bella.

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos, Carlisle fruncía el ceño y Esme tapó su boca horrorizada. No me percaté de que estaba apretando los dientes hasta que los escuché rechinar, estuve por pararle los pies a Rosalie, pero un siseo gutural interrumpió el silencio, ¿acaso eso provino de Bella?

En efecto, la vampira forastera con rostro de ángel la miraba con aspecto de querer arrancarle la cabeza, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y sus labios se deformaron en una mueca amenazante.

 _Eso fue sexy._

Mierda, ¿quién pensó eso? ¡No pude haber sido yo! Di un paso hacia atrás espantado, más cuando Jasper pareció ponerme atención. Me escrutó con sus ojos entrecerrados y como pude me hice el desentendido, pensé en Emmett usando un conjunto de Rosalie y todos los pensamientos peligrosos se disiparon como por arte de magia. Jesús, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ese no era yo.

—Está bien _Rosalie._ —Escupió el nombre con un toque burlesco que iba muy bien con la ironía de su rostro, todos notamos la nueva la tensión en los hombros de Rosalie—. Ya que pareces ansiosa por conocer mi don, tú serás mi ayudante —Le apuntó fugazmente. La sonrisa malévola de la castaña junto a la rigidez que tomaron los puños de la rubia nos hizo contener el aliento innecesariamente.

" _Mierda"_ pensó alarmado el esposo de la fiera.

Compartía el sentimiento. Jasper no parecía notar que nos estaba poniendo a todos nerviosos, miré tras de mi al rubio mordiéndose el pulgar, sus ojos llenos de pánico clavados en las dos vampiras. Genial.

—¿Y que te hace creer que lo haré? —Respondió furibunda, enderezó su rostro con su usual tenacidad, intentaba aplacar a Bella, y su frustración creció al verla encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. Sonreí con orgullo, toma esa Rose, no eres tan intimidante como creías ¿eh?

—No es tan difícil lo que tienes que hacer, no deberías tener ninguna complicación —Dicho eso nos dio la espalda, y en un borrón se movió hasta el centro del óvalo que conformaba el claro. Bella volvió a enfrentarnos con un nuevo sentimiento dominante en sus ojos, desde mi posición brillaba la preocupación, pero la escondió muy bien sobre esa capa de frialdad que había visto incontables veces en el transcurso del día.

Sus cambios de humor eran fascinantes. Ella soltó un suspiro y volvió sonreír—. Solo atácame.

 _MIERDA._

—¿QUE? —Exclamé incrédulo, sin darme cuenta que había gritado a coro con Rosalie. Miré a Bella como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Rose, más bien, levantó sus cejas con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Quieres que te ataque —Repitió llena de escepticismo. Su sonrisa se borró cuando la castaña, en un movimiento que me secó la boca, dejó caer un poco su cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente. Sacudí mi cabeza sin poder creer toda la situación.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Eso le hizo resoplar, sus pensamientos fueron a mil por hora, considerando seriamente su propuesta. Eso me puso de los nervios—. Está bien, se lo pediré a alguien más —¡Sí, por favor, no dejes que esta loca tenga la oportunidad de asesinarte, por Dios!

La rubia se envaró ante la insinuación de su posible cobardía, joder—. No te tengo miedo —Negó hosca, dando un paso hacia adelante. Emmett, conociendo a su compañera, rozó su brazo, pero una mirada gélida de parte de Rosalie lo dejó de una pieza con una mueca de dolor.

Demonios, ya había aceptado, no me gustaba nada como podían terminar las cosas, puede que Bella sepa luchar, pero tampoco me apetecía comprobarlo, y la sed de sangre de Rose iba en aumento.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Arqueó una ceja perfecta, logrando sacar a Rosalie por completo de sus casillas. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y se agachó en su posición ofensiva, lista para _atacarle._

Decidí que era hora de interferir, ya que Carlisle no veía por qué hacerlo, Emmett temía a su esposa, Alice parecía confiada de su instinto, Jasper estaba amedrantado con sus emociones y Esme no entendía que diablos estaba por suceder.

—Bella, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de mostrarnos tu don —Me hice escuchar ceñudo, esperaba poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, la idea de que esas dos llegaran a enfrentarse, me daba escalofríos.

Isabella me miró con un deje de fatiga, y mi ceño se profundizó con preocupación, ¿Qué había dicho para hacer que ese brillo malévolo haya desaparecido?

—Está bien, no la lastimaré —Me aseguró provocándome un respingo, ¡cuan erróneo había sido su entendimiento! ¿Por qué creía que yo velaba por la vida de Rosalie? ¡Ella no era la que estaba a punto de ser atacada por una vampira exorcizada!

Me volteé dándole la espalda para clavar mi angustiada mirada en el bosque y pasé una mano por mi cabello, no había manera en que la detuviera, apenas la conocía pero ya sabía lo testaruda que podía ser, me lo había demostrado hace media hora atrás. Diablos.

—No es ella quien me preocupa —Musité mordiéndome la lengua. Un suave suspiro se coló por detrás de mí hasta mis oídos, me estremecí y me apreté el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos, el hecho de no poder hacer nada respecto a esa intrigante vampira me afectaba demasiado para mi gusto.

Alice recargó una mano en mi hombro intentando relajarme, pero ella no era Jasper, y el estaba muy ocupado vigilando el humor de Rosalie.

" _Ella sabe lo que hace tonto, tus preocupaciones son ridículas"_

Asentí sobando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sin embargo, la poca tranquilidad que me habían dado sus palabras se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando Bella volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien Rosalie, cuando yo cuente hasta tres, sáltame encima —Mis ojos se desorbitaron en respuesta y mis labios formaron una línea tensa. Evité darme vuelta, preferí cuadrar los hombros. Alice bufó y retiró su mano susurrando por lo bajo _"que melodramático eres hermanito"_

—¿Lista?

—¡Hace horas! —Le respondió cansinamente. Los pensamientos de Rosalie se tornaron borrosos por un segundo. Levanté la cabeza, alarmado.

—Uno… —Comenzó el conteo. Eché una ojeada sobre mi hombro, Bella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, las manos empuñadas colgando a sus lados, los pies ligeramente separados. Estudié meticuloso la particular posición, al contrario de Rosalie, que no despegaba la mirada de ella, como si tuviera una flecha en llamas apuntando a la diana.

—Dos… —Me vi incapaz de mantenerme quieto y comencé a ir y venir alejado unos pasos de mi familia. Volví la mirada a ella, ahora su labio estaba siendo presionado por sus dientes, derrochaba concentración. Joder si pudiera estaría sudando frío.

Y para mi horror terminó la cuenta.

—Tres.

Rosalie corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Bella no dio señales de reaccionar ante el peligro, y cuando la rubia estuvo muy cerca de su objetivo, ¡noté que era el único imbécil que se daba cuenta de esta locura!

" _Si nadie se encarga de ti, yo lo haré"_

—¡ROSE NO! —Exclamé, ya era muy tarde para detenerla, estaba decidida a acabar con Bella— ¡Por dios Carlisle, haz algo, ella-!

Un estruendo descomunal ahogó mi voz, me quedé helado de espaldas al caos, había sonado a una colisión, un choque de meteoritos.

Los jadeos y las expresiones de mi familia me instaron a girarme con lentitud, temeroso a lo que me encontraría.

Mis ojos no dieron crédito a lo que fueron testigos.

De alguna forma inexplicable, Rosalie había terminado de espaldas en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor desorientada y desde el otro lado del claro. Al menos doscientos pies de distancia la separaban a ella de Bella. Y Bella, mierda, un suspiro de alivio se me escapó, estaba intacta, en la misma posición, hasta sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ Rose pensó colérica. De un movimiento saltó y corrió hacia Bella. Mi asombro fue en crescendo cuando a solo centímetros de tocarla, arremetió contra una onda invisible que la mandó volando hacia el lado opuesto de donde había quedado antes.

Jadeé alucinado, ¿ese era el don de Bella? ¿Pero…cómo?

—Vaya —Emmett alargo la palabra igual de sorprendido que nosotros. En un segundo estaba junto a Bella, que en ese instante tenía más parecido a una estatua que un vampiro. El grandulón alargó la mano hacia ella y su mente se volvió un desastre al sentir lo que sea que fuera la extraña ilusión que rodeaba a Bella.

—¡Es como…elástico! —Exclamó, sonriendo asombrado. Rosalie lo observó incrédula, maquinando mil formas de castigar a su esposo por ser un " _puto desconsiderado"_.

Decidí ignorarla a ella y sus tendencias homicidas y me giré a los demás integrantes de mi familia. Todos parecían haber entrado en trance, todos menos Alice, ella rebotaba a mi alrededor, repitiendo sin cesar, "¡Lo sabía!".

—Ah, ¿Bella? —Pregunté cuando pude encontrar mi voz, llena de alarma. La susodicha abrió los ojos y al divisarnos su boca rosada formó un mohín.

—Uhm. —Retorció sus manos pareciendo buscar las palabras adecuadas para apaciguar nuestras mentes. Mierda, más le valía que fueran buenas— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado de los… _dones espejo_?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: "la vida de Isabella Swan"

EDWARD'S POV:

—¿Dones espejo? —Repitió Jasper, expandiendo la confusión que nos embargaba tanto a Carlisle como a mi. No podía decir lo mismo de los demás, Rosalie estaba cabreada, Esme consternada, Emmett seguía sorprendido y Alice, bueno, Alice intentaba mirar en el futuro de Bella, sin resultados, por supuesto.

Me adelanté un paso hacia Bella, curioso cuando asintió lentamente, pareciendo medir nuestras respectivas reacciones.

Jamás habíamos escuchado de ese tipo de dones, los habíamos visto defensivos, mentales, ofensivos e incluso como ilusiones, pero _dones espejo_ …era algo nuevo que agregar a la lista de categorías.

—Si Rosalie no pudo tocarle entonces debe ser defensivo, pero también es capaz de proteger sus pensamientos, sin mencionar su estado emocional y su futuro, así que también es… ¿mental? —Comenté no muy seguro de cómo asociarles en un solo don. ¿Acaso era posible que albergara una rama de capacidades asociadas al suyo?

—Juntemos todas las piezas del rompecabezas, Bella… —Carlisle le echó un vistazo pensativo, ella mordió el interior de su mejilla, visiblemente contrariada con nuestras insistentes miradas—. Es capaz de levantar una capa impermeable a cualquier don o masa, e invisible, a su alrededor.

—Un escudo inigualable a cualquier tipo de don defensivo que hayamos registrado —Agregó Jasper.

Me situé velozmente a un lado de Emmett, y Bella me observó abrumada, podía comprenderla, no era divertido ser visto como un bicho raro.

Le sonreí conciliador, queriendo trasmitirle que todo estaría bien, afortunadamente eso le hizo bajar un poco los hombros, e intentó darme un amago de sonrisa.

Levanté una mano, dudoso y le pedí permiso con la mirada, ella asintió dubitativa, y la acerqué hasta tocar el inédito material que la envolvía.

 _Curioso_ , pensé frunciendo el ceño, mis manos lo estaban tocando, pero era más bien, sentirlo desde adentro, como si mis dedos fueran mis, ¿pensamientos? y estos estuviera rozando la telaraña fantasmal que conformaba su don.

Era lo más extraño que había sentido en toda mi existencia.

Dentro de mi profundo análisis no había dejado de observarle maravillado, Bella se veía inquieta, y preferí no presionar su espacio. Dejé caer mi mano no sin antes volver a sonreírle quedito. Su mirada se volvió confusa pero no dijo nada al respecto.

" _Es impresionante que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser alguien, y haber sido pasado por alto durante toda su existencia"_ pensó Carlisle. " _¿Cuánto tiempo será eso? Es primordial saber su edad Edward"_

—Pero, ¿realmente nada puede traspasarlo? porque si lo fuera, inquebrantable, entonces eso haría a Bella… —Esme guardó silencio, no muy segura de cómo proseguir. Nadie dijo una palabra, ya sabíamos a lo que se refería. Estaba explícito.

—Invencible —Susurré.

Bella se removió en su lugar, incómoda a causa de nuestras conjeturas e hipótesis puestas en su persona, mas era inevitable no tener palabras para describirla, ¿Cómo se actúa frente a alguien, que además de poseer la inmortalidad, también es imposible de tocar, leer, _percibir_ algo más que una esencia de la que era dueña?

Ella carraspeó, acercándose unos pasos a mí, acomodó un mechón de su cabello chocolate detrás de su oreja y me miró bajo sus pestañas. Me dejó sin aliento y llegué a la firme conclusión de que Bella, era un complejo acertijo. Vagamente me pregunté si yo sería capaz de resolverlo.

—Yo no soy… —Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró ofuscada—. Es más simple de lo que parece, pero, yo no utilizaría la palabra: _invencible_ —Aclaró, diciendo lo último con un tono despectivo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Alice dejando de lado su hiperactividad para no incomodarle más. Deseaba conocer a esta enigmática vampira, que en esos momentos jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Bella miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, y se volvió a nosotros.

—Aceptaría hablar de esto en un lugar más privado —Murmuró tímidamente, como si estuviera esperando alguna mala reacción de nuestra parte, afortunadamente Rosalie se encontraba muy disgustada para replicar y no abrió su venenosa boca. Suspiré aliviado y según mi don, los demás también apreciaron el silencio de la integrante de la familia.

—Claro cariño, podemos hablar en nuestra casa —Esme tomó la palabra sonriéndole cálidamente. Además de ser maternal por naturaleza, mi madre _a efectos prácticos_ , era de las que se hacía una idea de lo que valía una persona con su primera impresión de ella. Por lo general acertaba, y la de Bella había sido buena.

Ella asintió y pasó por mi lado, sin volver a dirigirnos la palabra o la mirada. La seguimos de cerca cuando partió a velocidad vampírica hacia nuestra residencia, y me situé nuevamente a su lado, pero ni así se giró a mirarme, sus ojos, profundamente pensativos, se perdían en algún punto frente a ella.

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza con ligereza, el ambiente carecía de emoción y eso ponía a Jasper nervioso, llenándonos a todos de incertidumbre.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la entrada principal, ella paseó su mirada insegura entre nosotros y se hizo a un lado. Carlisle, siendo hábil a la hora de hacer sentir cómoda a la gente, se adelantó y abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto para que pasara primero. Ella vaciló unos segundos antes de entrar dubitativa, yo pasé después que ella y como un bobo miré su suave andar por la estancia, la que anteriormente me parecía tan ordinaria, y ahora brillaba por su presencia.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —Espetó Alice, nuevamente animada cuando entramos en la sala de estar. Bella le sonrió tenuemente y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

Me paré en seco cuando tuve unas alarmantes ganas de situarme tras ella o a su lado. En vez, me abstuve a cometer alguna locura, formé una mueca de inconformidad y me contenté con ocupar el asiento frente a ella para no perder detalle de sus expresiones.

" _Te has vuelto más interesante este día Edward"_

MIERDA. Espié por el rabillo del ojo y Jasper se encontraba estudiándome sin expresión alguna. Mis ojos fueron de Alice y volvieron a el, y logró entender mi preocupación con ese mero gesto.

" _No te preocupes, no se ha enterado, al menos no por mi, esta muy pendiente de Bella…al igual que tu"_

Gruñí para mis adentros y decidí ignorarlo.

—Empieza cuando estés lista —Le instó Carlisle cuando ya todos estuvimos acomodados en la sala. Bella apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras la derecha se perdía en su salvaje cabello, despejándolo lejos de su rostro.

—Está bien. —Musitó para sí misma dándose ánimos—. Yo… —Se detuvo y miró el suelo un segundo antes de decir—. No sé por dónde empezar —Se disculpó con la mirada, sus ojos miel afligidos me hicieron estremecer.

—Puedes comenzar diciéndonos tu edad —Le alenté. Ella frunció el ceño un milisegundo y su rostro se despejó. Luego asintió. Me recargué hacia adelante atento a su persona.

—Uhm, fui convertida en 1912, cuando tenía diecisiete años —La miré con sorpresa.

—Así que tienes cien años —Aseveró Alice pareciendo interesada. La mente de Carlisle se exaltó.

" _¡Cien años! ¡Edward! ¿Cómo es que nunca la habíamos visto?"_

 _Porque ella es invisible Carlisle_ —Quise contestarle, pero Bella habló, distrayéndome de mandarle una mirada de comprensión.

—Sí. —Musitó—. Nací en Italia uhm, donde vivía junto a mis… —Mordió su labio, sus ojos se oscurecieron de sopetón y mi pecho se estrujó cuando su angustia fue obvia. Abrió y cerró la boca, sin encontrar palabras, y pareció desesperarse—. Lo siento, pero, mierda, ¿e-es necesario contarles todo esto?

Compartimos miradas con mi familia, yo miré preocupado a la castaña, parecía estar masticando unas cuantas cosas, y supe que debíamos contener su arranque. Miré a Jasper y a continuación una ola de calma cubrió el salón, Bella se recargó en su asiento con expresión de asombro, pero no agregó nada más. Me sorprendí más al notar que no hacía nada para bloquear a Jasper.

Supuse que, para ella, su don era el más inofensivo de los nuestros.

—Bueno Bella. —Comenzó Esme con suavidad en la voz—. Si vamos a convivir en armonía, lo ideal es que nos conozcamos y nos tengamos confianza, tal vez así, se nos haga más fácil entender ciertas cosas de nosotros.

—Si te parece, también podemos compartir contigo nuestras experiencias como neófitos. —Todos menos Bella me miraron como si hubiera mutado en medio del salón, mantuve la mirada en la de la vampira que seguía en silencio—. Si gustas, creo que podemos sacar algo bueno de esto —Sonreí tímidamente, sin saber como hacer para que se abriera a nosotros.

Bella me observó por eternos segundos antes de suspirar por millonésima vez en lo que la conocía.

—¿De verdad quieren saberlo, todo? —Algunos de nosotros asentimos, otros guardaron silencio como respuesta, y Bella sonrió sin alegría. Eso me dio mala espina—. Al diablo, les contaré todo, pero les advierto que no es un cuento de hadas, como supondrán —Resopló.

—» Viví con mis padres hasta mi último cumpleaños, y exactamente un año después de huir de casa, ellos fueron asesinados.

Un jadeo ahogado se me escapó y ella se detuvo para mirarme con una ceja arqueada.

—Te lo dije —Fue lo que me arguyó.

—Lo lamento —Me disculpé apresuradamente, pero ya fue tarde cuando noté su esfuerzo por limpiar el dolor de su semblante.

—No lo hagas, no eres tu quién debe buscar perdón. —Susurró para sí misma, cerró sus ojos y dijo—. Ellos murieron por mi impertinencia —Eso nos desconcertó.

—¿Tú…? —Emmett se detuvo cuando Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No fui yo quien los mató, si es lo que preguntas, pero fue causa mía por la que ellos no vivieron lo que debían —Fruncí el ceño y ella evitó mis ojos cuestionables.

—¿Por qué dices eso querida? —Preguntó Esme mirándole con tristeza. Bella dio un largo respiro que pareció necesitar antes de continuar.

—» En esos tiempos no podía ser considerada una adolescente _normal_ , a mis diecisiete mi prioridad no era encontrar un esposo, para formar una familia y ser ama de casa —Sonrió melancólica.

Joder, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no soportaría mucho verla así.

—» Era más bien, un ratón de biblioteca, yo absorbía cualquier libro que mi padre trajera con tal de hacerme feliz, _porque eso era lo único que buscaba_. —Susurró para sus adentros. Abrió y cerró repetidamente la boca sin emitir sonido alguno antes de continuar—. Pero ellos se sintieron más y más desesperados cuando vieron que rechazaba a cualquiera que se apareciera en nuestra casa, para pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

—» Y mi visión de una vida satisfactoria distaba mucho de ser una mujer dependiente de alguien que no fuera yo misma, pero ellos no lo entendían, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad sacaban el tema a relucir, y mi testarudez los dejaba donde habían empezado.

—» Nunca les dejé meterse en mis pensamientos, alegaban que parecía un libro cerrado bajo llave. —Miró extrañada sus manos—. Creo que eso lo explica un poco —Musitó por lo bajo. Sonreí un poco.

Pero su tristeza fue demasiada para sobrellevarla. Escondió su rostro en sus manos y lo restregó con frustración. Seguido de eso se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia y recargó sus antebrazos en el respaldo de éste.

—» Cuando sus insistencias fueron más que insoportables, me sentí incomprendida, así que huí. Mi padre era un hombre de ley, no le sería difícil encontrarme, debí alejarme de Italia.

—» Y mi conversión… —Dudó unos segundos a la vez que fruncía el ceño con concentración—. No recuerdo muy bien como sucedió, pero sé que fue en Francia, y era primavera. No tengo idea de por qué había salido a esas horas de la noche, para buscar víveres, tal vez.

—» Y lo siguiente que supe fue que _algo_ me atacó por la espalda, después de eso lo único que recuerdo fue ese terrible dolor. —Mordió su labio con renuencia, y desvió su atención al gran ventanal de la sala—. Y despertar en una alcantarilla, sola —Aclaró sin más.

La miré sintiéndome desolado, yo definitivamente, había pasado mejor esa etapa de mi existencia, que Bella.

El silencio fue quebrantado, esta vez por Alice.

—¿Y, qué pasó después? —Preguntó para tentar terreno, recostándose en Jasper. El la observaba con el dolor reflejado en sus facciones, nos fue fácil sentir su sutil sufrimiento gracias al don del rubio.

—Me convertí en un monstruo, eso fue lo que pasó —Su rostro se tornó ligeramente asqueado y su voz trémula. Ese conocido nudo en los intestinos se me hizo presente. Pensé con horror, que Bella sufría de lo mismo que yo: esa sensación de ser la peor escoria nunca antes pisada por la tierra, pero ella…, simplemente _odié_ el auto-desprecio reflejado en sus preciosos ojos tristes.

Carlisle se vio igualmente afectado y se recargó en sus rodillas para llamarla a escucharlo.

—Bella, no te hagas esto. —Le aconsejó, teniendo ya experiencia en devolvernos la fe con sus sabias palabras. Sonreí amargamente al recordar nuestras constantes discusiones, en el transcurso del tiempo—. Puedo entender lo que sientes, creo que todos podemos…identificarnos con ello —Bella le miró sin cambiar su expresión de tortura, me estaba matando verla hablar de su pasado y de paso ver como le afectaba, prefería que fuera fría y distante a…alguien vulnerable.

—Pero también debemos aceptar nuestra naturaleza, y al llevarla a este nivel, a ser vegetariano, con tal de respetar la seguridad de los humanos, podemos recuperar un poco esa humanidad, y tener paz.

—Carlisle. —Su lengua empujó su mejilla como un nervio a punto de estallar y sonrió sin alegría—. No lo entiendes. —Sacudió su cabeza—» Me apodaron _el demonio de Lyon_. Por las noches cacé sin piedad, dejé las calles limpias, libres de personas, y llegué a un punto en el que no me importaba irrumpir dentro de casas para alimentarme. Me dio igual arremeter contra ancianos, mujeres, niños —Su voz se quebró en esa última parte. Mierda, ya no lo soporté más.

Me levanté y abrí mi boca para pedirle que se detuviera, pero se adelantó sin signos de hacerlo—. Pero eso no es lo peor de la historia, infiernos no —Rio sombríamente. Imaginé que al abrir la fuente de recuerdos, no podría detenerse hasta rememorar el último de ellos.

—» Lo disfrutaba. —Admitió, su voz ahogada en vergüenza—. Me sentí…poderosa. Y _detesto_ volver a pensar en ese aspecto de mi vida como neófita, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para limpiar mi enorme historial de vidas, tomadas para mi sobrevivencia, solo puedo… —Se señaló tomando un hondo respiro—. Estar aquí toda la eternidad, pagándolo.

Di un paso hacia ella cuando miró sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, y dijo:

—La muerte de mis padres fue lo único que me detuvo de acabar con la población francesa. Vaya llamada de atención, ¿eh? Así que, difícilmente podré encontrar esa _paz_ de la que me hablas, Carlisle.

—¿Llamada de atención? —Repetí sin entenderle.

Me dirigió la mirada y entreabrió sus labios, pareciendo arrepentida por su elección de palabras. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua y continuó.

—» Dos meses después de mi conversión… —Precisó, cruzando un pie tras otro—. Tuve un encuentro nada grato con dos vampiros bebedores de sangre humana. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos. —Entrecerró los ojos rememorando—. Y recuerdo especialmente el miedo que sentí, porque sabían mi nombre. Habían escuchado que algo estaba causando revuelo en la ciudad donde me alimentaba.

—» Intentaron matarme. —Me envaré en mi lugar, pero ella estuvo ajena a mi repentina tensión—. Supe que no tenía muchas posibilidades, estaba en desventaja y en ese entonces mi conocimiento sobre enfrentamientos contra vampiros rayaba en lo nulo.

—¿Esa fue la primera vez que utilizaste tu escudo? —Bella clavó la mirada en el suelo ante la pregunta de Jasper.

—Sí. —Respondió. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y me recargué en una columna cerca de ella, atento a su explicación—» Dentro de mi resignación a mi inminente muerte, aún tuve una vaga esperanza de sobrevivir. Cuando se lanzaron sobre mi, cerré los ojos y solo pensé en…mi madre —Su voz se tambaleó. Esme estuvo tentada a levantarse para darle confort con un abrazo, pero una mirada mía la detuvo de hacerlo. Bella no parecía ser alguien que apreciara el contacto físico.

—» Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, quedé aturdida al verlos muy lejos de mi, en el suelo. No tuve tiempo de preguntarme como diablos lo había hecho porque huyeron rápidamente, no sin antes amenazarme por supuesto —Gruñó, sus manos se empuñaron con frustración. El suspenso nos rodeó, aunque ya suponía a que venía esa amenaza, sus padres…

Alice se movió hasta estar junto a ella para brindarle apoyo, y al no dar señas de retirarse, posó delicadamente su mano en su antebrazo. Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero la mirada empática de mi astuta hermana la relajó.

—¿Estás bien? No tienes que decirnos…

—Quiero hacerlo—le interrumpió—. Ellos dijeron "estás muy lejos de casa Swan, _lástima_ " —dijo, su rostro contorsionándose un milisegundo en dolor, para volver a ese aspecto distante.

Bella se sumió en sus recuerdos. Y nuevamente no supimos que decir, o hacer, para que nuestra invitada abandonara su miseria. Ya la habíamos instado a hablarnos de su pasado, no podíamos pedirle que se detuviera, no cuando estábamos a la mitad de la turbulenta historia de su vida.

La susodicha suspiró y sonrió forzadamente a Alice. El pequeño duendecillo la imitó, sus pensamientos alborotados en preocupación por la castaña. Podía entenderla, había quedado prendada de la fragilidad de este ser entrañable.

Me sentí desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor, y quise borrar de inmediato la tristeza que atormentaba su bello rostro. Mis dedos se retorcieron con renuencia en mis brazos cruzados, deseando escuchar su risa como hace unas horas atrás. Pero solo podía quedarme varado, mirando cuan tonto como se torturaba con sus memorias.

—» No supe reaccionar a esas palabras a tiempo, más me había llamado la atención lo que me protegió de esos vampiros. Aún no podía hallar la credibilidad de todo el asunto, pero al convertirme en un ser que creí solo existente en los libros, preferí no guiarme por la lógica. Así que, estuve un año entero analizando este escudo que salvó mi vida, no tuve el coraje de llevarlo a la práctica hasta un tiempo después.

—» Me volví más precavida en cuanto mi alimentación, y cuando creí tener mi sed controlada, decidí ir a visitar a mis padres una noche de invierno —Se alejó de Alice y nos dio la espalda, frotando sus brazos y con la cabeza gacha, se apoyó en la pared de frente a nosotros.

Sus ojos oscurecieron y me lamenté por lo que a cada segundo se hacía más obvio.

—» Cuando llegué a mi casa lo primero de lo que me percaté fue de la puerta principal, entreabierta. —Su nuca chocó con la muralla en un sonido sordo y sus labios se agitaron imperceptiblemente hasta formar una mueca—. Ya se imaginarán lo que me encontré adentro.

Se aferró a sus costados y guardó silencio con un suspiro tembloroso.

Jadeé silenciosamente, ¿Cómo es que ella pudo haber pasado por tal augurio? Me sentí a mi mismo decaer, yo no era el mejor en dar consuelo, para eso estaban Alice y Esme, pero ellas parecían querer dejarla sola en su duelo interior. Me odié a mi mismo por ser tan inútil en el ámbito emocional.

Miré suplicante a Jasper y el asintió, se concentró en Bella y su estado de ánimo haciendo que finalmente reaccionara. Sus ojos que se habían cerrado para ocultarnos sus emociones, se abrieron de sopetón y se posaron en mí. Abrí mi boca pero preferí cerrarla, en cambio le di una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba darle tranquilidad. Ella trató de devolvérmela con una dudosa, caminó con inconsciente elegancia por el salón y volvió a su asiento inicial.

—» Después de eso, me escondí en lo mas recóndito de los bosques de Europa. Intenté matarme de hambre, me había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que causé y el pago que me correspondía solo hizo que quisiera dejarme morir. Pero no funcionó, solo me estaba torturando, y mientras busqué formas alternativas de alimentarme, la respuesta pareció llegar por sí sola.

—» Realmente no lo pensé dos veces cuando escuché a un venado a poca distancia de mi ubicación. —Se encogió de hombros, sin percatarse de nuestras miradas de sorpresa sobre ella—. Desde ese entonces me alimento de animales, digo, cuando era humana también comía venado, no fue nada del otro mundo.

—Impresionante —Musitó Carlisle sonriendo para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundida.

—Así fue como decidió hacerse vegetariano —Le expliqué también sonriendo.

—Creí ser el único en llegar a esa solución, no todos quieren dejar la sangre humana por sangre animal, no son igual de atractivas. Pero tú pareces ser la excepción —Miré maravillado a Bella, quién sorpresivamente, observó a nuestro patriarca con notable diversión.

—No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción —Rio secamente.

—Amén a eso —Le apoyó Emmett rodando los ojos. Jasper asintió de acuerdo. Bella mordió su labio con expresión calculadora.

—De todas formas… —Se aclaró la garganta cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, mis ojos traicioneros siguieron el reflejo con algo más que atención. Una risita me hizo mirar a mí alrededor con pánico, Emmett me sonrió pícaro y me levantó los pulgares en aprobación.

Imbécil.

—» Cuando ese problema estuvo resuelto, volví a concentrarme en mi don. Entrené a todas horas y lo exploté de mil maneras, y finalmente logré **reflejarlo** hacia afuera y recrear el escudo a mí alrededor.

—» Entonces me pregunté a qué se debía esto. —Sus manos pululaban a su alrededor expresivamente. Sonreí más allá del deslumbre, ella era absorbente en su manera de explicarse—. Esta…proyección que protege tanto mi mente como mi bien físico, viene de las palabras que mis padres utilizaron un millón de veces para describirme, uhm, ¿"libro cerrado bajo llave?" —Todos asentimos—. Ya sabemos que los dones se transmiten desde la vida humana. No podría encontrar una explicación más lógica que esa —Tartamudeó, tamborileando su rodilla con sus dedos, ansiosa por terminar nuestro interrogatorio.

—» Así, y junto a inusitadas _experiencias_ que tuve con el correr de los años, pude comprobar que era inmune a dones de otros vampiros, y que yo no era la única en tener uno, por supuesto —Tomó un gran respiro, dando por concluido su monólogo.

—¿Podrías volver a hacer la prueba Bella? —Preguntó Jasper tomándola por sorpresa. Él se apresuró en explicarse—. Anteriormente nos mostraste las cualidades _físicas_ de tu escudo, y me preguntaba si podrías dejarnos ver la otra cara de tu don, la que no nos deja saber lo que piensas y demás —Bella rio nerviosa.

—Hablas de, ¿abrir mi mente? —Alterné mis ojos entre Jasper y Bella, mi ansiedad fue obvia para todos en ese momento. El rubio asintió y ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza—. No hay chance amigo, lo siento —Se disculpó mirándome, obviamente disfrutando de mi frustración. Bajé la cabeza con desilusión y refunfuñé por lo bajo, pues mierda, eso estuvo cerca.

—Pero, creo que tengo otra forma de enseñarles, solo necesitaría dos voluntarios para-

—¡YO! —Exclamó Emmett y Alice al unísono sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Ella les sonrió extrañada por su entusiasmo, yo bufé, ¿es que acaso su momento de madurez había concluido por hoy?

—¿Van a algún lado? —Les preguntó con una ceja arqueada, cuando los dos se levantaron rumbo al exterior.

—Uh, ¿no íbamos a hacer la prueba? —Preguntó el grandulón, apuntando hacia la puerta. Bella se levantó y empujó un poco la silla que había utilizado.

—Oh, eso no será necesario, no romperemos nada, solo tenemos que hacer esto: Alice, ven junto a mí. —Ella bailoteó feliz hacia su posición asignada, y Bella miró de reojo a Emmett—. Ahora tú, abrázala —La cabeza de Alice se volvió un borrón para mirar a ambos con pánico. Jasper dio un grito ahogado y yo reí por lo que se le venía encima a Bella.

—¡Bella no! Sus abrazos son mortales, ¡va a arruinar mi ropa! —Señaló su perfecta vestimenta y le hizo un puchero lastimero. Bella la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente, no necesité leer su mente para ver el desconcierto que le causó la seriedad con la que Alice temía por su ropa.

Reí con cuidado de que Alice no me escuchara, era de temer cuando ese aspecto de ella se veía amenazado y alguien lo encontraba divertido.

—Eh, no te preocupes Alice, no le pasara nada a tu…ropa. —Le respondió escéptica. Limpió sus palmas en sus vaqueros y enfrentó a Emmett—. Muy bien, prosigue —Levantó una mano dándole la señal, sin cerrar los ojos o hacer algún otro movimiento. El asintió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

A cada paso Alice rebotaba en su puesto más nerviosa. Emmett iba con los brazos extendidos en su dirección y una sonrisa risueña, disfrutando plenamente del miedo de Alice, y lo aprovechó al máximo.

—Ven pequeña duende, dale un abrazo de oso al gran Emm-¡WHOA! —Tropezó hacia atrás de la nada y cayó de espaldas.

Alice rio afirmándose de su estómago y apuntándolo con un dedo, Rosalie miró furiosa a su esposo, pero yo reí fascinado y los demás acompañamos las carcajadas de Alice.

Emmett se levantó precipitadamente con la cabeza desorientada y miró con falsa irritación a Bella, luchando sin resultados con su sonrisa. La vampira castaña mordía su labio hasta que no pudo contener sus dulces risitas.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó respirando hondo, luego se enderezó, carraspeando finamente—. Edward. —Levanté mi cabeza, aun riendo por lo bajo y alcé mis cejas interrogantes—. Dime, ¿Qué está pensando Alice? —Fruncí el ceño ante el tono petulante que utilizó e indagué rápidamente en la mente de la enana.

Solo que no hubo rastros de ella. Miré incrédulo a Bella, ¿también podía hacer a otros inmunes con solo cubrirlos con su escudo?

—Dios bendito —Dijo Carlisle bajo su aliento. Jasper me miró sin palabras, mi mandíbula se desencajó y sacudí mi cabeza intentando recuperar un poco la compostura. Repentinamente volví a escuchar a Alice.

" _OH. POR. DIOS ¡EDWARD!"_

—Vaya —Musité sin dejar de contemplarla fijamente, ella sonrió pagada de sí misma y agachó la mirada, ¿no se cansaba de sorprenderme?

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Alice sin entender—. Aún dentro de tu…burbuja extraña. —Bella resopló con esa definición de su don, pero no la corrigió—. No pude ver tu futuro, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué Jasper anteriormente pudo manipular tus emociones? No me parece justo —La miró acusadora y se plantó frente a ella con los brazos en jarra. Bella le mandó una sonrisita de amabilidad.

—Soy precavida Alice, puede que refleje mi escudo al exterior para protegerme, pero eso no significa que deje expuestos mis pensamientos, y creo que mi futuro esta enlazado a mis decisiones, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —La miré aprobatoriamente y ella sonrió. _Hermosa._

Alice abrió la boca y Bella rápidamente levantó una mano para detenerla—En cuanto al don de Jasper, no lo sé Alice, supongo que mis emociones no son algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme con ustedes, ¿cierto?, es algo que no tengo la necesidad de tener cien por ciento cubierto.

—Exijo igualdad de posibilidades —La enana pisoteó el suelo con una rabieta haciendo que un nuevo coro de risas comenzara. Bella la miró con escepticismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Levanté una mano sonriendo torcido. Bella me miró por un largo rato y desvió rápidamente la mirada, ¿era eso vergüenza lo que asomaba en sus ojos?

—Eso está fuera de discusión chicos —Chasqueó la lengua y rió quedamente. Queda

—¿Así que puedes utilizarlo equitativamente? —Preguntó Carlisle con una mano en su barbilla.

—Exacto, pero no me preguntes por qué, no tengo la absoluta idea de como lo hago, simplemente, lo hago y ya —Rio y yo sonreí aliviado. Había pasado lo peor y su postura bromista había vuelto a hacernos compañía.

Suspiré contento, pero un pensamiento coló en mis oídos y llamó mi atención.

—¿A que te referías, cuando mencionaste "inusitadas experiencias", Bella? —Preguntó Jasper, devolviéndonos al silencio ensordecedor.

La castaña deshizo su sonrisa en un santiamén. Sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron sombríos, y fruncí el ceño. Titubeó unos momentos antes de aclararnos el asunto.

—Yo…tuve más de un encuentro con alguno que otro aquelarre, unos pocos huyeron despavoridos. —Enredó sus dedos en su cabellera con complicación—. Otros me vieron como un trofeo que los haría _invencibles_. —Dijo con desprecio—. Yo me negué a todos ellos, pero uno en especial decidió que mi don era una amenaza fuera de sus garras, e intentaron borrarme del mapa. Pero huyeron cuando no hubo nada que pudieran hacer para traspasar mi escudo. Nunca más los volví a ver —Musitó con voz vacía.

—¿Qué aquelarre fue ese? —Pregunté temeroso.

Mi teoría fue confirmada con su mirada afligida. Mierda, no.

—Los Vulturi —musitó Carlisle por Bella, inundándonos en el silencio.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta ahora creo que me estoy quedando pegada en el capítulo 15, pero espero poder terminarlo hoy.**

 **¡que tengan un buen día!**

 **Megan.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: "explosión"

BELLA'S POV:

—Esto es más grave de lo que pensé —Carlisle saltó del espacio junto a Esme, y para mi sorpresa su elegante figura comenzó a pasearse fatigosamente por la sala.

Miré sin entender sus correspondientes facciones, contorsionadas por una repentina preocupación.

—¿Qué? No, no lo es. —Le contradije, llamando su atención. Rodé mis ojos exasperada—. Eso fue hace casi nueve décadas, y no han vuelto a seguirme. Me he asegurado de eso, ¿saben? —Bromeé para tranquilizarlos. No tuvo mucho éxito que digamos.

Fruncí el ceño, algo me señalaba que había algo que no estaban diciéndome.

—¿Qué es lo que les preocupa tanto?

—Es muy probable que aún estés en peligro. —Respondió Edward, dejándome de una pieza. Giró su cabeza hacia la posición de Carlisle y la sacudió—. No lo sé —Contestó a una pregunta no dicha en voz alta.

 _Demonios._ Me recargué en mis rodillas y silbé con la intención de detenerles.

—¡Oigan! Tranquilos, no sucederá nada. Después de que intentaran matarme no han vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Diablos, ¿a qué se debía semejante alboroto?

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo Isabella. Sé cómo operan. Viví con ellos por un largo tiempo, y créeme, los conozco. —Dijo Carlisle. Lo miré incrédula y él levantó una mano, esperando contener mi reacción—. Con el exclusivo propósito de convencerlos para unirse a la vida vegetariana, pero al ver que no daría resultados positivos me fui de allí tan rápido como fue posible. Fue mucho antes de encontrar a Edward.

Mis ojos volaron al cobrizo, quien me analizaba profundamente. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y asentí hacia Carlisle. Él se sobó la nuca antes de continuar.

—Tu don es muy especial Bella, algo que me atrevo a decir es incalculablemente poderoso, y Aro, además de saberse un 'coleccionista de tesoros'… —Me tensé por el singular apodo que le habían dado, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal—. También es de los que no se rinden fácilmente, especialmente cuando algo parece estar fuera de su alcance.

Carlisle se veía agitado al relatarme parte de su experiencia. Una mueca se formó en mis labios, sintiéndome ligeramente asustada. No me pude imaginar que fue lo que presenció para estar tan seguro de lo que se me venía encima.

Edward tensó su mandíbula y le mandó una mirada significativa a Jasper. La tan conocida calma que había presenciado numerosas veces el día de hoy llenó el salón.

Logró que Carlisle volviera a su asiento. Esme lo recibió con la mano extendida y una sonrisa triste que él le devolvió forzosamente. Contemplé ese intercambio con un nuevo en el estómago. Haber rememorado el día entero mi apestosa vida como neófita me estaba dejando secuelas de sensibilidad extrema. Y ellos me recordaban más de lo que me gustaría, a mis padres.

"Estate serena, no puedes seguir viéndote tan _vulnerable,_ ¡ya ha sido suficiente!"

Diablos, razón estaba en lo correcto. Convertí mis labios en una fina línea recta y alcé mi barbilla.

—Estaré bien —Repliqué, sintiéndome infantil ante sus miradas, algunas de incredulidad, y otras irreverentemente preocupadas.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Edward se despegó de la pared con ojos difíciles de descifrar. Sorprendiéndome, se agachó frente a mí—. Bella, _necesito_ que nos relates con detalle cómo fue tu encuentro con los Vulturi, ¿siquiera sabes de lo que son capaces?

Clavó sus suplicantes ojos miel en los míos. Abrí y cerré la boca sin saber que decir, me confundía su preocupación, ¿Qué significaba esta reacción tan… _protectora_?

" _Tonta Bella, a ellos les preocupa tu estadía AQUÍ. Si los Vulturi vienen por ti, ellos también se verán afectados"_

"Es lógico. No se preocupan por tu seguridad, eres una recién llegada. Una inoportuna, déjame agregar"

Mierda. Sentí mi rostro desfigurarse de la molestia que invadió mi cerebro con esa realización, _porque tenía sentido, maldición._

Edward frunció el ceño y entreabrió su boca, a punto de hablar. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de mirar su maldita perfección y bufé con sequedad, alejándome de una vez de su embriagante presencia para volver a pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento, no veo por qué se angustian por algo que es exclusivamente de mi incumbencia. —Levanté los brazos con una sonrisa amarga—. Que hipotéticamente esté en peligro no significa que ustedes también lo estén, así que… —Les apunté causando la reacción que temía. El estupor y el miedo dominaron el salón.

—Cariño, no es eso, estamos conscientes de que puedes estar en graves aprietos —Esme replicó con dulzura desbordante. Oh ella era buena, ¿querrían qué pensará que ellos se interesaban por mi bienestar? ¿Podían ser tan crueles?

" _¿Tendrían segundas intenciones?"_

Estaba tan confundida, y el miedo tomó las riendas.

—¿ _Por qué_ les importa de todos modos? El que les haya contado una asquerosa parte de mi vida no quiere decir que me conozcan, **no me conocen** , y menos quiere decir que deban tenerme piedad —Exclamé enterrando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

—Pero queremos conocerte Bella —Insistió Alice con tristeza. Di un paso adelante, bullendo a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo sé si solo quieren que sea parte de su aquelarre? ¿Cómo sabría si solo quieren ser "invencibles"? ¿Huh, eso quieren? Porque los veo tan preocupados por los Vulturi que deberían hacerme una miembro. Eso sería conveniente ¿no creen? —Ironicé apuntándoles con rudeza.

Hubo un silencio espectral en general, pero una voz destacó entre ellos.

—Bella, nada de lo que dices es cierto, por favor basta —Edward se plantó frente a mí, sus ojos llamearon con lo que parecía desesperación. Me sentí una mierda por toda la situación.

El suspiró y pasó una mano por el desastre de su cabello.

—Por favor créeme cuando digo que-

Negué repetidamente con la cabeza. Podía soportar a cualquier otro diciendo mentiras descaradamente, pero no el, y no me podía explicar por qué, pero…Dios, solo escucharlo hizo que mi fortaleza se tambaleara peligrosamente.

Retrocedí de espaldas y una risita sin alegría se escapó de mis labios temblorosos. Me conocía demasiado bien para saber que este era uno de _esos momentos_ en mi existencia, que la inestabilidad era notable en mí.

—No sé cómo creerles. —Admití yendo en dirección a la salida—. Quisiera hacerlo, pero…no los conozco.

Los miré una última vez y tomé el pomo de la puerta, desesperada por salir de allí.

—Isabella, espera —Agaché la cabeza avergonzada por el lío que mi visita había armado, ¿Qué no entendían que ansiaba volver a mi solitario hogar?

—Entiendo que te sientas así —Repuso Carlisle a mis espaldas. Junté fuerzas para girarme, aún temerosa, y enfrentar su rostro lleno de compasión.

No pude sostenerle la mirada mucho más. Mis ojos se movieron cobardes a la madera en el suelo.

Eso no lo hizo callar—. También estuve solo por muchos años. Desconfiaba de mi entorno. Fue lo más sensato en esos tiempos, ¿sabes? era la única manera de asegurar mi sobrevivencia —Me desplomé contra la puerta y me crucé de brazos, optando por el silencio.

—Pero después la necesidad de hablar con alguien se hizo más presente. Para lograrlo, necesité abrirme al mundo —Observé con terror como se acercaba dos pasos. Por inercia miré a Edward, su cabeza colgaba ligeramente sobre su hombro derecho, su boca torcida distaba mucho de la sonrisa que hacía a mi imaginación volar.

—Puedo decir que fue la decisión más sabia que he tomado. —Carlisle señaló a su alrededor con un simple gesto de manos. Tomé aire, innecesario sí, pero jódeme que él sabía muy bien cómo hacerte entrar en razón. Para calarte hasta los huesos —. Isabella…

Cuidadosamente y tomándome desprevenida, su mano fantasmal se posó con empatía en mi hombro. Me tensé en mi lugar y evité por todos los medios hacer un movimiento en falso, y no confiarme de su voz conciliadora. Mal que mal, era un vampiro, algo que por naturaleza _te llamaba._

Su voz volvió a captar mi atención. Lo miré calculadora, y se apartó pareciendo entender mi rechazo a su acercamiento.

—Lo que somos, bueno, no me agrada el término "aquelarre" o "clan", tampoco es que pertenezcamos a esa categoría. Un aquelarre no es un grupo donde se compartan lazos de amor y amistad. Yo prefiero llamarle mi _familia._

Asentí lentamente, sin saber que tenía esto que ver con mi visita. Podía entender su curiosidad, yo misma la sentía hacia ellos, pero esto parecía andar por lares que tenía la impresión, yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar.

El rubio tomó un respiro, y mirando al suelo dijo:

—Esto puede llegar a sonar un tanto extraño. —Él rio nervioso—. No quisiéramos presionarte, pero si llegaras a considerarnos amigos o, aunque sea, un grupo de vegetarianos en quien confiar, tal vez también podrías abrirte, y así-

Jadeé, y él se detuvo en seco. Vagamente noté que todos estaban al borde de sus asientos y con miradas enigmáticas, cada una diciendo algo diferente.

Un inesperado sollozo se formuló en mi estrecha garganta y tuve que utilizar los últimos resquicios de postura para mantenerlo a raya. Mi cabeza era un lío de suposiciones en ese momento, ¿había sido eso un intento de invitación a ser parte de ellos? ¿Tener amigos, hermanos, una especie de segundos padres?

 _¿Tener una familia?_

" _¡No!"_ mi interior gritó desaforado, hirviendo en desdicha.No podría volver a ser parte de algo así, no cuando ya le había fallado a mi propia familia. Sería desgarrador, el solo pensar que podría…que podría llegar a…

—Les diré todo —Murmuré bajo mi aliento, esquivando el campo minado en el que yo misma me había metido.

Me tragué mi orgullo y arrastré los pies hacia mi asiento predilecto, sin desclavar mis ojos de ellos.

La fatiga me carcomió terriblemente cuando me vi obligada a hablarles del tema. Mi mano se encerró en mi cabello y con la otra rodeé mi cintura. Sentía como si un yunque se hubiera instalado sobre mi estómago.

—Es cierto cuando digo que no sé mucho sobre los Vulturi —Admití mirando un punto fijo en la alfombra. Podía sentir un par de pies inquietos frente a mí, no me atreví a enfrentarlo, y mi voz decayó débilmente. Mierda.

Suspiré. Y decidí decirlo todo de una vez.

—Sé que son una especie de realeza en el mundo de los vampiros, y como buenos reyes que se creen tienen "reglas" —Hice comillas en el aire con desdén. Alguien tosió para esconder su diversión, pero no me atreví a levantar la cabeza para averiguar quién.

—Por lo que tengo entendido son tres cabecillas, uhm, Cayo, Marco, y Aro. El último parecía ser el jefe o algo así. —Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar el recuerdo de ese horroroso día. El miedo, lo poderosa, y _frágil_ que me sentí. Tan malditamente expuesta—. Mierda —Susurré molesta, tirando de mi labio.

—Ellos tienen esta obscena guardia de vampiros que además de protegerles, parecen hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos. —Bufé—. El cual obran si no se cumplen sus reglas.

—O cuando se les da la gana —Agregó Emmett. Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé y no me sorprendería.

Mi traicionera curiosidad me obligó a mirar al vampiro cobrizo. Él estaba de pie en una esquina cercana a mi posición, bien parecía una estatua griega con sus ojos divinos, sin despegarse de donde me encontraba.

Le arqueé una ceja y pregunté:

—Pero no son vampiros comunes y corrientes, ¿cierto? todos tienen dones. —Confirmé mis sospechas cuando Edward tensó su mandíbula y asintió. Sonreí con amargura—. Me lo imaginé —Musité uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

No era un tema en el que me había molestado mucho indagar, principalmente por el detalle de ser un objetivo latente para los Vulturi. Había decidido ser invisible para ellos, y a la vez invisible para el mundo.

—Solo estaba enterada de unos pocos con dones. —Fruncí el ceño rememorando la hilera de inmortales con ojos escarlatas—. Están estos…gemelos, ellos parecían ser los más apreciados por Aro.

—¿Cómo supiste identificarlos como vampiros con habilidades especiales? —Preguntó Jasper caminando con una mano en su barbilla. Hice un mohín.

—No es como si su actitud de superioridad fuera algo que ellos se molestaran en ocultar.

—¿Estabas en Italia? —Preguntó Emmett. Negué con la cabeza.

—Ellos me emboscaron en un lugar parecido a su claro, solo que este se encontraba en el corazón del bosque escandinavo. —Miré al vacío. En ese momento la sorpresa fue rápidamente rebasada por el terror que me infundieron las múltiples figuras cubiertas por capas negras y capuchas rojas, arrinconándome—. Supieron donde y cuando encontrarme, eso era obvio. Afortunadamente yo ya había perfeccionado mi don.

Retorcí mis dedos, inconsciente de hacerlo en realidad.

—Levanté mi escudo tan pronto me vi rodeada de ellos. —Remojé mis labios y resoplé—. El primero que se dejó en evidencia fue en efecto Aro. —Rodé mis ojos—. Digo, ¿qué vampiro con miles de súbditos detrás suyo te ofrece la mano a modo de saludo? No tenía sentido —Reí. Ellos acompañaron mis risas pareciendo estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Carraspeé y proseguí con mi historia.

—Así que, sí, obviamente le negué el derecho a tocarme. En ese momento no sabía si era inmune a todos los dones, solo me lo confirmó el haber salido ilesa de ese intento de ejecución.

—¿Fueron hasta allá para matarte?

—Y toda la guardia junta. —Pensó Carlisle en voz alta—. Aro, Cayo y Marco nunca abandonan Volterra. Me impresiona que se hayan dado la molestia de salir solo para una ejecución.

—Oh, ellos no intentaron asesinarme al instante —Todos se quedaron varados en sus lugares con la impresión pintando sus rostros.

—¿A qué te refieres Bella? —Preguntó Edward. La confusión expelía de sus poros.

Tragué grueso sabiendo que no les gustaría escuchar lo siguiente.

—Su actitud no fue amenazadora de inmediato. Más bien me sentí como si estuviera bajo una lupa: estaba siendo estudiada.

Suspiré—. Yo…ellos fueron a reclutarme —Aseveré bajo sus rostros, más pálidos de lo que un vampiro debería ser.

Hubo otro silencio, y dije con derrota: —Antes de que pregunten cómo diablos supieron de mi talento, no lo sé, ¿está bien? Solo puedo decirles que optaron por la violencia después.

—¿Después de qué? —Preguntó esta vez Alice, sus ojos obsidiana grandes por el suspenso.

—Después de llamar a los gemelos —Torcí el gesto en uno de desagrado al solo mencionarlos. Alice se estremeció.

—Ugh, cómo los odio —Rezongó. Emmett bufó de acuerdo. Los miré divertida y continué.

—Primero me presentó a la chica, Jane. —Como si la hubiera convocado su imagen se presentó en mis recuerdos. La pequeña vampira rubia, con sus grandes ojos borgoña y su sonrisa sardónica, muy parecida a la de su _amo—_. Ella simplemente se veía tan complacida por utilizar su don en mí, o al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta. —Sonreí con arrogancia—. Estuvo mirándome con su estúpida sonrisita por largos minutos. Se vio muy contrariada cuando notó que no me hacía nada —Escuché un par de jadeos de impresión al fondo. No presté atención.

—Yo estaba tan confundida. —Murmuré alzando mis cejas—. El odio con el que me observó después de eso. Ella se hubiera abalanzado sobre mí de no ser por el otro chico. Por supuesto, luego fue su turno, y al igual que Jane. —Me encogí de hombros con simpleza—. No logró afectarme.

—También eres inmune a Jane y Alec —Contemplé el ceño fruncido de Edward y se me escapó un suspiro.

Un movimiento a mi derecha captó mi atención. Jasper me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa que borró al instante. Carraspeé confundida cuando evitó mi mirada y me volví al cobrizo.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos? ¿Y qué me dices del don de Aro? —Pregunté, por una vez permitiéndome estar curiosa por el tema.

—Esos gemelos son los más peligrosos Bella. —Arguyó acercándose hasta posar una mano en el respaldo de mi asiento. Mi cuerpo respondió a su cercanía, olfateé silenciosa su adictiva esencia, tan refrescante y picante, e intenté por todos los medios no poner la estúpida expresión soñadora que amenazaba con mostrar. Joder, control Isabella.

—La chica… —Prosiguió devolviéndome a la realidad. Lo miré con atención desde abajo—. Ella tiene el poder de quemarte vivo por dentro, puede hacer que te retuerzas de dolor sin ponerte un dedo encima. Me atrevo a decir que es tan doloroso como la transformación —Entorné la mirada sin poder creérmelo, y tuve que preguntar.

—¿Alguna vez…lo utilizó en ti? —Una amarga sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Mi estómago sufrió un vuelco en respuesta.

—A Jane le encanta saberse la vencedora antes de que un enfrentamiento comience —Musitó con un deje de escepticismo. Un gruñido hizo amago de salir de mi pecho, porque mierda, me enfureció saber que ella lo había torturado.

—Alec es más bien el antídoto de su hermana. —Rio con sequedad y miró al suelo—. No te hace sentir nada, de hecho, pero es…desesperante. Pierdes tu capacidad de oler, ver y escuchar, la mayoría de las veces se usa para ejecuciones limpias. No te darías cuenta de tu muerte.

Su semblante se endureció, desde mi posición pude ver con claridad su manzana de Adán subir y bajar cuando tragó grueso. Me vi hipnotizada por ese movimiento, y me sorprendió el intrusivo pensamiento de darle confort posando mi mano en su fuerte antebrazo. Oh mierda.

—El don de Aro es como el mío —Dijo por fin. Di un respingo.

—¿Qué? ¿E-Él también puede leer mentes? —Balbuceé como estúpida.

—No a distancia. —Explicó. Mi mirada debió ser muy poco convincente para que haya tenido que hacérmelo entender de una mejor forma—. Si tiene algún tipo de contacto físico contigo, él tendrá acceso a cada pensamiento que haya cruzado por tu mente. Es menos flexible que el mío, pero mucho más amplio.

—Eso es…joder, retorcido a más no poder —Musité. El rio.

—En eso tienes razón —Sonreí quedito.

—Y después de ver que eras intocable para los dones de sus tesoritos. —Interrumpió Jasper volviéndose a mí—. ¿Decidieron utilizar la fuerza bruta?

Suspiré pesadamente.

—No, primero intentaron hacerme hablar por las buenas. En todo momento no dije una sola palabra, ellos ya sabían mi nombre, probablemente también mi origen. Pero nunca, obtuvieron nada directamente de mí —Alcé mi barbilla con orgullo.

—Y ahí fue cuando Cayo hizo de vocero. —Rodé los ojos por su simple mención—. Ese capullo. —Bufé—. Me acusó de ser una vampira ilusa, de no saber con quién estaba tratando. Yo solo pensaba, ¡diablos sé muy bien con quien trato, con un maldito circo de italianos encapuchados! —Exclamé fuera de mis casillas.

Emmett se destornilló de la risa y una tos divertida a mi lado me hizo cerrar los ojos avergonzada. Demonios—. Lamento eso, en fin… —Dejé caer mis manos en mis rodillas.

—Aro expresó que mi don era muy inusual y notablemente ventajoso.

—Te quiso en su guardia —Asimiló Carlisle. Yo asentí con pesar.

—Me prometió un puesto privilegiado. Yo me negué. —Resoplé—. Ahora, ese fue el momento en que decidieron ponerse físicos.

—Por supuesto —Gruñó Edward con los brazos cruzados.

—Es increíble que hayas podido resistir a la guardia entera de Aro, ¿Cuántos son, ciento veinte? —Exclamó Emmett con admiración. Me sentí halagada por un segundo.

—En ese momento fueron ochenta los que se abalanzaron sobre mí —Corregí apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo. El cansancio mental después de haber aguantado una hora de corrido con el escudo intacto, había sido aplastante.

—Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo idiotas que se veían, Aro les hizo guardar la compostura. Dijo que lamentaba mi decisión tan _precipitada_ y agregó que esperaba, yo reconsiderara mis opciones. Ellos desaparecieron de mi vista, y eso fue todo.

—Esa es una clara advertencia Bella, vendrán por ti —Dijo Alice con su frente arrugada por la preocupación. Me encogí de hombros fingiendo despreocupación. Eso ya lo sabía, yo solo huía de esa posibilidad, que muy bien era capaz de hacerme temblar de pavor.

—Será en vano, no hay nada que me hará aceptar ser una más en su club de zombies con colmillos, y hasta ahora no existe nada que pueda quebrantar mi escudo. Gracias, pero no gracias —Zanjé el tema con un movimiento de brazos.

—¡Sí, no queremos su mierda de ejército, jódanse Vulturi! —Vociferó Emmett con la compañía de los aplausos de Alice. Carlisle y Esme los miraron reprobatoriamente, Rosalie bufó y Jasper negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar reírme de su entusiasmo, ellos eran tan gratamente impredecibles.

—Fascinante —Escuché esa voz aterciopelada susurrar a mi lado. Lo miré con sorpresa, y de no ser porque mi flujo sanguíneo había desaparecido, esa mirada penetrante me habría hecho ruborizar en menos de lo que podrían decir Forks. Jesús.

Un golpe seco nos hizo a todos girar la cabeza. Rosalie se había levantado de su asiento, con tal ímpetu que dicha silla se había deslizado hasta chocar contra la pared. Me envaré con precaución, la mirada asesina que iba dirigida a mí, me dio la leve impresión que su silencio no sería postergado por mucho más.

—Rosalie —Gruñó en advertencia Edward. Eso solo confirmó mis sospechas. Ella no se molestó en escucharle. Se acercó tres pasos, empuñó sus manos, y dijo:

—¿Acaso nos tomas por idiotas? —Escupió. Abrí mis ojos desconcertada por el asco en sus palabras.

—Rosie… —Suplicó Alice. La rubia enloquecida gritó.

—¡No Alice! ¿Quién, con un demonio, va a creer la historia de que los Vulturi se alejaron y te perdieron de vista? ¿Alguien recuerda a Dimitri Vulturi? ¿Uh? ¿El mejor rastreador que existe?

—Bebé ella es a prueba de dones. Imagino que también-

—¡También y un carajo Emmett, cállate! —Rugió en su dirección. El chico gigante miró con asombro y temor a su pareja.

—Ya es suficiente Rosalie —Dijo Esme mirándole autoritaria. La susodicha se giró solo para fulminarme con la mirada, levantó una de sus garras y me apuntó diciendo:

—Está mintiéndonos descaradamente, ¿Qué más ocultas? ¿Eres parte de ellos? ¿Te mandaron a investigarnos? ¿A matarnos? porque ellos han querido deshacer nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡vamos! ¡Si tienes el valor que aparentas, escúpelo!

 _¿Deshacer su familia?_

—Créeme cuando digo que no estoy tan aburrida como para decidir ser una espía de los Vulturi, inventar la historia de mi vida con tal de ganarme su confianza, y así matarles. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no perdería mi tiempo de esa manera —Repliqué con tono de aburrimiento.

—Rose, será mejor que salgas unos minutos —Expuso Carlisle a su lado. Sus ojos se achicaron, negros como el carbón. Reí hosca y decidí sacarle un poco más de sus casillas, agregando:

—Pero debo darte algo de crédito, deberías escribir una novela. Eres muy ocurrente —Cabeceé con falso orgullo.

—Rosalie, estás olvidando que siempre tengo un ojo puesto en los Vulturi, hubiera visto su decisión de mandar a Bella. No es una de ellos —Aclaró Alice masajeándose las sienes. Ella exclamó:

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo si no puedes ver su futuro, ni Edward puede leer sus pensamientos? ¡Están ciegos sobre ella!

—¡Solo lo sé! ¿Bien? Basta Rose, por favor —Ella miró incrédula a los integrantes de su familia.

—¿Entonces le creen? —Siseó entre dientes.

—Sí —Dijeron Alice y Edward. Los demás guardaron silencio ante su mirada juiciosa.

—¿Jasper? —Buscó el apoyo del rubio leonino. Este le miró cauteloso.

—Ella ha dejado de bloquearme Rosalie. Sus emociones no se sienten falsas —El clavó sus ojos en mí y yo le sonreí agradecida.

—No puedo creerlo. —Ella rio macabramente—. Ustedes realmente cayeron en su juego —Enarqué una ceja en su dirección y Rosalie me observó cual chicle en su zapato de diseñador.

—¿Acaso parezco alguien que juega con barbies? —Pregunté recargando mis codos en mis rodillas. Le mandé una de mis miradas gélidas. Eso no la calló. Mi comentario solo pareció alentarla.

—Veo que eres tan vaga como pensé —La contemplé por un largo segundo, para después mirar a Edward.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que toda tu familia sería civilizada —Le reproché molesta. Ignoré el gruñido de la rubia y él la observó viéndose encabronado.

—Tal vez me haya confiado demasiado en una integrante. Lamento este acto de inmadurez que estas presenciando Bella. Seguiremos esta conversación otro día —Se movió de su lugar y me hizo una seña dispuesto a acompañarme afuera.

—¿Vas a dejar que esta timadora se vaya? Edward, eres tan cobarde como ella lo es de-

Gruñí ¡Muy bien, es todo! había llegado hasta la coronilla con la rubia histérica que se encontraba más que dispuesta a seguir tirando mierda a mi cara. Mordí mi lengua, parpadeé y me levanté lentamente de mi asiento, sin despegar los ojos de su venenoso ser. El aire se volvió denso en la amplia habitación, no era menor el hecho de que mi humor estaba tan inestable como las sensaciones que habían estado rondando mí alrededor.

Dejé caer mis manos casi temblorosas a mis costados, listas en el caso de que ella diera señales de atacarme.

Joder, esperaba que me atacara.

—Oh no.

—Chicas, esto es totalmente innecesario.

—¡Escúchame bien! —Bramé ignorando los comentarios de fondo—. No eres nadie para hablar como si me conocieras. Nadie que esté vivo lo hace, mucho menos lo hará una vampira con rostro de víbora y complejo de narciso con la que me he tropezado por casualidad —Un siseo se le escapó y yo me acerqué hasta tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia.

—No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que he vivido. —Gruñí bajo mi aliento—. Así que espero comprendas que no permitiré que alguien _como tú,_ me pida explicaciones sobre cosas que no he hecho, ¡y tienes suerte de que no esté lo suficientemente cabreada contigo! —Le advertí dando un paso atrás—. Porque el que solo hayas supuesto que trabajo para esa jodida cadena de maníacos, hizo que quisiera que mi escudo te mandara a la China, rubia.

Dios, de verdad quería arrancarle la cabeza. Lo único que me contenía de hacerlo era no querer afectar a los Cullen, ellos parecían ser buena gente después de todo. No merecían que yo arruinara su familia.

Y Emmett no tenía la culpa de que su compañera fuera una total perra.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, como siempre hacía cuando la situación estaba por rebasar mi control. Respiré hondo por la nariz, una esencia rebasó a las demás en intensidad y despejó mi mente de cualquier pensamiento homicida.

 _¿Por qué su olor me hacía sentir así?_

Decidí por mi bien, preguntármelo en otro momento.

—Contra toda lógica me he expuesto a aceptar su invitación. —Admití—. ¿No te dice nada que haya ignorado el peligro que representa para mí el estar rodeada de siete vampiros desconocidos?

Ella bufó y me adelanté a ella—. Al parecer no. Bueno, entonces al diablo contigo Rosalie. —Extendí mis brazos y los dejé caer contra mis muslos—. Lo último que deseo es enemistarme con alguno de ustedes, no he venido a eso. El que hayas sido hostil desde el principio solo me indica lo poco perseverante, egoísta y jodidamente penosa que eres. Así que metete tus prejuicios por el culo y no te atrevas a enfrentarme, porque no me será difícil rebajarme a tu nivel. Y te arrancaré tu cabeza oxigenada.

Nos hundimos en el silencio que vino después. No noté cuan agitada me encontraba hasta que mis oídos captaron el ruido de mi respiración, tan errática como cuando al ser humana aguantaba la respiración en la alberca.

Logré relajarme y eché una rápida ojeada a los demás Cullen. Me sorprendió que las miradas de consternación y reproche de Esme y Carlisle estuvieran dirigidas exclusivamente a Rosalie. Emmett había agachado la cabeza avergonzado y Alice se mordía el pulgar con la preocupación pintada en sus facciones de duendecillo.

Jasper se había desplazado hasta estar detrás de Rosalie, listo para detener a cualquiera de nosotras a punto de comenzar una pelea. Y Edward, él se había plantado a mi lado enfrentando a Rosalie con la mirada más fría por los que sus ojos cálidos habían cruzado, en mi presencia. Estuve más que impactada ante la realización de que todos ellos parecían estar en contra de la actitud de Rosalie.

En ningún momento dejó de taladrarme con ojos feroces. Me crucé de brazos esperando por su ofensiva, ya que en lo poco que llevaba rodeada de ellos, me di cuenta de que era pésima para guardar su disgusto.

—Si llegaras a decir la verdad sobre ti, cosa que aún no me creo. —Escupió. Yo reí incrédula—. Entonces solo reafirma que eres un peligro para nosotros. No solo atraerás a los Vulturi a Forks, harás que esta familia desaparezca, ¡bum! Ya no está, mi esposo ya no existirá, no volveré a ver a mis hermanos y mis padres habrán sido quemados, y ciertamente tampoco yo viviré para contarlo. Nos hundirás, tal como lo hiciste con tu familia, ¿pero tú sí sobrevivirás, cierto? Buena suerte lidiando con eso en tus manos por lo que resta de tu patética existencia, _Isabella —_ Abrí mis ojos hasta el punto en que lejanamente pensé que se saldrían de mis cuencas.

—ROSALIE, ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Di un paso hacia atrás tropezando con mi asiento, logré mantenerme en pie, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Las palabras de esa vampira, tan crueles, pero con un deje de verdad que dolía profundamente, abrieron el tan temido y conocido agujero negro, justo en el centro de mi pecho.

— _¡Bella!_

Mis oídos fueron atacados por un fuerte zumbido que me inhabilitó para escuchar el alboroto que parecía desarrollarse a mi alrededor. Me aferré a mi torso y cerré los ojos con terror.

 _Oh no_ , pensé alarmada. Jadeé necesitada de un aire que se me resistía y me desplomé sobre mis rodillas. No podía volver a lidiar con este dolor, el ardor que comenzaba en mi nariz y terminaba en donde el vacío se hacía insoportablemente mayor.

" _No joder, ¡levántate, no dejes que se lleve todo otra vez!"_

Me desesperé y comencé a hiperventilar. Hace muchos años, mi esperanza había sido succionada por este horrible agujero, junto al amor que, recordaba con vaguedad, mis padres profesaban por mí.

—Por favor —Supliqué a mi interior.

Mi garganta se cerró al pensar en los Cullen y en la segunda oportunidad que me ofrecían para tener una familia. Una que yo no estaba dispuesta a tomar.

—BELLA —Alguien me sacudió con gentileza. No me atreví a abrir los ojos.

— _Lo siento_ —Sollocé con mis manos sobre mi rostro, sin control de mis acciones. No me molesté en intentar levantarme, el fuego que predominaba en mis pulmones me hacía difícil el pensar con claridad, lo sabía y por alguna razón eso me empujaba a permanecer en el suelo de la mansión Cullen.

No quería recordar los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres. No quería volver a vivir la desolación que trajo a mi vida saber, que no volvería a ver el brillo en sus ojos.

No quería pensar que había nacido para vivir sola.

Que no estaba hecha para pertenecer a algo.

—¡Jasper ayúdala!

—N-no puedo —La voz del rubio sonó temblorosa.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Cómo que no puedes tío? —Escuché el ruido de alguien rebotando en una superficie acolchada— Eh, ¿estás bien?

—Has llegado demasiado lejos Rosalie —Murmuró sombríamente el patriarca de la familia.

—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Nunca habías sido tan desconsiderada! ¿Por qué Rosalie? ¡¿Por qué con Bella?! —Gritó Alice.

Volví a sentir ese toque electrizante, esta vez en mis manos. Fueron retiradas delicadamente de mi rostro, su cálido hálito chocando con mi sensible nariz.

Mi garganta se abrió por arte de magia y pude dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Abrí mis ojos y me zambullí en sus ojos dorados ampliados de alarma.

—¿Isabella? Por favor, di algo —Susurró aun sosteniendo mis manos. Su inusitada ternura logró que dejara de temblar por dentro. Pero una voz furiosa ahogó mi intento de tranquilizarle con palabras.

—¡SON TODOS UNOS CREDULOS! —Gritó Rosalie. Agitó su cabellera platinada al darse media vuelta y salir dando un inmenso portazo.

Una ira enceguecedora se apoderó de mí. Vi rojo, y en ese momento no me importó nada, mi humanidad se había desvanecido cuando ella se había atrevido a hacerme sentir como el adefesio que me había negado a mirar en un espejo.

Mi dolor se transformó en odio, así como la tristeza que Rosalie había hecho más presente en mí, se volvió una frustración insostenible.

¿Por qué debía dejar que sus horribles palabras me traspasaran? ¿Por qué, debía dejarla salir ilesa?

Siseé de acuerdo. Mis piernas volvieron a responder a mi cerebro porque un milisegundo después yo ya me dirigía al exterior en busca de esa perra sin corazón.

Un agarre en mi brazo me retuvo justo al frente de la puerta. Por como el calor traspasó mi piel de granito supe de quién se trataba. Y eso por alguna razón aumentó mi indignación.

—Bella espera.

—No me toques —Me sacudí su mano de un movimiento brusco y le mandé una mirada envenenada antes de salir de la gran casa.

Una pequeña voz al fondo de mi cabeza me regañó por haber sido innecesariamente grosera con Edward, él no había hecho nada malo. Pero, la otra parte más grande, me tenía enceguecida con la idea de jugar a sacarle la cabeza a una Barbie.

Fue fácil localizarla. Era como un maldito letrero rubio dando tumbos en dirección al bosque, y el que estuviera andando a velocidad normal me facilitaba la tarea de llamar su atención.

La escuchaba refunfuñar por lo bajo. Una sonrisa macabra se abrió paso en mis labios.

" _A mí tampoco me dan buena espina las rubias querida"_

¿Razón?

"A la mierda. Arráncale su cabellera rubia, la maldita no tiene idea con quién se metió"

Muy justo.

Creé un muro a nuestro alrededor, situándolo justo frente a ella, y cayó de espaldas con un grito ahogado cuando no logró reaccionar a mi escudo. Me sentí orgullosa de la perfecta sincronización.

Ella miraba confundida a su alrededor. Me aclaré la garganta y pude ver como su espalda se tensaba.

—¿Imaginando paredes barbie? Debería hacerte una revisión —Le sugerí inocentemente. Mi "perra interior" se había activado lista para ser implacable.

Rosalie se levantó y lentamente se giró para encararme, entrelazando su oscura mirada con la mía. Si no estuviera tan emputecida y tuviera algún resquicio de sentido común, me hubiera hecho temblar como un chihuahua.

—Imaginando cualquieras querrás decir —Sonrió como la arpía que era, contraatacando. Yo no me quedé atrás.

—¡Entonces es grave Rosalie, estas imaginando espejos! Aunque, no puedo decir que me sorprende. Ya sabes, las rubias tienden a hacerlo con el tiempo —Hice un movimiento displicente con mi mano.

Sonreí triunfal al escucharla gruñir. Ella se acercó hasta estar peligrosamente cerca de mí, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Esperé lista para enfrentarla, porque yo no sería la que empezara todo, no hacía falta.

Sus ojos negros habían tomado un tinte escarlata, y eso solo podía significar tres cosas para un vampiro:

Descontrol, desaire y sed de sangre.

—¡DETENGAN A ROSE!

Una gran masa de músculos se interpuso entre nosotras y se llevó lejos a Rosalie. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear dos brazos se cruzaron con firmeza sobre mi vientre y me sacó en volandas del patio trasero.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me abstuve a apretar mis labios, y me dejé llevar por mi captor. Aún me turbaba esa especie de descarga eléctrica recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, cuando él me tocaba.

Se detuvo justo en frente de mi auto. Esperé largos segundos algún amago suyo de dejarme ir, porque ¡Dios! Su esencia ya comenzaba a marearme de lo satisfactorio que era tenerle tan cerca. Pero por alguna razón aún no se movía.

Carraspeé pretendiendo parecer incómoda, cuando en realidad nunca me había sentido tan cohibida como ahora. Sus brazos se sentían tan fuertes como me los había imaginado, podían hacer que cualquiera se sintiera protegida. Y ni hablar de su pecho, era comparable con una escultura griega.

" _Una sexy escultura griega"_

"¡Amén a eso!"

Demonios, ahora no puedo diferenciarlas ¿Cuál es cuál?

"No te preocupes, de todos modos, yo solo expreso la verdad"

" _¡Y yo te atormento con esa verdad!"_

Ah, genial.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro con timidez. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de mi rostro. Yo aún no podía creer que ese vampiro, que más bien parecía salido del Olimpo, me retenía en su abrazo protector después de haberlo conocido hace unas horas.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en un segundo. Rápidamente desenvolvió sus brazos de mi cintura y se distanció tres pasos de mí, los dedos de su mano derecha enredándose en su cabello con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento —Musitó con su voz aterciopelada empequeñecida. La repentina lejanía hizo que un gruñido disgustado se asomara en mi garganta.

En mi fuero interno me pregunté si pensaría que era bipolar.

" _Perra, por favor, todas sabemos que eso es cierto, ¡al pobre casi lo atacas de un momento a otro!"_

¡Demonios! Eso es cierto, y yo que creí tener algo de decencia.

Rehuí su mirada, ahora más que nunca me avergonzaba tener contacto visual con él. Debía pensar que era una sicópata con personalidad múltiple.

"Además de acosadora junior. Le has tomado una aterradora atención a este vampiro desde el principio"

¿¡Ahora intercambiaron papeles?!

"No, sigo diciéndote la verdad, ¿o vas a tener el descaro de negarlo?"

Mierda mejor, cambiemos de tema.

Edward parecía a punto de querer decir algo, pero Alice apareció de la nada en ese momento. Al divisarme sonrió con pesar.

—Bella, espero que puedas disculpar a Rosalie. Tiende a ser una persona difícil de tratar los primeros días de conocerla…digo, nunca había mostrado tal grado de frialdad —Sopesó para ella misma esa última parte.

Sacudió su cabeza y su ánimo volvió—. Por ahora no te preocupes por ella. Tan solo ignórala, el tiempo dará sus frutos y la convivencia los cosechará.

Su sonrisa decayó en un segundo cuando mi descontento no aminoró. Intenté no ser tan obvia, pero el solo pensar en esa arpía cerca mío, activó todos mis instintos asesinos.

—Alice… —Una mueca complicada se formó en mis labios. Me recargué en un pie y retorcí mis dedos intentando ordenar el enredo de pensamientos que era mi cabeza–. Alice. Esto no va a funcionar.

—No, Bella no hagas esto, te lo suplico. —Abrió sus ojos asustada y llegó a mi lado—. ¿No lo ves? Esta es una gran oportunidad para todos, podríamos ser amigos, salir a cazar juntos, ir de compras ¡sería fantástico! Podríamos ser hermanas-

Retrocedí al instante en que esas palabras salieran de su boca, mandándole una mirada herida. Alice se percató de ello, y frunció el ceño pareciendo unir las piezas de un difícil rompecabezas.

—¿Acaso…tu no quieres lo mismo? —Susurró para callar. Había dado en el clavo.

—Alice yo- no es que no quiera. —Balbuceé sintiéndome arrinconada— _No puedo,_ volver a vivir en una familia. Simplemente no sirvo para ello, no es mi estilo. Sé que me sería imposible perder mi espacio, y… —Vale, las excusas que se me ocurrían eran patéticas. Mordí mi labio y miré mis pies optando por el silencio.

—Bella, que te hayamos invitado a ser una Cullen no significa que reemplazaremos a tu familia biológica. —Explicó cansada—. Esto no es algo que hayamos hecho anteriormente. —La observé curiosa y ella asintió— ¡De veras! Tampoco es que te habríamos hecho la propuesta sin antes haber escuchado un poco de tu historia.

Ella tomó aire y musitó—. Eres como nosotros Bella, y no solo por la forma en la que te alimentas. También estuvimos solos, también perdimos a nuestras familias. Además, cargamos con fantasmas similares —Mi ceño se despejó con el entendimiento que me azotó. Ellos me habían estudiado el día entero, ¿con tal de saber si era apta para ser una de ellos?

—Te ofrecemos nuestra familia Bella. —Concluyó con firmeza la pequeña Cullen. El frío de mi cuerpo pareció congelarse ahí mismo—. Te prometo que nos tendrás, para reír y bromear, pedir consejos y ayudarte. No estarás sola, al menos no porque no tengas otra opción más que estarlo. Por favor… —Imploró juntando sus manos con ojos muy abiertos.

¡Mierda! Otra promesa. ¿ahora qué diablos haría? Estaba aterrorizada. Me había dejado entre la espada y la pared .

Me obligué a mantener la boca cerrada, de todas formas, no tenía nada claro que en ese momento. ¡No sabía qué demonios hacer! ¿Cómo les explicaba que era perseguida por la mala suerte desde tiempos inmemorables?

Alterné mi mirada de Alice a Edward. El desánimo opacaba sus hipnóticos ojos, sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros oscuros y sus hombros anchos estaban caídos. Carajo, ¿acaso yo era la responsable de su turbación?

Bien, lo había arruinado, sabía que esto había sido una mala idea. ¡Dios! ojalá fuera capaz de patearme a mí misma.

¿Tal vez podría volver a la casa y dejar a Rosalie hacerlo?

"NO" exclamaron las dos voces en mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño contrariada y suspiré. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Tomar el camino fácil.

—De verdad lo siento chicos —Dije lo más arrepentida posible. Y hui como la cobarde que era al interior de mi auto.

Ignoré como pude sus voces gritando mi nombre y arranqué el Mini derrapando en la curva de la entrada. Observé afligida sus figuras desapareciendo por el retrovisor, hasta que el follaje de árboles lo cubrió todo.

Solo pude sentirme a salvo cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido. Bueno, lo que suponía ser una inofensiva visita social terminó por ser un completo desastre. Quién lo diría.

" _Ve el lado positivo, ¡al menos tienes salud!"_

—¡Jódete! —Grité a todo pulmón.

Aprecié el silencio en mi cabeza y suspiré pesadamente. Este sería un día que no querría revivir en mucho tiempo.

No había puesto atención a qué velocidad iba hasta que de la nada ya me encontraba frente a mi casa, al otro lado del bosque. Mi pie derecho, sin mi permiso, se había empujado hasta presionar el acelerador a fondo.

Frené en seco y giré el volante hasta deslizarme por el camino de tierra, para evitar estrellarme contra el bosque. Resoplé y salí del carro entre la nube de polvo que había levantado con mi maniobra digna de película hollywoodense. Miré el cielo estrellado y arqueé una ceja ¿había estado en la mansión Cullen hasta el anochecer?

Sacudí mi cabeza. En una mano llevé arrastrando mi chaqueta y sudadera junto a la mochila mientras con la otra abría la puerta, la cual rebotó contra el corcho en el suelo para evitar que se diera contra la pared.

Ignoré el ruido que hicieron las bisagras en protesta y tiré a mis espaldas mis pertenencias. Me encogí cuando el sonido de cristal quebrándose resonó por toda la estancia, rodé los ojos y observé los restos del florero que había sido víctima de mi mochila.

 _Bueno_ , pensé, _tampoco planeaba cortar una flor para mantenerla aquí adentro._

Limpié en cinco segundos y me vi sin nada que hacer. Giré sobre mi propio eje buscando algo interesante en lo que ocuparme en la sala de estar, ansiosa por NO pensar en los acontecimientos recientes.

—Recordatorio. —Musité para mí misma—. Comprar algún rompecabezas, o comenzar a tejer.

Bufé y chequé la hora en el reloj de mi habitación, aún tenía tiempo antes de que fuera hora para volver al instituto, así que me decidí por recorrer el lugar. Había ido a una mísera expedición de caza durante mi estadía, por lo que mi conocimiento de la geografía en Forks era escaso.

Salté por mi balcón y corrí silenciosamente por el bosque. Por primera vez en el día pude sentirme tranquila. Sonreí y cerré los ojos sin miedo a chocar o tropezar, cuando corría podía olvidarme de mi afición a la torpeza, la cual curiosamente solo se presentaba cuando caminaba.

Esperaba encontrar un lugar donde los humanos se abstuvieran de visitar, así podría tener _mí escondite_. Aspiré los distintos aromas que me ofrecía el viento y abrí los ojos ilusionada. Me sorprendió notar una gran gama de esencias florales, muy parecida al de los jardines de la abadía de Westminster.

Cambié mi rumbo hacia el Norte, y tras un montón de abetos y arbustos, me encontré con el prado más alucinante que había visto.

Reí incrédula y giré a mi alrededor, maravillándome cada vez más con la variedad de flores y sus colores silvestres entremezclándose con la hierba y el rocío. Algunas amapolas se destacaban entre las margaritas y los dientes de león. Era perfecto.

Mi sonrisa flaqueó cuando al respirar hondo por segunda vez, me percaté de una esencia que era inevitablemente conocida para mi nariz.

Cada rincón de este prado gritaba _Edward._

Mis ojos por instinto recorrieron el terreno en busca de una figura elegantemente alta y desgarbada. Pero él no estaba allí, al menos no ahora. Definitivamente venía con regularidad. Debió haber estado aquí en la madrugada de ayer.

Un mohín se plantó en mi rostro al recordar la última imagen que había tenido de Edward. Su belleza había estado en segundo plano a su turbación. Todo por mi culpa.

—Brillante. —Gruñí, me dirigí con desánimo al único árbol que sobresalía un poco del bosque, mirando hacia la ubicación de un riachuelo, a pocos kilómetros del prado—. Simplemente brillante, vengo a buscar despejarme de este lío y lo primero que hago es irrumpir en el prado privado de un vampiro.

Acomodé mi trasero en el césped y llevé mis manos a mi cabello. Una risita histérica se me escapó.

—¿Por qué eres así Isabella? —Demonios, ya había perdido la razón—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva? ¡¿Y por todos los cielos, tal malditamente idiota?!

Mi espalda se adhirió al tronco con musgo y escondí mi cabeza en mis piernas flexionadas. Las abracé y crucé mis tobillos buscando calmarme a base de refunfuños. En ese momento me sentía como una tortuga cobarde.

De repente hubo un cambio inusual en el aire, y para cuando ya me había dado cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

—Estoy seguro de que no eres una idiota, Bella. Créeme, vivo con Emmett, él es alguien más apropiado para representar la idiotez.

Mi cuerpo se tensó como una banda elástica siendo estirada por ambos extremos.

"Oh, oh no"

" _¡Coño, eso no lo vi venir!"_

 _¡No!_ Supliqué internamente. _¡Por favor díganme que esa no es su voz! ¡Díganme que no está aquí!_

"No podemos mentirte"

" _Pero si podemos decirte que hoy no es tu día de suerte"_

¿Y cuándo mierda he tenido un día de suerte?

Jadeé cuando al levantar la cabeza, lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos dorados, que en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en mi tormento personal.

 _¡Aún cabe la posibilidad de haberme sentado sobre un hongo alucinógeno y estar alucinando!_ Pensé con el último deje de esperanza que tenía.

Edward sonrió torcido y entró a mi metro cuadrado con su acostumbrado andar felino.

—Hola.

Y, ya no la había.

.

.

.

 **¡Lamento el retraso! He tenido algunos dramas personales, y no lidio bien con el drama así que estuve bloqueada creativamente por un tiempo, ¡pero ahora estoy bien! Entonces nos leemos luego en el próximo capitulo, ¡saludos y abrazos!**

 **Megan.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sintiéndose en casa.

Capítulo 13: "borrón y cuenta nueva"

EDWARD'S POV:

Esto no está bien. ¡No está bien! ¡JODER, ERA LA ESCENA MAS LEJANA A ESTAR BIEN!

—Es una broma ¿cierto? —Exclamé desesperado, viendo como el resto se había replegado frente al ventanal para tener una mejor visión de las dos fieras a punto de enfrentarse. Gruñí al ser ignorado—. ¿No harán nada para detenerles?

—No —Respondieron Emmett y Alice, ambos tan inmersos en lo que sucedía en el exterior, que estaban a punto de pegar sus rostros y manos al vidrio.

—Oh entonces, solo se quedarán ahí observando. Eso está bien —Dije sarcástico, dando zancadas alrededor del salón.

—Sí.

—No veo como tu idea mejorará las cosas hermano.

—Increíble —Rodé los ojos.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Creo que concuerdo con Emmett esta vez, Edward. Viste como Bella reaccionó ante tu intervención. Ya hemos hecho suficiente —" _Íbamos tan bien…"_ se lamentó internamente.

Hice un mohín. Sí, me había sentido particularmente rechazado cuando se zafó de mi mano, pero sabía que su enfado no estaba dirigido hacia mí en ese momento.

O al menos intentaba convencerme de eso.

—Pero- —Eché una ojeada detrás de Carlisle y olvidé lo que estaba a punto de decir. Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por mi rostro y nuestro progenitor siguió la línea de mi mirada. Él dio un respingo.

—¿Qué haces Jasper? —Preguntó, preocupado. El susodicho se había arrimado en uno de los sofás, sus nudillos estaban blancos como la cal por la fuerza con la que asfixiaba los brazos del sillón.

Mi sonrisa se borró en el segundo que enfrenté sus ojos, abiertos del terror. Leí sus pensamientos y froté mi frente asustado. Podía entender por qué se veía tan vulnerable.

—Mierda, ¿hablas en serio? —Le pregunté, algo contagiado con su histeria.

—Ha-Hay una bomba de tiempo allí afuera Edward. —Tartamudeó, crispando mis nervios—. Es demasiado. No te habrías burlado si pudieras sentirlo de primera mano.

Él apretó la mandíbula, y por inercia miré hacia afuera. Bella nos daba la espalda y Rose seguía caminando hacia el bosque, muy ajena de lo que su puesta en escena había causado.

—Alice. —La llamé alarmado, esperando conseguir su atención esta vez—. Si no las detenemos, es probable que la crisis de pánico en la que está entrando Jasper, provoque un efecto en cadena por todo Forks.

Ella junto a Esme se dieron media vuelta. Al percatarse de la condición de Jazz, pegaron un chillido ahogado al unísono.

—¡Mi bebé!

—¡Oh Jazzy! —Ambas corrieron a su lado y lo rodearon para intentar calmarlo un poco—. Lo siento tanto, te había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿tan malo es?

Se sentó en su regazo y lo besó repetidamente en la mejilla. Él bufó.

—Gracias por tu preocupación cariño. —Se removió en su asiento—. Bueno, ¿recuerdas la segunda guerra mundial?

Alice lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Esme lo observó, extrañada. Y Emmett largó una risotada.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Golpeé a esos nazis que intentaron molestarnos en Irlanda —Flexionó sus músculos. Jasper rodó los ojos exasperado.

—¡No me refiero a tus hazañas de Capitán América, Emmett! —El grandulón le miró ofendido y Alice lo detuvo de decir otra estupidez.

—Sí. Estuvimos escondidos en ese pueblito de Grecia porque no soportabas las oleadas de- ¡OH! —Dejó de hablar y abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Preguntó Carlisle. Jasper respiró tembloroso.

—Algo muy parecido a la tercera guerra mundial se está desarrollando en el jardín de Esme.

Nuestra madre a efectos prácticos hizo una mueca nerviosa. Luego una mezcla de desesperación y coraje cruzó por su semblante.

—Niños, vayan a separarlas de inmediato —Nos ordenó apuntando hacia el exterior.

" _Dios quiera que no destruyan mi jardín"_

Reí deliberadamente y los demás voltearon a mirarme extrañados. Mi diversión se esfumó y fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo reír tranquilo? —Exigí saber, malhumorado. Diablos, de verdad no era tan amargado.

—Ha sido un día _tan_ raro —Yo bufé. Alice me sonrió angelicalmente mientras peinaba tranquilizadora la cabellera rubia de su esposo.

—¡Aww, pero má! —Emmett hizo un puchero—. De verdad quiero ver que planea Bella. Seguramente hará algo loco con su don.

Esme entornó la mirada y se movió rápidamente para pincharle un brazo.

—Todo lo que destruyan, lo limpiarás y arreglarás tú.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —Se quejó.

—Porque nada de esto estaría sucediendo si no fuera por la actitud de TU esposa, y su inhabilidad para guardar sus opiniones —Mascullé entre dientes. Él se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Sabes que no siempre fue así —Sopesó Esme. Carlisle tomó su mano y se sobó la nuca viéndose complicado.

—Lo sé. Nunca se había comportado de esa manera con nadie que haya conocido. Tal vez ha sido un poco fría con Edward a través de los años. —Resoplé ante el _poco_ —. Pero este odio es…nuevo —Musitó Alice.

—Esto es mi culpa. Debí saber que ella no cooperaría —Me rasqué una ceja, irritado conmigo mismo.

—No podías saber que Rosalie se iría de palabras contra Bella. Fue más cruel de lo pensado —Dijo Carlisle, sumamente avergonzado.

—Entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Pero, la conocen. —Emmett se tornó serio al segundo y dejó de mirar por el ventanal para mostrar su rostro sobre su hombro—. Tarde o temprano se verá obligada a explicar su actitud, y saben que no será a nosotros. —Volvió sus ojos a las dos figuras de afuera—. Sino a quién se está cargando realmente.

Suspiré y mordí el interior de mi mejilla, sintiéndome inútil ante tal situación. Odiaba pensarlo, pero ya no veía muchas soluciones para remediar nuestra relación con esa intrigante vampira.

Tiré del cabello en mi nuca. Estuve tentado a salir y confrontarlas yo solo, pero otro pensamiento exaltado me detuvo de hacerlo.

—Uh, hay…maldad alrededor de Isabella —Dijo Jasper a nuestras espaldas. Un gritito agudo le siguió.

—¡Tienes un tic en el ojo! —Me volteé para encontrarme con una escena que en otro momento me hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas.

El ojo derecho de mi hermano no dejaba de titilar. Alice lo observaba mortificada desde su regazo. Los ojos de Carlisle se desorbitaron. Esme intentaba amainarlo poniendo presión con un dedo, pero no parecía funcionar. Emmett pegaba una gran carcajada.

Esto, no podía ser bueno.

—¿En serio? —El mismo se veía sorprendido—. Vaya, hace mucho que no aparecía. Creo que la última vez fue cuando Emmett y Rosalie ultrajaron el piano de Edward.

Gruñí de disgusto al recordarlo y dicho idiota se dignó a encararnos, levantando las manos hacia mí. Estaba pensando que me abalanzaría sobre él, _otra vez._

—En mi defensa, ¡ya ni lo usas!

Me dispuse a reclamarle. Sin embargo, capté movimiento detrás de Emmett. Di tres zancadas y lo empujé levemente para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía afuera.

Me tensé en mí lugar. Mientras estaba al tanto de mi familia disfuncional, Bella en ese mismo instante había decidido moverse decididamente y a paso humano, hacia Rose.

—Tienen que ver esto —Susurré.

Los demás se colocaron a mi lado para observar lo mismo que yo. Un pensamiento asaltó mi mente, y me sobrepasó la inquietud. Bella ahora se asemejaba más a una pantera acechando silenciosamente a su presa, qué a un humano.

Inmersos en la conversación anterior y al haber hablado a velocidad vampírica, parecía que habían pasado unos diez segundos desde que Bella salió de casa. Ahora Rosalie se encontraba cerca de los límites entre el jardín trasero y el bosque.

Pero ella nunca llegó a pisarlo. Tan pronto dio otro paso hacia adelante, rápidamente y sin aviso, cayó de espaldas.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamé junto a Emmett y Alice. Los jadeos de Esme y Carlisle resonaron en el salón.

—Apuesto a que eso no lo vio venir —Musité por lo bajo, sonriendo internamente. Disfruté la irritación que cruzó por el frío semblante de mí no tan adorada hermana.

—El escudo de Bella es de temer —Exclamó Emmett alucinado por el sigilo y poco esfuerzo que necesitó para derribar a su esposa. Pero todos sabíamos que Rose no sería fácil de contener.

—Dios, ahora sí que está enfadada —Murmuró Esme cuando Rosalie se giró para enfrentar a la castaña, quién no se movía de su lugar. Ella parecía saber que no tardaría en acompañarle.

—¡Eso fue tan ingenioso! —Saltó Alice con una gran sonrisa—. Esto solo confirma mi presentimiento. Seremos grandes amigas —Entré en su cabeza curioso por su comentario.

La miré con una ceja arqueada.

—No puedo creer que estés comparando _eso_ , con tu necesidad por ver las futuras liquidaciones del centro comercial —Ella boqueó como pez fuera de agua y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, cada quién utiliza su don como quiere. Solo digo-

—Oh, ya basta los dos. —Nos silenció Emmett con un movimiento tajante de su mano—. Ya les digo, esto es mucho mejor que las luchas libres femeninas.

Bueno, no tanto. Esperaba que el idiota supiera que esas luchas eran ensayadas, porque la ira reflejada en el rostro de Rosalie distaba mucho de gente volando sobre actuadamente por los aires de un cuadrilátero. ¡Esas dos parecían querer despellejarse ahí mismo!

A través de la mente nublada de la rubia, fui capaz de contemplar la sonrisa triunfal de Bella.

Alcé mis cejas de paso, sorprendido. La sarta de improperios que esa mujer llegaba a enumerar mentalmente era obscena. Ella parecía inventar cien cada año. Me descolocaba.

Con ojos rojo sangre, rebosantes de furia, Rosalie se adelantó demasiado para mi gusto, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Bella. A este punto los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

Cuadré mi mandíbula rogando a Dios poder comunicarme telepáticamente con la castaña, pero eso no parecía posible ahora.

No tenía tanta suerte.

—Emmett, ¿de verdad no te preocupa que una de las dos salga descuartizada? —Reí histérico, fracasando en parecer indiferente ante tal escenario. El imbécil ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme al responder.

—No, no en realidad —Sí, imbécil.

—POR DIOS, ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? —Emmett frunció el ceño, frustrado porque no lo dejábamos mirar en silencio.

—Sí Jasper, hablo en serio. ¿Podrías…? -OH —Él se detuvo en seco cuando le dimos la espalda al vidrio.

El rubio se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás cual paciente internado en un manicomio.

—¡Deténganlas, POR FAVOR! ES DEMASIADO. NECESITO PAZ. —Enredó sus manos en su cabello lloriqueando—. Alice, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más sereno hasta que esto esté arreglado? Tal vez, no lo sé ¿HUNGRIA? —Saltó de su asiento resoplando. Parecía que el ambiente de afuera finalmente estaba haciendo mella en su juicio.

Suspiré con cansancio y para no perder los estribos como el maniático de mi hermano, sostuve mi tabique nasal cerrando los ojos, y logré contar hasta diez.

—Sabes Alice, creo que sería lo mejor. Necesitamos poder lidiar con un desastre a la vez. Esto es increíble, yo-

—¡Alice! —Interrumpió Carlisle, con un tono que no daba lugar a más bromas. Fruncí el ceño y miré a la pequeñaja.

Un sentimiento muy parecido al temor se asomó por un rincón de mi consciencia cuando la vi.

Su fina figura estaba tensa, sus brazos agarrotados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pero su mirada lo decía todo. Los grandes ojos obsidiana de los que era dueña estaban abiertos al máximo, absortos en algo de lo que nosotros no éramos partícipes.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

Jasper abandonó su malestar al notar su silencio y en un segundo se encontró a su lado, apoyando sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros.

–¿Qué es, cariño?

Di un paso hacia ella, temeroso de lo que podía significar la visión. Si lo analizaba fríamente era curioso. Justo cuando Bella se había alejado un poco, Alice volvía a tener visiones. A diferencia de hace unas horas, durante las cuales la enana estuvo el día entero sin enterarse de nada.

Sentí mi pecho asfixiarse, ¿eso querría decir que Alice podría ver el futuro, cuando Bella tuviera futuros pensamientos desligados a nosotros?

O peor aún…

¿Ya no habría un futuro en el cual indagar?

Me abrió paso a su mente, y todos mis pensamientos anteriores fueron arrasados por un futuro, que logró dejarme varado en el terror.

 _*Dentro de la mente de Alice:_

 _Rosalie es la primera en dar un gancho derecho, pero Bella se percata y le esquiva antes de que pudiera tocarla. Velozmente le agarra del brazo y la avienta contra un árbol. El impacto logra partirlo en dos._

 _La rubia se levanta con rapidez, su respiración pesada solo hacía que sus ojos se volvieran más inhumanos y fulminantes, estos dirigidos a la castaña._

 _Ella le sonrió con burla._

— _No eres exactamente la clase de amenaza que aparentas ser —Se cruzó de brazos en una pose segura y alzó sus cejas, expectante. Eso solo logró emputecer más a Rosalie._

— _No sabes de lo que soy capaz —Gruñó con desaire. Bella no se inmutó._

— _Pruébame._

 _Rosalie emitió un sonido gutural antes de lanzarse sobre Bella. La distancia entre ellas se acortaba, sin embargo, ella lo tomó como una ventaja. Dio un salto para impulsar ambas piernas sobre el estómago de Rose, mandándola de vuelta al bosque._

 _Bella aterrizó sobre su espalda grácilmente, y volvió a levantarse de un brinco ágil._

— _Púdrete —Jadeó._

 _Giró sobre su propio eje ante el silencio que vino después. Rosalie no aparecía por ningún lado. Así que decidió hacerla salir hablando._

— _¿Sabes? Podría entretenerte lo que resta del día. Créeme, conozco muchos chistes de rubias._

 _Rio para ella misma cuando seguía sin dar señales de vida—. Vaya, de verdad te sobreestimé Rosalie. Creí que serías una oponente digna de mi atención, pero ya veo que eres solo una barbie con problemas de cuerda._

 _Con una mano alisó su playera blanca y la otra aplacó su cabello. Deambuló por el patio trasero con una expresión fría y calculadora. Entreabrió sus labios dejando expuestos sus colmillos, los cuales poco a poco fueron retrayéndose hasta la normalidad._

 _Formó una dura sonrisa—. Bien. No seguiré jugando contigo. Debí haberlo pensado dos veces antes de entrar en tu mundo rosa. —Rodó sus ojos y le dio la espalda al bosque—. Me largo de aquí._

 _Sin embargo, antes de irse echó una última ojeada al interior de la casa y un vistazo de tristeza se reflejó en su sonrisa._

— _Adiós Cullen —Susurró._

 _Se volvió a la dirección donde estaba su auto. Dio un paso, antes de que Rosalie la sorprendiera por la espalda._

 _Bella dejó escapar un grito ahogado por la llave que el brazo de Rosalie le ejercía contra el cuello._

— _No irás a ningún lado —Bramó Rosalie, segundos antes de desmembrar su garganta con un solo mordisco._

Mis puños se volvieron rocas. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de ira. Había sucedido. Había presenciado la muerte de Bella en la mente de Alice.

Mi respiración era errática y ni hablar de mi cabeza. Había fuego vivo dentro de mis venas. La angustia abismal retenida con esfuerzo en forma de nudo en mí garganta. Quería vengar la muerte de Bella, ¡JODER! Quise matar a Rosalie con mis propias manos, por haberme arrebatado la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Bella.

Ciego de rencor di un paso firme hacia adelante. Sin embargo, una mano pequeña me afianzó del brazo y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, devolviéndome a la realidad cuando la dueña de esta dijo:

—¡Edward detente! Aún sigue viva, pero no por mucho.

La miré confundido y mis ojos buscaron frenéticos a Bella. Un respiro de alivio se me escapó cuando la divisé sobre sus pies, con esa pose de luchadora que demostraba su fortaleza.

Sonreí y di otro paso, pero solo logré que Alice suspirara exasperada, y que, en vez de volver a tironearme, estrellara la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. Fuerte.

—ALICE. —Aullé ofuscado—. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—¡No respondías! ¡Parecía que estuvieras a punto de matar a alguien! —Justificó su acción impaciente. Me sobé el área afectada y bufé. Cuando un vampiro golpeaba otro, podía doler tanto como si un humano se hiriera.

—Lo pensé. —Luego recordé que podría suceder si no actuábamos a tiempo. En un borrón volví la vista hacia afuera y mis ojos se desorbitaron alarmados —¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? —Preguntó Emmett, con una mueca asustada. Finalmente, una reacción normal de su parte.

—Sucede que vimos a TU ESPOSA asesinando a Bella —Escupí pasando a un lado suyo. Una exclamación general llenó el salón, y al mismo tiempo nos giramos, justo para presenciar como Rosalie se preparaba para dar el temido primer golpe.

Afortunadamente Alice reaccionó antes de que yo hubiera podido hacerlo. Ella exclamó.

—¡DETENGAN A ROSE!

Junto a Emmett salimos como alma que llevaba el diablo, el marco de la puerta casi cedió ante el choque de nosotros dos pasando por ella al mismo tiempo. Gracias a Dios resistió, eso nos hubiera valido un horrible destino deparado por Esme.

Él estuvo a tiempo de interferir entre Rosalie y Bella, tomando de improviso a la primera para intentar calmarla en otro lado. _Diablos, buena suerte en ello Emm._ La mirada de su esposa rayaba en lo sicótico.

Yo, sin pensármelo dos veces, rodeé la cintura de la sorprendida castaña en un agarre de acero-en caso de que volviera a dar señales de objetar-y la llevé en dirección opuesta a la fiera número uno: La parte frontal de la casa.

Por un segundo mi mente quedó en blanco. El aturdimiento que sentí fue inmediato cuando mi piel hizo contacto con ella. Y si en algún momento creí que su cercanía era lo más deslumbrante que había presenciado, pues estaba equivocado, _nuevamente._

Cuando la palma de mi mano rozó sin querer la piel de vientre que su playera dejaba a la vista, me detuve en seco, viéndome imposibilitado de seguir la línea de mis pensamientos. Una especie de corriente eléctrica fue desde mi mano y azotó mi dormido sistema nervioso.

¿Así se sentía un humano después de arrastrarse en una alfombra? Porque si ese era el caso, entonces Bella había actuado como un globo.

Jamás me había percatado de algo así. Me pregunté cómo era posible percibir calor en ese trazo de piel, cuando el resto de mi cuerpo seguía tan frío como un témpano de hielo.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza sugirió que tal vez, Bella era la muy inusual fuente de calor.

En mi estado de congelamiento, y aun dentro de la ensoñación que había provocado ese fuego invisible, no noté que aún tenía a Bella entre mis brazos.

Un suave carraspeo salió de su garganta. No obstante, mi mente la ignoró con descaro.

Pestañeé obnubilado y fruncí el ceño. Este acontecimiento se veía bastante importante como para dejarlo pasar. ¿Era posible que después de un siglo como inmortal, surgieran nuevas sensaciones?

Las hipótesis que se originaron a costa de esa nueva pregunta y se aglomeraban una tras otra, se esfumaron cuando Bella se removió dentro de mi agarre, atrayendo mí atención. Y difícilmente podría volver a hacerme el desentendido, ya que el olor dulzón de su cabello me golpeó al abanicarlo sutilmente, para voltearse y mirarme bajo sus estilizadas pestañas.

Me hundí dentro de aquellos pozos dorados, ahogándome en ellos, y quedé vergonzosamente en blanco, otra vez.

 _Esos ojos son peligrosos,_ pensé al recuperarme, deslumbrado por la cadencia de su mirada. Ya no había resquicios de ira en ella, pero si pude reconocer la turbación y confusión.

¿Habría sentido lo mismo que yo?

 _Por el amor de Dios, ya déjala ir._

JODER. La había retenido cerca de tres minutos pegada a mi pecho, ¿cómo había podido ser tan intrusivo?

Pude sentir mi boca torcerse en una mueca mortificada. Rápidamente me alejé lo más posible de su metro cuadrado.

No pareció ser suficiente.

—Lo siento —Me disculpé, sintiéndome alborozado por la inexactitud de mis acciones. Mis manos hormiguearon en protesta por la pérdida de la calidez.

Las escondí tras mi espalda mirando el suelo, enfadado conmigo y el descontrol que había experimentado hasta ahora. Podría decir que en mis días de neófito había poseído más control a base de mis decisiones.

Un bajo gruñido me hizo volver a mirarle, pero ella evitó tener contacto visual conmigo. La contemplé interrogante por ese ruidito de insatisfacción proveniente de ella.

Luego recordé mi estupidez, la estupidez de Rosalie, y la situación en general. Claro que estaba enfadada. Estábamos sobre hielo trizado en cuanto a Bella, y no había palabras dentro de mi cabeza que pudieran alinearse tan conciliadoramente, como para lograr redimir nuestra decadente relación.

No estaba seguro de que hubiera una, en realidad.

Rememoré la mirada enfurecida que me dedico cuando intenté detenerla de seguir a Rosalie. Y me angustié. Quise explicarle inmediatamente, que mi preocupación no era otra más que no causarle resquemores demás. Mi intención había sido buena, ¿cierto?

Claro que, no lo logré. Ya de por sí tuvo que compartir parte de su historia con nosotros, y recordar el dolor de una etapa que de seguro alejaba de sus pensamientos. ¡Ella se quebró con las palabras que la inoportuna integrante de nuestra familia le dedicó!

Bella ya había tenido demasiado que superar, y aun así ¿lidiar con toda esa mierda?

Algo en mi interior se quebró cuando, para terror mío, colapsó de rodillas en medio del salón. Me sentí impotente ante la repentina pérdida de vida en sus ojos. De sopetón, se habían vuelto negros y opacos. Su belleza fue bruscamente trucada por el sufrimiento.

Maldije de nuevo en mi interior. _Puta madre_.

Si yo no hubiera hecho caso a los demás y no la hubiera invitado, tal vez habría tenido una mejor oportunidad de establecer una amistad. Y no hubiera estado tan cerca de la muerte como ella misma desconocía.

Todo esto era por mi culpa.

Al no recibir una respuesta de su parte, sentí la necesidad de ahondar en mi disculpa. Odiaba pensar que su malestar aún era grande.

Tal vez sí merecía que me odiara después de todo. Pero mi lado egoísta lo veía inaguantable.

Me balanceé nervioso en mi lugar, causando que fijara su mirada, ahora curiosa, en mí. Estuve dispuesto a buscar su perdón, pero mordí mi lengua cuando una ruidosa mente entró en mi radar.

Alice se detuvo a mi lado, mirándonos con precaución. Cuando posó su mirada en Bella, le mandó una sonrisa avergonzada.

Bufé por lo bajo a ello, no me sorprendía que después de todo la pequeñaja aún tuviera la habilidad de componer un intento de sonrisa.

—Bella. —se detuvo frente a ella, dejándome en segundo plano. La castaña la estudió con sus ojos sutilmente entornados—. Espero que puedas perdonar a Rosalie. Tiende a ser una persona difícil de tratar los primeros días de conocerla.

Bella arqueó una ceja, siendo escéptica a lo último. ¿Quién podía culparla? Había tratado con alguien que resultaba ser, exageradamente, _con quien se es difícil de tratar_.

Alice sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor ante las miradas que Bella y yo le dedicamos—. Digo, nunca había mostrado tal grado de frialdad —Admitió, juntando dos dedos.

Se vio derrotada por unos cortos dos segundos, pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la carga con su mejor ánimo. Ella estaba tratando de disminuir el daño, pero lo veía como un gran desafío.

—Por ahora, no te preocupes por ella. Tan solo ignórala. — _"A Edward le funciona todos los días, tiene que ayudar en algo"_ pensó con optimismo. De hecho, sí ayudaba—. El tiempo dará sus frutos y la convivencia los cosechará —Le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Mis hombros se alzaron sin mi permiso cuando las palabras de Alice colaron por mis oídos, contagiándome con su ánimo. Y un deje de esperanza asomó por mi cabeza. ¡Claro! Carlisle había sido claro en su deseo de que Bella fuera una Cullen. Su propuesta no pudo haber sido más clara.

Al principio la sola idea me había descolocado. Pero cuando leí sus intenciones estando dentro de su mente, casi pude imaginar tener a Bella a nuestro alrededor las veinticuatro horas al día, convivir junto a ella y aprender más de su misteriosa persona. ¡Lo encontré un disparate sacado de un cuento de hadas!

Sin embargo, eso no había querido decir que la idea no me había gustado. Porque sí me gustó. _Demasiado_.

Y ahora Alice volvía a plantearle esa posibilidad, lo que me aliviaba en sobremanera, ya que no había dado una respuesta clara atrás en el salón principal. El solo apostar por un "sí" hacía que mi rostro estuviera a punto de explotar en una sonrisa.

Mis ojos viajaron ansiosos hacia ese rostro angelical, esperando su respuesta.

Tan pronto como recuperé la fe, esta cayó por los suelos junto a mis hombros tensos. Solo un ciego no vería su falta de convicción. Sus ojos iban y venían, sus cejas se juntaron afligidas, y el resto de su postura gritaba _auxilio_.

Mi gesto se hizo duro y Alice miró sin entender el poco entusiasmo que mostró. Bella se cruzó y descruzó de brazos al tiempo en que se recargaba en un pie, obviamente sin saber qué hacer con ella misma al momento de responder.

—Alice. —Mordió sus labios nerviosa—. Esto…no va a funcionar —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para decirlo hasta el final.

Los pensamientos de Alice se pararon en seco, para después ir el doble de rápido. Salí de su cabeza ya mareado con los míos propios. Ese era el efecto que tenía Bella en nosotros. Éramos entre comillas más _normales_. Sin dones.

Era exasperante.

—No. Bella no hagas esto. —Habló rápidamente, sus ojos ampliándose al no ver buenos resultados en la actitud de la vampira castaña—. Te lo suplico. ¿No lo ves? Esta es una gran oportunidad para todos. Podríamos ser amigos, salir a cazar juntos, ir de compras…

—Alice —Dije entre dientes, buscando que dejara de presionar. Estaba atento a las reacciones de Bella, y con cada palabra que salía de la hiperventilada boca de mi hermana, parecía que saldría huyendo en cualquier momento.

Pero ella me ignoró. Genial.

—¡Sería fantástico! Podríamos ser hermanas-

Y mierda.

Alice se cortó a sí misma, atenta como yo a la reacción de Bella. La susodicha trastabilló hacia atrás mirándonos como si hubiera sido abofeteada.

La pelinegra la contempló con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Su humor decayó hasta el punto en que dejó caer sus manos lánguidas a cada lado de su cuerpo, finalmente entendiendo lo que yo había captado momentos atrás sobre Bella. El rechazo que sentía hacia los términos de "familia" y "hermanas" solo podían ser explicados por los traumas de su conversión.

Me rompió el corazón cuando no se vio con el valor de volver a enfrentar nuestras miradas luego de dejarse en evidencia.

—¿Acaso…tu no quieres lo mismo? —Preguntó Al, sin ser capaz de asimilarlo. Ella pensaba que todos querrían tener la oportunidad de formar una familia en esta vida, luego de verse imposibilitados de hacerlo en otra.

Pero no había considerado que Bella parecía vivir con una carga ligada a su experiencia familiar.

La castaña exhaló nerviosa.

—Alice yo… —Encerró una mano dentro de su melena chocolate, y reunió fuerzas en una inhalación profunda—. No es que no quiera. —Se excusó—. _No puedo,_ volver a vivir en una familia.

La miramos sin entenderle, y ella retorció sus manos viéndose cada vez más abrumada—. Simplemente no sirvo para ello, no es mi estilo. Sé que me sería imposible perder mi espacio, y…

 _Está mintiendo._ Ese tic volvió a aparecer en su ceja derecha.

Esperé pacientemente a que continuara, pero Bella maldijo muy por lo bajo, y mantuvo su boca cerrada, formando una línea que se torcía hacia abajo en una mueca cansina, para después morder su labio y bajar la mirada molesta.

Por alguna razón que no logré captar me sentí miserable, el rechazo, supuse. Alice, sin embargo, suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia por el silencio que comenzó nuestra invitada. Así que tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Bella. —Arrastró su nombre con tono de agotamiento—. Que te hayamos invitado a ser una Cullen no significa que reemplazaremos a tu familia biológica.

Al ver que no levantaba la mirada, decidió aumentar su juego.

Su semblante se volvió inescrutable al decir—. Esto no es algo que hayamos hecho anteriormente —Dijo, logrando su cometido.

Los profundos ojos de Bella se clavaron en su pequeño ser, mandándole una mirada incrédula. Alice asintió fervientemente—. ¡De veras! Tampoco es que te habríamos hecho la propuesta sin antes haber escuchado un poco de tu historia.

Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño, pareciendo confundida. Sonreí con tristeza ante el inminente discurso por el que todos habíamos pasado, con la única diferencia de que fue frente a nuestro creador.

Alice tomó un respiro, recordando que Carlisle había hecho lo mismo. Y lo soltó con un tono de voz semejante. Más pasivo.

—Eres como nosotros Bella. —Dijo, mirando seriamente sus ojos, abiertos como platos—. Y no solo por la forma en la que te alimentas. También estuvimos solos. También perdimos a nuestras familias. Además, cargamos con fantasmas parecidos.

La expresión de Bella se limpió de la confusión inicial, y luego sopesó todo en su mente intraspasable. _Dios._ Dejaría que Emmett destruyera mi Volvo con tal de que me compartiera un minuto de sus pensamientos. Claro, podría interpretarlos dado que su mirada era curiosamente expresiva, pero yo podía ser muy subjetivo a veces.

Y con Bella, parecía serlo hasta un punto que me alteraba.

Alice dudó un milisegundo antes de tirar la caballería entera—. Te ofrecemos nuestra familia, Bella. Te prometo que nos tendrás en todo momento. Para reír y bromear, pedir consejos y ayudarte. No estarás sola, al menos no porque no tengas otra opción más que estarlo. Por favor… —Dijo en un susurro lastimero, dándole el toque final a su petición con su puchero y sus manos juntas.

Contuve el aliento y examiné su nueva postura. Creo que era la segunda vez en el día que la veía sin palabras. Se volvió una estatua al pie de la letra, con una mirada que dejaba mucho que desear realmente.

Su labio inferior se movió, sin despegar la mirada de Alice, luego alternándola. Odié que esos ojos me dejaran mudo al tocarme con sus poderosos iris. Escondí mis manos en mis bolsillos, las cuales se habían flexionado sin mi permiso, ansiosas por alejar un nuevo mechón de cabello de su rostro. ¿Cómo es que solo hacía falta de su cabello para dejarme fuera de combate?

Se había vuelto mi enemigo más ridículo.

Miró el cielo encapotado a la vez que sus brazos se ponían en jarra. Remojó sus labios rosados, y cuando volvió a posar la mirada en mí, sentí un gran peso en los hombros.

La agitación no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—De verdad lo siento chicos —Su disculpa sonó temblorosa. La miré sin entender, hasta que el lugar que había sido ocupado por ella se vio vacío en un milisegundo.

—¡BELLA! —Gritamos. Pero el mini ya se había esfumado de nuestra vista.

—¡Demonios! —Volví a exclamar. Alice se mantuvo callada, aún conmocionada.

Leí lo dispuesta que estuvo a seguirle el rastro, pero le negué con la cabeza y ella suspiró, pensándoselo mejor. Bella necesitaba espacio, y desesperadamente al parecer.

Finalmente reaccionó e hizo uno de sus berrinches, los cuales consistían en pegar un chillido agudo junto a una patada al aire. Le mandé una mirada comprensiva. Era la primera vez que no lográbamos lo que queríamos. Por primera vez nuestros dones habían actuado como un obstáculo para llegar al objetivo.

—¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! ¡Creí que la había convencido! —Bufó, aún sin comprender el comportamiento de Bella. Ya éramos dos.

—Ella no hace lo que uno espera —Murmuré, mirando por donde se había ido.

—Si hubiera tenido a Jasper conmigo te aseguro que habría aceptado —Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Sobé mi cuello sin poder ordenar mis pensamientos.

—No lo creo Alice. Parecía tener todos sus escudos arriba —Ella dejó caer los brazos, derrotada.

—Ya lo sé. Quiero decir ¡no lo sé! Esto de no poder ver nada sobre ella me tiene de los nervios. Hasta creo que tengo una jaqueca —Exprimió sus ojos lloriqueando por lo bajo.

Despeiné su cabello puntiagudo intentando reconfortarla, sin saber que decirle. No tenía caso, yo mismo me sentía algo agotado. Bella nos había hecho polvo mentalmente.

—¿Qué haremos si desaparece de Forks? —Expresé mi mayor preocupación en voz alta. Me sentía algo temeroso de que esto sucediera, no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan extraordinario como Bella. Me odiaría por el resto de mi existencia si llegaba a perder de vista a la única persona que me hacía sentir un poco normal.

Demonios. Digo, con la que me interesaba entablar una amistad.

Alice me miró detenidamente, hasta que una de sus cejas saltó con ironía.

" _Eso es fácil de responder querido Edward. La seguiremos, no dejaré que se aleje por sus temores. Ella pertenece aquí"_

—Claro —Dije, poco convencido. Una parte de mí se alegraba por escuchar eso, pero no tenía por qué saberlo.

 _Podría enseñarle a Rosalie algo de recato en guardarse sus pensamientos._

Rodé los ojos y di media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

—A casa. Carlisle está hecho un lío. A este paso Jasper se irá de viaje lejos de nosotros —Mi comentario la hizo soltar una risita cantarinamente. Yo sonreí, pero uno de sus pensamientos deshizo mi diversión en una sensación agria.

" _Edward, ¡quiero que sea mi hermana de cualquier manera posible! ¡Tú eres el plan B hermanito!"_

—No hagas eso —Gruñí, sin darle una sola mirada.

—Tenía que intentarlo —Musitó a mis espaldas para seguirme los pasos. Solté aire en un resoplido cargado de recelo hacia mí mismo.

¿Por qué ese burdo pensamiento había detonado una tristeza aplastante sobre la boca de mi estómago?

Al entrar, con la primera que nos topamos fue Esme. Ella se acercó mirando con atención a nuestras espaldas, buscándola.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —Preguntó, confundida. Bastó unos segundos en notar nuestros ánimos por los suelos para hacer la conexión—. Se ha ido —Musitó.

Alice hizo un gesto desinteresado.

—No te preocupes. Haré que vuelva, así tenga que secuestrarla.

—Alice —Le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Sonreí al ver sus recuerdos y reí quedito.

—¿Qué? —le hizo ojitos aparentando inocencia—. Ella no sería capaz de demandarme —Esme rodó los ojos.

—Eso dijiste la última vez —Le recordé divertido, ganándome un siseo del duende. Sonreí ampliamente esta vez.

Esme levantó un dedo y le advirtió, muy seria:

—Te lo dije una vez y volveré a repetirlo Alice Cullen. No volveré a sacar a ninguno de ustedes cinco de la cárcel —La pelinegra reclamó.

—¡Solo fue UNA vez! Además, no había suficientes pruebas para inculparme —Se excusó haciendo un puchero.

—Olvidas las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial. —Tosí por lo bajo y ella me mandó una mirada fulminante. Levanté las manos defensivamente—. ¡No me mires así! Acosaste a una anciana por tres horas hasta que la arrinconaste en uno de los baños.

—Bien. En primer lugar, yo no acosé a nadie. Mantuve mi distancia. Y segundo: ella _necesitaba_ mi ayuda, ¡estaba usando un sombrero con lo que me atrevo a decir era un ave disecado! —Exclamó con el mismo espanto con el que había intentado justificarse en la estación de policía.

Abrí la boca dispuesto a comentar como dicha anciana había estado encantada de testificar contra Alice. Pero el humor que Carlisle trajo al salón era demasiado tenso como para alargar el tema.

Él nos estudió en una rápida mirada y sus ojos se tornaron crípticos.

—¿Isabella? —Preguntó quedamente. Nuestro silencio solo logró que su semblante se volviera sombrío.

Esme se puso a su lado y acarició su brazo con un suspiro pesado.

—Ella parece necesitar estar sola cariño. No podemos hacer nada al respecto —Dijo mirándole con dulzura. Pero su postura se dibujó inusualmente disgustada.

—Reunión familiar. Ahora —Ordenó, dirigiéndose al comedor. Los tres cruzamos miradas y le seguimos sin rechistar.

Jasper llegó de improviso luego de haberse internado dentro del bosque para estabilizar sus emociones, y tomó lugar en la mesa del comedor con nosotros, junto a Alice.

Emmett entró a sus espaldas, sus ojos clavados en sus pies, y se sentó en cualquier silla. Por último, Rosalie hizo su aparición.

Durante un largo segundo se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta. Con una indecisión impropia de ella, arrastró los pies y se dejó caer en el asiento más lejano de nosotros, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

La miré con disgusto, sin evitar repetir la escena de Bella siendo desmembrada. Había estado tan cerca de morir, y tan ajena a ello.

Nuevos deseos de arremeter contra la mesa me invadieron. Pero no le daría el gusto de que el regaño se desviara a mí. Ella se lo merecía.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y se quedó de pie sosteniendo el respaldo de la silla a la cabecera.

—En el momento en que recibí la llamada de Jasper esta mañana… —Sonrío con amargura—. Supe que era un día especial. Pero no fue hasta que conocí a nuestro huésped, cuando me dije que era más que eso. Me sentí _afortunado_ , en nombre de nuestra familia, de lo que habíamos logrado construir —Alzó sus brazos para dejarlos caer a sus lados.

Se envaró y un destello de coraje cruzó por sus ojos. Rosalie se encogió en su lugar y evitó mirarlo fijamente.

—Es el primer caso del que escuchamos, el sujeto ha tomado la decisión de ser vegetariano por cuenta propia. Saben lo que eso significa. —Golpeó con suavidad la mesa en un gesto lleno de frustración—. Isabella Swan no solo ha demostrado ser honesta. Ella es fuerte, como cada uno de ustedes. Es pura y sensata. No necesito pensarlo un segundo más para decir que estaría honrado de recibirla en la familia —Explayó, con una seguridad arrolladora.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Su mirada viajó hacia la persona que evitaba a toda costa enfrentarlo. Carlisle suspiró tendidamente y peinó su cabello meticulosamente engominado.

—Sin embargo, luego del altercado no es sorpresa notar su ausencia. Sería muy optimista pensar que en estos momentos ella no se encuentra sobrevolando el Atlántico.

Hice una mueca de inconformidad. Unas ganas irrefrenables de dejar todo aquí para ir en su busca estuvieron a punto de poseerme, pero encontré fuerzas para mantenerme quieto en mi silla y en silencio.

—Rosalie. —Finalmente llamó su atención con una voz que no daba lugar a más problemas. Ella se removió incómoda en respuesta y mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Estaba odiando cada segundo de esto. Bien—. Pensé que serías comprensiva, pero tu falta de compasión hacia alguien qué como nosotros, ha pasado por un infierno, me impactó —Admitió deshecho.

—Te amo como amaría a una hija, es por eso por lo que me veo con el derecho de decirte que tu conducta fue inapropiada, y no puedo evitar sentirme desilusionado de ti —Rose lo miró por un segundo destrozada, para luego ponerse esa máscara de fingida indiferencia. Carlisle no se detuvo, sin importar cuanto le estaba costando mantener su voz tranquila.

—Sé que eres mejor de lo que demostraste el día de hoy. Puedo decir que Bella fue muy considerada en contarnos de su vida. Imagina lo duro que debió ser para ella confiar en nosotros para hacerlo. —Negó con su cabeza, decepcionado—. Me preocupa que tu falta de empatía te inhabilite de ponerte en los zapatos de otro…

Masticó un rato las palabras que tanto odiaba decir, pero se sintió en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien jugara con tu historia Rosalie, como llegaste aquí?

La mirada de la rubia se volvió azabache. Miró a nuestro progenitor con dolor por traer a colación el tema de su transformación. Emmett tomó su mano mirándola preocupado, mientras todos contuvimos el aliento. Pero Carlisle se mantuvo firme, había señalado su punto.

—No muy bien, ¿cierto? —Asintió.

Luego puso sus brazos en jarra y miró con cansancio el suelo.

—Espero que aún tengamos tiempo de recuperar esta oportunidad. Creo que, mientras Alice no tenga visiones, esta seguirá latente. Ruego a Dios que así sea —Musitó por lo bajo.

Nos miró a todos, y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor a velocidad humana.

Tan pronto escuchamos la puerta de su despacho cerrándose, Rosalie se levantó como un vendaval y salió lo más rápido posible, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

—Será mejor que vaya. Hace mucho que no lo veo así de desanimado —Esme se levantó con una expresión de tristeza que me hizo sentir casi enfermo. Jasper apoyó su mano en su hombro, trasmitiéndole el confort que ella necesitaba.

Alice y yo lo imitamos y Esme intentó sonreírnos.

—No te preocupes. Tengo un buen presentimiento mamá, todo se arreglará —Alice le animó, logrando poner una sonrisa real en ella. La hacía sentir mejor que nos refiriéramos a ella como _mamá_.

—Confío en ti Alice —Le dijo.

—No nos queda de otra —Musité, ganándome un codazo del pequeño diablillo. Sonreí y Esme me observó con sorpresa. Cuando algo muy parecido a la perspicacia llenó su semblante, me alarmé. Mierda.

Borré mi sonrisa y carraspeé. —Si me disculpan, estaré arriba —Me escabullí de sus miradas y los pensamientos inquisitivos por mi "comportamiento inusual". Realmente no estaba de humor como para aguantar sus absurdas conjeturas.

— _Lo sé. Ha estado así desde que ella apareció —_ Escuché cuchichear a Alice con emoción.

Oh, tío.

Cerré la puerta y recargué mis manos en esta agachando la cabeza. Suspiré con alivio, finalmente estaba solo. Podría dejar que mis cavilaciones fluyeran sin tener que soportar la opinión de terceros.

Mi frente tocó el frío de la madera asimismo cerraba mis ojos. Y lo primero que apareció fue inevitablemente, Bella.

Resoplé, pero lo dejé pasar. Rememoré la primera sonrisa plasmada en sus intrigantes labios; esa chispa competitiva que nació en sus ojos antes de rebasarme corriendo a una velocidad imposible. Su postura desafiante, su cabello chocolate rebelde…

—¡Dios! —Salté hacia atrás impresionado por el fervor de mis pensamientos.

Tiré de mi cabello con frustración, obviando el hecho de que era imposible controlarme.

Y me vi cien veces más malhumorado al recordar que Bella ahora debía odiarnos. Ese pequeño detalle se me escapaba. A la hora que me ponía a fantasear…

Giré sobre mi eje y me encontré frente a mi piano. Lo observé, tentativo, ¿En qué momento había decidido entrar aquí?

Me paseé casualmente por mi estudio con las manos en los bolsillos. Arqueé una ceja y me paré en seco conectando los hechos. Mi subconsciente me había traído aquí con el propósito de plasmar esa amena melodía que aún no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza. Bueno, de tal musa que la inspiró, tal creación, ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza, a este paso podría escribir un libro solo con las incoherencias que se me habían ocurrido este día. Decidí que sería mejor acomodarme en el banquillo y terminar de una vez con esto, de todos modos, era probable que me estaba torturando inútilmente, y no podría tocar el piano como venía intentando desde antes.

Y así lo hice. Suspiré ya delante de él. Levanté la tapa, y mis manos levitaron sobre el marfil de las teclas.

Contemplé pensativo las diferentes opciones, estudiando cual sería la que daría inicio a la melodía. Tarareé silenciosamente y una idea me golpeó.

Sonreí y volví a tararear, esta vez probando suerte con las notas más altas. Y al dar con la indicada, no fue difícil ubicar las otras.

Cuando sentí que la primera estrofa estuvo lista, reí entre dientes con incredulidad. ¿Cómo había logrado avanzarla tan rápidamente? Esta inspiración distaba mucho de la que fui consciente cuando escribí la que sería la nana de Esme.

El estribillo estuvo listo en un santiamén, y cuando me decidí por los acordes que mi mano izquierda escogió para hacer más distintivo el sonido de fondo, no pude evitar mandarle una sonrisa triunfadora al instrumento negro.

Flexioné los dedos y cerré los ojos. Mis dedos cayeron sobre las respectivas notas, la melodía comenzando de manera parsimoniosa. Entre el primer y segundo estribillo había un conjunto de notas que parecía, la dulce risa en la que fue inspirada se entremezclaba con las notas mediante iban subiendo de tono.

" _¿Ha vuelto a tocar?"_ Pensó Rosalie con disgusto.

" _¡Está tocando el piano!"_ Esme exclamó mentalmente, dichosa. Sentí como se acomodaba en la escalera cercana al salón para disfrutar de mi creación más reciente.

Bloqueé esas y otras mentes ruidosas, y continué con el desenlace de mi proyecto.

Fruncí el ceño cuando comenzó a adoptar un toque melancólico. Esos ojos tristes se hicieron espacio en mis recuerdos, haciendo que mis dedos recorrieran las piezas más tristes con las que fusionar esta diversa melodía. Supuse que estaba dejando salir lo que Bella provocaba en mí: confusión, admiración, dolor, plenitud, ansiedad.

Aun así, me negué a que el tercero predominara en _su_ melodía. Si ella iba a inundar mi mente continuamente para torturarme-porque yo era un ser masoquista, obsesivo y egoísta-al menos podría tocar algo que resultara gratificante. Eso estaba a mi alcance, por ahora.

El final lo transcribí dentro de las notas más altas. Primero rápido, mis dedos casi se atropellaban entre ellos, y poco a poco ralenticé el compás, hasta que la última nota murió en el aire, inundándome en el silencio.

Silencio que fue quebrantado por sonoros aplausos, provenientes del piso inferior.

Rodé los ojos al instante que los abrí. Emmett, Alice y Esme llegaban a ser abrumadoramente entusiastas.

Hice una mueca. Ahora que había vuelto a componer, ellos se volverían exponencialmente molestos, obviamente lo relacionarían con la llegada de Bella. Y me llevaba el diablo, eso era algo que ni yo mismo podría negar mirándome al espejo.

Bajé las escaleras a regañadientes, para encontrar a todos menos a Rosalie y Carlisle, reunidos en la sala de estar, con sus ojos estudiándome a fondo.

Y sus mentes bloqueándome. Fantástico.

—¿Qué? —Les insté a hablar con cansancio. Jasper intentaba por todos los medios esconder la gran sonrisa petulante que tenía detrás de un libro.

Ya me daba por perdido a este punto.

—Nada. Nada. —Emmett levantó sus manazas sonriendo socarrón—. Es solo que…hace tiempo que no te escuchábamos tocar el piano _Eddie._

Bufé y me crucé de brazos a la defensiva, demasiado harto como para corregir mi nombre.

—No ha sido tanto tiempo. Además, esta…esta me ha tomado un tiempo para definirla.

" _¿Es coincidencia que hayas tocado el piano después de años, el día en que Isabella ha aparecido?"_ Pensó el rubio, sarcástico. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es mera casualidad —Dije entre dientes.

—La melodía es hermosa. Muy dulce también… ¿es una nana? —Alice se recargó en sus manos dándome una mirada sabionda.

" _Yo lo sé todo Edward"_

Me encogí de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

—No estoy seguro. Como ya les dije, es algo que salió por sí solo.

" _Pura mierda"_ canturreó Emmett mentalmente. Dios, como los odiaba.

—Para que me molesto —Refunfuñé bajo mi aliento. No tenía caso, ya sabían que había obtenido inspiración de Bella.

—Déjenlo tranquilo —Solté un suspiro de alivio. Esme finalmente había salido a mi rescate.

—Gracias.

—Ya ha estado lo suficientemente nervioso por hoy. —Mi sonrisa flaqueó y los demás rieron a costa mía. Agaché la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero Esme no lo vio, concentrada en algo sobre su regazo—. Es una melodía encantadora Edward, te has lucido. Ha entrado en la lista de mis favoritas.

Di un paso curioso porque seguía sin dirigirme la mirada. Espié por sobre su hombro y formé una sonrisa.

Esme había agarrado su libreta de dibujos. Tarareaba la melodía mientras su mano trabajaba velozmente sobre el boceto. Me sentí satisfecho, al volver a componer le había devuelto uno de sus mayores pasatiempos. Esme adoraba escucharme tocar, pero cuando definitivamente perdí la inspiración y me di por vencido, sabía que ella había dejado de dibujar. _Su_ inspiración provenía de la música, y resultaba ser que yo era la principal fuente de sus gustos.

Posé la mirada vuelta a mis hermanos y un ruido irritado se me escapó. Seguían observándome como a un crío que había logrado usar el baño sin ayuda por primera vez en su vida.

Necesitaba escapar lo más pronto posible de ellos, antes de que cometiera la estupidez de caer en su juego. Y terminara por estrellar a Emmett contra la pared.

—Creo que saldré por un rato. En caso de cualquier cosa, Alice, llámame —La miré significativamente. Ella formó una O con su boca y la sonrisa que sobrevino a eso me dio escalofríos.

Le di la espalda ignorando sus planes de soltar suposiciones a mi petición. Sí, me refería a si volvía a tener visiones, en caso de que Bella decidiera dejar Forks.

Y sí, me estaba volviendo un maniático obsesivo.

Y por eso me haría bien tomar algo de aire fresco. Salí por la puerta de atrás a paso apresurado, y cuando estuve a salvo me detuve y aspiré hondo.

" _Edward, podrás huir de mí, pero no huirás del hecho de que inevitablemente, ¡has encontrado a tú fuente de inspiración personal!"_

Mi reciente actitud positiva se fue al carajo en menos de un pestañeo.

Y los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, porque Alice no se detuvo ahí.

" _¿Debería estar preparada para acoger a una nueva hermana"?_

Oh, joder. Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo por su descaro. ¡Ni siquiera pude defenderme! mi mente se volvió un torbellino que solo me haría tener verborrea. Pero mierda, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así y pretender que no me afectaría?

O tal vez eso es lo que planeaba. Maldito duende manipulador.

Un ruido llamó mi atención. Mis dientes rechinaban sin mi permiso, tuve que cuadrar mi mandíbula con firmeza para detenerlos, y pensé en mil maneras de devolvérsela. Pero no parecía ganar nada con eso.

—Alice, ya basta. —Siseé—. Eso no sucederá, estás siendo ridícula con todo esto.

Me volví a parar en seco. Nunca me había escuchado tan amargo.

Alice no dio más señales de vida. Claro, ahora ella me ignoraba y me dejaba solo con mi torturada mente. ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?

Sacudí la cabeza, deseando que fuera tan fácil despejar mi irritación con eso.

Me albergué al interior del bosque velozmente. El apuro inicial por alejarme de mi familia desapareció en el segundo que dejé de escuchar sus pensamientos.

Finalmente pude dejar salir el aire contenido en los pulmones que me tenía inusualmente ahogado. Troté un rato y pasé a caminar por un estrecho sendero, rumbo a mi prado. Me tomé mi tiempo. Preferí disfrutar del clima nocturno que adoptaba el solitario lugar a esas horas.

Mis ojos volvieron a pasearse por el páramo y volví a recordar cuanto me gustaba esta otra cara de Forks. Mientras pasaba junto a un río con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, escuché a unos búhos pulular fluidamente. O al menos logré sentirlos antes de que guardaran silencio.

La presencia de un depredador, supuse. El grillado de los grillos se iba alejando cuando yo me acercaba y los animales pequeños desaparecieron entre los agujeros de los árboles y el suelo.

Sonreí secamente. Antes me preguntaba cómo era que los animales podían estar tan atentos a nuestra naturaleza, y los humanos, por el contrario, se veían atraídos por la fachada que representaba nuestro físico. Más tarde, en mis años de neófito rebelde, fue duro comprender que estábamos diseñados solamente para atraer a la raza humana, porque era de ellos que encontrábamos sustento _exclusivamente._

Obviamente esto no se los hice ver a mi familia. Ya de por sí los primeros años de cada uno de nosotros fueron un augurio, Jasper seguía teniendo dificultades, ¿para qué hacérselo más difícil metiendo ese hecho dentro de su cabeza? Al fin y al cabo, todos sabíamos que luchábamos contra nuestra verdadera naturaleza día a día.

El tren de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando entré a la zona de robles que había al pie de mi prado. Y fruncí el ceño.

Por un segundo pensé haber captado algo fuera de lugar.

Me devolví unos cinco pasos hasta toparme con un tronco caído y la frondosidad del roble escondiendo la entrada a mi paraje. Acerqué mi rostro al susodicho, seguro de que esa peculiaridad rondaba por aquí.

Aspiré hondo y un cosquilleo se apoderó de mis sentidos. Jadeé ahogadamente, ¿Cómo era posible…?

Solo alguien huele de ese modo tan… _atrayente_.

" _No"_ Deseché de inmediato mis ingenuas esperanzas. Era imposible que la esencia de Bella estuviera por estos lados, porque si así fuera, entonces Bella habría andado cerca de mi prado, y muy recientemente. No, era imposible.

Un ruido al frente me hizo dar un salto hacia atrás.

O tal vez, no lo era.

Incrédulo, avancé con cautela de no pisar ninguna rama que me delatara, y muy lentamente aparté las ramas del milagroso roble, para encontrarme con la sorpresa más grata en lo que parecía mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa dolorosamente amplia se abrió paso en mi rostro, cuando lo primero que divisé fue una cascada de cabello castaño. ¡Ella estaba ahí, en mi prado!

Parecía salido de mis mejores alucinaciones. Se encontraba de espaldas a donde yo me encontraba, y agradecí que mi olor ya estuviera lo suficientemente impregnado en cada rincón del prado, si no, ya se habría enterado de mi presencia, y adiós anonimato.

En mi nueva fachada de su acosador empedernido-horrible, pero apropiado-la espié desde mi aventajada posición. Bella se adentró en el centro de las flores y dio un giro sobre sí misma, dejándome deleitarme con la sonrisa alucinada que se le escapó junto a una femenina carcajada. Recordé casi con deleite que mi primera impresión había sido la misma.

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras seguía movilizándose por el que consideraba mi lugar más secreto. Y por lo que noté al verle de pies a cabeza, usaba la misma ropa del día, ¿se habría ido a cazar luego de huir de nosotros?

 _Dios bendito_ , pensé ofuscado al revisarla una vez más, y casi me doy de cabezazos contra el árbol en el que me apoyaba, ¿Cómo lograba lucir cual visión, usando unos sencillos vaqueros, botas militares y camiseta blanca?

La expresión maravillada que tenía mientras miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor, fue borrada en el momento que tomó una bocanada de aire.

Contuve el aliento, y me quedé tan quieto como los árboles detrás de los que me escondía. El leve mohín que se plantó en su boca me avisó de que Bella se había enterado de mi usual presencia en donde ella estaba ahora.

Escaneó el prado en una rápida mirada. Afortunadamente ya me había movido milímetro a milímetro hasta estar completamente mimetizado tras un gran roble. Di gracias a los cielos cuando no hizo ademán de haberme descubierto, no quería verla huir de mí otra vez.

O peor aún, que saliera en mi busca para patear mi obsesionado culo.

—Brillante. —Le escuché gruñir muy por lo bajo. Agudicé el oído al percibirla moviéndose—. Simplemente brillante, vengo a buscar despejarme de este lío y lo primero que hago es irrumpir en el prado privado de un vampiro.

Mordí mi labio rezando por no soltar la risita que amenazó salir. Aun en tal situación, ella era desafortunadamente divertida.

Y no se detuvo ahí. Soltó una risa que parecía una mezcla de nervios y fastidio. Ella volvió a hablar sola.

—¿Por qué eres así Isabella? —Musitó. Negué con la cabeza y evité bufar. Me sentí casi culpable de estar espiando ese momento privado.

 _Casi,_ hasta que me sorprendió por millonésima vez, pegando un grito al cielo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva? ¡¿Y por todos los cielos, tal malditamente idiota?! —Exclamó a viva voz. Arqueé una ceja, curioso por sus palabras.

Escuché un golpe sordo entre ropa siendo rozada, y por último sus refunfuños ahogados.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no podía quedarme toda la noche escondido a tan solo unos metros de ella, muy a mi pesar. Junté fuerzas para encararla, y vagamente me pregunté qué demonios le diría para evitar los dos escenarios que había temido anteriormente.

" _No hay mucho que pueda hacer"_ analicé mentalmente, desalentado por anticipación " _no puedo detenerla de irse, tampoco creo que sea moralmente correcto evitar que me ataque, ¿quién la culparía?"_

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salí detrás de los árboles, sigiloso como una sabandija en presencia de una fiera. Bella se había movido hacia el árbol más grande de los que rodeaba el prado, también era el más alejado de donde yo había salido. Estaba recargada contra él, sentada perezosamente, y escondía su rostro contra sus rodillas mientras sus brazos las rodeaban, sus pies se movían distraídos cada tanto. Y sus murmuraciones seguían siendo inteligibles, sin importar cuanto me acercara.

Di paso a paso lentamente, temiendo romper la quietud en la que parecía intentar sumirse. Me aclaré la garganta, con mis acostumbrados nervios de acero ahora a flor de piel.

Sin más preámbulos, y con un esfuerzo superior dejé la mudez de lado.

—Estoy seguro de que no eres una idiota, Bella. —Dije, lo más casualmente posible—. Créeme, vivo con Emmett, él es alguien más apropiado para representar la idiotez.

Sonreí por un segundo, esperando que mi comentario le aligerase su humor.

Pero pareció causar el efecto contrario. Bella se tensó en una fracción de segundo al escucharme allí, y estuvo un buen rato sin moverse. Volví a esconder las manos en mis bolsillos sin saber cómo actuar, algo me decía que debía evitar moverme demasiado, así que esperé su siguiente movimiento.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas para mi _ahora inútil_ capacidad de leer mentes, la excéntrica vampira de rizos caoba levantó la mirada de su escondite, a regañadientes, y dirigió sus ojos abiertos como platos a donde me encontraba.

Esta vez esbocé una sonrisa amigable, y di un paso vacilante hacia ella.

—Hola —La saludé, sin recibir un _hola_ de vuelta. Bella seguía observándome con lo que parecía acritud. _Paralizada_ era una palabra adecuada para describirla ahora.

En un borrón ella ya no se encontraba recargada en el árbol. Me giré alarmado para encontrarla a mi derecha, sobre sus pies y a bastante más distancia de la que estábamos.

—¡Espera! —Levanté las manos en señal de rendición—. Por favor, no te vayas —Le supliqué al ver sus intenciones. Ella me escrutó con la mirada, su timbre de voz se vio alterado cuando dijo:

—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —Demandó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, entornados.

—Solo unos segundos. —Mentí con descaro, pero realmente quería que se quedara—. Vengo aquí casi todas las noches, te juro que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

La miré a los ojos, ella se removió pareciendo trastabillar con sus palabras, y finalmente bufó.

—Sí, ya somos dos. —Masculló, monocorde—. Tampoco planeé nada de esto —Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y yo sonreí, bajando a sí mismo los míos.

Bella volvió a cambiar de actitud, y como si hubiera reparado en algo vergonzoso, agachó la cabeza y carraspeó.

—Esto…yo, lo lamento. Probablemente quieres un rato a solas luego de…

No terminó de hablar. Frunció el ceño con una baja maldición, y dos segundos después me sonreía forzosamente.

—Voy a irme —Apuntó hacia atrás caminando de espaldas. A ese punto yo había comenzado a negar con la cabeza, frenético, sus continuos cambios de humor no me daban mucho tiempo para contenerla.

—Bella, no, ¡detente! —Dije, con más firmeza de la que esperaba. Ella dejó de caminar y me miró con sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

Me recompuse lo mejor que pude, y dije: —Ha sido mi culpa, Isabella. No quise importunar…más. —Sonreí en señal de disculpa, mientras que en el fondo sentía una puñalada al saber que la hacía sentir incómoda con mi presencia—. Yo me iré, y de nuevo, lamento molestar.

Sentí el cuerpo repentinamente pesado al darle la espalda. Peiné mi cabello e hice una mueca penosa, ¿Cómo podría combatir con esas emociones, que, a pesar de ser aterradoramente nuevas, me harían de seguro sumirme en mi soledad?

¿Y por qué diablos me lo preguntaba ahora?

Algo tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a dar media vuelta, para encontrarme con una Bella confundida, e irascible.

—¿Qué? ¡no! Alto Edward, sólo…alto —Me detuvo de abrir la boca con una mirada significativa. Fruncía el ceño profundamente. Tuve unas ganas atormentadoras de suavizar su entrecejo con un dedo.

—Nadie se moverá de aquí —Movió sus manos, tajante, y yo asentí como un idiota embelesado.

Ella se rascó una ceja, notablemente irritada, por qué: no lo sé. Yo solo sabía que ahora Bella tenía la palabra, o eso esperaba, si no, se nos venía encima un silencio muy incómodo.

Afortunadamente recuperó el habla.

—No me molesta que estés aquí…

—Oh. —Dije, no muy brillante de mi parte, lo sé—. Pero pensé que…

Sin previo aviso su nívea mano cubrió mi boca. La electricidad que añoré desde esa misma tarde se hizo presente al momento de tocarnos.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, la retiró. Yo no salía de mi asombro, y ella evitaba mi mirada, su bochorno era latente para entonces.

—Solo…me tomaste con la guardia baja. Y después de lo de hoy, creí que sería la última persona que querrías ver.

—¿Qué? —Fue mi turno de decir, estupefacto. Ella me observó tímidamente, y yo no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Llevé una mano a mi tabique y conté hasta diez, luego solté el aire que otra vez, parecía hacerme falta. Volví a mirarle y sonreí, aun incrédulo.

—Tal parece que necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas Bella —Ella me dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

—¿En serio? —Dijo atropelladamente. La contemplé con seriedad.

—Solo si estas dispuesta a estar en el mismo lugar que yo —Dije.

—Sí, Edward —Rezongó cansina, provocándome una gran diversión.

—Oh, así que sabes compartir —Bromeé, logrando sacarle una sonrisa que resaltaba aún más su belleza.

—Cállate.

Estuvimos, por primera vez desde que la conocía, en un silencio cómodo. Sobé mis manos sin saber por dónde empezar, ella se había recargado en un pie y cruzado sus brazos, tamborileando los dedos.

—Así que… —Ella miró a su alrededor—. Vienes mucho por acá… —Asimiló con una ceja alzada. Yo sonreí.

—Sí. Es mi lugar favorito para esconderme de los demás —Ella volvió a reír, sus risitas resonaron en mis oídos y provocaron un pequeño cosquilleo en mi nuca.

Tragué saliva y solté una risa nerviosa—. Además, es una gran ubicación para mirar las estrellas. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me da algo de paz.

—Sí, puedo verlo —Resopló divertida, antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo y comprobar mis palabras.

—Hey, tienes razón —Dijo con sorpresa. Sonreí para mí mismo.

—No me tomaré personal lo insultante que es tu desconfianza —Ella rio con ligereza.

—No lo hagas, será más fácil —Musitó, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, parecía estar buscando algo en el mar de estrellas que había esta noche.

La miré detenidamente, y sopesé de forma controlada como arreglar las cosas con Bella. Para mi fortuna, ahora no parecía una misión imposible. Si quería entablar amistad con esta vampira proveniente de-casi-mí época, con serios problemas de desconfianza, sabía entonces que debía ser firme y claro en mis palabras.

Cuadré los hombros, y medí el timbre de mi voz.

—Isabella. —Sus ojos suspicaces me encontraron de inmediato, al escucharme llamarla por su nombre completo. La observé fijamente y dije con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Quiero que sepas, que de verdad lo siento.

Me dirigió una mirada confundida.

—¿Por qué te disculpas ahora Cullen? —Preguntó, con un deje de diversión. Suspiré avergonzado.

—Por todo lo que te ha hecho sentir mal el día de hoy —Le aclaré. Su sonrisa flaqueó. Ella soltó el aire y musitó.

—Edward…

—No Bella. Me veo en la obligación de asumir mi papel aquí. _Tengo_ que disculparme. —La detuve, necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho—. Por Rosalie; mi impertinencia al no haber medido la situación antes de meterte en esto…

Llevé una mano a mi cabello—. Todo fue un maldito fiasco, nunca debí invitarte a conocernos, sabía que Rosalie daría problemas. De verdad lo siento.

Ella se me quedó viendo sin expresión alguna. Me tenía de los nervios su silencio calculador.

—No fue tu culpa —Dijo, casi en un susurro. Reí sin alegría y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué siento como si fuera así? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Porque, en las veinticuatro horas que te vengo conociendo, pareces ser un maniático sin remedio —Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

—Eso no parece justo.

—La vida no es justa. — Musitó, dándome una triste sonrisa—. Así que…no te eches toda la culpa. —Frunció el ceño—. Tu no obligaste a Rosalie a perder la cabeza, o…

Se quedó pensativa, sopesando profundamente algo que la hizo detenerse de seguir esa oración.

—¿Qué? —Le alenté, al borde de la frustración. Chasqueé la lengua cuando no continuó—. Tu escudo es inoportunamente útil en estos casos, ¿uh? —Dije, bromeando en parte. Ella me sonrió con disculpa.

—Me temo que sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Mi punto es, Edward, que no les guardo ningún rencor. A Rosalie, diablos sí. —Aclaró. Formé una mueca irritada y ella sonrió tranquilizadora—. Pero en cuanto a los demás, no.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamé, gratamente sorprendido y a la vez muy aliviado—. Bueno, uhm…—Apoyé mis manos en mis caderas y carraspeé—. Honestamente no esperaba que fueras tan comprensiva. No es que te haya subestimado. —Me apresuré a aclarar—. Es solo que…yo habría estado furioso.

Bella ordenó su cabello y movió un pie compulsivamente, parecía querer relajarse a sí misma meciéndose.

—Lo estaba hace unas horas —Sonrió quedamente. Y volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio.

Abrí y cerré la boca, buscando como arribar el tema que me venía molestando hace un rato.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Ya lo has hecho. —Bufé y ella sonrió a costa mía—. Sí, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Pero no te aseguro que obtengas una respuesta. —Dijo. Asentí aceptando su condición.

—Cuando te fuiste… ¿hubo alguna otra razón para huir, aparte del altercado con Rosalie?

—Oh… —Ella retrocedió un paso y mordió su labio. Ese solo gesto lleno de aflicción me hizo querer retractarme—. Quieres saber _eso…_

Maldije por lo bajo cuando esos luceros miel se oscurecieron, resaltando aún más en la oscuridad que nos brindaba el prado.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar, sé que…

—¡No! Digo… —Cerró sus ojos para decirme: —. Quiero decírtelo, Edward…es solo, que no sé cómo.

La miré comprensivo.

—Tómate tu tiempo —Susurré. Ella soltó una risita amarga.

—De eso sí que sé. Tiempo… —Le escuché decir. Me dio la espalda y llevó sus manos a su rostro—. ¡Dios!

Me odié por mi falta de tacto. Quise decirle que no se molestara, que mi pregunta había sido en sí, bastante invasiva. Pero una vez más, se me adelantó sin proponérselo.

—Estaba furiosa con Rosalie… —Analizó sin encararme, solo la vi envolverse a sí misma con sus brazos. Me acerqué a ella curioso por lo que diría—. Pero…me sentí de lo peor por rechazar su _inmensa_ invitación a…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Creí que te habíamos abrumado, sé que la invitación de Carlisle y Alice fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero…

—Fui yo Edward. —Susurró lastimera. Volvió a encararme, y su rostro me estrujó el corazón—. Mis emociones me traicionaron.

La miré cuidadosamente.

—Bella, dado por lo que pasaste en tus años de neófita, y por las palabras de Rosalie, eso no es algo malo.

—Lo es para mí. —Volvió a peinar su cabello hacia atrás, miré con lástima como parecía juntar fuerzas para mantener la compostura—. ¡Además, te grité sin razón! Y me odié por haberlo hecho. Y luego Alice…y tú…

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, y no hizo ademán de querer volver a hablar. Ella solo se quedó allí, con los brazos tensos a cada lado y las manos empuñadas. Su mirada se había clavado en algún punto del suelo, y su cabello se deslizó hasta cubrir cada trazo de su rostro.

Me sentí a mí mismo desfallecer, era como ver a alguien desamparado en la lluvia. Pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que, solo porque se trataba de Bella estando en ese lugar oscuro, me resultó una escena inaguantable.

Su desconsuelo me hizo tomar una decisión. Era un disparate, la vocecilla en mi interior bien que me lo estaba remarcando, pero correría el riesgo. Ella lo valía, al parecer.

Me acerqué, dando un paso adelante. Luego una larga, pero silenciosa zancada. Al hacer mi tercer acercamiento supe que estaba entrando a su zona de confort. De hecho, ella me lo dijo, o al menos su lenguaje corporal. Ahora si podía estar seguro de que me estaba jugando más que una bofetada de su parte. Casi me echo hacia atrás con mi plan.

Pero ella solo necesitó volver a entrelazar su mirada con la mía, y no soltarla, para desarmarme. Esos iris de caramelo oscuro estaban colmados de emociones. La tristeza y una pregunta sin enunciar predominaban en ellos.

Mis ojos traicioneros no se aguantaron de pasearse por todo su rostro, el rictus de sus labios no se había movido, el inferior era fieramente apresado por sus dientes, y sus cejas crispadas enmarcaban aún más su mirada recelosa.

Aun sin evocar una sola palabra, le transmití que esperaba con creces que confiara en mí. Alguna vez escuché que una mirada significativa podía arreglar las cosas antes de accionar. Mierda, esperaba que fuera así.

Levanté mi mano derecha sin romper nuestro juego de miradas, pero ella no hizo ademán alguno. Tragué saliva compulsivamente, y sin más rocé sus dedos con los míos.

Su jadeo me hizo contemplarla con cuidado, pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba atenta al lugar donde se generaban las nuevas y al mismo tiempo conocidas corrientes eléctricas.

Deslicé mis dedos con premura por el dorso de su delicada mano, su suavidad era como toda ella, intoxicante.

Dejé de lado mis egoístas ensoñaciones, yo buscaba reconfortarla. Lamentablemente ese no era mi fuerte, pero valía la pena arriesgarme a perder una extremidad por intentarlo.

Rodeé su delgada muñeca y la atraje hacia mí. Bella entreabrió sus labios, y como la vi muy dispuesta a refutar, actué rápido.

Así que la abracé, y admito con pesar que fui torpe al comienzo. Yo no era un _abrazador_ , usualmente eran Alice o Esme las más aptas para hacer tal tarea. Y Emmett, en el peor de los casos.

Pero no iba a dejar que mi inhabilidad volviera esto un desastre incómodo. Llevé una mano a su cabeza y la acuné en mi pecho, mientras con la otra rodeé su figura, y la posé superficialmente al comienzo de su espalda.

El caballero en mi estaba más que avergonzado por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con esta hermosa inmortal a quien conocía de apenas veinticuatro horas. Y dicha inmortal tenía más parecido a una escultura celestial que a un ser capaz de moverse.

Carraspeé, con los nervios a punto de estallar.

—E-Esto está bien para ti? —Tartamudeé, sonando más inseguro de lo que me habría gustado. Gracias a los cielos, mi pregunta la hizo recuperar el habla.

—Uhm, sí —Dijo. Parecía extrañada, ¿o era sorpresa lo que le daba ese ápice a su voz?

Finalmente, ella se movió. Sus brazos fueron y me estrujaron por el torso. Más allá de sentirla enredar sus manos tras mi espalda, una fiesta en mi interior hizo que mi rostro rompiera en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Tenerla entre mis brazos, esta vez con su consentimiento, era una experiencia nueva y muy bienvenida.

Me permití aspirar silenciosamente de su cabello. Y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Sí, una _gran_ fiesta.

—No he abrazado a nadie en décadas. —Musitó. Mi sonrisa desfalleció y ella soltó una casta risita—. Que tan triste puede sonar eso.

Quise abrazarle más fuerte al escucharle.

—Lo siento —Dijo en un susurro amortiguado. Evité resoplar.

—Te diré qué. —Dije, sin ocultar mi reticencia—. Yo dejaré de disculparme por cualquier cosa que haya sucedido hoy, si tu dejas de hacer lo mismo.

—Trato hecho. —Su dulce risa vibró a través de mi pecho, me regocijé con la sensación. Luego de un rato, Bella suspiró—. Gracias por esto Edward, no creí que me haría sentir mejor ¡Es muy raro! —Fue mi turno de reír—. Pero útil.

—Creo que yo debo darte las gracias a ti. Nunca había visto a Rosalie tan fuera de sus casillas. Odié que se desquitara contigo, pero disfruté la parte en la que la pusiste en su lugar. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Hablando de eso. —Bella dio un paso hacia atrás para echarme una ojeada. Evité hacer una mueca, y a regañadientes la solté. El momento se había terminado—. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Alice…para hacerles separarnos?

—¿De qué hablas? —Me hice el desentendido, pero no lo creyó. Claro.

Arqueó una ceja castaña en un perfecto arco, esperando. Solté aire con pesadez y desvié la mirada—. Maldición —Farfullé.

—Alice vio una pelea…

—¿Y…? —Insistió, ansiosa. Me rasqué la nuca, deseando no tener que recordar esa horrible visión.

—En ella, tú resultas vencedora. Pero decides dejar las cosas hasta ahí y abandonar nuestra residencia. Y al segundo en que le das la espalda, Rosalie…ella…

Me vi imposibilitado de decirlo en voz alta. De solo volver a imaginarlo, una extraña opresión se instalaba en mi pecho. Cuadré mi mandíbula y cerré los ojos, manteniendo a raya la sed de venganza que sufrí al ver la visión de Alice.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que salió de ella.

Para mi grata sorpresa, Bella volvió a refugiarse en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos como un autómata, sin salir de mi asombro.

—Gracias Alice —Escuché vagamente. Reí tensamente.

—Sí. —Le di la razón—. Su don nos ha evitado desgracias más de una sola vez.

Un silencio cómodo nos envolvió desde entonces. Aun no podía creer que estaba abrazando a la vampira foránea del estacionamiento. Si tuviera la capacidad de dormir, pensaría que estoy en un sueño extraño.

Me sentí orgulloso de haber logrado despejar sus preocupaciones, además, ¡Bella había confiado lo suficientemente en mí como para dejarme sostenerla! ¡Y ella no me había apartado!

Habría podido prolongar el momento hasta el alba. Pero había una última cosa que necesitaba llevar a cabo.

—Bella… —Ella volvió a alzar su curiosa mirada, amedrentándome—. Yo esperaba que, bueno, dado que te has mudado aquí… —Sacudí mi cabeza, y volví a empezar—. Tengo dos preguntas. Prometo que son las últimas.

—¿Qué es? —Sonrió, sus ojos brillaron entretenidos.

—¿Te quedarás en Forks? —Pregunté, tímido. Bella formó una O con su boca.

—B-Bueno… —Farfulló. Parecía que la tomé con la guardia baja. Ladeé mi cabeza, me estaba matando su indecisión.

Ella finalmente clavó su nerviosa mirada en mí, y vi como esta se limpió de toda duda.

—Creo…que sí —Asintió. Mi sonrisa en respuesta la hizo sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? —Sugerí. Su obvia confusión me obligó a explicarme mejor—. Quiero ser tu amigo, Bella.

—¿En serio? —La desconfianza en su voz me hizo rodar los ojos.

—Creí que lo había dejado en claro hasta ahora, al parecer no debo dar por sentado las cosas cuando se trata de usted, Señorita Swan. —Bromeé.

Bella me observó por un largo rato, y de la nada rompió a reír. Sus ojos brillantes de alegría junto a su sonrisa deslumbrante me contagiaron.

—Y, ¿tu respuesta es…? —Le alenté, ansioso.

Ella no dijo nada, en vez, extendió su brazo.

Tardé en entender que estaba ofreciéndome su mano. Suspiré de alivio y la recibí. La electricidad corrió libremente entre nosotros.

—Isabella Swan. Permítame decir que es un gusto el conocerle —Sonrió con altanería.

Tomándola por sorpresa, me incliné para dejar un casto beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Hubiera hecho lo mismo muy atrás, vuelta en mi época.

—Edward Cullen. Y el gusto es todo mío, Señorita Swan.

Con una sonrisa cohibida, desvió la mirada.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._ Pensé.


	14. Chapter 14

Sintiéndose en casa.

Capítulo 14: "leyéndote"

EDWARD POV:

— _Quiero ser tu amigo, Bella._

— _¿En serio? —La desconfianza en su voz me hizo rodar los ojos._

— _Creí que lo había dejado en claro hasta ahora. Al parecer no debo dar por sentado las cosas cuando se trata de usted, Señorita Swan. —Bromeé._

 _Bella me observó por un largo rato, y de la nada rompió a reír. Sus ojos, brillantes de alegría junto a su sonrisa deslumbrante me contagiaron._

— _Y, ¿tu respuesta es…? —Le alenté, ansioso._

 _Ella no dijo nada, en vez, extendió su brazo._

 _Tardé en entender que estaba ofreciéndome su mano. Suspiré de alivio y la recibí. La electricidad corrió libremente entre nosotros._

— _Isabella Swan. Permítame decir que es un gusto el conocerle —Sonrió con altanería._

 _Tomándola por sorpresa, me incliné para dejar un casto beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Hubiera hecho lo mismo muy atrás, vuelta en mi época._

— _Edward Cullen. Y el gusto es todo mío, Señorita Swan._

 _Con una sonrisa cohibida, desvió la mirada._

' _Podría acostumbrarme a esto' Pensé._

Y así fue.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde el incidente con Rosalie. Semanas, desde que Bella y yo éramos oficialmente amigos.

Como aseguró, ella permaneció en Forks, para mi grato asombro. A pesar de ser consciente de su sinceridad, aún no lograba acostumbrarme a su frágil preocupación para exponerse ante el peligro que representábamos, si se veía desde otro punto de vista más...sensato.

Supuse, deseando en mi fuero interno estar en lo correcto, que era un voto de confianza hacia mi familia. Y hacia mí.

Si dejábamos de lado su escudo intraspasable, claro está. El obvio factor que podría explicar su valentía, y me impedía saber sus verdaderos motivos.

No conseguía nada más allá de una de sus respuestas crípticas, y ya comenzaba a desquiciarme. Pero luego me convencí de que estaba apresurando las cosas, y créanme, hacerlo con esta inmortal no era un movimiento muy listo de mi parte.

Por ahora era muy pronto aspirar a que Bella decidiera de un día para otro darme pase libre a su enigmática cabeza. No podía entrar en sus pensamientos, pero eso no significaba que no había otros medios para conseguirlos.

Comenzó simple. Luego de nuestro inesperado encuentro en el prado, nos dimos las buenas noches y ella se fue hacia el Este, donde supuse estaría su casa.

No disimulé mi contento cuando volví a la mía, y Alice no necesitó su don para saber a qué se debía. Ella lo notó, y no esperó a que yo me explicara, solo chilló, saltando en el sofá y exclamando:

"— _¡Bella se queda!"_

Claro que tuve que aclarar mejor la noticia luego de que Carlisle rápidamente hiciera acto de presencia, esperando ver a Bella nuevamente en nuestro salón. Expliqué la nueva situación, y aunque se podía notar en la mayoría la ligera decepción porque ella no haya aceptado ser una de nosotros, no eclipsó el alivio y la emoción de tener una segunda oportunidad para conocerla.

Rosalie no dijo nada al respecto, y los demás lo apreciaron. Yo decidí ignorarle.

Al día siguiente esperé a la castaña en el aparcamiento del instituto. Les dije a los demás que se adelantaran, y Alice no se fue sin antes hacerme prometer que no acapararía a Bella todo el tiempo. Rose, al escucharla, se alejó dando zancadas, enfurecida por "ser pasada por alto" por la pequeñaja. Alice lo captó, mas no partió tras ella como lo hizo Emmett luego de despedirse apresuradamente.

Cuando el Mini Cooper hizo aparición, acepté a regañadientes y le supliqué a Jasper con una mirada por ayuda. Él se llevó arrastrando a Alice mientras la susodicha me entornaba los ojos y me apuntaba con dos dedos. Rodé los míos y dirigí mi atención al frente, justo a tiempo para verla salir de su carro.

Me regocijé secretamente cuando fijó su mirada en mí al instante. Ella sabía justo dónde encontrarme. Mi lado racional me decía que sus agudos sentidos captaron mi insistencia en mirar hacia su dirección, pero el pensar que ella me buscó desde su llegada, hizo que un hormigueo naciera en mi pecho.

Peligroso.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia ella. Un silencio reinó en el estacionamiento, pero el ruido explotó dentro de mí cabeza. Fue imposible bloquear la obscena cantidad de pensamientos dirigidos a nosotros como el centro de atención. Cuando llegué a su lado sus ojos obsidiana se fijaron en el nuevo mohín en mi rostro.

"– _Hola, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño."_

"— _Hola. Nada que quieras saber. Créeme —Gruñí, pasando los dedos por mi cabello. Pareció entenderlo con solo ese simple gesto. Limpió el lugar detrás de mí con una rápida mirada, y seguido de eso mordió su labio."_

"— _Oh… —Suspiró, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla—. Uhm… ¿crees que sea un problema?"_

No lo sé, ¿era _realmente_ un problema? Ya de por si recién lográbamos pasar casi inadvertidos dentro del instituto, en comparación a nuestra llegada. Pero la entrada estelar de Bella a nuestras vidas había cambiado todo. ¿Era recomendable llamar más la atención, alienándonos con la distracción más reciente que representaba la inmortal frente a mí?

Decidí hacer un recuento de las opiniones de los estudiantes que prestaban más atención a nuestro acercamiento, solo así podría saber con certeza si alguien sospechaba algo que pudiera perjudicar mi amistad con Bella.

"— _Tendremos que averiguarlo —Me situé de espaldas al cuerpo estudiantil, apoyado en su auto. Cerré los ojos ante su curiosa mirada, y me concentré en escuchar."_

A medida que repasaba las voces más ruidosas a mi alrededor, iba relajándome. Para gran sorpresa mía la mayoría veía normal nuestro acercamiento con Isabella Swan, casi rayando en lo predecible. Sus motivos eran absurdos, pero dentro de los parámetros que consideraba seguro.

' _Era cuestión de tiempo. La nueva parece ser de la misma calaña que los Cullen: adinerada y hermosa. Bah.'_

' _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tiene que ser una maldita broma.'_

Una gran sonrisa jocosa se plantó en mi rostro cuando la última voz, una de las más irritantes que alguna vez haya escuchado, irrumpió en mi cabeza. Estuve tentado a soltar una carcajada, pero al toparme con la expresión de Bella, su nariz arrugada en confusión, decidí que sería poco caballeroso.

"— _¿Y bien? —Levantó sus manos, impaciente. Teniéndolas aun dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta corta logró que la prenda y su playera marrón se le subieran hasta la cintura. Un sonido ahogado se disparó de mi garganta a la sola visión de su estrecha figura al descubierto. Desvié la mirada avergonzado por mi osadía, lo que pareció irritarla—. Edward."_

"— _Lo siento. —Balbuceé, asustado porque me descubriera observándola—. Es solo que algunos pensamientos logran…uhm, perturbarme."_

'Sí, los tuyos propios.'

Su ceño se relajó en comprensión, y un brillo de empatía iluminó sus ojos.

"— _Solo puedo imaginar lo incómodo que debe ser. La mayoría del tiempo no es necesario ser lector de mentes para saber lo que los humanos piensan de nosotros. A veces solo hace falta respirarlo."_

Su mueca disconforme me provocó una sonrisa.

"— _Repito: no quieres saberlo —Dije entre dientes. Parecía irónico que justo un grupo de adolescentes hormonales pasara cerca nuestro, solo para recorrer a Bella con la mirada. Me hirvió la consciencia de solo escucharles. Ella en cambio, no les prestó atención, parecía acostumbrada a las miradas que atraía su belleza."_

Volvió a posar sus intrigantes ojos en mí, esta vez con suspicacia .

"— _Te has desviado del tema."_

Recordé la razón de mi diversión, haciéndome volver a esbozar una sonrisa.

"— _Sabes… —Levanté una mano, dejándole ir primero a medida que nos dirigíamos a nuestro edificio en común—. Es seguro, de hecho, creo que hasta podría ser divertido."_

Ella no despejó la sospecha de su rostro cuando no pude resistirme a dedicarle una sonrisa instigadora a Newton, quien no despegaba la mirada de cachorro abandonado de mi acompañante. Bella resopló a mi lado, ignorando por completo su existencia.

Mi sonrisa fue más abierta.

"— _Estás siendo obtuso adrede."_

"— _Bueno, siempre podemos negociar los detalles a beneficio de mi don, solo debes hacer lo mismo —Le sonreí con medido encanto. Ella soltó una carcajada hipnótica que dejó a medio público masculino marcando colgado, incluyéndome."_

"— _Lindo intento. Creo que pasaré."_

Desde entonces, y sin proponérnoslo, formamos una rutina que beneficiaba a mi plan para conocer sus pensamientos. Luego de los dos períodos—E-ter-nos—de la mañana, me dirigía rápidamente a la cafetería, como todos los días, con la diferencia de que elegía una mesa diferente a la de mis hermanos. Y la esperaba.

Recordar la primera vez que compartimos mesa me hacía sonreír. Ella entró al atiborrado lugar y paró en seco, contemplándome con una ceja alzada en una muda pregunta. Yo solo levanté un dedo, doblándolo dos veces, invitándola a acompañarme, su mirada brilló con algo que no supe descifrar, pero supo ocultarlo bien cuando volvió a moverse.

Bajo la atenta mirada del cuerpo estudiantil, se sentó frente a mí, recargándose hacia adelante para susurrar a velocidad vampírica:

"— _¿No estamos tentando nuestra suerte? —Arguyó, con una sonrisita pícara bailando en sus labios. Estuve a un respiro de caer en deslumbre."_

Menos mal estaba preparado antes de su llegada.

"— _Es lo que hacen los amigos: sentarse juntos —Nos señalé con las manos antes de posar mi barbilla en ellas. Bella me examinó con la mirada, lentamente retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó el asiento."_

"— _Oh, tonta de mí —Rodó los ojos con hastío, haciéndome reír."_

"— _Sabes, estás demasiado susceptible. Nos traeré algo de comer –Ella me miró horrorizada cuando me levanté."_

"— _¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Siseó."_

"— _No esperarás que te deje pasar hambre —Le guiñé un ojo y fui por dos bandejas de almuerzo. Cuando volví con dos trozos de pizza ella lucía como si estuviera a punto de saltar por la ventana."_

Reí al solo imaginarlo.

"— _Relájate Bella, tan solo es una fachada —El recelo no abandonaba su expresión. Rodé los ojos y abrí ambos refrescos, después rebané un trozo de pizza que escondí bajo la servilleta y me lo llevé a la boca, fingiendo dar un mordisco, y por ultimo levanté el refresco pretendiendo beber su contenido mientras lo devolvía."_

"— _¿Ves? —Ella levantó con disgusto su trozo—. Si no comes creerán que tienes desorden alimenticio, y llamarás más la atención —Le advertí, simulando masticar."_

Le sonreí pagado de mí mismo cuando, finalmente, largó un suspiro, y musitó, acercándose la pizza a la boca:

"— _Ustedes se toman muy en serio el almuerzo."_

Desde entonces pasábamos el rato juntos en ese período. Y poco después se nos unieron Jasper y Alice. Al comienzo Bella se dirigió con desconfianza a mí hermano, no era difícil de imaginar, Jasper siempre recibía ese tipo de atención de los vampiros foráneos, las numerosas cicatrices que se veían bajo las mangas de su suéter y el cuello eran suficiente para considerarlo una amenaza.

Pero, pasando los días fueron intercambiando palabras y hasta detalles de su pasado. Estuve impresionado cuando Jasper compartió una de sus historias, atrás en la primera guerra mundial.

" _¿Qué? Solo estoy haciendo migas con tu 'amiga'. Deja de mirarme así"_ Me reprochó mentalmente, al sentir mi asombro.

Alice era un caso aparte. Ella hablaba y hablaba con emoción, rebotando en su asiento y haciendo gestos con sus manos, mientras divagaba en varios temas, sobre todo en su favorito: compras. Me preguntaba qué pensaría Bella sobre la obvia adicción de mi hermana favorita, ella miraría con genuino interés y demostraría su inquietud al escuchar todo tipo de rarezas, como por ejemplo que a Alice le gustaba vestirnos, y desechaba la ropa luego de utilizarla una o dos veces.

En esos momentos buscaba mi mirada, atónita, como si necesitara cerciorarse de nuestra actitud respecto a la locura de Alice. Yo solo me encogía de hombros y susurraba:

"— _Con Alice es adaptarse o morir."_

Rosalie, al notar nuestro acercamiento a esas horas en el instituto, comenzó a excusarse para no asistir ciertos días en los que se encontraba más encolerizada, lo que permitió a Emmett unírsenos cuando sucedía. Decir que Bella se tensó la primera vez que el gigantón acudió a nuestra mesa es poco, quise tranquilizarle dejándole saber que Emmett no compartía el disgusto de su compañera hacia ella. Lamentablemente, él mismo se vio en la necesidad de asegurárselo.

"— _¡Bella Swan! Santa mierda no sabes lo duro que fue esperar por este momento. —Tomó asiento a mi lado, bruscamente—. No te preocupes. Mi Rosie no está, así que agárrate de tu asiento y prepárate para escuchar...—Hizo una pausa dramática cepillando sus manazas mientras la castaña le observaba, escandalizada por su ruidosa aparición. Gruñí al leer lo que se proponía—. El top diez de las cosas más raras sobre Eddie, ¡esto te volará la cabeza! —Exclamó haciendo el gesto técnico con una sonrisa idiota, no pudiendo estarse quieto en su lugar."_

"— _Haz semejante estupidez y no te podrá escuchar diez metros bajo tierra idiota —Le amenacé entre dientes, hablando muy en serio. Había cosas que REALMENTE ella no debía enterarse, y la mayoría se encontraba en la lista mental del imbécil al que llamaba hermano."_

Mis discusiones con Emmett parecieron relajarle, y hasta divertirle. La actitud del payaso de la casa fue suficiente para que Bella bajara un poco la guardia. Pero no su escudo mental. Demonios.

Y así, rápidamente Isabella Swan se fue acostumbrando a nosotros. Sin embargo, notaba que a veces se reservaba detalles que parecía no estar lista para compartir, o su distanciamiento físico pasaba a ser mental. No sé por qué, pero ciertas ocasiones, mientras los demás conversaban amenamente, me fijaba en su mirada, perdida en algún punto delante de ella, inexpresiva.

"— _¿Estás bien? —Me incliné a su lado silenciosamente. Era la primera vez desde el día en la mansión que la veía tan absorta en su mundo. Alzó la mirada a una velocidad vertiginosa, y fugazmente noté la alarma en su semblante, la cual fue reemplazada por aparente tranquilidad."_

"— _Sí. —Sonrió Bella, extrañada por mi evidente preocupación. Rápidamente dijo: —. Solo sentí…sed. Hace un buen rato no he salido a…ya sabes."_

Supe de inmediato que mentía. El pliegue en su ceja fue sutil, pero no invisible, mas no dije nada. A la sola mención de caza Emmett intervino, y la castaña felizmente se volvió a él para hablar en código al respecto, ambos con dos sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

Y Bella se había ganado por completo al grandote. Predecible.

Después de eso, parecía tener más cuidado con sus expresiones. Nunca se cerró completamente a aportar a cualquier conversación aleatoria, había días que Bella hasta comenzaba la charla del almuerzo, con temas superficiales sí, pero fueron charlas, al fin y al cabo.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, me alegraba verla cómoda a nuestro alrededor, sus ojos dorados parecían legítimamente felices.

Luego la campana sonaba, avisándonos del fin de descanso, y mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, Bella y yo nos marchábamos a nuestro horario en común: Biología.

¿Cuándo imaginé que tener un compañero de laboratorio sería divertido? Ahora que era un hecho, no podía imaginar a nadie a parte de Bella ocupando el asiento a mi lado, diablos, ni siquiera uno de mis hermanos sería capaz de entretenerme de la manera que la italiana de fines de siglo diecinueve.

El profesor Banner estaba encantado con ella, algo que lograba fastidiarme un poco. No pensaba en Bella de manera lujuriosa, pero la admiración con la que se dirigía a ella me sabía mal. A la castaña no parecía molestarle, de hecho, cuando se encontraba de buen humor y Banner le hacía una pregunta, solo porque necesitaba recuperar la fe en los estudiantes de _nuestra edad_ , y Bella por supuesto contestaba correctamente, complaciéndolo, ella me espiaría por la esquina de su ojo con una creciente sonrisa burlona, y diría algo como:

"— _Apuesto que te sientes desplazado. Ya no eres el favorito de su clase —Reía por lo bajini, provocándome un bufido bajo junto a una sonrisa divertida."_

"— _Ya era hora. El tipo se siente realizado como profesor, le estás haciendo el día —En respuesta rodó sus grandes ojos."_

"— _Recuérdame contestarle una vez erróneamente, solo para meterme un rato con él —Dijo, un brillo perverso apareció en su mirada. De solo imaginarlo tosí ocultando una carcajada, interrumpiendo la clase. Me disculpé y Banner siguió con su explicación, no sin antes entornarme los ojos."_

Esa vez la miré acusadoramente, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, su cabello caoba deslizándose por ellos con lentitud.

Era realmente una distracción. Muy bienvenida.

Su presencia convertía esa hora y media en un paseo breve. Después de ese período, no sabía más de ella, no hasta el día siguiente. O eso pensé.

Esa misma noche, me sentí inusualmente inquieto encerrado en mi habitación, intenté leer un manuscrito que venía deseando disfrutar hace un rato, pero las páginas no resultaron captar mi interés. Busqué entre mis discos algo que escuchar mientras me recostaba en mi sofá, mas ninguno se sentía apropiado para mi estado de ánimo.

Luego de descartar mirar televisión y tocar mi piano, decidí salir a correr. Abrí la ventana de mi balcón y salté hacia el bosque, emprendiendo carrera, el viento chocando contra mi rostro me hizo sentir mucho mejor, y despejó cualquier rastro de la curiosa ansiedad en mi cabeza.

Le di vueltas a los alrededores por un rato, y cuando me aburrí me sentí con ganas de recostarme a mirar las estrellas, era una noche despejada, esperaba en mi interior que eso no significara que mañana saldría el sol. Entonces tendríamos que quedarnos en casa, lo que conllevaría a no ver a Bella.

Bufé, tan pronto llegara al prado mensajearía a Alice para preguntarle por el clima el día de mañana, ¿Cómo era que recién notaba la falta de nubes? Me reproché por pasar por alto ese detalle.

Pero de pronto, corté cualquier pensamiento a raíz del clima, cuando a unos pasos del lugar sentí el efluvio a fresias y fresas que venía rondando mi cabeza últimamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entré al prado.

"— _¡Hola! —Le saludé, sorprendido de encontrarla de nuevo allí. Bella se dio media vuelta para mirarme, sonriendo nerviosa."_

"— _¡Hey! —Retorció sus manos delante de ella—. Uhm, espero que no te moleste que haya venido hasta aquí, digo, sé que ahora somos amigos y todo eso, pero sigue siendo tu prado."_

— _¿Qué? ¡no, no! —Sacudí la cabeza, situándome a su lado—. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras Bella, con o sin mi presencia. No es como si entraras a propiedad privada —Repliqué sarcástico, provocándole una hermosa sonrisa."_

"— _Gracias Edward. —Se paseó por el lugar, viéndose más tranquila—. Si te soy sincera no lo tenía planeado, salí a cazar y cuando finalicé, no quise volver a mi hogar —Se hincó para tomar un diente de león del suelo."_

"— _¿Por qué?"_

"— _Sentí que se me iban a caer las paredes encima. —Rio sin fuerza—. Este fue el único lugar al que se me ocurrió acudir."_

"— _Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. —Imité su postura a su lado, pasando mi mano por la variedad de flores ahí—. Si pasaba un minuto más en mi habitación de seguro Jasper subiría a patear mi culo. —Me miró confundida haciéndome rastrillar mi cabello con una mano—. Estaba algo inquieto. Solo lo ponía nervioso."_

Sonrió en comprensión. Tomándome desprevenido, sopló el diente de león en mi rostro, haciéndome soltar un grito ridículo, antes de caer sobre mi trasero.

"— _¡Oye! —Gruñí medio divertido, provocándole dulces carcajadas. Se sentó sin aminorar su risa, la expresión traviesa en su rostro con forma de corazón no me dio otra opción más que unirme a sus risitas."_

Así, para concluir con el día, y de paso la nueva rutina, dejamos establecido, como un acuerdo sin pactar en voz alta, vernos a esas horas en el prado. Ahora no podía esperar a que el sol se escondiera tras los árboles para salir sigilosamente hacia el bosque, y encontrarla merodeando por ahí, a veces tarareando alguna melodía desconocida, y otras leyendo viejos libros que tan pronto me veía llegar, dejaba a un lado para recibirme con una sonrisa llena de simpatía que no tardaba en corresponder. Yo me sentaría a su lado en el centro, o bien caminaría junto a ella en círculos, y charlaríamos por horas, hasta que fuera tiempo de alistarnos para el instituto.

Los fines de semana se habían vuelto tediosos, nada más porque no tenía una excusa para continuar con nuestros encuentros nocturnos esos días.

Por eso mismo aproveché cada segundo de ellos. Noté que se daba ciertas libertades en esos momentos, por ejemplo, reía con más soltura, su cabeza se movía hacia atrás cuando lograba sacarle alguna que otra carcajada, inundando el páramo con el sonido a campanillas. No controlaba tanto sus expresiones, la irritación, el entusiasmo y hasta el miedo, posiblemente a hablar demás, se asomaban en su bello rostro. No tardaba en componer su máscara de indiferencia, entonces yo hacía cuenta de no haberlo notado, probablemente si le preguntaba al respecto se haría la desentendida, o se pondría a la defensiva, y no valía la pena arruinar lo que había logrado construir esas noches.

Como al resto de nosotros, el libre albedrío que nos otorgaba estar fuera de la atención del ojo humano dejaba en evidencia otra faceta de Bella que le sería imposible maquillar, y ese era nuestro instinto vampírico. No me refiero a la sed-porque no hemos salido a cazar juntos, aunque la idea era atractiva-, sino a dejar fluir nuestras otras características, como la agilidad y el sigilo. Habría noches que no encontraría a Bella en el prado, mi mente correría a mil kilómetros, diciéndome que se había hartado de nuestra rutina y de mí, solo para después escucharla gritar mi nombre desde lo alto de uno de los robles que rodeaban el lugar. Suspiraba aliviado cuando la divisaba sentada en una rama, balanceando sus pies con una sonrisa juguetona. Su olor estaba tan propagado que me era difícil reconocer su presencia, y al no poder escuchar lo que pensaba…bueno, me hacía un blanco fácil para sus constantes bromas.

"— _Déjate de juegos y baja de allí —Le apunté el suelo con falsa molestia. Esa vez se paró grácilmente sobre la rama poniendo sus manos en jarra, sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en mí."_

"— _Eso es divertido. Crees que por ser mi amigo puedes darme órdenes. —Se cruzó de brazos imitando mi posición, y suspiró condescendiente—. Ingenuo."_

"— _Te haré bajar. —Le advertí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dos podían jugar a ese juego. A pesar de la distancia pude ver su mirada ampliarse al igual que su sonrisa engreída. Su silencio aprobaba el reto que acababa de proponer—. Tú lo pediste."_

Ella chilló cuando me encaramé al árbol, y logró saltar hacia el contiguo antes de que llegara a alcanzarla, gruñí juguetón, y la perseguí por todo el prado. Calculo que estuvimos así la mayor parte de la velada, al no saber sus próximos movimientos, estaba verdaderamente entretenido con nuestro juego del gato y el ratón. Finalmente se detuvo cuando la acorralé en una esquina, alegando haberse aburrido de nuestro juego, aunque sus incontrolables risitas decían lo contrario.

Difícilmente podía decidir cuales noches eran mis favoritas, si eran esas en que Bella se sentía más traviesa de lo usual, o las que solo nos tumbábamos a conversar. Estas últimas me parecían cada vez más intrigantes de lo fluidas que llegaban a ser, y en el momento que nos ensimismábamos en cualquier tema, ella parecía bajar su barrera emocional hacia mí, aunque la mental seguía prevaleciendo firmemente. Por ahora.

Concluí que mi fascinación hacia Bella era sospechosamente infinita. Me veía a mí mismo absorbiendo cada palabra que salía de sus labios, cada mueca o expresión que acompañaba sus explicaciones junto a sus manos moviéndose en el aire o retorciéndose en su regazo, cada arruga en su entrecejo y la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban o agrandaban. Sus temas favoritos a discutir eran la música y los libros, donde teníamos ciertos gustos en común, aunque presentía que las novelas como _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ utilizaban un espacio importante en sus gustos. Estuve tan tentado a insinuarlo, pero me retracté. Si Bella Swan disfrutaba de la literatura apasionada de siglo diecinueve, entonces bajo su coraza fría había una vena romántica que desconocía y, admitía, me asustaba conocer.

Bella era centrada al discutir sus puntos de vista, sus análisis llegaban a ser intensos. La mayoría de las veces lograba pillarme con la guardia baja, causándole diversión. Era tan _aguda_ en muchos aspectos, pero se notaba más en su sentido del humor, irónico y oscuro con un toque histriónico. Como un pozo en donde, al final, encuentras una olla de oro. Invaluable.

A pesar de ello, Bella aseguró que era agradable por naturaleza, pero solo con quienes se lo merecían, bajo su juicio. Cuando le pedí un ejemplo de quienes no eran merecedores-solo para tener una idea de hasta donde llegaba su paciencia-, ella rodó sus ojos ámbar y mencionó a uno de sus tantos admiradores, que parecía ser el más fútil de entre todos. Y Por como lo describía, inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Newton, el paladín de la estupidez.

Cada día ese chiquillo lograba irritarme más y más, estando tan al pendiente de los movimientos de Bella cuando estábamos juntos, tanto en el almuerzo como en Biología. Días después de que Bella mencionara el tema Newton, el susodicho me sacó por completo de mis casillas cuando lo atrapé embobado en su máxima expresión revisando a Bella, mientras hacíamos fila para recoger nuestro almuerzo.

Cometí el error de meterme en su pequeña mente. Una ira irreconocible me subió por las orejas, y habría sido hombre muerto, de no ser por Jasper, quien había sentido mi temperamento, observándome en modo de advertencia desde su mesa junto a mis hermanos. O tal vez fue la castaña sonriéndome con burla sobre su hombro, señalando su bandeja de comida humana.

Dejé de lado mi enfado y le rodé los ojos divertido, siguiéndole el paso hacia nuestra mesa regular.

Si ese idiota no se hubiera acercado, tal vez le habría dejado salir ileso, pero él no era lo suficientemente inteligente.

Estaba tan distraído con su objetivo-Bella aún sin percatarse de su acosador por estar mirando mal su plato-que no pude evitar aprovecharme de su soez persona y de mi ventajosa velocidad.

Así no vio la silla que empujé en su camino, sin darle tiempo a esquivarla.

El estruendo de su caída logró llamar la atención de Bella, se dio media vuelta y miró confundida al humano en el suelo con el resto de su almuerzo sobre él. Medio segundo después la cafetería explotó en carcajadas, causando que Mike se volviera rojo.

La risa estruendosa de Emmett le ganó una colleja de Rosalie. Una risa ahogada se escapó de mi garganta y simulé un carraspeo, Bella me entrecerró los ojos y lentamente se fue dibujando una sonrisita acusadora en su diáfano rostro.

Atiné a abrir mis ojos inocentemente. Finalmente rompió en risitas.

"— _¿Quiero saber por qué fue eso?"_

"— _No lo sé, ¿querías que se te acercara para invitarte a 'parrandear'? —Dije, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se desmesuraron y pude jurar que se estremeció."_

"— _Te debo una grande Cullen. Tú solo dilo —Sacudió su cabeza, tomando asiento y dándole la espalda a ese pelmazo, quien me observaba con sospecha."_

Le sonreí burlón antes de dirigirme de nuevo a Bella. Ella me sonreía en gratitud. Yo dije, entusiasmado:

"— _¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?"_

Ya sabrán que tan bien resultó eso.

De camino a Biología, Alice nos alcanzó para acusarme de no haber sido nada amable. Si ella no hubiera estado soltando pequeñas risitas por lo ocurrido, tal vez habría tenido más credibilidad. Bella se me adelantó y explicó que le había evitado un mal rato, ya que ese humano estuvo a punto de entrar a su espacio personal.

"— _Ahora estamos a mano —Me guiñó un ojo bajo la atenta y maliciosa mirada del duende. Quise discrepar."_

" _OH, ¿celos Edward, en serio?"_ pensó Alice. Le sonreí duramente, aguantándome las ganas de encerrarla dentro de la cajuela de mi volvo.

"— _¿No tienes que ir a clase hermana? —Pregunté entre dientes."_

Ella me rodó los ojos, y eligió ese mismo momento para insinuarle a nuestra espectadora que reconsiderara volver a visitar nuestro hogar, mandando lo que restaba de mi buen humor por el caño.

Bella se tensó a mi lado, obviamente sin saber que responder. Como pudo le sonrió, con un rastro de culpabilidad en sus orbes, y declinó la oferta lo más sencillamente posible. Alice hizo una mueca desconforme, pero finalmente volvió a ser alegre, y asegurando que _no importaba, para otra sería,_ se despidió entusiasta para volver con Jasper.

Resoplé cuando la perdí de vista, disgustado con su sincronización. La castaña me mandó una mirada, sin decir una sola palabra a mi ceño fruncido. Por más que Alice insistiera, ella se negaba a volver, y yo respetaba sus querencias, no me hacía ni puta gracia que se repitiera lo de la vez anterior.

Se lo hice saber luego de que saliéramos del radar de Alice. Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, ésta no llegó a sus ojos, y mis ganas de deportar a mi pequeña hermana a la isla de los duendes inoportunos fueron gigantescas.

" _Ahora cuál de las esposas de mis hermanos me causará más dolores de cabeza"_ pensé al verla seguir su camino, dejándome atrás con un sabor amargo en la boca.Mientras Alice presionaba a Bella, Rosalie se comportaba más insoportable que de costumbre, resentida con nuestra nueva amiga, solo guardaba las apariencias cuando estaba en presencia de Carlisle o Esme.

El lado positivo de todo el asunto era que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, alguna que otra vez me dedicaba un pensamiento venenoso, pero nada que no fuera soportable. Apreciaba su ley del hielo, nunca tuve una buena relación con ella y honestamente no me molestaría en intentarlo, prefería mil veces la compañía del misterioso ángel de cabellos caoba.

Regresé al presente, notando que seguía sentado en mi estudio, aun mirando a la nada. Me fijé en el reloj de la pared, marcaban las doce, iba siendo hora de dirigirme al prado para ver a Bella.

Me levanté lentamente, mirando con conflicto el instrumento frente a mí.

Había vuelto a sumergirme en pensamientos sobre Bella luego de tocar la melodía que había inspirado, y debía admitir que me turbaba no entender el origen de ella. Sin tener una explicación elocuente, oculté mi faceta musical a la susodicha, así, si ella no lo sospechaba, entonces no haría preguntas que conllevarían a revelarle la **obsesiva** melodía.

Era la única manera de asegurar que _no. Haría. Preguntas._

Representaba una ventaja que no tuviera previsto volver a nuestra morada. Posiblemente no tendría el valor de mostrarle mi estudio, pero no dudaba que Bella tenía las armas para hacerme admitir hasta el tipo de falsete al que había asimilado con su risa.

Esperaba que se mantuviera así, solo hasta encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Salí al exterior rápidamente, sintiéndome por adelantado ansioso de nuestros encuentros. Nadie en mi familia había dicho nada respecto a mis constantes salidas nocturnas, Alice estaba ciega en cuanto todo lo ligado a Bella, pero Jasper comenzaba a sospechar de mis cambios de ánimo tan pronto volvía del prado, y por más que intentaba mantenerme inexpresivo en su presencia, era casi imposible esconder esa parte del cerebro que compenetraba mis emociones.

He llegado a sorprenderme a mí mismo. Las últimas semanas, venía sintiendo que _algo_ había cambiado. Lo sospeché cuando algunos miembros de mi familia solían observarme con un brillo de alivio, y estaba un poco desorientado en notar que cosa era. Todos parecían saberlo, pero nadie pensaba en ello lo suficiente como para inmiscuirme en sus pensamientos y lograr averiguarlo.

Mi naturaleza paranoica me empujó a suponer que me lo ocultaban a propósito. Me sentía…livianamente frustrado, creo.

Parecía que Alice era la que más disfrutaba de todo esto. Creí que rebotaría infinitamente por no verme rodar los ojos o replicarle cuando escogía mi ropa. Jasper se notaba más ameno a mi alrededor, me paralizó un poco pensar que lo afectaba tanto con mi actitud pasada.

Rosalie fingía que yo no existía-en sus días buenos-, sin embargo, mis _padres_ sonreían cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero podía distinguir la alegría, el alivio, y hasta un poco de burla de parte suya.

Y Emmett, siendo el dolor en el culo que acostumbraba ser, intentó meterse con mis discos, jactándose que no tenía miedo de mi OTP en otra de sus estúpidas apuestas con Jasper. Se vio sorprendido cuando lo encontré en mi habitación y no grité desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Fue suficiente con tirarlo por mí balcón, después de haber estrellado su hueca cabeza contra la pared.

Sea lo que fuera el aparente y profundo cambio, parecía beneficiar a la gente a mi alrededor. Me agradaba e irritaba por ambas partes.

Llegué al prado. Mis ojos recorrieron el territorio y las copas de los árboles, encontrando solo la gama de olores y nuestras esencias impregnadas en cada rincón del prado, envolviéndome. Me senté. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro, parecían años en vez de semanas los que mi visitante se venía apareciendo por mi escondite, era casi irreal.

Escuché una carrera acercándose y en segundos, apareció la viva imagen de una diosa grecorromana. Sonreí automáticamente cuando vi sus cejas casi tocándose con hastío.

—¿Hola? —Saludé divertido, se veía adorable cuando bufó en mi dirección. Se acercó a donde estaba, para dejarse caer a mi lado en el centro del prado.

—Hola. Siento llegar tarde, iba saliendo cuando recordé una estúpida tarea de trigonometría que nos dejaron el día anterior. ¡Tío, juro por Dios que ese profesor de pacotilla me odió desde el primer día!

Siguió refunfuñando cosas bajo su aliento, pero no supe descifrar qué. Estaba concentrado en ver su distintiva vestimenta. Esta noche lucía maravillosa, llevaba una chaqueta vaquera suelta, abierta y con capucha gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos, una camiseta negra que cubría su estilizado cuello hasta su ombligo, vaqueros negros ajustados y rasgados, y para complementar su look rebelde de los noventa, unos brillantes botines de cuero a piso y sin cordones que escondían el inicio de sus pantalones. Su melena salvaje por obra de la carrera y sus dedos solo la volvía más hermosa.

—Uhm… —Murmuré como un idiota, y decidí volver a enfocarme en el mohín de su rostro—. Recuerdo bien ese día, ¿no habrá sido por entrar ruidosamente a su clase? —Rememoré, sonriendo torcido. La transformación de su expresión, desde la irritación a la incrédula comprensión valió el grito que pegó.

—¡Ah, hombre! ¡Eso fue tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —Exclamé, soltando una carcajada socarrona.

—¡Sí, TU CULPA! Y no intentes hacerte el desentendido Cullen, _sabes_ que por ti ese amargado pasa toda la clase echándome el mal del ojo —Con cada palabra clavaba su dedo en mi pecho, provocándome sonoras carcajadas.

—Bella, eres absurda. Yo no te obligué a entrar cual vendaval a su clase —De seguro le debió haber interrumpido al momento de su entrada. Imaginarlo casi me hizo rodar por el suelo de la risa, solo me detuvo de hacerlo sus ojos entornados.

—Oh, claro. Como si me hubieras dejado opción —Dijo con ironía. Rodé mis ojos, pero no le rebatí. Ella se acostó mirando el cielo raso, yo apoyé mis manos tras mi espalda, imitándola. El silencio que construimos era apabullante, lejano a la incomodidad o la tensión negativa. Especificaba en lo _negativo,_ porque debajo de nuestras risas que llenaban el ambiente, o el sonido de nuestras voces conversando y discutiendo, siempre había _cierta tensión_ que aún no lograba aprender a interpretar.

—¿Hey Edward? — Bella habló, rompiendo el silencio y el tren de mis pensamientos.

—Dime Bella.

—Siento que… —Vaciló, y soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración. Le miré curioso.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras —Le alenté, contorsionándome para entrar en su campo de visión. Se mordía el labio de los nervios, me preguntaba que la había inquietado tanto.

En un borrón se enderezó, con una nueva determinación brillando en su semblante. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de dirigirme la mirada.

—Bien. Hemos sido buenos amigos los últimos meses, ¿no? —Asentí con discreción, sin saber hacia dónde iba—. Y hemos entablado conversaciones sobre muchas cosas, como política y arte, música y literatura.

Me enderecé sonriente—. Y debo admitir que nunca había estado más interesado en escuchar sobre estas cosas, pero pareciera que logras que hasta los últimos años de oro de la burguesía italiana suenen como un libro de aventura.

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro a continuación me habría dejado sin respiración de no ser por mi condición, sus pequeños dientes brillaron en la noche. Miró sus manos, apretando los labios para borrarla, pero conservaron el recuerdo de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

El insólito calor volvió a inundar mi pecho.

—Gracias Edward. Pero también tienes algo de crédito. En toda mi vida, humana o inmortal, he tenido esta facilidad de _relacionarme_ con otra persona, creo que por eso eres el primer amigo que he decidido tener. Lo haces fácil —Me miró bajo sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa tímida, y tuve las repentinas ganas de saltar y juntar los talones en el aire.

Me dejó sin palabras. Ella rio nerviosamente.

—Me he desviado del tema. —Sacudió su cabeza—. A lo que quiero llegar es, que siento curiosidad por ti y tu familia. Apenas sé de ustedes, desconozco tu origen o tu edad y eso ha comenzado a inquietarme —Habló atropelladamente y mordió su labio al terminar, observándome expectante. Pestañeé confundido.

—¡Oh! —Asimilé sus palabras, y reí, atrayendo su atención—. Pues claro Bella, es normal que quieras preguntar. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes?

Se encogió de hombros, concentrada en jugar con una flor azul.

—No lo sé. Supongamos que, no he sido muy abierta con ustedes, ¿acaso merezco preguntar?

La miré sorprendido, pero ella no se molestó en levantar la vista y ver mi expresión. Suspiré, sopesando mis opciones, quería tanto que Bella me compartiera un pedazo de su mente, y sabía que la manera de hacerlo era sin presionarla.

 _Tal vez_ , pensé, sí sabía todo sobre mi familia, y mi pasado, ¡entonces no tendría por qué dudar de su confianza hacia mí!

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Alzó la mirada incrédula. Le sonreí, fomentándola a hablar.

Se cruzó de piernas con entusiasmo, mirándome pensativa. En las ocasiones que se encontraba así de concentrada, fruncía el ceño inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Era adorable.

—Partamos por lo esencial, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Saltó, esperando ansiosa mi respuesta.

—Diecisiete —Rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero —Gruñó, dándome un ligero empujón con su mano en mi hombro. Reí jocoso.

—Está bien, bien. —Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, me preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto—. Tengo ciento nueve años.

—Guau, ahora, _eso_ es viejo —Formó una mueca de horror que me obligó a respingar.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Solo soy nueve años mayor que tú! —Exclamé ofendido.

—Aun así, eres viejo. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando sin éxito esconder su sonrisita maliciosa, y volvió a la carga—. ¿Dónde vivías antes de convertirte? —Bufé.

—En Chicago. Nací y crecí allí.

Asintió lentamente. Retorció un mechón de su cabello, viéndose complicada en hacer su siguiente pregunta. Me mataba la espera.

—¿Cómo…cómo fue…para ti? —Suspiré, entendiendo ahora su precaución al preguntar. No todos podían decir que fueron _salvados_ al ser convertidos, la mayoría no tenía tanta suerte, como Bella.

—No recuerdo mucho. —Admití, frunciendo el ceño—. Había perdido a mi padre en la guerra y mi madre había muerto, Carlisle me encontró en la sala de moribundos de un hospital. Estaba muriendo de la peste española, según él dice.

—¡Jesús! —Murmuró bajo su aliento, tensándose deliberadamente—. Entonces, ¿te salvó?

—No exactamente. Digo, lo hizo, pero él nunca lo vio como que nos daba una segunda oportunidad ni nada por el estilo, según Carlisle eso sería atribuirse un complejo de Dios que no le venía. Simplemente vio a alguien, tan solo como él en el mundo, él visualizó algo en mí que lo hizo decidirse de entre cientos de enfermos. Y fue suficiente como para _salvarme._

—Nunca habría adivinado que fuiste convertido así. —Rio secamente. Miró mi expresión curiosa y se explicó mejor—. Tu sabes…hay historias peores de cómo convertirse en esto. ¡Es sorprendente que Carlisle haya aguantado el sabor de tu sangre!

—¿Creíste que había perdido el control con mi olor, y luego se hizo cargo de mi por la culpa? —Asintió con timidez, y para su sorpresa solté una carcajada.

Me calmé lo suficiente para hablar—. Lo siento Bella, olvidé que no estabas al tanto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Exclamó, soltando un resoplido.

—Carlisle es Doctor. Prácticamente ha estado toda su vida inmortal aprendiendo a controlar su sed y ejerciendo la dieta vegetariana, también estudiando medicina, claro está. Su hoja de matanzas está en blanco.

—¡Santa mierda! —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. P-pero, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Años de práctica y una voluntad de acero —Sonreí orgulloso del hombre que me había tomado bajo su ala.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es lo suficientemente viejo como para haber logrado tal cosa? Digo, ¿aun ejerce de Doctor? —Preguntaba sin borrar su expresión atónita.

—Sí, y sí —Reí—. Lo hace sentir bien, para él es gratificante y casi espiritual ayudar a la raza humana, a pesar de ser su mayor amenaza.

—Vaya. —Suspiró, aún sorprendida—. Uhm, desde el momento que le conocí supe que era un tipo bien, pero ¡Dios!

—Lo sé —Sonreí, entendiendo su reacción. Era demasiado irónico que un vampiro fuera doctor. Muchos lo habían tratado de masoquista. Loco. Un tío cualquiera jugando a ser Dios-para más ironía-. Pero, sobre todo, nuestros más cercanos lo tenían como un ejemplo para nuestra comunidad.

No que la mayoría haya tratado de seguir su ejemplo.

—Entonces… —dijo, mientras mordía su pulgar—. Fuiste el primer miembro de la familia Cullen, sin contar a Carlisle, ¿eso te hace el segundo mayor?

—Oh no. —Negué, bajo su mirada confusa—. No mucho después de convertirme, Carlisle encontró a Esme en el mismo hospital donde yo había estado, cayó de un risco y su corazón estaba muy débil. Habían pasado tan solo dos días, yo aún continuaba en la última fase de transformación. Dejando de lado que yo tenía diecisiete y Esme treinta y uno, tenemos la misma edad en años vampíricos.

—Alto ahí. —Levantó una mano, pareciendo no comprender—. ¿todos ustedes han sido convertidos por estar al borde de la muerte? Y ¿Cómo es posible que Carlisle lograra adiestrarles a ambos al mismo tiempo? ¿simplemente decidió que quería una compañera?

—Bella. —Le llamé, conteniendo el océano de preguntas que se me venía encima—. Una pregunta a la vez. —Sonreí y en respuesta rodó los ojos y me instó a continuar con una mano—. La mayoría fuimos encontrados por Carlisle en un punto sin retorno.

Levanté una mano deteniéndola de interrumpirme—. Te diré quienes fueron la excepción a la regla, pero aún no. A tu segunda pregunta, tan pronto nos tuvo a ambos fuera del hospital, Carlisle nos llevó lejos de la civilización humana, sabiendo por adelantado que le sería difícil contenernos, encontró una pequeña isla desierta y nos tuvo ahí un año entero. Cuando nos creyó capaces de controlarnos, volvimos a la civilización.

—¡Oh! Diablos, se me olvidaba, uhm… —Le arqueé una ceja y llevó una mano a su boca, mirándome con inocencia. Sonreí divertido, y le di consentimiento de preguntar—. ¿Qué pasó con tu don? ¿se manifestó de inmediato o…?

—Sí. —Dije, haciendo una mueca—. Fue una de las veces que estuve más confundido y, _perdido,_ que nunca.No sabía dónde estaba, ni con quién estaba, difícilmente era el cielo o el más allá porque de ser así pensé, mis padres estarían conmigo. No sabía por qué me sentía mejor, _mucho mejor._ Pero, sobre todo, no comprendía por qué escuchaba las voces de los dos desconocidos junto a mí, cuando sus bocas no se movían.

Sacudí mi cabeza—. Era difícil decir que era peor, si el ardor en la garganta, o el dolor de cabeza por el ruido extra dentro de ella.

—Lamento que la hayas pasado tan mal —Susurró, observándome con pena. Le sonreí tensamente.

—Pudo haber sido peor, y les tenía a ellos. —Hice un mohín—. Cuando le hice saber a Carlisle mi malestar, él supo de inmediato que se trataba de un don, ya conociendo otros casos anteriores, como el de Aro. Yo no entendía por qué, de todos los posibles dones, el de leer mentes se me había dado. —Sonreí engreído al recordar algo—. Él aun afirma que debía ser bastante sagaz en mi vida pasada.

—Y le dio cuerda a un gran ego, al parecer —Dijo ella, con toda la seriedad que requería para ocultar su broma. Le miré mal y ella rio—. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, ¿y que me dices de Carlisle y Esme?

—¿Te refieres a tu tercera pregunta?

Asintió y rasqué mi nuca, pensando bien en cómo explicarle ese tema en particular—. Él uhm, no fue precisamente de la manera que crees.

—¿Oh?

—Sí, bueno, Carlisle no tenía planeado convertir a alguien tan inmediatamente, después de morderme. Mucho menos iba buscando pareja. En su mente, vio a Esme como una luz que estaba a punto de apagarse, pero con solo verla, él la _necesitaba_ encendida.

Bella se aovilló, viéndose seriamente interesada en la historia de amor de mis tutores.

—Su relación era intensa desde el comienzo, y fue construyéndose con el pasar de ese tiempo en la isla. No era raro para mi verme solo de un momento a otro, se escabullían cada tanto, hasta el punto en que llegó a ser demasiado obvio. El amor entre ellos era abrumador.

Callé en ese momento, rememorando esos días. Fue confuso presenciar la magnitud del amor inmortal a tan temprana edad y desde un segundo plano. Más tarde fui preguntándome como sería, _tener_ a alguien para amar incondicionalmente, y confiarle todo, como había visto hacer a mi familia.

Volteé hacía Bella, inconsciente de mis actos. Su mirada se perdía frente a ella con su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente, parecía sumergida en una batalla interna.

De repente levantó su barbilla, percatándose de mi atención puesta en ella, y entrelazó nuestras miradas. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de un inconfundible anhelo a lo desconocido, supuse que su mente había estado viajando en el mismo tren que la mía. Me reconfortó no ser el único que pedía a gritos una explicación sobre el tema en cuestión.

—Uhm… —Murmuró, liberándome de su intensa mirada cuando agachó la cabeza.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, sintiéndome inusualmente nervioso en su presencia, nuestra burbuja se había tornado pesada a nuestro alrededor. Me pregunté en mi fuero interno que diablos había sido eso.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó, salvándonos del silencio avasallador.

Clavé la mirada en mis zapatos, recordando los primeros años de mi nueva vida. No estaba orgulloso de lo siguiente. ¿Bella me repudiaría cuando supiera la oscuridad que me envolvió en ese entonces?

Ella debió ver mi hesitación, y volvió a hablar—. No soy quien para presionarte a decir algo que no quieras Edward —Masculló, arrullándome con la dulzura de su voz.

—Quiero decírtelo Bella, pero temo lo que llegues a pensar de mí —Admití temeroso.

Una cálida presión en mi brazo me obligó a mirarle, había posado su diáfana mano allí, ofreciéndome confort con una sonrisa amable.

Tragué grueso y junté coraje, deseando no alejarla.

—Cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme cada vez más en sintonía, estando al tanto de sus pensamientos, supe que sería cuestión de tiempo su unión. No me malinterpretes, siento un profundo cariño por ambos, pero solo fue el primer indicio de que sería un mal tercio hasta tiempo indefinido. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por ser un monstruo egoísta con alguien tan dulce como Esme, y comprensivo como Carlisle.

—No fue egoísmo Ed, era normal que te sintieras fuera de lugar —Susurró, y le sonreí amargamente.

—En ese entonces y siendo tan volátil como neófito…todo era _tan_ confuso. Y no ayudaba que Carlisle limitara mi sed. Me irrité hasta tal punto que llegué a discutir seriamente con él. Le dije cosas… —Cerré los ojos—. Cosas que desearía ni siquiera haber pensado.

Me dio un apretón, mostrándome su apoyo, y continué.

—Al final me rebelé, y decidí seguir por mi cuenta. Carlisle no me detuvo, ni me repudió, solo dijo que siempre sería bienvenido en su familia. —Mis manos se volvieron puños—. Me fui sin mirar atrás, cegado por la libertad que creí ansiar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste por tu cuenta?

—Cerca de una década. No pude soportarlo más, creí que sería fácil cambiar mi dieta, pero no había contado con mi don, el cual se había convertido en mi mayor enemigo al salir de caza.

—Oh. —Suspiró, antes de musitar—. Podías oír a tus presas.

—Correcto —Dije.

Bufé. Llevé mi mano al tabique de mi nariz e hice presión en un intento de tranquilizarme, los rostros de mis víctimas aún latentes en mis memorias. Inspiré, mis pulmones ardieron en protesta, pero mis nervios lo agradecieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, sonando preocupada. Le sonreí débilmente.

—Tu sabes... es imposible olvidar —Formó una mueca de aprehensión en su bello rostro.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste esos años? —Reí sin alegría.

—Tuve que tomar una decisión. No era capaz de cazar a humanos inocentes, así que…decidí cazar a los malos. Abusadores, asesinos, violadores y esclavistas…durante diez años.

—No fue un mal plan. —Acotó, pareciendo sorprendida—. Eras un justiciero Edward, quitaste vidas que hacían daño.

—Quise creérmelo Bella, pero luego de un tiempo ya no podía vivir conmigo mismo, mi consciencia no me lo permitía. —La miré, mostrando las cicatrices que me dejaron esos tiempos oscuros—. ¿y si las vidas que ellos quitaron están ahora en mis manos? ¿y si les quité la oportunidad de buscar ayuda o redimirse? Eran hermanos, hijos, hasta padres y esposos. Al final estuve haciendo lo mismo, solo que intentando justificar mi actuar, lo que lo hace aun peor. Nunca podré perdonarme, nunca debí desobedecer a Carlisle.

Ella, siendo el ángel que parecía en ese momento, encerró uno de mis puños entre sus manos, queriendo llamar mi atención. Ocultar mi dolor de Bella fue imposible al cruzar miradas, sus ojos suaves con la comprensión mezclándose en sus iris de color caramelo fundido.

—Entiendo bastante bien como te debes sentir, pero, es mucha carga sobre tus hombros. Probablemente hayas salvado más vidas de las que quitaste, o quizás estés en lo cierto, pero, ¿Quién sabe la verdadera respuesta?

Estiró mis dedos, y ellos se dejaron llevar por la calidez y suavidad de su toque, miré maravillado su índice trazar líneas en mi palma.

Bella sonrió con tristeza—. Dime algo Edward, ¿has vuelto a pensar en probar sangre humana?

—Para ser honesto, la idea de sangre humana no me parece tan atractiva desde entonces.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Esta vez la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Estaba muy guapa cuando sonreía de esa manera que le arrugaba las esquinas de los ojos—. Sabes, he pensado mucho en lo que dijo Carlisle sobre el remordimiento y el perdonarnos a nosotros mismos. Creo que estoy lejos de llegar a hacerlo, pero…estoy un paso más cerca cada día que no atento contra la seguridad de los humanos, ¿y sabes que más creo? —Negué con la cabeza—. Creo que al haber hecho lo que hiciste, estás mucho más cerca que yo de recuperar, un poco de la humanidad que se nos fue arrebatada.

Guardé silencio, sin saber realmente que decir. La observé por largos minutos, y atiné a levantar la mano que relajaba mis nudillos para dejar un beso en los suyos. No se me escapó el jadeo que salió de sus labios.

—Gracias. —Susurré contra la piel. Ella solo asintió, y dejé su mano en su regazo. Sonreí ante su mutismo, y dije: —Eres mejor que yo con las palabras, ¿estás segura que no has entablado conversaciones profundas con extraños a estas horas los últimos cien años? —Dije, logrando sacarle una risita.

—Primero que nada, creí que ya no eras un extraño, y segundo: soy mejor que tú en otras cosas Cullen.

—¿En serio? —Me crucé de brazos, y ella asintió levantando su barbilla en una dramática pose altanera. Era encantadora.

—¡Claro! Soy más veloz, más lista y admitámoslo Edward, tus hermanos me quieren más que a ti.

Reí a mandíbula batiente, incapaz de pensar una respuesta que igualara eso. Comenzaba a sospechar que convertiría en un hábito tomarme con la guarda baja.

—Muy bien Swan. —Sacudí la cabeza y le miré con falsa molestia—¿quieres saber el resto de la historia o prefieres sentarte aquí a restregarme tus medallas en la nariz?

—Continua por favor —Sonrió inocentemente. Iba a matarme.

—Bien. Como decía, abandoné esa vida austera y fui en busca de Carlisle y Esme.

—Me tomó un buen rato encontrarles. Yo no soy un buen rastreador, y lo último que supe es que se encontraban en Washington, tuve suerte de pillarles la huella y encontrarles en Nueva York. —Rodé los ojos—. Vieras mi sorpresa que cuando volví, una chica rubia yacía en una camilla en el centro de la casa, en plena conversión.

—Rosalie ya estaba allí —Afirmó, y yo le di la razón con un asentamiento.

—Una noche antes de mi llegada, Carlisle había salido del hospital, y pasando por una calle olió la sangre. Siguió el rastro y éste lo guío hacia Rosalie, la habían asaltado y estaba desangrándose. —Me encogí de hombros—. La llevó a casa y el resto es historia.

—¿Qué? –Curioseó, al escucharme resoplar. Negué con la cabeza sacudiendo los amargos recuerdos.

—Es solo que… —Gruñí, rindiéndome ante su mirada inquisitiva—. No sé qué le hizo pensar a Carlisle que Rose sería para mí, lo que Esme significaba para él. Yo literalmente huía de la habitación tan pronto ella acudía a esta, era una de esas chicas que provenían de las familias prodigiosas de Nueva York, su arrogancia y narcisismo eran peor en esos tiempos, aunque no lo creas. —Reí—. Parecía estar acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeran a sus pies, porque estaba bastante enfurecida al notar que no provocaba nada en mí más que desagrado. No le entraba en la cabeza que, aún con su belleza sobrehumana, no me molestaba ni en dirigirle una mirada, fui la horma de su zapato por un buen tiempo.

Esperaba hacerla reír hablándole sobre la frustración de Rosalie, pero parecía haber logrado lo contrario. Se veía confundida, pero sus ojos se llenaron de un fuego negro.

—¿Uhm, Bella…? —Ella levantó una mano, buscando las palabras que requería. Cerró los ojos arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que antes de Emmett, Rosalie te quería como su compañero?

—¿Qué…?-¡no! —Negué repetidamente con la cabeza—. Me has malinterpretado. En su mente, yo era el primer hombre no comprometido que sería presa de su _dolorosa belleza._ —Recalqué con sarcástico desdén. Ella sonrió con burla—. Ya se consideraba bonita siendo humana, imagina su infortunio cuando no reaccioné como esperaba.

—Ya veo. —musitó, con voz trémula. Me miró e hizo una mueca pensativa—. Es difícil imaginarles juntos.

—Probablemente uno de los dos estaría muerto a estas alturas —Bromeé en cierta medida. Ella rio animosamente.

—Creo lo mismo —Dijo bajo su aliento. Le sonreí.

—Cómo iba diciendo… unos años después, cuando vivíamos en Nebraska, en una de sus expediciones de caza a solas, Rosalie vio a un leñador luchar por su vida contra un oso.

—¡Supuse que Emmett sería un hombre de las montañas! —Bella exclamó, viéndose orgullosa de su acierto.

—Le gustaría escuchar eso. —Rodé los ojos—. En fin, Rose le salvo de volver a ser atacado por el animal y se lo llevó inconsciente sobre sus espaldas, recorrió miles de kilómetros con tal de entregárselo a Carlisle para salvarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Sonreí mirando al suelo. Y sentí su interés aumentar.

—Al igual que Carlisle, ella vio algo en _su compañero_ que le hizo querer salvarle. Pero Rosalie, siendo algo menos profunda que Carlisle, solo necesitó fijarse en los hoyuelos de Emmett y su oscuro cabello rizado para llegar a esa crucial decisión.

Arqueó una ceja, esperando que lo negara.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo? —Negué, siendo consciente de lo extraño que sonaba—. Bueno, eso es…inusual.

—Ni que lo digas. —Le di la razón—. Pero pareció darle resultado. Desde entonces Rosalie no tuvo ojos para nadie más, aunque al principio fingió resistirse a los _encantos_ de Emmett —Me estremecí con los recuerdos, era imposible estar cerca de ellos en esos tiempos.

—Parece algo que ella haría. —Musitó. Una chispa apareció en sus ojos—Entonces, ¿voy a suponer que Alice y Jasper son esa ´excepción a la regla'? ¿Cómo llegaron a la familia Cullen?

—Esos embusteros. —Rodé los ojos, hastiado de solo recordarlo—. De nuevo, no es como tú crees. Ellos son una historia aparte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Suspiré, empeñado en contarle sobre esos dos extraños que habían llegado a significar una parte importante de nuestro núcleo. Le hablé sobre como Alice había ido en busca de Jasper después de tener una visión de él, y seguido de eso, cuando fueron a por nosotros.

Mi momento favorito de la narración fue al contarle el momento en que me emboscaron para _adoptarles._ Su risa había estado inundando el paraje sin cesar, era música para mis oídos. Difícilmente aparté la mirada de ella, se veía majestuosa.

Podía apostar que mi sonrisa se veía estúpida a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Dios! —Dijo aun entre risitas—. No recuerdo haber reído así desde, nunca. —Una vez aminorada su risa, ella preguntó: — ¿Así que, Alice es mayor que tú? —Lo sopesé un momento.

—No, pero debo ganarle solo por unos cuantos meses.

—Tienes una familia bastante peculiar —Sonreí con escepticismo.

—Creo que todo aquel que nos haya conocido ha pensado similar. Aunque, no recuerdo haber hablado sobre nosotros tan profundamente con alguien más que tú —Mordió su labio en señal de vergüenza, y bajó la mirada. No se me escapó su sonrisita al hacerlo.

—Gracias por contarme todo eso Edward, significa mucho para mí —Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay problema, solo devolví el favor. Tú lo hiciste a pocas horas de conocernos —Alzó los brazos y me miró incrédula, como si acabara de decir la cosa más fuera de lugar.

—¿Hola? Fue una situación bastante distinta, no tenía muchas opciones. Era la única manera de vivir en paz con ustedes, no que haya funcionado a la perfección —Reclamó con sarcasmo. Bufé.

—Eres absurda. Aún si no hubieras querido compartirnos parte de tu pasado, tampoco te habríamos presionado. Solo queríamos conocerte —Dije con sencillez.

Ella miraba sus dedos mientras los retorcía en silencio. No aguanté luego de minutos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo…estoy siendo absurda, supongo —Susurró. La miré fijamente, pero no levantó la vista del suelo.

—No sabes lo frustrante que es cuando callas tan repentinamente —Suspiré. De pronto habló.

—Recordé algo. —Frunció el ceño—. Del día en que los conocí, cuando Carlisle dijo haber vivido con los Vulturi para intentar hacerles cambiar su dieta a la vegetariana.

—Él decía la verdad —Acoté.

—Lo sé —Respondió, para mi sorpresa. No podía ver su rostro por la cortina que formaba su cabello, pero su voz era inexpresiva.

—¿Qué es Bella? —Pregunté impaciente.

—Simplemente me preguntaba si ellos saben de ti, y de Alice y Jasper, porque de ser así, Aro habría intentado reclutarles, pero por alguna razón no lo ha logrado.

Me quedé frío. Eligió ese momento para analizarme con su mirada, más apagada de lo usual.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Siseé entre dientes antes de poder tranquilizarme. Me insulté internamente, habiendo olvidado lo suspicaz que podía llegar a ser.

—Cuando Rosalie me confrontó, ella mencionó que los Vulturi han intentado deshacer su familia. Y antes, has dicho que Jane ocupó su don en ti. Eso me ha dejado pensando, es todo.

Cuadré mi mandíbula bajo su curiosa mirada—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Lamentablemente no. —Le mandé una sonrisa tensa—. Desde que entendí el alcance de mi don, Carlisle ha intentado esconderme del ojo de Aro, y no fue hasta que Jasper y Alice recién aparecieran, cuando sufrimos una emboscada parecida a la tuya.

—¿Cómo? Ustedes ya sabían de su existencia, no me digan que decidieron dar un paseo por Volterra —Dijo medio bromeando. Negué con la cabeza.

—Fuimos descuidados. En ese entonces Alice no estaba dedicada a vigilarlos en sus visiones, apenas había escuchado de ellos, intentábamos no mencionarles seguido. Estábamos en Noruega, y cuando Alice tuvo una visión sospechosa, ya era demasiado tarde, nos llegó una invitación que difícilmente nos daba la opción de rechazarla.

—¿Puedo saber por qué Jane te atacó? —Preguntó, mordiendo su labio. Me sobé la nuca, disgustado por lo sucedido esa vez.

—Cuando acudimos al castillo, y leí las intenciones de Aro, recién ahí me convencí del lío en el que nos habíamos metido. No tuve oportunidad de decirle a Carlisle lo que sucedía, pero él ya tenía una idea.

Miré mis manos entre la hierba—. Me negué a tocarle, y Jane intervino. —Sonreí con tristeza al ver su ceño fruncido—. Fui egoísta al hacerles pasar ese calvario a mí familia, pero la sola idea de que Aro supiera todo lo que he llegado a pensar…no solo es intrusivo, me sentí _vulnerable_ , odié cada momento…

Sacudí la cabeza y mi mano fue hacia mi nuca, mis dedos se enredaron en mi cabello.

—Ese malnacido, ¡y esa arpía! Juro que si vuelvo a verles… —Gruñó, incapaz de terminar la oración por su sorpresivo arranque de genio. Resoplé divertido, y le mandé una mirada de agradecimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

—Espero que no tengas que hacerlo Bella —Musité.

—Lo sé, pero odio que les hayan maniatado como les vino la gana. Si yo hubiera estado ahí…

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, viéndose atónita por sus propias palabras, yo por otro lado, sentí un inexplicable apretón en el estómago. Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, posé una mano en su hombro, obligándola a mirarme.

—Gracias Bella, pero ya es agua pasada, y no estuvo tan mal. —me arqueó una ceja, escéptica—. Apenas lo recuerdo —Mentí, zanjando el tema.

Fruncí el ceño y proseguí—. Cuando Aro me tocó, y supo de nuestros dones, él nos prestó una aterradora atención. Pensó en el _gran trofeo_ que poseía Carlisle y eso solo le hizo desearnos más. Dejó la idea de que nos uniéramos a su guardia flotando en el aire, a pesar de estar en presencia de Carlisle, quien es su " _amigo" … —_ Hice comillas en el aire—. No nos hizo la pregunta directamente. Vi en su mente lo mucho que nos anhelaba, sobre todo a Alice. Saber el futuro significaría para Aro el poder eterno.

—Gilipollas. —La escuché refunfuñar. Reí sonoramente y ella gruñó avergonzada—. ¡Lo siento! Es solo que me encabrona que hayan pasado por aquello. Lo odio.

—No eres la única. Pero al menos, tuvimos suerte de que decidiera dejarnos ir esa vez. Fue un acto de paciencia de su parte, sin embargo, la idea nunca abandonó su cabeza.

—Claro que no. A millas se le nota que es un enfermo obstinado. Aparentemente le es imposible entender que su oferta no sea considerada un gran honor. —Agregó con la mirada perdida en el bosque—. Me alegro de que no les haya separado, difícilmente puedo imaginarlos siendo parte de su séquito.

—Ninguno de los tres lo consideró. Claro, por un lado, ellos no sienten culpa al alimentarse de humanos, son demasiado superiores para tenerles piedad. —Farfullé enrabiado—. Pero, por otro lado, estaban Carlisle y Esme, quienes han sido el mayor apoyo que hemos tenido, no podíamos solo abandonarlos, yo ya había cometido ese error y no me permitiría volver a repetirlo.

Bufé—. Además, decir que sí a los Vulturi es despedirse de la poca humanidad y empatía que me queda. Eso no me agrada.

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo —Apuntó en voz baja. No pude luchar contra mi sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que viene en el paquete. Ya sabes…—Alcé las cejas—. La inmortalidad no trae instrucciones.

—Ahora, ¡eso sería interesante! —Rio, siguiéndome el juego—. _"Advertencia: los efectos secundarios van desde la sed de sangre hasta el auto-desprecio"_ —Dijo, fingiendo seriedad.

Reí con tal fuerza que mi cabeza se proyectó hacia atrás. Casi sentí mis costillas contraerse a causa de las carcajadas. La miré tan pronto pude tranquilizarme, rara vez reía de esa forma, pero era agradable tener a alguien que no me mirase sorprendido por hacerlo.

Bella solo me sonreía. Eso sí, por alguna razón sus ojos refulgían con un brillo especial. Le sonreí extrañado.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, como si hubiera despertado abruptamente de un sueño.

—Nada. —Rehuyó mi mirada y se rascó la nariz—. Uhm, así que... —Carraspeó—. Sí. Que se jodan los Vulturi, ¿a quién han ayudado de todas formas?

—A nadie que no haya pedido su ayuda, eso está claro —Respondí, sintiendo que Bella le daba vueltas al tema más de la cuenta.

La observé atentamente, ella tiraba ausentemente de su labio con dos dedos. Fruncía el ceño cada tanto. Parecía que algo rondaba su cabeza y la estaba molestando.

—Mierda ¡okey! —Exclamó repentinamente, logrando hacerme pegar un salto—. No he sido honesta por completo con ustedes, Edward —Dijo, su voz sonando ahogada al tener sus manos en su rostro.

—¿A que te refieres Bella? —Me recargué hacia adelante. Un nudo de nervios se formó en mi estómago por la vergüenza maquillada en sus palabras. ¿sería algo de lo que preocuparse o era solo Bella tomándose muchas molestias, como acostumbraba hacer?

—Yo…admito que omití algunos detalles de mi encuentro con los Vulturi. —Se me escapó un sonido de sorpresa, y ella se apresuró a decir: —Solo porque temía que pensaran mal de mí. Tampoco es algo que llegué a hacer, pero yo era joven y egoísta y…

—Bella. —La tomé de los hombros, logrando detener su verborrea. Me observaba como un conejo a punto de ser atropellado—. Tranquila. No nos juzgaremos, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella suspiró, y asintió con una débil sonrisa. La solté con delicadeza, manteniéndome cerca de ella.

—Esto…antes de que Aro me echara su guardia encima. —Remojó sus labios frente a mí, y si no hubiera estado tratando un tema delicado, me habría parado a mirar el gesto con más atención—. Él me ofreció, a cambio de aceptar su propuesta, facilitarme cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera: comodidades, un festín de humanos solo para mí. —Formó una mueca de disgusto—. Estuve a punto de mandarlo al diablo en cada idioma que conocía en ese entonces, pero luego…

—¿Luego? —Repetí. Ella parecía dudar, mas al mirarme, sus ojos se suavizaron, y pareció rendirse ante su lucha interna.

—Luego, dijo que podría proveerme de cuanta información requiriera, y yo… lo consideré —Agachó la cabeza, no sin antes privarme del vistazo de asco en su expresión.

Me mantuve quieto, sin saber que decir. Mi mente trabajó rápido en averiguar por qué una Bella neófita habría querido la ayuda de los Vulturi para buscar información.

Y luego me golpeó la realidad.

—Querías información…de los vampiros que asesinaron a tus padres —Susurré, cuidando mi tono de voz al entrar en ese terreno tan delicado para Bella. La susodicha dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de las anteriores.

—Bingo. —Soltó una risita agria al cielo—. Aunque hayan sido escasos segundos de contemplar la posibilidad, sigo sintiéndome del asco al respecto. Al final, concluí que no valía renunciar a mi libre albedrío por algo que yo misma podría averiguar. O al menos eso pensé.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo preguntarle aquello que rondaba por mí cabeza—. Entonces, ¿no lo sabes?

Su semblante se entristeció a la vez que modulaba un ininteligible "no". Maldije en voz baja y volví a tomar su mano, incapaz de pensar en otra forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Cuanto lo siento Bella. Siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, no lo mereces.

Su voz fue sepulcral.

—Yo no lo siento. —Musitó, para mi horror—. Estoy consciente que fueron mis acciones las que condenaron a mis padres. Fue mi culpa, mía y de nadie más —Agachó la cabeza abatida. Tensé mi mandíbula e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no vociferar.

—No, Bella —Afiancé sus hombros obligándole a mantener mi mirada—. Por favor, no tenías _ni idea_ de lo que sucedería. Tu no decidiste convertiste en _esto_. Estuviste en el momento y en el lugar equivocado. —Dije con firmeza. Sus ojos oscuros atravesaron mi pecho como una daga. Dolía verla en ese estado de culpa enfermiza—. De neófitos no tenemos moral, somos como animales, no vemos la maldad al alimentarnos del más débil. Lo importante es que tú misma te saliste de esa ensoñación en la que estamos a causa de la sangre humana. Bella, eso es todo lo que importa. Lo demás no estuvo en tus manos.

—No. Tu no entiendes. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Tu enfermaste, no tuviste otra opción. Yo, ¡yo nunca debí abandonarles! Fui infantil y rebelde y tomé la salida fácil, creyéndome la única dueña de mi destino, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que _nadie_ tiene el poder de decirle al destino donde depararnos.

Se soltó de mi agarre con un elegante movimiento. Mis manos cayeron por su propio peso y aterrizaron en el césped.

—Debí haber mantenido mi boca cerrada y aceptado la propuesta del primer pretendiente que tocó a nuestra puerta —Pasé una mano por mi cabello, mi mente buscando las palabras para hacerle entender que no era así. Odiaba verla regodeándose en su oscuro pasado.

—Eras joven. Todos hicimos locuras a esa edad, aún después de ser convertidos —Le recordé en un intento de levantarle el ánimo. Se le escapó un resoplido tembloroso, retorcía los dedos y no me miraba de frente. Pero el sufrimiento estaba pintado en su perfil.

—Por favor, los abandoné cuando más me necesitaban. Después de todo lo que hicieron por mí, tuve el descaro de irme sin decirles adiós por última vez. ¡Todo por mi estúpido orgullo! —Alzó su voz. Hice una mueca y detuve sus manos, parecía a punto de sacárselas con la fuerza que aprisionaba una contra la otra.

—Bella…

—Si yo no hubiera…si solo…si solo me hubiera quedado, ellos… _Dios_ no sabes cuánto los extraño Ed.

Su voz se quebró. Al igual que su fortaleza.

Hice lo mejor que podía ofrecerle. En silencio la acuné en mis brazos, escondí su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y rodeé sus brazos en mi firme agarre para mecernos suavemente. Le susurré que todo estaría bien por sobre sus insonoros sollozos, y agradecí que no pudiéramos llorar, sería doloroso no poder contener sus lágrimas.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho, sus uñas clavándoseme un poco. Cerré los ojos y contuve mi siseo de dolor, manteniéndola pegada a mí, ofreciéndole todo el confort que necesitara.

Luego de interminables minutos, sus sollozos aminoraron en volumen, hasta que fueron descontinuos gimoteos. Bisbiseé y con un dedo levanté su barbilla, como me lo temía, sus bellos ojos eran hoyos negros en comparación a los cometas que en realidad eran. Detesté eso, parecía que no había una vida detrás de ellos. Y su rostro era solo un recuerdo de su belleza, la vulnerabilidad manejándolo a su desquite.

—¿Mejor? —Susurré. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, yo posé mis manos en sus hombros, suspirando hondo antes de decir: —. Bien. Bella, no hay mucho que pueda decir para hacerte sentir mejor, ambos lo sabemos. Pero, creo que es mi turno para decirte que, aunque nos sea difícil ignorar el pasado, debes hacer un esfuerzo _sobrehumano_ para perdonarte por cosas que estuvieron fuera de tu alcance evitar. Aun si piensas lo contrario.

—Sé que debo. —Dijo casi con desesperación—. Pero…no estoy lista para hacerlo —Admitió avergonzada. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla contrariado, pero no la contradije.

—Odio no poder hacer más por ti. Eres una maravillosa persona, solo puedo ofrecerte mi presencia y estar aquí para darte apoyo, si me dejas.

La observé seriamente, su mirada ampliándose por unos segundos. Una parte de mi desaprobó mi oscura necesidad de sentir que ella anhelaba mi apoyo, intenté empujarla al fondo de mi cabeza para tratar con eso más adelante, Bella necesitaba toda mi atención en este momento.

O eso esperaba. Me llegó un pinchazo en la sien de solo pensar que podría no ser así.

Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Sería una pesimista de primera si no te quisiera cerca durante una de mis crisis emocionales, ¿no crees? —bromeó, dejándome sin habla. Ella dejó escapar una risita al notarlo—. Sí. Creo que si cuento con tu…apoyo, puedo intentarlo. Pero tomará tiempo.

—El tiempo que sea necesario Bella. Aunque espero que no conlleve mucho. Odio verte sufrir —Le reprendí amistosamente.

—Lamento ser un desastre —Rodó los ojos, consiguiendo que soltara una carcajada.

Ella me miró de reojo y mordió su labio antes de hacer algo que cortó todo rastro de diversión. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi rostro, presionándose en mi mejilla ligeramente. Una potente corriente pasó entre nosotros, pero aun así no alejó su mano.

—Sabes, Emmett no es el único con hoyuelos, digo, los tuyos no se marcan como los de él, tienes que sonreír torcido y aparece el derecho —Rio de forma temblorosa.

Alejó su mano con rapidez, viéndose repentinamente nerviosa cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a entrelazarse. No me percaté por qué, hasta que noté con pavor lo _cerca_ que nos encontrábamos, hasta el punto de sentir su cabello acariciar el dorso de mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

Reí sin saber que decir, entré en pánico, y me reacomodé en mi lugar poniendo algo de distancia. Aparenté diversión cuando el nerviosismo flotaba a mi alrededor, y por alguna razón sospeché que ella hacía lo mismo. Casi lo confirmo al escuchar un silencioso suspiro de su parte. Me sabía a alivio, no me pregunten por qué, a este punto me encontraba en un mar de confusión.

El prado se silenció repentinamente, libre del ruido que hacían los grillos, y las luciérnagas fueron desapareciendo, como si supieran el lío de hace cinco segundos atrás. Demonios, ¿en que momento me había acercado tanto a ella? ¿Había estado hipnotizado más de la cuenta con su fragilidad y su aroma? ¿ese campo magnético que la rodeaba empezaba a hacer mella en mis sentidos?

Debía hacer algo rápido, antes de que entrara en una infinidad de cuestionamientos que me harían perder la razón.

—Si piensas acerca de ello, es un problema menos que no te casaras siendo humana —Solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Me tomó un segundo ser consciente de mis palabras, y si no fuera por la inmortal sentada junto a mí, mandándome una de sus enigmáticas miradas, me habría asegurado de dejarme sin dientes, definitivamente.

" _Es sorprendente como funciona tu cabeza en su presencia ¡eres un maldito insensato!"_

Una de sus cejas saltó con elegancia. Claramente estaba jodido con ese simple gesto.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Ladeó su cabeza. Al menos había logrado desviar su atención del momento incómodo. ¿ahora como diablos me libraba de esto?

 _¡Piensa rápido! ¡Vamos, vamos!_

—Pues… —Carraspeé, tirando ligeramente del cuello de mi camisa—. Ya sabes, solo un pensamiento egoísta, tal vez no te habría conocido. —Sonreí avergonzado—. Y si hubiera sido así, tu esposo habría odiado nuestra amistad, quizás ni la permitiera. En esos tiempos sería mal visto ver a la mujer de otro siendo consolada por un amigo. —En ese momento una brillante idea se me ocurrió— ¡Que mala reputación habría sostenido señorita Swan!

Y funcionó. Sonreí arrogante, felicitándome internamente al ver la chispa de coraje aparecer en sus ojos, nuevamente dorados, pero algo irritados.

—¿Estás de broma? —Exclamó, escandalizada—. Claro que piensas eso, solo un hombre del siglo pasado creería que yo me habría sentado en silencio mientras mi marido maneja mi vida social a su antojo. Apestas Edward. —La ironía desbordaba de su lenguaje corporal, sentí mi sonrisa acentuarse cuando entrecerró sus ojos, viéndose cada segundo más ofuscada—. Ves, esa es la razón por la cual no me casé, todos esos tíos eran unos canallas malcriados con complejo de _te doy el placer de venerarme_ , que esperaban a una sirvienta que los complaciera en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Joder, no.

Me descostillé de la risa cuando tomó un largo respiro, no sé donde guardó todo ese aire innecesario, pero habría jurado que, de ser humana, Bella habría estado morada luego de semejante monólogo.

Ella gruñó—Y no me hagas hablar del _consuelo._ Yo no te supliqué por un abrazo —Mi sonrisa se borró de sopetón. Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago.

Fue imposible ocultar mi decepción. NBajé la cabeza, tirando de mi cabello.

—Yo no- ¿fue demasiado? Lamento que no-no volveré a…

Mis hombros se hundieron y solté un bufido cargado de frustración por no saber disculparme adecuadamente. Genial, era un experto para saltar de un problema a otro.

—Mierda, Edward, soy una idiota desagradecida, ¡no quise decir eso! Lo siento —Dijo, sus palabras atropellándose una contra la otra por la exasperación de su voz. Volviendo a sorprenderme, me atrapó en un abrazo estrangulador, como si quisiera remediar en efecto de sus palabras anteriores. Reí dolido y sobé conciliador su espalda, encontrándome con su suave cabello.

—Está bien si te molesta Bella, y está bien que me lo digas, realmente no sé que hacer cuando… —Su voz ahogada en mi hombro me detuvo.

—No. _Necesitaba_ ese abrazo, y fue lindo que te dieras cuenta. Soy yo la que no sabe que es lo que está haciendo, de verdad lo siento.

Suspiré aliviado. A este paso me volvería bipolar por el vertiginoso vaivén de mis emociones.

—No quiero que pienses que tengo complejo de damisela en apuros —Resopló, encarándome con una mueca. Reí secamente.

—¿Sabes? No se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora… —Dejé en el aire, malicioso. Ella rodó sus grandes ojos.

—Sip, realmente apestas —Puse mi mejor mueca de ofensa y me llevé una mano al pecho para darle más credibilidad.

—¿Así agradeces a tu caballero de brillante armadura? —Su rostro no tuvo precio. Esos ojos obsidiana se volvieron estrechas rendijas por las que lanzaba dagas en mi dirección. Hundió un dedo en mi pecho y lo golpeó repetidas veces.

—Escúchame bien Cullen, tu _sabes_ que no necesito protección, acepté tu amistad por ciertas variables, pero _esa_ no fue una de ellas. Así que, si eres inteligente, te abstendrás de tratarme como una delicada flor del desierto.

Se cruzó de brazos evitando mi mirada, ofuscada por el sentimiento de independencia y poderío feminista que sabía, la embargaba ahora. Evité que mis labios se curvaran cuando su adorable ceño volvía a fruncirse. Eso solo podía empeorar las cosas.

—¿Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, con profundo arrepentimiento? —Me crucé frente a ella luciendo apenado.

Ella bufó.

—¿Después de que ya te has divertido a costa mía? Que galante —Objetó, diciéndome con la mirada _¿crees que es tan sencillo?_

—Vamos _Bells_. Era una broma piadosa —Me defendí, divertido por toda la situación. Ella me observó con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación.

—Primero que nada: no ha sido divertido. Y segundo: ¿ _Bells?_ —Repitió, luciendo contrariada.

Clavé mi mirada en el suelo, sonriente.

—Creo que te queda. Bells —Ella gruñó.

—Lo que me faltaba. Un ridículo apodo. Que gentil has sido estos últimos minutos, _Eddie_ —Fruncí el ceño a su sonrisa triunfadora. Magnifico, no había contado con que Bella sabía lo suficiente como para devolverme las bromas—. Pero como notarás, no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de hacer _bromas piadosas_ —Dijo lo último duramente.

Suspiré, obviamente no lo dejaría pasar hasta que se viera victoriosa. Cansado de que estuviera mirándome con mal fingido desinterés, me arrodillé frente suyo.

—Lamento ser un canalla malcriado con complejo de superioridad del siglo pasado Bella, ¿me perdonas los infortunados comentarios de esta noche, y mi ignorancia? —Me tomé las molestias de ocupar mí sugerente voz junto al poder de mi mirada en ella.

No parecía dar resultado en Bella. Estudió mi rostro por largos segundos con un rictus calculador. El cual finalmente se volvió una mueca disconforme.

—Humph, vale. Eres un tramposo Eddie —Murmuró. Mi sonrisa se amplió hasta límites insospechados. Sin embargo, mi felicidad se vio eclipsada, y anoté mentalmente que seguía sin entenderla por completo, debía tener más cuidado. Y por el amor de Dios, debía saber controlar mis nervios, mis palabras, ¡todo!

Olvidé mis preocupaciones cuando me regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas a cambio. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero calló, no bien fuimos testigos del sol apareciendo en todo su esplendor.

¿En qué momento había amanecido?

El prado se iluminó en escasos segundos, y con él nosotros nos inundamos en su brillo. Miré los circones que parecía tener incrustados en la palma de mis manos, asqueado de mi propia inhumanidad.

Un suspiro lejano me hizo levantar la cabeza, despejándola de todo rastro de recelo, cuando reparé en la vampira junto a mí. Había cerrado sus ojos y orientado su rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que los rayos de sol le llegaran de lleno. Y si pensaba que antes ya se veía digna de alabar, pues que me partiera un rayo, a la luz del día su belleza era tal que dolía.

Me hubiese gustado prolongar ese momento, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Genial, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? —Resopló, sus ojos del color del oro se clavaron en mí, escudriñándome. Alcé la mirada al cielo, raramente libre de nubes.

—Será uno de esos inusuales días en Forks. —Musité—. Donde el sol no se moverá de su lugar.

—Lo que significa: que no habrá instituto hoy —Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, supongo…que nos excusaremos con la muerte de un pariente cercano —sonreí divertido. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Lindo. Usaré la vieja excusa de haber despertado indispuesta. No es difícil con esta palidez —Rodó los ojos y formó una mueca, haciendo su mejor actuación. Me reí, y la miré de reojo, una idea se asomó por mi cabeza, y esperaba con creces que funcionara.

—Así que, si no iremos al instituto, ¿por qué no…hacemos algo? —Le sugerí, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos por la emoción que eso suponía.

—¡Por supuesto! —La observé sorprendido cuando sonrió, con ánimos renovados—. Digo, con tal de no tener que encerrarme hasta el día siguiente… suena muy bien. Uhm… ¿Por qué no me muestras el resto de Forks? He vivido aquí por meses y solo he visto el pueblo, este claro y algunas zonas de caza —Dijo, ella misma lucía irritada con ese hecho.

—Bien. Entonces, Señorita Swan… —Me levanté velozmente. Ella me observó curiosa desde abajo, hasta que le extendí mi mano—. Me parece que hoy seré su guía, ¿me permite?

Bella entreabrió sus labios, vaciló un poco y sacudió su cabeza sonriendo antes de aceptar mi mano. Sonreí ampliamente y la ayudé a erguirse, pude ver en su rostro que no esperaba que hablara de esa manera, ¿tal vez le gustaría? Tendría que preguntarle más adelante.

—¿Nos encontramos aquí en cinco minutos? —Me encogí de hombros y asentí. Quizá quería cambiarse—. Bien. Te veo al rato.

Mi mano, que aún no soltaba la suya, se vio vacía de su calidez cuando emprendió carrera, alborotando mi cabello.

Sonreí para mi mismo y di media vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa. Corrí como un bólido hasta que bien la divisé pegué un salto hacia el mirador de mi habitación, realmente no quería perder tiempo entrando por la puerta principal para ser detenido por algún miembro de mi familia.

Siendo lo más silencioso posible, cambié la camisa que llevaba puesta por un jersey verde, me dejé los vaqueros oscuros y los combiné con botas negras de combate.

" _Diviértete en tu cita"_ escuché una voz venir de las escaleras. Rodé los ojos y salí por el balcón, antes de que soltara otra ridiculez.

—Que graciosa Alice —Musité sarcástico. Salté y emprendí carrera nuevamente hacia el prado, empujando las palabras de mi pequeña y fastidiosa hermana al fondo de mi cabeza. _¿Una cita? ¿Cómo podía esto ser considerado una cita?_ Digo, sí, yo lo había propuesto, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la palabra "cita".

Eso no estaba dentro de los parámetros de mi amistad con Bella, ¿cierto?

Un poco confundido, entré al prado, encontrándome nuevamente con nada más que flores y la luz del sol.Estuve paseándome en él por unos minutos, evitando pensar en el tema anterior. Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj y bufé, ya habían pasado siete minutos y Bella aún no daba señales de vida, ¿Por qué estaría tardando tanto?

De repente y sin aviso, fui derribado. Caí de espaldas pasmado, y estaba listo para responder contra mi atacante, cuando una dulce risa que conocía muy bien inundaba el lugar. El ligero peso sobre mi estomago desapareció y la castaña me observó desde su aventajada posición con una sonrisa altanera.

—…Ouch —Atiné a decir, deslumbrado por ella. Arqueó una ceja sin borrar su expresión de satisfacción.

—Esperaba que fueras algo más difícil de derribar Cullen. Apuesto a que no me viste llegar por estar mirando amurrado tu reloj —Rio. Si hubiera sido humano, de seguro me habría sonrojado como un estúpido. Ella nunca me dejaría olvidar esto.

—Ya sabes, un caballero no emprende luchas contra una dama —Me excusé, sonriendo cortés. Elegí ponerme sombre mis pies cuando bufó, antes de que buscara alargar el tema. Encontré más interesante revisar su nueva vestimenta, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos con tres botones solitarios, suelta y sin cuello que cubría sus brazos, me sorprendió que la parte delantera estuviera dentro de unos desgastados shorts vaqueros, mostrando sus largas piernas, blancas como el marfil, terminando en unos pequeños pies dentro de unas converse negras.

Desvié rápidamente mi mirada, sintiéndome algo culpable por mi descarado escrutinio en esa parte de su anatomía, aun cuando había durado segundos, el tiempo pareció alargarse.

—Uh… —Me aclaré mi garganta en llamas. Mi sed había surgido sorpresivamente, ¿sería el clima? —¿Estás lista?

—Yep, ¡andando! —Sonrió por sobre su hombro antes de aparecer tres metros adelante—. Vamos Edward, ¿planeas moverte cuando empiece a oscurecer? —Exclamó, pareciendo entusiasmada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí que lo mejor sería alcanzarle. Este día prometía eventos interesantes. Sería divertido.


End file.
